Ridiculous Turn of Events
by AnonJolteon
Summary: This story features a variety of full or part Pokemon TFs/TGs. (First story, so I doubt it's going to be that great) I don't own Pokemon! Updates are random and rated T for occasional swearing. This starts at the airport, when they are about to "finish" their journey. However, it's only about to start...
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**?: Oh, hi there reader!**

 **?: This would be our first story…**

 **?: But dere was 1 failure…**

 **?: SHUT UP DERP! We aren't supposed to say that!**

 **Derp: D:**

 **?: NOPE! Shut the f..**

 **?: Watch your profanity Demon!**

 **Demon: Why should I listen to you Nerd! You are just a measly imbecile!**

 ***Nerd punches Demon to the ground***

 **Nerd: Well, I can easily presume that you are very confused. The writer of this story…**

 **AnonJolteon: HALLO!**

 **Nerd: Don't interrupt please. As I was saying, the writer of this story has 3 different personality combinations that create the trio of us. This includes me, Nerd. I…**

 **Demon: He is the freaking stupid idiot that is the most worthless of us three.**

 ***Punches Demon harder to knock him out***

 **Nerd: Well, as I was saying, I am the smarter, more logical one. Derp…**

 **Derp: ._.**

 **Nerd: ...can easily be explained. He usually doesn't talk in words…**

 **Derp: :)**

 **Nerd: ...or rather in emojis. He goofs around WAY to oftenly…**

 **Derp: :( Dat's not nice.**

 **Nerd: ...and is rather stupid. Demon on the other hand… is really just the extremely angry and troll-y person.**

 **Derp: U totaly not make up dat word.**

 **Nerd: Yeah, yeah, I get the idea. Demon is obviously going to ruin almost EVERYTHING! It's real annoying.**

 **Demon: Not annoying as you. You're that one person who just goes over everything again and again. Let's shorten this chit-chat and start this up.**

 ***Pushes random buttons***

 **Nerd: DON'T DO THA…**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 1: The Attack**

Before Ash Ketchum was about to depart from Kalos, the entire gang, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash, decided to have one last eat together in the airport.

"WHOOO!" Ash shouted as he walked out, patting his full tummy.

"Jeez Ash, I honestly am questioning the size of your stomach." Bonnie stated. "It always stays flat. Do you have an empty leg or something?"

"Bonnie! That's not nice of you to say that!" Clemont responded.

"It's fine!" Serena followed.

"See? 'It's fine!'" Bonnie stuck her tongue out to her older brother.

Everyone was here, right after their "final" get-together.

"I'm BORED!" Ash groaned with Pikachu facepalming on his shoulder. "What can we do? The plane departs in an hour!"

"I don't know, it's not like there's a battlefield right out..." Clemont went over some possibilities.

"There's a battlefield right out there!" Bonnie pointed outside of the glass window, and there it was: a perfectly great, but strangely empty, pokemon battlefield.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Clemont, hurry up! I want to battle one last time!" Ash already started racing down the big room towards the large glass windows.

"Big brother! Do what he says!" Bonnie retorted.

"Denne nenne!" Dedenne pops her head out from Bonnie's little bag.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Clemont, slowly but surely, started running towards the same destination, trying to catch up with the boy's energy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, the boss said to just shoot the first male who comes out here, then nab him?" A grunt talked to his partner with a large "E" on it.

"I don't know, and I don't care. This is the first time we can move up in ranks!" The other grunt responded.

"..." Both grunts were waiting patiently.

"What do you think the serum would do?" Grunt A asks.

"I'm not sure." Grunt B responds. "I think it had to do with mixing up a bit of the body's... DNA?"

"Oh look! Someone is coming out!"

The two grunts look at who comes out, and out comes a young boy with raven hair.

"Did you load the serum?"

"One step ahead." The second grunt already aimed the scope at his body, then pulled the trigger.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 ***Sputter…***

 **Nerd: Seriously?! This is EXACTLY what happens if we don't warm it up first!**

 **Demon: How should I know?! You are the only one who read the instruction manual!**

 ***Derp walks over to the projector***

 ***Derp pushes some buttons***

 ***Projector starts running again***

 **Nerd and Demon: …**

 **Derp: :) U hapy now?**

 **Nerd: Okay… I've underestimated you…**

 ***Derp pushes the big green button***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Serena didn't even know what happened, but Ash just jerked slightly, like something shot him, then fell over. Her inner defense system immediately was activated, swinging open the large doors.

"!" Serena just gasped for a moment, to see how her secret crush had just fallen over with some type of… syringe in his shoulder.

"Hey! You girl!" Two men with black suits with a green "E" on their shirts charged out of the nearby bushes. "You have no place in this! Just go away, and you won't get hurt."

"So you're the ones who did this to Ash!" Serena screamed at them in pure anger and hate.

Just then, Clemont and Bonnie entered into the battlefield.

"C'mon Clem…" Bonnie's gaze turned from playful to horrified the moment she caught a glimpse of Ash's state.

"Oh great, more meddling kids…" The grunt on the right sighed.

"They don't look so powerful. We can easily beat them!" The grunt on the left replied.

"Come on out Braixen!" Serena released a Pokeball. "We need your help!"

"You too Luxray!" Clemont repeated the same action.

Both Pokemon were outside, shouting their respective names when formalized from the red ray.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu jumped in, always ready to defend his trainer.

"Well well well, the kids want to put up a fight." The grunt to the left chuckled. "Looks like we'll be able to get some target practice. Go Umbreon!"

"Come out Crobat!"

 _Wow, these grunts seem more powerful than Jesse, James, and Meowth._ Serena investigated their pokemon and estimated their power.

"Crobat, use Poison Fang!" Crobat started to fly in, about to chomp Pikachu

"PIKA!" Pikachu smacked the Crobat's face with an Iron Tail, launching it into the nearby bushes.

"NOOO! CROBAT!" One of the grunts ran into said bushes to search for his partner.

"Stupid…" The grunt leftover muttered. "Umbreon, use Screech to lower their defense, then go in for Feint Attack!"

The screech affected both Pikachu and Luxray, and Umbreon ran fast like a shadow, and struck Pikachu from the behind.

Pikachu, however, was expecting this due to his battling experience and released a powerful thunderbolt which took the Umbreon out.

"No! I can't fail now… Not this close..." The grunt stated. "Umbreon, return! Go Sneasel!"

"Sneasel!" The cat-like pokemon came out and started to grin menacingly.

"Dive in for Metal Claw!" "Crobat, use Swift!" The other grunt, with no warning, charged out of the bushes with a badly-hurt Crobat.

"Oh, no you don't! Braixen, use Flamethrower onto Sneasel!" The fire-fox pokemon pointed her branch to the target, then blasted a column of heat.

"Block it with your own Swift, then use Wild Charge!" Clemnot shouted to his Luxray.

The Sneasel was hit with the blow of heat, and was knocked out faster due to type disadvantage. Crobat was taken out with the electrifying attack, causing both grunts to lose their pokemon.

"NO!" Both grunts shouted. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" The grunt to the left stated. "Our pokemon were MUCH stronger than this!"

"Pika pika pika PIKA, CHUUU!" The two weren't focusing on the Pikachu, and it was bad news for them. A super-powered lightning bolt shot from the yellow rodent pokemon and hit them hard enough to send them sailing away into the clouds…

"Come on, we'd better get Ash to some safety." Serena's emotion turned to sadness when she started to mention the unconscious boy.

"Ok then. Let's go." Clemont responded.

"Will Ash get any better?" Bonnie looked up to her brother, and her eyes were starting to gather up with tears.

"Yes," Clemont sighed. _Hopefully…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 **Nerd: Ok, so that went well for our first chapter.**

 **Demon: It was pretty cheesey for the battle parts.**

 **Derp: Us was nvr gud at dis stuf.**

 **Nerd: Is it just me, or did Derp's grammar take a sudden shift from terrible to even more terrible?**

 **Demon: Yeah, I think he did.**

 **Derp: :P**

 **Nerd: Oh well. Thanks for reading the first chapter of the first…**

 **Derp: PUBLISHED**

 **Nerd: ...story that AnonJolteon has wrote. We will see you next time!**

 **Demon: Varying from tomorrow or after a million yea…**

 ***Nerd starts chasing Demon with a wooden mallet***

 **Derp: Cya'll latre on! BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

**Nerd: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the second chapter of...**

 **Demon: Cancer because you came in.**

 ***SMACK***

 **Derp: :P IDK wuts goin on here**

 ***SMACK***

 **Nerd: Just start the projector up.**

 **Derp: OK...**

 ***Derp pushes buttons***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 **Chapter 2: The Transformation**

The fluid from the syringe was spreading all over the body's veins, infecting and changing every cell it touches. This syringe was supposed to change an important body scenario for a person, but specified for a male…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Bonnie, can you make sure Ash is fine? I'm going to get some drinks for us." Serena requested Bonnie to do an offer.

"Do it for me too, I'm going to find some medical supplies." Clemont added on.

"Okey-dokey!" Bonnie cheerfully responded.

As the two started to walk off, Bonnie turned her gaze to Ash.

 _When will you wake up?_ She knew that it would be a while before Ash could possibly wake up. _Oh well, I'll just take a tiny nap._

In a few minutes, Bonnie was snoring away on the couch, but Ash's blanket had twitched just then.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nothing was here.

I could feel nothing.

Just a blank space in my head.

"Hello?" I asked. It echoed, strangely, amongst unknown walls surrounding me.

"Anybody here?" I asked again. Once again, it echoed.

It's real lonely in here, especially without Pikachu.

 ***Groooowwwwwl***

"Whoops… Must be hungry."

Suddenly, the entire room flashed green. Plenty more unknown things started happening, such as aching all over my body and something forming in front of my eyes.

"What the…!" The gas leapt towards me. All I knew, was that it was getting brighter, brighter, up into the point of…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ash Ketchum had woken up from his deep unconsciousness, and being tired, leaned up from the blankets.

"...huh?" He turned around, not noticing any changes, just being inside a blanket and nearby snoring Bonnie. Ash started to wipe his eyes to make them clear, then looked around.

 _Whew, that was just a nightmare_. Ash thought. _Where's Clemont and Serena?_

He stood up, and starting looking around. After an unsuccessful search, he started dashing towards another hallway, swerving around a corner.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice familiar to Ash shouted, and before he knew, he crashed right into the person. The box from his hands flew a few meters away.

After rubbing his head, which his hair seemed to be bushier than usual, Ash looked at the person he had crashed into.

"Ow!" Clemont was there, who fell down on his bottom.

"Whoops, sorry Clemont…" Ash apologized, though with a different feeling.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Clemont asked.

"Huh?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After a long while of trying to find a medical package, it was worth it.

"Here you go." I gave the clerk some Pokeyen for the basic first-aid box, and I started walking back where Ash was resting.

Until some girl swerved around the corner.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, in attempt to stop her from crashing into me. Yet, she didn't listen and kept on running until impact.

"Ow!" The concrete floor was painful to land on.

"Whoops… sorry Clemont." The girl responded. What was strange to me was that this complete STRANGER, happened to know my name!

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked the girl.

"Huh?" The girl gave me a mystified look. "What do you mean? You know me!"

"...I guess? You look a lot like a friend I know, whose name is 'Ash Ketchum.'" I hesitated.

"HeLLO?!" The girl started waving her hands. "That's ME! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"But then Ash wasn't a girl…" I started getting very confused.

"What do you mean…" She then looked down, and had a shocked expression.

"Wait… could this have been the effect of the syringe?"

"What syringe? I don't remember a thing before I ran outside those doors to the battlefield." The girl questioned.

 _Anybody except Ash and the others wouldn't know that! So that means…_ "How the HECK did THIS happen to you?!" I started pointing at the once-boy's chest, blushing like crazy.

"I don't know, but this 'syringe' did this to me?"

So then, I explained what had happened after he, or rather she, was shot by the syringe.

"Ohhhh… So that's what that thing did to me." Ash responded.

"Yes, I think it altered the genetic makeup of the entire body to function like the female portion of human anatomy where…"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Ash retorted.

"You have been turned into a girl." I shouldn't of made it clear as day, but it was the only way to get something through a stone-head (not trying to insult her) brain.

"..." Ash simply stared with her brown eyes.

"Let's just get you back to the gang…"

"Sure…" The female Ash reached over for the medical pack that didn't even have a use.

"But before we head back, I want to do something." I took out the syringe and a special microscope.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Serena was present at a drink shop. However, the hot cocoa was obviously hot.

"Here!" The lady said, passing a cup holder. "This should stop the heat!"

Serena put the cocoa into the container, and now her hands weren't burning off.

"Thanks!" She responded while smiling.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" The lady at the counter started waving as Serena ran off with two cups of water, one cup of orange juice, and one cup of hot cocoa.

 _I'm sure I got the right types of drinks… especially for Ash…_

When she finally reached the couch, Serena found the blanket empty and Bonnie sound asleep.

"BONNIE!" I screamed out of rage. Bonnie immediately snapped out of whatever pointless dreamland she was in. "WHERE. IS. ASH?!"

"I..I was taking a quick nap…" Bonnie stammered.

"WHERE IS ASH?!"

"Right here!" As I turned around, I saw Clemont with a… girl?

"I want to know some things. Who is this, and how is this Ash?" Serena pointed to the raven-haired girl.

"It's a very odd thing… When Ash toppled over, he had a syringe in his shoulder. I took it out from his body, and put it into my bag. However, after my collision with this person who I say is Ash, I studied the components of the mixture, which was still partially left in there, and it had the ability to switch up portions of genetic structure." Clemont stated. "That green serum inside the syringe had turned Ash into a girl, which is slightly hard to understand."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty odd. I don't even know what happened once I got shot by this thing." The girl called "Ash" shuffled for something inside her pocket, then brought up a shot, with a little green inside it.

"So, if you are Ash, then…" ***THUD*** Inside Serena's mind, her heart crashed to the floor. No more possible BF things. No kisses or cuddles. No…

"Serena?" Ash had a mystified expression. "You look a bit spaced out."

"Oh… sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I may have a changed appearance, but I'll always be the same on the inside." Ash then grinned her classy old smile.

"Sooo…" Bonnie butted into the conversation. "Ash is now a girl…" Bonnie was comprehending the situation, and came to the conclusion that Ash is alive and well, but Serena, well, may be partially broken down.

"I may be able to come up with an antidote, but I'll need more of this serum." Clemont sadly stated.

"Time to go on another journey!" Bonnie leapt up in glee.

"Dedenne!" The electric mouse popped out. "Denne?" She didn't know what had happened to Ash, and wasn't aware that this "new" member is actually an old one.

"NENNE!" She shot an electric shock straight towards Ash, and soon enough…

...there was a black sooted girl twitching on the ground.

"Dedenne, this is Ash!" Bonnie told her pokemon.

"?" The mouse cocked her head in confusion. "Nenne?"

"Ow…" Ash moaned, still partially paralyzed.

Then, another bolt of electricity launched towards the poor body, successfully knocking out the girl.

"What the heck?!" Clemont shouted, turning to the direction where the bolt came from.

There standing was Ash's PIkachu, obviously infuriated.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

" **HEY!** " I shouted. " **WHY DID YOU GUYS LET THAT STUPID STRANGER ROB MY TRAINER OF HIS CLOTHES?!** "

"Pikachu, why'd you do that?" Bonnie asked.

" **Because that girl is a clothing-robber!** "

"Pikachu, this is actually Ash!" Serena shouted.

" **...What?"**

"Remember that thing sticking out of his arm? That's what caused all of this!" Clemont shouted.

" **...HOW THE F** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Pikachu chu pika ka chu PIKA?!" Pikachu shouted as he walked towards the new body of his trainer.

"Calm down, it's best to wait until Ash wakes up before we do any other move." Clemont stated. "Besides, you knocked her cold."

Pikachu simply stared back before regretting that decision.

"One thing I can guarantee…" Ash woke up from the unconsciousness. "Two shocks back to back… is not good for health…" Her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"And not good for style either." Bonnie sweatdropped.

Ash stood up, then shook off any chunks of shocks still remaining in her body. She put on her cap again, though it didn't fit as well, and was ready to go.

"Well then, I guess we'll be needing something to change me back, right?" Ash asked Clemont.

"Yes, I'll be able to make a cure for that in a while."

 ***Grooooowwwl***

"Heheh… oops." Ash chuckled.

 _Just like the Ash I know._ Serena thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 **Nerd: So it happened.**

 **Demon: Yep, I designed out the entire thing myself!**

 **Nerd: Please note that all three of us did it.**

 **Demon: Ignore that imbecile over there.**

 ***SMACK SMACK SMACK***


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Mayhem - Part 1

**Nerd: Hello crowd.**

 **Demon: Seem a bit down today.**

 **Derp: Start up da pwojecta?**

 **Nerd: I don't know why Derp is being so… grammarless.**

 **Derp: MDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDExMDEwMDAgMDEwMDEwMDEgMDEwMDAxMTEgMDExMDAxMDAgMDExMTAwMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDEwMTEwMDAgMDEwMTAwMTAgMDExMDEwMTAgMDExMDAwMDEgMDEwMDAwMTEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDExMDAwMTAgMDEwMTAxMTEgMDEwMDEwMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDEwMTEwMTAgMDEwMDAxMTEgMDEwMTAwMTAgMDExMDExMDAgMDEwMTEwMTAgMDEwMDAwMTEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDAxMTAwMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDEwMTEwMDAgMDEwMTAwMTAgMDExMDExMTEgMDExMDAwMDEgMDEwMTAxMTEgMDAxMTAxMDAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDExMDAxMDAgMDEwMDAxMTEgMDExMDEwMDAgMDExMTAwMDAgMDExMDAwMTEgMDExMTEwMDEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDExMTEwMTAgMDExMDAxMDAgMDEwMDAxMTEgMDAxMTEwMDEgMDExMTEwMDEgMDExMDAxMDEgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDAxMTAxMDAgMDExMDAxMTEgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMDAwMTAgMDEwMTEwMDAgMDEwMTAwMTEgMDEwMTAxMDEgMDExMTEwMDAgMDEwMDExMDEgMDEwMDEwMDEgMDEwMDAxMDEgMDExMTAxMDAgMDEwMDEwMTAgMDEwMTAxMDAgMDEwMDAxMDEgMDExMTAxMTEgMDExMDAxMTEgMDEwMTAxMTEgMDEwMTAxMDEgMDAxMTEwMDEgMDEwMTAxMTAgMDEwMDEwMDEgMDEwMDAxMDEgMDEwMDAxMTAgMDEwMDExMDEgMDEwMTAxMDAgMDEwMDAwMTEgMDAxMTAxMDA**

 **Nerd and Demon: WHAT THE.**

 **Derp: :) Me lik gibberish like dis thingie. Its fu do :D**

 **Nerd: It appears that he is glitching out.**

 **Derp: I did 01101110011011110111010001101000011010010110111001100111!**

 **Demon: He needs to be fixed…**

 **Derp: SSB1c2UgYmFzZTY0IDop**

 **Nerd: Yeah, I'm just gonna start this…**

 **AnonJolteon: Good idea.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 3: Mall Mayhem - Part 1**

"Why the mall?" Ash asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"It has plenty of things, such as food courts…" Serena began to list out the options…

"LET'S GO!" Ash already started speeding off faster than her to the building.

"Wait for us!" Clemont shouted. However, Ash was already speeding away.

"I'll go get him." Serena volunteered before running after her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmm… where are the food courts?" Ash asked herself as she gazed around the building.

Instead of looking around for signs, she just ran around the place.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Right.

 ***SMACK*** Ash Ketchum successfully found something: Serena.

"...Ow." Ash rubbed her head from the collision.

"You know Ash, there is something called a 'directory.'" Serena pointed to a huge sign Ash ran right by, having "Directory" on the top with the entire map of the mall on it.

"So that's what those are for!"

She stood up and looked around for where they were.

"Sooo how are we supposed to use this?" Ash scratched her head.

"I'll introduce you to maps." Serena sighed. She pointed to the top-right corner with a box labeled "Key."

"This tells you what all those little pictures called 'icons' mean. For example…" Serena pointed to the bathroom icon. "...this is where the restrooms are."

"Ohhhh. So that means this…" Ash pointed to the red dot. "...would be where we are?"

"Yes."

"OK then, that means I'll be able to…" Ash squinted her eyes, trying to find where the food court is.

"How about we get back to Clemont and Bonnie first?" Serena sweatdropped as shr grabbed Ash's arm.

"But I'm hungry…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Bonnie, wait for me!" Clemont shouted as he tried catching up with his sister.

"Why don't you hurry up instead slowpoke!" Bonnie shouted back. Suddenly, she skidded to a stop.

"Oh look! It's a candy store!" Bonnie pointed. She then turned to her brother. "Can I have some money to buy a candy bar?"

"No Bonnie, I don't want you to get sugar hyper. You are already hyper!" Clemont retorted.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Bonnie somehow enlarges her eyes and makes them sparkle.

"..." Clemont didn't respond.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Bonnie makes her cutest face.

"...FINE!" Clemont couldn't control the resistance and ended up giving money to his little sister.

"Yay!" She dashed into the candy store and bought a king-size candy bar. She walked out and opened the wrapped. She broke off a chunk and gave it to Dedenne before taking a huge bite herself.

 _Oh no._ Clemont just realized what monster he has just released, and it's going to take a very long time to bring it back into its cage.

"Come back!" Clemont started running as fast as he could while Bonnie sped at twice the speed of her brother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sorry?! That's all you say?! SORRY?!" A large man pounded his fist onto his wooden desk.

"We thought we could beat those little kids…" Both of the grunts who failed to catch Experiment #2 was facing the heat of their boss.

"That serum took a very, VERY long time to develop, and what you do is inject it into a person who we didn't even contain!" The boss roared. "Who knows what types of chaos and mistakes you've released! The last time we did this, Experiment #1 had an agonizing death! This could've been one more step to the final stage, but NOOOOOO, you two numbskulls just had to ruin it!"

"Sorry boss, we'll do anything!" Grunt A pleaded towards their boss.

"How about the 'Time-out Room?'" A smirk appeared on the boss's face.

 _That doesn't seem to bad…_ Two of the elite grunts escorted the two failures to a room labeled: "Time-out Room."

"It'll be fun to see both of you go through intense agony in here."

The moment the grunts opened the door, the two were shoved and locked inside the room.

"Have fun!" _This is my first torture room, and I'd like to see its possibilities._

All that could be heard from the hallway were screams of death and pain…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Bonnie kept on running, though running out of sugar power, Clemont was tailing behind by about 10 meters.

Of course, luck always went to the bad side of Ash.

 ***WHAM***

The floor _happened_ to be mopped, so before Ash could really bring her thoughts together, she kept on sliding until she couldn't feel anything below her…

 ***BANG* *CLANG* *BONK* *CRASH* *BONG* *CLANK* *SQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEAK***

It must've been painful to have fallen down an escalator.

Clemont ranted with Bonnie for about 20 seconds, then came down with Serena to the downed Ash Ketchum.

"I think I see stars…" Looking like a fainted pokemon, Ash was out cold within mere seconds after receiving a plenty of dents, blows, and scrapes as she crashed down from the moving staircases.

"Pikapi…"

"Only Ash could go through that without screaming or shouting in pain…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Nerd: Seriously, Derp is acting quite… strange today.**

 **Demon: I think I know how to fix this.**

 ***Smacks Derp on the back of the head***

 **Derp: )*(UHLI*A%(*OI!YUHLU*OQYLHUALFU**

 ***Shakes head***

 **Derp: DX wut was dat 4?!**

 **Nerd: You actually did something correctly for once!**

 **AnonJolteon: Hey, did anyone see that pinkish-red wisp come out of his mouth?**

 **Nerd and Demon: No…**

 **Nerd: Oh well. We'll see you later on!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mall Mayhem - Part 2

**Nerd: Hello there reader!**

 **Demon: Ugh… why do you always start off like that?**

 **Nerd: Because I can!**

 **Derp: XD**

 **Demon: Shut UP Derp!**

 **Derp: :(**

 **Nerd: Oh well.**

 **Demon: Oh and by the way, it's SPRING BREAK MA DUDES!**

 **Nerd: …**

 **Derp: YEEEEE!**

 **Nerd: Oh well. Time to start this up.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 4: Mall Mayhem - Part 2**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Our hero, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, is currently staring at the vast variety of foods within the food court.

"You like it? It's one of the biggest food courts in Kalos!" Serena remarked of the grand eating area.

"Which one should I choose…" Ash began pondering about what she is going to order, which she still has no idea since most of the food she's eaten on her journey was Clemont's while she was still male.

"Pika!" Pikachu already started walking towards the pokemon food station, where he took in a deep breath, and started self-serving himself.

"Oh wow!" Clemont was fascinated by how Pikachu had already found out how to operate the mechanism. "Whoever designed this gadget must be very dedicated to pokemon! The inventor obviously has a lot of passion for them!"

"Hey Clemont!" A girl with circular-red framed glasses with two long ponytails started running towards the gang. "Who knew that our next meeting would be here!"

"Oh hi Lilia!" Clemont looked up from the mechanism and brought his attention from the machine to Lilia.

 ***Author's Note: If you forgot about Lilia, watch Pokemon XYZ Episode 21 "A Keeper for Keeps?!" Also, this is a minor segment, so don't expect a full-blown 'ship here.***

"Do you know anything about this?" Clemont pointed to the little Pokemon food deposit machine.

"Oh, sure I do!" Lilia responded. "That's because I invented it!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, we wait for somebody to come here, then give them da sleepy donuts?" An all-too familiar cat in a disguise asked to a woman with purple hair and a familiar man with blue hair, which both are wearing disguises.

"Of course!" James remarked. "I made the formula myself, where anybody who eats enough of the mixture will go to sleep, like Sleep Powder!"

"I don't care about whatever your scientific blabber is about, all I can think about is kidnapping the pokemon, then getting a raise!" Jessie shouted with glee.

"Oh look! Here comes the twerps!" Meowth gazed a bit longer, then realized something. "Wait, there's no leader twerp! And also, is that the leader twerp's twin sister?

"I don't care, as long as we can get their pokemon!" Jessie put on a smirk while she said what she wanted.

"I can't put a finger on it, but…"

The supposedly twin sister pointed towards Team Rocket's donut shop, talked with the twerps, then lightly dashed to James.

"Can I have one of your donuts please?" She started digging in her pocket before taking out some pokeyen.

James smiled back, trying to act like a regular seller, but had something lingering in his mind he wanted to check out. "OK! What's your name, just to know each other!"

"Ash Ketchum, why do you ask?"

"Heheh, okay." James chuckled nervously, since he knew what the leader twerp's name was. "Enjoy your donut!" James turned around, picked up a sign, which said "Closed," then hung it up.

The moment he stepped out from public view, Jessie grabbed him by the collar.

"What. Did. You. Think. You. WERE. DOING!" It seemed pretty obvious that Jessie is very ticked off. "That is an easy catch, and you let it get away!"

"I'll Fury Swipe your face off if you don't have a good reason!" Meowth enlarged his claws.

"I didn't give the girl the fainting donuts because this twin sister IS the original twerp!"

"Huh?" Both Jessie and Meowth were confused by this fact.

"I think we should report this." James stated. "This could be real important."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So you are saying that one of your targets is a boy-changed-girl?" Giovanni questioned through face cam.

"Indeed sir!"

"Actually, in the recent board meeting, an unknown stranger with an "E" on his shirt was there, and claimed that he was the leader of Team Everest." Giovanni started recalling that moment. "He said that his scientists are super intelligent on the topic of human anatomy, and that they were able to successfully change someone's gender. They've also changed a person into a pokemon, though he never stated which. I believe your target was Team Everest's first experiment."

"Yes, I believe your theory is correct, sir!"

"I'll look into this topic. Thank you for the info." The video call was ended. _Those idiots actually did something useful for once. I have a feeling they'll be more useful later on._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So Lilia, you now see why I'm like this, right?" Ash asked, being partially muffled because of the donut taking up half the space in her mouth.

"Yeah, I understand." Suddenly, Lilia's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I caught a new Pokemon while i was traveling!" She dug through her backpack, until she found a pokeball. "Come on out Meowstic!"

However, instead of the usual cry of joy, the white and blue Meowstic was still sleeping on the floor.

"We've seen that pokemon before." Ash responded. "That's a female Meowstic!"

"Meow?" The psychic cat pokemon woke up and got onto her feet.

"Meeeeeeooooooowstic…" Meowstic yawned.

"I honestly think it's strange about how Meowstic acts so human." Lilia said.

"I think it's cute!" Bonnie exclaimed before crouching down to pat the cat on the head.

At least, tried. The Meowstic got startled, and jumped back behind Ash.

"Why, look at that, the Meowstic likes you!" Serena informed blunt Ash as the little cat was hugging one of Ash's legs.

"Oh, hi there!" Ash smiled down towards the cat, where Meowstic smiles back. Meowstic then started to climb up her leg to her shoulders, then sat on one of them.

"So Lilia, what can Meowstic do so far?" Ash turned her attention to Lilia.

"Something is very strange: she doesn't really know how to use psychic-type moves." Lilia stated.

"Really? Isn't it supposed to come along naturally?" Serena asked.

"I know. I want to show you an example. Meowstic, can you try using…"

The psychic cat pokemon was already asleep again.

"Wow. This pokemon must be a sleeper."

At that moment, Pikachu came back into the scene, while balancing 4 plates of Pokemon food. He placed them all down, then hopped into Ash's backpack to find the other pokeballs. Pikachu released them all, and showed them their bowls.

However, without noticing, Meowstic started leaning over up until the point when she fell off his shoulder, automatically waking up.

 ***THUD*** The skulls of Pikachu and Meowstic collided.

Pikachu rubbed his head, before noticing that all of the Pokemon food was scattered all over the place.

"Pika…" Pikachu pondered about, picking up every piece one by one.

A bit later, Meowstic came up with a dizzy expression, before coming back to senses. She looked around and saw the few pokemon food bits that were still left over on the ground. Meowstic breathed in, then unfolded her ears. The five leftover pieces levitated due to the psychic power.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Bonnie, somehow, was amazed by this.

"Three, two, one." All of the pieces blew up into micro-sized pieces of pokemon food the moment Lilia got to one. "I guess we still need some work."

"Meowstic…" The cat looked saddened by another failure.

"Pika? Pikachu…" PIkachu patted her on the back.

Meowstic blushed a tiny bit because of Pikachu's act.

"Awww…" Lilia, Bonnie, and Serena said the same thing at the same time.

"Talking about a cute couple, where's Bunnelby?" Lilia questioned Clemont. "My Buneary had always been eager to see him again." Lilia tossed up her second pokeball, revealing Buneary. The moment the bunny pokemon saw Clemont, she started looking around again.

"Come on out Bunnelby!" Clemont released his first caught Pokemon, and in a short amount of time, Buneary was cuddling with the digging rabbit while Bunnelby was sweat-dropping at this action.

"So, back on topic, how'd you make the pokemon food dispenser? Pikachu easily found out how to use it with ease." Clemont asked Lilia.

"I infused the dispensing portion of the server with berry scent, making it look like that's where the food is. Also, there is a little diagram on the back of the entire thing." Lilia responded.

"...I believe I need to use the bathroom." Ash awkwardly broke into the silence.

"Great way to break the conversation Ash." Bonnie sweatdropped. "Nenne…" Dedenne followed.

"Where is the bathroom..." Ash looked about until he saw two doors with the female on the left and male on the right. She stood up and ran to the doors.

"WRONG ONE!" Almost everyone shouted this, where Ash took notice. She turned to the left, heading towards the women's restroom.

 **15 Minutes Later…**

"What's taking her so long…" Bonnie groaned.

A huge bang resonated in the room, bringing up attention from the other eaters in the court, as Ash pushed open the door with a lot of strength.

"What took you so long?" Clemont asked.

"Had to figure out how to do the Number 1." She shrugged. "It's kind of like doing the Number 2, except more commonly, right?"

"I… I guess…" Serena stammered in response.

"Well… Hey. Where's Pikachu?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Cheesy cheesy and cheesy as normal.**

 **Nerd: Hey, AnonJolteon was the only person who let me behind the curtain. Neither of you two idiots know what really is happening.**

 **Demon: If you know about it soooo well, how about you tell us?**

 **Nerd: No.**

 **Demon: Why not?**

 **Derp: Dnt say a pokemon's name!**

 **Nerd and Demon: ._.**

 **Derp: Welp, bai well cyall latre!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mall Mayhem - Part 3

**Demon: Hey people, you get to enjoy a start without Nerd!**

 **Nerd: *Mmph!* (LET ME OUT!)**

 **Demon: Yeah, I put a gag in his mouth, so you all can thank me for that!**

 ***AnonJolteon snaps fingers***

 ***Gag and ropes disappear***

 ***Nerd takes out malet and starts smacking Demon***

 **Derp: :P**

 **AnonJolteon: Why u no thank me?**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 5: Mall Mayhem - Part 3**

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash glanced around the gigantic building, and obviously not finding anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Now, where are the berries?_ I paced in and out of the area of where free pokemon food was served. _I need to get the Meowstic some food. She looked like she wanted some._

"Stay back, stay back!" My ears perked up the moment when I heard someone say that. I tracked the voice, to find…

"Heheheh, hello there Experiment No. 4…" A dark man with the same symbol on his shirt as the grunts that attacked us before cornered a young girl in a corner, holding a pink syringe in his hands.

"Don't come closer!" She said. "I know what you do to your victims! I was the person who saw you transform my friend!"

"Well, your information is no use when I'm done with you." The man took another step forward before my instincts kicked in.

" **TASTE THUNDER B*TCH!** "

 **A while later...**

The girl called the police, then thanked me for saving her when I fried the grunt to crisp. But before I left, I snagged the syringe, since I knew the syringe doesn't help the cops in any way.

"Everest" It looked exactly like the one before, except with a pink liquid and with text. "Isn't that a mountain?"

I started dashing back to my trainer with the syringe balanced on my tail.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Pika, pikachu!"

Everyone turned their heads towards a yellow rodent, but with a mystified expression and with a syringe on his tail.

"What's that Pikachu?" Ash was curious about what it was.

"Pika!" Pikachu ruffled up his fur before making it fall down, then did the same with his waist and put it into an impression of a skirt.

"Oh, so you found a girl…"

"Pi!" He reset all of his fur then made a sinister grin while leaning over an imaginary body.

"Who was cornered by a man…"

"Pi!" Finally, he held the syringe.

"With this thing?" Ash pointed to the syringe, which was in Pikachu's paws.

"Pika!"

"That syringe seems familiar…" Clemont stated. He started digging through his bag, then took out the mostly empty syringe and compared it with the other new shot.

"Everything is the exact same except for the filling and text…" Clemont investigated as Pikachu was thinking, THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

"It reads 'Everest'... wait!" Clemont dug through his backpack once more, then brought his hand out with a black construction paper.

"Brother, why do you have that?" Bonnie was curious of the black construction paper.

"It is because I defy all the logic in the uni…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Whack, whack, whack…***

 **Nerd: Demon, YOU were in charge of that part, and YOU. COMPLETELY. RUINED. IT!**

 **Demon: HELP MEEEEEEEE!**

 **AnonJolteon: Heh, this is fun to watch.**

 ***Summons a bag of popcorn and turns on projector***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Brother, why do you have that?" Bonnie was curious of the black construction paper.

"It is because I am prepared for every possibility!" and I do origami… Clemont stated but without the last part.

He put the black sheet under the glass as the entire gang leaned forward to see what Clemont was doing.

"Just as I thought! Both syringes are made by the same organization!" The mostly empty one also has the same brand.

"So, how does the full one work?" Lilia asked.

"I don't know… we would need to make a test." Clemont responded.

"I'll do it!" Serena raised her voice over everyone, where said group looked at her with a shocked expression. "If this leads to helping Ash, I'll do it."

"What about you?" Ash asked with worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine."

"OK then," Clemont sighed. "If you are so sure about it. But first, I need to scan the serum for any possible poisons."

"Where now, we are saved, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" **A/N: Yes, I know you were ALLLLL waiting for this moment :)** "Presenting, the Poison Detector!" He showed off his gadget.

"Still bad at names…" Bonnie sighed as she facepalmed.

"This uses a specific chemical, which easily reacts to any type of poison available known to mankind!" Clemont pointed the broom-like thing towards the syringe. "Power on!"

Clemont glided the scanner over the entire syringe, then came with the result: "SAFE. CONTAINS SLEEPING CHEMICAL."

"So it has a sleeping chemical, but other than that, nothing." Clemont announced.

"How long does it put someone into sleep?" Serena asked.

Clemont pushed "More Details" button. The screen now read, "SLEEPING CHEMICAL: ESTIMATED 1 HOUR."

"I can take in about a third of it. Thus, I would be asleep for 20 minutes." Serena stated.

"Serena, are you super sure about doing this? We have no idea what it'll do to you." Ash asked.

"If it helps you, I would do anything."

"Well, here goes nothing." Clemont put the syringe into Serena's arm, stopping at the one-third mark when pushing the button, then pushed the rest into a canister.

"Stay strong Serena!"

Everything faded out from Serena's vision.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello there fellow leaders." A 40~50 year old man with a shirt with an 'E' on it came into the meeting room.

"First of all, we want to know who you are, and what's your team." Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, interviewed.

"The name's Robert, and I lead Team Everest. 'We shall reach to the top!'"

"Haha, nice, corny motto." Archie, Team Aqua's leader, remarked.

"Heh, it is a corny motto, but has a meaning." Robert responded.

"Pfht, you and your team are just rookies." Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, who was reluctant to go because of Archie, stated.

"All of you, quiet down. We still need more info." Giovanni said. "What is your team's goal?"

"Become the rulers of the world."

"How will you do that?"

"That's private info." Robert put on a smirk.

 ***Sigh*** "That's it for now." Giovanni responded, hiding his disappointment.

"One of my grunts went out to conduct another experiment, but hasn't come back. Frustrating…" Robert walked out of the meeting room.

"Yes, I believe we can end here."

"True."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So Clemont, what do you think will happen to her?" Ash asked Clemont.

"We don't know what this thing contains, so I'll be researching on that." Clemont took out his mini scientific kit. "You should make her comfortable."

Ash took out the blanket from before and laid it down before bringing up Serena onto it. Finally, she took the second blanket and put it over her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Robert? Seriously?**

 **AnonJolteon: Hey, I can't make good names. Cut me some slack!**

 **Derp: No easter eggs 4 a while :I**

 **Nerd: Well, see you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6: ?

**Chapter 6: RXhwZXJpbWVudCAjMSdzIFN0b3J5**

01010011 01010011 01000010 01101101 01011010 01010111 01010110 01110011 01001001 01000111 01111000 01110000 01100001 00110010 01010101 01100111 01011010 01000111 01010110 01101000 01100100 01000111 01100111 01110101 01000100 01010001 01110000 01000110 01011001 01010111 01001110 01101111 01001001 01000111 00110001 01110000 01100010 01101110 01010110 00110000 01011010 01010011 01110111 01100111 01011001 01010011 01000010 01111010 01100011 01000111 01101100 01110010 01011010 01010011 01000010 01110000 01100011 01111001 01000010 01101011 01100011 01101101 01101100 00110010 01011010 01010111 00110100 01100111 01100100 01000111 01101000 01111001 01100010 00110011 01010110 01101110 01100001 01000011 01000010 01110100 01100101 01010011 01000010 01101001 01100010 00110010 01010010 00110101 01001100 01100111 00110000 01001011 01010101 00110011 01010010 01101000 01011001 01101101 01001010 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01110011 01001001 01001000 01001110 00110000 01100011 01101101 01010110 00110000 01011001 00110010 01101000 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01110011 01001001 01000111 01000110 01110101 01011010 01000011 01000010 01101010 01100011 01101110 01010110 01111010 01100001 01000111 01101100 01110101 01011010 01111001 00110100 01001110 01000011 01101011 01000110 01110011 01100010 01000011 01000010 01101000 01100011 01101101 01010101 01100111 01100001 01000111 01000110 01110111 01100011 01000111 01010110 01110101 01100001 01010111 00110101 01101110 01001001 01000111 01101100 01110101 01001001 01000111 00110001 00110101 01001001 01000111 01001010 01110110 01011010 01001000 01101011 01100111 01011001 01101101 01010110 01101010 01011001 01011000 01010110 01111010 01011010 01010011 01000010 01110110 01011010 01101001 01000010 01000110 01100100 01101101 01010110 01111001 01011010 01011000 01001110 00110000 01001100 01100111 00110000 01001011 01010001 01010111 01100100 01110110 01100010 01101101 01101100 00110110 01100001 01010111 00110101 01101110 01001001 01001000 01000010 01101000 01100001 01010111 00110100 01100111 01100011 01001000 01010110 01110011 01100011 00110010 01000110 00110000 01011010 01011000 01001101 01100111 01100010 01011000 01101011 01100111 01011001 01101101 00111001 01101011 01100101 01010011 00110100 01001110 01000011 01101011 01010110 00110010 01011010 01011000 01001010 00110101 01100100 01000111 01101000 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01100111 01100001 01011000 01001101 01100111 01011001 01101101 01111000 00110001 01100011 01101110 01001010 00110101 01000100 01010001 01110000 01001010 01001001 01000111 01011010 01101100 01011010 01010111 01110111 01100111 01100010 01000111 01101100 01110010 01011010 01010011 01000010 00110000 01100001 01001000 01001010 01110110 01100100 00110010 01101100 01110101 01011010 01111001 01000010 00110001 01100011 01000011 00110100 01001110 01000011 01101011 01101100 00110000 01001010 00110011 01001101 01100111 01011010 00110010 01010110 00110000 01100100 01000111 01101100 01110101 01011010 01111001 01000010 01101011 01011001 01011000 01001010 01110010 01011010 01011000 01001001 01110101 01001100 01101001 00110100 01001110 01000011 01101011 01010010 01101000 01100011 01101101 01110100 01101100 01100011 01101001 00110100 01110101 01001100 01100111 00110000 01001011 01010010 01000111 01000110 01111001 01100001 00110010 01010110 01111001 01001100 01101001 00110100 01110101 01000100 01010001 01110000 01000011 01100010 01000111 01000110 01101010 01100001 00110010 00110101 01101100 01100011 00110011 01001101 01100111 01100011 00110011 01010110 01111001 01100011 01101101 00111001 00110001 01100010 01101101 01010010 01110000 01100010 01101101 01100011 01100111 01100010 01010111 01010101 01110101 01001100 01101001 00110100 01001110 01000011 01101011 01011010 01101000 01011010 01000111 01101100 01110101 01011010 01111001 00110100 01110101 01001100 01101001 01000010 01101000 01100100 00110010 01000110 00110101 01001100 01101001 00110100 01110101


	7. Chapter 7: New Abilities

**Nerd: Huh. Did we skip a chapter or something?**

 **Demon: I don't know…**

 **Derp: Confuzzling.**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't really know…** **and I don't own Pokemon!**

 **Demon: Pfft, nice mood change.**

 **AnonJolteon: Thank you!**

 **Nerd: We'll continue backstage…**

 ***Starts up projector***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 7: New Abilities**

"Ughhh…"

What seemed like forever, I woke up from that horrible dream that I was engulfed by a pink cloud…

" **What are we going to do with Serena?** " A brand new female voice came into earshot.

" **Well, I don't know! She did this for her love's sake!** " Another brand new voice, though male, came in.

" **I'm the one who should plan things out! I know her, I was the first companion of her!** " Another mysterious voice was sounded.

I leaned up from the blankets, which were probably set up by Clemont, and looked at who was talking.

" **Yay** " I couldn't see a thing, since a mix of red, orange, pink, white, and dark gray covered my face.

"Whoever is on me, PLEASE GET OFF!!!" All the weight stacked upon my face diminished to none, where I saw only 3 souls in my vision.

My own Pokemon.

" **We were so worried!** " " **You seriously took the risk that far?! We didn't even get to decide if your choice is a good one!** " " **I'm just happy you're okay!** " Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon all opened their mouths in a talking manner.

"Who said that?"

" **I don't know…** " Braixen was the only one who opened their mouth.

"Wait, if your talking right now, then…" Frustrated to find out what's going on, I screamed. "AM I GOING CRAZY?!"

During my insane blow-out, my hat flew off, then my Pokemon gaped at me.

Pancham went to my bag, dug around for a bit, and found a mirror.

" **I believe you might want to check this out…** "

I look into the mirror, to see my usual appearance…

...BUT WITH EARS ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD?!

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

" **This must be what happens when she took the pink stuff into her body…** "

Then everything blacked out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I wonder if Serena is okay…" Clemont pondered in worry.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Leaving her on a random couch with no one with her is a good idea, right?" Ash questioned.

"Wellllllll… yeah. We should go back."

"Don't forget the food!" Bonnie reminded the two of them.

The gang plus Lilia, who is still with them and hasn't been requested to propose to Clemont by Bonnie (yet), and minus Serena, who is currently resting nearby the couch they left her at, started heading back to the couch, where they find…

"Did Serena buy Sylveon ears?" Serena was out cold on the couch, with her hair slightly tainted pink and peculiar pink Sylveon ears, complete with the bow.

Lilia walked towards the passed-out girl, and poked one of the "fake" ears. It had a furry texture, and was at body temperature.

"These are real."

"I have a feeling that the syringe was supposed to change the victim into a Sylveon…" Clemont stated. "Good thing we didn't inject the entire thing."

"Hey Clemont, cook up something for Serena when she wakes up." Ash turned her attention towards Clemont, then back to Serena.

 **10 Minutes Later…**

 ***Yawn***

"Strange, she didn't sleep for the proper amount of time." Clemont stated.

"Huh?" Serena leaned up into seating position and started rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Serena, you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm hallucinating… I have ears on my head…"

"That's what Clemont concluded."

"...and my Pokemon can talk to me…"

"So? They do to me, they do it to everyone."

"No like, I can understand them…"

"Hey Serena, I think it's because of your new ears…"

" **Hey Serena!** " Sylveon bounded straight towards her, knocking her down in process. " **You look like you have my ribbons!** "

"SEE?! She said, 'You look like you have my ribbons!'" Everyone looked to Sylveon, who was nodding in agreement. "I'M GOING CRAZY!!!"

Sylveon made a cute smile. " **I could teach you how to use these ribbons!** " Sylveon started flailing her ribbons around. " **You can control them like 4 more paws, or 4 more fingerless hands for you!** "

"I DON'T WANT TO USE THESE!!!"

" **Oh. Oops. Still shocked?** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Our heroes are preparing for their departure back into the wilderness to fix Ash, but first, a quick snack.

" **Try picking up the potato chip!** "

Serena had gotten used to the ears, which was hidden by her hat, bowtie, which was hidden by her shirt, and tail, which was _mostly_ hidden by her skirt. Now, she's trying to use her newly-found ribbons.

A ribbon came out from her shirt, glided along to the chip bag, then furled around a chip. Serena controlled the ribbon to squeeze slightly harder, but…

 ***Crack***

"Heheh… whoops." Serena accidently put too much pressure on the chip, breaking it in process.

 ***Slap*** The Sylveon smacked her own ribbon on her face.

"Still, you've got the proper skill to do this!" Ash stated, fueling Serena with confidence.

While Serena is practicing her new "abilities," Ash eating chips, and Bonnie grooming Meowstic, Clemont and Lilia are working together to figure out what happened.

"So, this serum is supposed to change a person into a Sylveon, then does it contain any Sylveon DNA?" Lilia started cracking down onto the problem.

"Let me take a scan… I tinkered the Poison Detector to scan entire objects." Clemont pointed his attention to Serena's Sylveon. "Can I get a single strand of hair from you?"

" **If it will help Serena.** " The pink eeveelution responded.

"She said yes." Serena translated her pokemon's Pokespeech to her friends.

"OK." Clemont took out a pair of tweezers, and plucked one hair.

" **OW!** "

"Sorry Sylveon, but it's over now." Clemont scanned the hair, located the DNA, and compared it to the DNA-like substance found in the syringe.

"Indeed, it has the basic components… but it also has another chemical bonded to it. Since this syringe contains only the DNA, sleeping chemical, and the unknown substance, I think that unknown substance is the key to the transformation!"

"Whoever this 'Everest' is, their chemical expertise is very powerful. This compound has a complex structure!" Lilia, even if against Everest, was at awe of their skills.

"OK, now we need to find out what Ash's serum was…" Clemont dug out the older syringe. "Hopefully this has enough serum."

Clemont pulled out as much green liquid using a small vacuum, where he barely got enough to test. He separated the changing substance into a tube, then he dumped the sleeping compound, since it could be easily made.

"If Everest did the same tactic with Ash, then maybe this new DNA is a female human's." Clemont turned his attention to his little sister, who was still combing the Meowstic.

"Bonnie, is it okay if I take out _one_ hair?" Clemont kindly asked.

"Why me?" Bonnie asked without looking away from the Meowstic. "There's Serena, Ash, and Lilia!"

"Serena has a genetic change, Ash is not completely female, and Lilia is…" Clemont paused to think an excuse. "...my lab partner!"

"Oh?" Bonnie put on a smirk, which obviously meant that trouble was coming straight towards Clemont. "Did you pause to think of an excuse for your dear Lilia?"

Both of the brainiacs blushed, but only Clemont reacted heavily.

"BONNIE, SHE IS NOT MY LOVE! She's just a friend!" Clemont retaliated.

"..." Lilia just stared straight at Bonnie.

"Heehee, I'm just playin' with ya!" Bonnie giggled to herself, amazed at how much of emotion and rage this joke could bring out.

"Well, I still need a strand." Clemont reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie gripped a piece of hair which was out of place, and pulled it out. "Here you go!"

Clemont investigated the DNA, compared it to the one in the serum, and concluded: "Only the gender portion of the DNA code exists! In order to make an antidote for Ash, we need to get a male DNA portion and chemically combine it to the changing substance, then give it to Ash."

Not only Ash and Serena were interested by this, Meowstic turned their direction.

"So that means I can turn back to normal?" Ash asked.

"Yes indeed." Clemont answered with a nod.

"Wahoo!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, da boss got new info on da leader twerp, right?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, he gave us a special job. We are promoted and if we prove successful, then we will get another promotion!" James responded.

"I can almost smell the chocolates and feel the dresses I could buy with the new promotion! LET'S GET THAT PIKA…" Jessie was fueled with determination until…

"Hold on. The boss said that we can't attack the twerps, since they are the best evidence we can get." James interrupted. "In some cases where we won't reveal ourselves, we have to protect the twerps if they are in danger."

"Oh." Jessie and Meowth responded.

"So, we just keep a parenting eye on them?" Jessie asked.

"Yes indeed. Let's get that promotion!"

"And RAISE!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: So, that chapter before was just a mess of 0s and 1s, right?**

 **Nerd: Yeah, I guess.**

 **Demon: I don't even know what it means.**

 **Derp: 1s and 0s, I've heard dat b4.**

 **Nerd: That's because you said 1s and 0s before, when you went bonkers.**

 **Derp: There iz a gap of memory from end of chap 3 and end of chap 4…**

 **Demon: So that wasn't you who said that gibberish?**

 **Derp: Yas.**

 **AnonJolteon: Oh well. Time to end this!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Brand New Storyline

**AnonJolteon: I JUST ATE 3 LARGE PACKS OF SUGAR NOW I AM SUGAR HYPER!!!**

 **Nerd: Calm down, CALM DOWN**

 **AnonJolteon: BAAIIIIIIII!!!**

 ***Dashes all the way to home***

 **Nerd: With where we are spending vacation, that's a long way!**

 **AnonJolteon: HALLO!!!**

 **Nerd: WHAT THE F*CK!!! I thought you were just at home!**

 **AnonJolteon: THE NAME IS SONIC NICE TO MEET YOU!**

 **Nerd: In case if you don't know, sugar also make AnonJolteon... drunk.**

 **AnonJolteon: TIME FOR ANOTHER DASH!!!**

 ***Starts running***

 ***Demon extends leg**

 ***AnonJolteon trips over***

 **AnonJolteon: _Whooooo… Sugar crash…_**

 **Demon: There. Took care of the problem.**

 **Nerd: Can you find a way that WON'T hurt him?**

 **Demon: Nope!**

 ***Nerd facepalms***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 8: A Brand New Storyline**

With all the events happening, it's quite hard to stay organized. Now everybody is doing their own thing, scattered all over the place. Serena went shopping, Bonnie was gazing at cute Pokemon at the pet store, Ash was taking a nap, Lilia was checking out the local Science Museum, and Clemont is currently working on the antidote. Let's see what they're up to!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _I wonder if anyone noticed my tail…_ Serena thought as she walked through the store, trying to maintain calmness through her favorite hobby. This, instead, made her more stressed out.

 _What am I looking for? Oh yeah! A stretchy band to put my tail against my legs!_ Serena looked around, and spotted the workout bands. She found one, and brought it with her. She went to the cashier, and would've bought the band fast except…

"Excuse me miss, but why are you buying a workout band?" The clerk didn't seem bad, but was definitely nosy. "You don't look like the girl who would workout."

"This is for my mom!" Serena quickly came up with a feeble lie. "I need to get her this so she can work out easier." Her tail was starting to sway a bit.

"..." The clerk stared at her before saying, "OK, $2.49."

"Here you go." Serena handed the proper amount of cash, then started walking out.

"Young lady, why are you walking out backwards?"

"It's a hobby!" The tail started swishing harder. Serena quickly noticed this, unlike the clerk.

"OKThankYouForYourServiceAndGoodbye!" Serena dashed out of the store and straight into the women's restroom.

"Huh. That must've been a huge constipation for her to run that fast." The clerk responded to her action.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!" Bonnie was staring at some Azurill playing with each other.

She kept on gazing at the little aqua mouse pokemon, before looking only mere inches away to change her attention.

"Oh my god! This Swablu's wings look so fluffy!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Excuse me miss, but can you take your face off the glass?" The store manager, slightly agitated, requested.

"Fine…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***SNOOOOOOOORE***

Ash Ketchum is currently sleeping on the couch. However, what Ash didn't know, was that Pikachu was up.

" **ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN, WAKE UP!!!** " Pikachu shouted the biggest wake-up call he could conjure.

 ***Snooork*** The loudness barely affected her sleep.

" **Wake up lunkhead!** "

 ***Snore***

 _That little…_ " **Here's a bit of electricity to you!** " **_*ZAAAP*_** Ash twitched a little, but still remained asleep.

" **YAAAAAH!** " Pikachu hopped onto Ash's belly, though it had no effect. _I need more gravity…_

He climbed up the palm tree nearby the couch, and aimed straight for Ash's belly.

" **GERONIMO!!!** " Pikachu hopped off and curled up to a cannonball position. Each second, Pikachu increased in velocity until hitting the target.

"OOF!" Pikachu launched all the air from Ash's lunged once hit, and woke Ash up. "Pikachu, was what that for?!"

" **Waking you up, you idiot.** " Pikachu crossed his little arms.

"Excuse me, but I am NOT an idiot!"

Pikachu and Ash had this special bond, where Ash could understand Pikachu just through body position.

" **Well, I don't care. Look at the time!** " It was 5:45 PM, which when Ash started "napping" was 2 hours ago.

"Oh!" Ash rubbed the back of her head. "Heheh, whoops."

 ***Sigh***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Wow!" Lilia gazed at the immense electron microscope displayed in the science museum. "Why don't you look at that! That's pretty amazing, right Clemont?" She turned around to see nobody except herself in the room.

 _Oh yeah… Clemont stayed behind to help Ash…_ Lilia remembered. _What a nice friend…_

"Come out Buneary…"

"Bun bun!!" Buneary said before looking at her trainer in question of why she released her. "Buneary?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling lonely…" Lilia gave Buneary a response.

"Eary…"

"..." A large portion of silence existed.

"Well, time to move on." Lilia broke the silence. They moved to the next room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Put this portion of my DNA in, combine it with the substance, place into syringe, inject Ash." Clemont listed all the steps he needed.

 ***Pulllll* _*Snap*_** Clemont flinched a bit when he pulled out a strand of hair.

 _Splitting DNA molecules…_ Clemont carefully maneuvered the Electric Microscopic Knife (or EMK, which Clemont named for this invention). The gender portion was splitted off.

"Whew, can you get the unknown substance Lilia?" Without looking, Clemont reached out his hand, to look like a doofus for 5 seconds.

He turned around to only realize that Lilia went to the Science Museum.

"Luxray, a bit more light please." Clemont sighed.

The Luxray next to him tapped into his power a bit more, to brighten the light he was powering.

"Chemically combine the substance…" Clemont used some machinery to create a reaction, coming to the antidote.

"It's done!" Clemont punched the air in accomplishment. It was about time Ash got back to her normal form.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was 6 PM, which was the meeting time back at the couch used way too much.

Clemont is heading back from the mini lab where kids do "tiny" experiments, since there was no other choice.

Still lonely, but soon not to be, Lilia started walking back towards the meeting place.

Bonnie reluctantly walked away from the pet store to the couch.

Ash is still resting on the couch, waiting for everyone else to come.

Serena came out of the restroom, with the band around the tail and legs. Slightly uncomfortable, but worth it.

"Hey Clemont!" The moment Ash spotted Clemont, she said hi. Follow right behind was Lilia, and it was pretty obvious that she was… happier in comparison from last time.

"So Clemont, how'd the antidote do?" Lilia wanted to know about what Clemont did.

"Perfect!" Adjusting his glasses, making them gleam, Clemont responded with pride.

Serena came back next. "I found a way to hide my tail!"

"Good job Serena." Ash gives Serena a thumbs-up.

"Hey big brother!" Bonnie started dashing towards the entire gang.

"Hi Bonnie! Where did you go?" Clemont asked.

"The pet store! SO MANY ADORABLE POKEMON!"

"Well, it's turning nighttime. We should find a place to sleep." Serena said.

"OK then! Let's go to the Pokemon Center!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You all are successfully signed in and have a good night's sleep!" Nurse Joy said as the entire gang went upstairs.

"It's a good thing the nurse didn't scan ALL of our PokeDexes. She would've been so surprised if she saw Ash's profile picture while Ash is in her current state." Clemont remarked.

"Well, I'll take the antidote and go to Dreamland." Ash grabbed the serum, drank it, and immediately made herself comfortable. "Oh yeah, put some pants on my bed…" Ash drifted to sleep, knowing that she'll be back to normal.

"OK, let's all go to sleep."

Everyone went to sleep. _The night is ever so alive though..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't like this very much." ***Yawn*** Jessie was keeping an eye out for possible attackers against the twerps. "James got that the girl twerp partially turned herself into a Sylve-something. Meowth got that the smart twerp cracked the solution to leader twerp's change. My shift had to be at nighttime, the most BORING time to watch out." Jessie kicked a random soda can on the top of a warehouse. _Stupid teens… leaving their garbage everywhere..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A helicopter, strangely silent, hovered about the city, then floated nearby a mansion. A door opened on the helicopter, and out came a person holding a sniper rifle. _Except this was no regular sniper rifle. This rifle had been tinkered by Everest, which its ammunition is something other than bullets._

"Target locked on sir."

"Fire."

Just as the sniper pulled the trigger, a random can flew in from nowhere and deflected the iron-tipped syringe from its original target, yet going at the same speed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _What the?_ A slight spark was barely in view of Jessie, and she turned around to investigate the situation. Glass shattered soon after, so she flicked on her flashlight and shone it around to spy anything.

"Sir! Someone is nearby!"

"Darn it! They're going to find us sooner or later! Who cares if that serum was wasted!"

"But sir, the serum DNA was very rare! We had to fight a very powerful trainer just to get the samp…"

"It's not worth it! Let's get out of here!" The pilot started guiding the helicopter away.

 _The very first mission I supervise, it comes to a failure!_ Robert, the leader of Everest, thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Eh, I'm gonna go to sleep." Jessie went back into the tent set up on the top, not checking the Pokemon Center window.

The window which let light into the gang's room during day had a broken hole, not large enough to be a powerful man's fist, but rather a bullet. What a strange coincidence that there was a syringe sticking out of Ash's blanket with the needle side in…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **The Very Next Day:**

"Urgh…"

One of those dreams where a cloud of smoke, though this time blue, engulfs me happened once more. Feels like déjà vu…

 ***Yawn*** I tried sitting up until…

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Excuse me, but why would Robert decide to put L…**

 **Nerd: Don't say the name, you'll spoil it!**

 **Demon: ...this Pokemon's DNA into this? Whoever gets injected by this is any portion could become a god. And Ash Ketchum HAPPENED to be changed ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Derp: :P**

 **AnonJolteon: Well, we'll be seeing you all latre!**

 **Nerd and Demon: Byeee!**

 **Derp: Baiiii!**

 **AnonJolteon: Try and guess what Ash turned into THIS time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Here We Go Again!

**Nerd: Hello reader, we have left off from when Ash asks "WHERE ARE MY LEGS?!"**

 **Demon: AnonJolteon, you've been putting funny into humor XD**

 ***Derp hysterically laughs***

 **AnonJolteon: 10k words people!**

 **The Trio: YAHOO!**

 **Demon: We've made it far brothers!**

 **Nerd: You know, we are the same person, right?**

 **Demon: WHO IN F*CKING TARNATION GIVES A SH*T!!!**

 **Nerd: Only swear when you need to!**

 **Demon: Well, screw all of your F…**

 **-=Techn… Physical Difficulties Please Stand By=-**

 **Demon: MMPH!!!**

 **Nerd: I'm "sorry" about this, but it has to be done!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 9: Here We Go Again!**

 ***Yawn*** I uncurled myself, and started finding a grip for Ash's face to wake him up.

And after 5 minutes of clawing around, I found nothing.

 _Woken up I guess? That's a first._ I look at the clock to see:

6:10 AM

" **HOLY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ASH?!** " I immediately started sweating in stress. It couldn't get worse…

And it did.

 ***THUD*** I slipped on a cylinder, which turned out to be…

A syringe.

" **Oh no…** " I started running around, until I came to the bathroom.

"What happened to my legs?" I screeched to a stop, and opened the crack of the bathroom door. "And my body. And my clothes!"

I saw the person who was talking, and seeing who was there gave me nostalgia.

 _*Flashback*_

 _" **What's… what's happening to you brother?** " A female's voice asked, with sadness in her voice._

 _" **I'm sorry, but the** 18%[!]% **is shattered… someone has to take the space.** " A male voice stated._

 _" **Please, don't leave!** "_

 _" **I'm sorry, sis. I'll always remember you…** "_

 _*End of Flashback*_

" **Excuse me, but WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!** " I was faced-to-faced with a Latios.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Meanwhile…**

" **ACHOO!!!** " ***Sniffle*** I think someone is thinking about me…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"HelLO Pikachu!" The Latios seemed very agitated. "It's me, Ash Ketchum! But, why can I hear you?"

" **How are you Ash Ketch… never mind, you've already been through this type of chaos too many times one person should go through... WHAT HAPPENED?!** "

"I don't know, I was just sleeping, then when I woke up, KABLAM!! No legs, claws, blue skin, and a hole in the window!" Ash shouted in confusion. "This is too much to take in!!!"

The now-blue dragon touched on his head, and had a shocked expression. "MY HAT!"

Ash levitated, then zoomed at the speed of a jet straight into the room, and...

 ***CRASH***

...crashed.

" **Heh, guess I shouldn't of closed the door…** " I started rubbing the back of my head. _Now, how am.I going to open it?_

"I think I see stars…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***CRASH***

"Huh?!"

Everyone still in the room, with most of their pokemon out, jumped at the sound of the crash.

"Is that a stranger?" Bonnie asked.

 ***Jingle Jingle*** Everyone prepared to strike.

 ***Click*** The door creaked open, and there hanging from the doorknob was Pikachu, right behind looked like a downed Latios.

" **It's a long story…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **LATIOS: A DRAGON AND PSYCHIC TYPE. A HIGHLY INTELLIGENT POKÉMON. BY FOLDING BACK ITS WINGS IN FLIGHT, IT CAN OVERTAKE JET PLANES. TAP AGAIN FOR MORE INFO.** " The Pokédex stated in a monotone voice.

"Seriously? ANOTHER SERUM?!" Serena shouted with rage, since the next chance for her… question was basically ruined by another syringe.

" **Yes indeed.** " Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So Serena, Ash got turned into a Latios?" Clemont asked.

"Yes." Still twitching from anger, Serena walked over to her bed and sat down.

Suddenly, Lilia's bag flashed white, then out came a beam of light, forming into a Meowstic seconds later. The psychic cat pokemon walked over to Ash, closed her eyes, and started pulsating waves of energy.

"Heal Pulse? I thought Meowstic couldn't learn Heal Pulse." Clemont remarked.

"I found and caught it just like that: maybe originally meant for a healer?" Lilia assumed.

"Ugh… where am I?" Ash murmured.

" **You are going to be fine!** " Meowstic said in response.

"This is the first time I heard Meowstic speak." Serena was surprised.

Meowstic used Psychic and barely levitated Ash into one of the beds before falling in exhaustion.

" **I think...** " ***Gasp*** " **he needs a bit of rest. Once he...** " ***Gasp*** **"is better** **, I can tell him how to turn back to his original form like a cov…** " Meowstic kept on saying until…

"Change back?" The Latios "hopped" from out of the bed, only to realize his levitation wasn't working.

 ***CRASH***

" **Choose a wait time that you think is okay, then double it. I think that should be good enough.** " Meowstic casually stated, yet strangely smiling, then walked back into Lilia's bag, found her PokeBall, and got sucked in.

"...Okay."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sheesh… How long do I have to wait?" Ash Ketchum, the Latios to those who haven't picked up yet, asked.

"Well, I said '20 minutes' then I multiplied it by 2, from Meowstic's advice." Serena responded.

"So, that is… 22 minutes?"

 ***Group Facepalm***

"Do you know what scenario is this?" Clemont asked Ash. "Multiplication."

"Oh! Whoops, so it's 40 minutes?"

"Yes."

"40 MINUTES?! THAT'S HALF AN HOUR!"

"Got it wrong again..."

"Nope. I'm getting out of this bed." Ash rolled slightly, intending to fall off the bed, but…

 ***Jam*** The wings left Ash jammed between the small height difference in the bunker bed and the bottom of the one above.

"Eh?" Ash started jerking a bit more, but it was slightly painful.

"Errr… help?"

"Clumsy old Ash…" Bonnie stated in amusement.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Does this new body remind you of a place? Because I sure do remember." Ash said.

" **Yes indeed.** " Pikachu responded.

"Altomare." Both Ash and Pikachu said the same thing at the same time.

"Huh?" Serena came towards trainer and pokemon in curiosity. "Where's Altomare?"

"It was a place where my first friends, Misty and Brock, went to. It was an island guarded by a Latios and Latias."

"What's a Latias? Sounds a lot like 'Latios.'" Serena asked.

"Just tap your Pokédex again."

" **MORE INFO: LATIOS IS 100% MALE. ITS FEMALE COUNTERPART, LATIAS, IS THE SAME COLORATION EXCEPT FOR RED REPLACING BLUE AND WHITE REPLACING GRAY.** "

"Oh."

" **Altomare is a very tropical area. Just like Ash would do, he got us lost in the so-called labyrinth of houses.** " Pikachu jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Serena giggled at what the pokemon's impression of his trainer.

"Well, I was drawn to something, and it was actually Latias… she trusted me enough to lead me towards the… make sure not to share this, okay?"

 _What? Did something bad happen_ "Okay." Serena responded.

"Well, she brought me to a Secret Garden, the holder of a crystal ball called the Soul Dew. It kept all of the water together and flowing in Altomare."

" **Then Latios came in. He raving at his little sister's actions, but calmed down about it.** "

"The two dragons also have caretakers, Bianca and Lorenzo. Both were very nice, one being a potential painter and the other being her grandfather."

Serena immediately saw Ash's mood change. "Then came Team Rocket."

"This isn't Jessie and James, right?"

"They're more serious. They tried to capture both Latios and Latias, but I came in to save them. Sadly, I only saved Latias. They used Latios and the Soul Dew to power the DMA, the Defense Mechanism of Altomare."

" **Altomare was in peril, but me, Ash, and Latias saved the day.** " Suddenly looking down, Pikachu continued. " **Even without Team Rocket, the Soul Dew was broken. It led to water terrors going on in the canal-filled city. So, Latios sacrificed his life to become the Soul Dew to maintain balance…** "

"Wow, a Pokémon dying? That's… terrible." Serena was filled with sadness from this tragic ending.

"Well, we said our goodbyes to Bianca and Lorenzo, but I couldn't see Latias. I started walking back to the ferry, until a random girl who looked a lot like Bianca, ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek."

 _KISS?!_ Serena tried to contain all rage.

" **Yeah I guess. It was a strange thing that this girl had a familiar hairstyle too…** "

" **Well, storytime is over**!" Meowstic interrupted the conversation. " **I do know a thing or two about your body's new species. I'll tell you how to look different!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jessie, what were you doing last night?!" A blue hair man stated.

"The leader twerp got changed again! We're supposed to protect da twerps!" A cat with a golden token on his forehead.

"I JUST KICKED A CAN!!! Something hit it, I investigated, then went to sleep!"

"Excuse me, but YOU NAPPED ALMOST ALL DAY TO PREPARE FOR THIS!!! WHY DO YOU NEED ANOTHER NAP?!" James shouted.

"I'm sorry, but a woman needs her beauty sleep."

"I think 9 hours during day is good enough…" Meowth moaned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, even though the syringe was misdirected, we sense a Latios in this area, but with some human DNA." Commander A stated.

"Well, well, well. It looks like there are still traces of a serum from before." Commander B said.

"So, our former Experiment #2 is alive and well, making the 2nd test a success, and now is Experiment #5?" Commander A asked.

"Isn't this Experiment #4? We didn't get any victim, but the grunt we assigned for the job got captured, not scarring anybody." Commander B replied.

"Look. The 4th trial, the Sylveon one, is also nearby the Latios serum. Looks like we have two wild experiments in one place." Commander A informed.

"We don't need to chase them down now, but we do need to keep an eye on them. When things start to go wrong, secure the experiments. Besides, we already have a decent group of tests." Both commanders turned around, and right behind are 3 large tubes, colored red, yellow, and blue. Thuds emitted from the tubes, and there were dark silhouettes of humans inside…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Creepy!**

 ***Derp cowers under the projector***

 ***Demon starts grinning devilishly***

 **Demon: RAHHHHH!!!**

 ***Derp bumps head on projector and faints***

 **Nerd: *Sigh* Oh well. We'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Where Memories Rest

**Derp: :P Its a me derpy man. Da rest of the other peeps r gone, so im here :I oh well ill just do dis bai myself. here goes :)**

 ***AnonJolteon appears***

 **AnonJolteon: Don't even THINK that you'll be able to start the show…**

 ***Derp starts trembling like hell***

 **AnonJolteon: ...without me saying "I don't own Pokémon!" :D**

 **Derp: Oh.**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't own Pokémon!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 10: Where Memories Rest**

" **So, what you do is to imagine your body.** " The Meowstic told Ash.

"Ehh… problem. I've barely seen a mirror."

" **Nah, it's fine. Just imagine your clothing, then you can put an imaginary body, then boom! Cover finished!** "

"...Okay. Done." Ash was putting together a picture of a bunch of his clothes, worn by an invisible person.

" **Okay, you had a slightly tanned skin, height you should know, brown eyes, raven hair, and that's all you need. The rest should already fill in.** "

"OK... " Ash put in the proper variables, and…

A small flash happened at Ash's Latios body, then his original form was shown as the light died down.

"Yes! It's good to be back!" Ash fistpumped.

" **OK, try turning back.** " Meowstic ordered.

"Wait, why? I'm gonna like it this way!"

" **You'll never know if you need your Pokémon powers.** "

"I can use Pokèmon moves now?"

" **As long as you aren't reverted back to normal like the smartypants guy over there helped you to do that before.** " Meowstic smirked as she gestured to the closed door, where Clemont was on the other side.

 ***Pfft*** Ash barely stopped laughter from coming out.

" **So this idiot can fight me?** " Pikachu asked, obviously pumped up for a battle.

" **He can fight...** "

" **YES!!!** " Pikachu fistpumped.

" **...once he's gotten the proper training.** "

" **SERIOUSLY?!** "

" **What? How'd you get so good at battling then?** " Meowstic retorted.

"" _Dang… this cat is smart._

"So, can I come back to the other room now?" Ash asked.

" **Yes, but you can't stay in your human form forever. It can last for 2 days max, but you should take it off while you are sleeping. It can recharge your psychic energy.** "

"Psychic energy?"

" **Mehhh… Pikachu can explain.** "

"Okay…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"HEEEEYYY!!!" Ash shouted as he swung the door so hard, it broke 2 hinges and was barely dangling off one.

Everyone was shocked at the power Ash's _left_ arm contained.

"Woah, that's a lot of power." Serena was shocked by the impact.

"So Ash, you found out how to gain your form again?" Clemont asked.

"Indeed I did!"

"So, where now?" Bonnie looked towards her brother.

"How about I go back to one of the old places I've went to: Altomare!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Meanwhile...**

" ** _Hey Bianca, I'm going to the pizza restaurant, 'kay?_** " A particular red dragoness said to a girl with an artist's cap.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Bianca replied.

Latias changed into her human form, with a happy smile on her face.

But the moment Latias turned away, her smile faded into a frown, along with a depressed expression.

 _Besides Bianca and Lorenzo, I have no one in my life to relate to…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Back to Group:**

"Altomare, here we come!" Ash and the entire gang is hanging out nearby the department area for the plane to Kanto, mainly nearby Altomare.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye." Lilia sighed.

"What?" Everyone else was mystified by what Lilia first stated.

"I need to go back to my father to assist him at Orangics." She replied. "Irritating, even though the family is rich. He barely spends time with me!"

"That's a bit sad…" Clemont replied.

"Buneary, come out." Lilia looked at Clemont, where he caught on and released his Bunnelby.

"I'm sorry, but this will be the last time you'll see Bunnelby for a long time." Lilia told her rabbit.

"Bun?" The rabbit replied sadly. She then held hands with Bunnelby and hugged the other rabbit.

"Come on, time to go."

Lilia started walking away, until she stopped about 3 meters away. She stood still for 5 seconds.

"Wait! There's something I need to say!" Lilia turned around and ran back, slowing down to a pace until coming to a complete stop in front of Clemont.

"Well, there's been something that has been tugging me towards you Clemont."

"What would that be?" He replied.

"This." Lilia leaned forward, and pecked Clemont on the cheek. **A/N: No, I will not describe this any further. No more Lilia now! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

Immediately, Clemont's face glowed bright red.

"Thank you for everything!" Lilia started walking backwards, then turned around to start bringing up the pace.

"...WAIT!" Clemont ran, faster than what the others would expect, to Lilia, then stopping her. They talked a bit, and soon enough, Clemont started walking back.

"I've decided something. I'll stay behind." Clemont stated.

"But won't you miss them?" Bonnie gestured towards Ash and Serena.

"This is the first time I have felt this feeling, so that's why I chose this option." Clemont responded.

Brother and sister looked towards the other two, and started building tears in their eyes.

"We'll miss you!" Bonnie shouted.

"We will too!" Serena responded, also starting to cry.

"I hope we cross paths again Ash Ketchum, like the first time we came around!" Clemont remembered the time he first met Ash, a very long time ago at the start of their journey.

"Me too! I'll look forward to seeing you again!" Ash saluted to Clemont then turned around.

An adventure ending for them is a new chapter in Ash's life. Who knows what'll be coming soon?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Derp: *Sniffle sniffle* DAT'S so SAD!!! ;** (

 **AnonJolteon: Don't worry, I'll put them in later on in the story.**

 ***Nerd and Demon walk in***

 **Nerd: Did everything go well?**

 **Derp: Yas…**

 **Demon: OK, we'll be ending on this note!**

 **AnonJolteon: See you all latre!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Altomare!

**AnonJolteon: I really just did that last chapter to get rid of characters that I don't want to control :)**

 **Derp: D: YOU MONSTER!!!**

 **Demon: Meh.**

 **Nerd: I don't care.**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't own Pokémon!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 11: Altomare!**

"Hey Serena, how many times have you been on a plane?" Ash Ketchum questioned.

"Twice, with this being my third. When we first met at the Pokémon Day Camp in Kanto, I rode a plane there, and came back on the same plane.

"Well, I've been on a plane… errr… there was Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova… 7 plane rides so far." **A/N: I don't want to do sh*t, so I assumed Ash didn't ride a plane back from Johto. (Too lazy to see the entire series)** Ash answered his own question. "Right Alexa?"

"I guess." Alexa responded. "Apparently, I finished all my work, but my boss plopped some more onto me the moment I was done! I finished it all now, so I am going to share what I've found with Oak."

"Wow, so you've been to all the regions so far?" Serena replied to Ash.

"Nah, there's probably more than 6."

"We will be taking off soon. Please put on your buckles and enjoy your flight." The flight attendant stated through the speaker scattered around the plane.

"Everyone, are your seatbelts fastened?" Alexa asked to the children.

"Yes."

"Time to go to Johto!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Right in the middle of the flight, Ash got a bit queasy.

"Urgh…"

Yet, this wasn't because of the plane, but rather his psychic energy was almost to 0.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" Ash clumsily paced down the lane and into the restroom. He closed it, and light went over his vision.

Soon enough, he was in his Latios form.

 _So this is what Lilia's Meowstic meant that I couldn't last after 2 days in my human form._ ***Sigh*** _Time to rest and fill up this "psychic power."_

Ash fell asleep inside the bathroom

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We will be landing shortly. Please come back to your seat and buckle up, if not yet doing so."

 _Oh, it's almost landing time_ _. Time to get back to the chair._ Ash woke up, changed back to his human form, and went back to his seat. Of course, something went wrong…

 ***CRASH***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We will be landing shortly. Please come back to your seat and buckle up, if not yet doing so."

"Huh?" I woke up, and heard the announcement. So, I looked to my right to wake Ash up, but…

Only Pikachu was there.

 _Where's Ash?_

I looked around, and he wasn't present.

"Where is Ash!?"

I unbuckled my seat, ignoring the flight attendant's order, and ran down the lane to find Ash.

A door swung open almost in my face, but close immediately just to reveal a boy...

 ***CRASH***

I ran right into someone, and I knocked the person down, resulting me being on top of the other person.

"Sorry…" I opened my eyes…

...only to see me on top of Ash.

"GAK!" Ash shouted in shock, then stood up.

"Sorry Ash…" I apologized to my good friend.

"Nah, it's fine. Time to go back to our seats." _It seems very interesting that he doesn't really care about much things while others react much differently..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Well Alexa, we'll be seeing you later!" Ash waved goodbye to her.

"I hope we cross paths again!"

Ash and Serena started walking, with Ash showing all the native Pokémon when crossed with, towards the ferry docking place.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After 30 minutes of walking, then taking a bus to the ferry, they got onboard of the boat and started heading towards Altomare.

"The oceans are beautiful, right? It was a peaceful afternoon on the boat as Serena felt the breeze of the oceans.

"I know. This is the second time I've seen this sight." Ash responded.

" **Still beautiful as it is.** " Pikachu stated towards the ocean.

"Well Serena, I'll see you in the room we got." Ash said before walking back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Serena kept on gazing off into the sea, before thinking: _How will I show my love for him?_

 **Inside the Room:**

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think how Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias will react when I arrive?"

Smirking, Pikachu responded with another question, " **How will Latias respond when she finds out you have a Latios form?** "

"I don't know, freak out? Become nostalgic of her brother? Just amazed?"

 ***Sigh*** " **There IS a reason why the many girls you've traveled with think you are a lunkhead…** " Pikachu is disappointed.

"And that would be?"

" **Your understanding of LOVE.** "

"What is 'love?' I know Luvdisc better than 'love.' Is it a Pokémon?"

 ***THUD*** Pikachu fell face first onto the hardwood floor.

"?" Ash just stared at his yellow rodent simply laying on the floor.

"I don't know, but I need to recharge this 'psychic energy.'" Ash changed back to his Latios form.

" **Ok, I'll just explain what psychic energy is for now.** "

"Okay."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **...and that's what psychic energy is.** "

"Wow, so it's some mental energy source?"

" **Yes, I believe it also helps your psychic moves. Give me a second.** " Pikachu dug into Ash's backpack and took out the PokéDex, then he scanned Ash.

" **LATIOS: A DRAGON AND PSYCHIC TYPE. A HIG…** " ***Tap***

" **Shut up you piece of technology**."

" **MORE INFO: LATIOS IS 100% MALE. ITS FEMALE COUNTERPAR…** " ***Tap***

" **Come on! Get to the moveset!** "

" **THIS LATIOS CANNOT BE CAUGHT. IT IS REGISTERED TO ASH KETCHUM**."

"Well, that's a good thing that I can't be caught."

" **THIS LATIOS KNOWS DRAGON BREATH, LUSTER PURGE, PSYCHIC, AND HEAL PULSE.** "

" **? I thought only high level Pokémon could learn those moves.** "

"Well, no Pokémon Center for us. We've got our own healer here!" Ash thumped his chest.

" **Haha, very funny.** "

 ***Beedle beedle beedle***

"Oh, my PokéGear." Ash changed back into his original form, then accepted the call.

"Hey Ash, where are you?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey Serena, we're almost there. Along with that, I have friends waiting there." Ash grinned as he pointed with his thumb towards the island.

"OK, what's your friend's name?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say that they are good friends of mine, and they are both gym leaders."

"Ok…"

The ship docked at the port, and people started to rush off the boat into the busy, busy morning of Altomare.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Serena was shocked by the entire city landscape.

"Oh, there they are!" Ash started waving his hand. "Hey! Over here!"

A brown young man with black hair and a girl with orange hair, grabbing the man's ear with a mallet in the other hand, turned towards Ash. **A/N: You should all know who these people are.**

"Oh, hi Ash!" Misty shouted as she started walking back while waving her hand.

"Hey Ash! Good thing you made it!" Brock stated. He ran close then whispered, "The orange-haired devil is torturing me!"

Brock then saw Serena. "Who are you?"

"The name is Serena! Nice to meet you!" Serena responded.

"Well Ash, what's going on…"

 ***SMACK***

Misty smashed Brock's skull to the ground. "Don't think I didn't hear your perception of me!" She then morphed her "devilish" face into a happy one. "Hey Ash! Who's this with you?"

"I'm Serena, and why did you smack Brock to the ground?" Serena replied.

"Oh, I keep him from flirting with girls. Occasionally, I give his Croagunk a piece of Pokèmon food for every minute he does my job."

 _Wow, this thing must happen a lot._ Serena thought.

"Well well well, look who came back to Tour de Altomare!" Ash mocked. "It's Misty and Corsola, back to take the crown! Well, THAT'S not happening today!"

"Tour de Altomare?" Serena was mystified by this new topic.

"It's a race between water type pokémon within the canals in Altomare." Misty answered her question.

"Oh, so you have also came here before!"

"Yep, and I won!" Misty claimed.

"Not for long! Get ready for loss Misty!" Ash responded.

"I'll reclaim my throne!" Misty responded.

"Not happening! That's my seat up there!" Ash retorted.

"So happening!"

"False!"

"True!"

"False!"

"True!"

"They're old friends. That means they bicker a lot." Brock whispered to Serena.

"Oh."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Meanwhile…**

 _Huh?_ Latias, in her human form, was swinging on the swing in the secret garden until she felt the presence of a Latios.

Suddenly, the Soul Dew brightened, and a voice came out.

" ** _Hey Latias._** "

" **What? Who's there?** " Latias looked around to find where that voice is.

" ** _Don't you remember me? It's me, Latios._** " The Soul Dew flashed at the syllables of the voice.

" **...No. The Latios I know is DEAD!** "

" ** _Sis, I'm still alive: just in the Soul Dew. Listen, I can talk to you as long as you are nearby me._** "

" **Really?** "

" ** _Yes. You should check out who that Latios you sense is, and don't be sad. I hope you will become happy the moment you find out who the Latios is._** "

" **Who is it?** "

" ** _It's a secret…_** " Latios definitely developed a sense of humor during his time in the Soul Dew.

" **Haha, very funny.** "

" ** _Still, I know you have a funny, happy side. You locked it down, I want to see it be opened. The key is the Latios._** "

" **...Okay then. I'm going to search for this Latios.** "

" ** _Good luck, and be happy._** " The Soul Dew stopped flashing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash, Brock, and Misty started showing Serena around Altomare, since they have more experience with the City of Water.

"And here's the race track!" Ash shouted.

"It goes this way, then that way…" Misty explained the route.

" **Yeah, it's pretty long, right?** " Pikachu stated.

"Yes indeed!" Serena responded to Pikachu, but…

"Hey, who did you answer?" Misty asked.

"Heheh, I guess I was talking to myself!" Serena lied.

"Yeah, Serena kind of does that a lot…" Ash joined in, making fake chuckling.

Misty and Brock looked at each other, then agreed on something. "This isn't the case. What are you hiding?"

"Fine… I'll explain everything." Ash gave in with the lies.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, first, you got shot with a syringe, and got turned into a girl?" Misty asked, still completely mystified.

"Yeah." Ash confirmed.

"Heh, I want to see a picture of you in tha…"

s **MACK*** Immediately, Misty grabbed her mallet, and struck Brock across the face in mere milliseconds.

"So after that, you," Misty directed her attention towards Serena. "decided to inject yourself with a different substance that Team Everest made, and now partially the fairy type eeveelution?"

"Yeah. I can show you parts that are Sylveon." Serena responded.

"Then, a friend of yours named, what was it, oh yeah! Clemont helped you get back into your old style, only to be injected with ANOTHER shot and turned into a Latios?" Misty asked once more.

"Yep. Like Serena said, when we can get a room to stay in, I can turn into my Latios form." Ash stated.

"OK, this is a lot of info to soak in." Misty said, trying to relax her brain.

"Oh, and also both of us can understand Pokémon."

 ***Thud*** Misty fell on top of Brock, who was a good fall cushion, from the overload of information.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It took awhile, but the boss got us dough for da boat trip!" Meowth shouted as they hung out in the shade with Jessie and James.

"Man, I thought this job is going to be easy." James sweated under his "undercover suit."

"It's a good thing I packed my swimsuit!" Jessie stated as she lifted up a shopping bag.

"Why did you pack dat?" Meowth asked.

"Reasons." Jessie retorted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Add 1 character, throw away 3 characters, then add 2 more characters. Balanced!**

 **Derp: still evil!**

 **Nerd: It's not too much of a big deal!**

 **AnonJolteon: Spring break is ending, so not as much chapters will be coming out so fast. RIP.**

 **Everyone: We'll see you all later**


	12. Chapter 12: Eon Duo

**AnonJolteon: Sooo… Ash is a Latios and he is at Altomare… wonder how this is going to play out in my head. Some minor altoshipping DEFINITELY occurring, but ehhh… not that strong.**

 **Nerd: Please no romance...**

 **Demon: Huh? Is that your fear? Romantic things?**

 **Nerd: OK LET'S JUST START THE MOVIE!!!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 12: Eon Duo**

 _My instincts tell me to go… left!_ I thought as I swerved around another block in the city I loved: Altomare.

 _Right!_ Another curve.

 _Straight ahead… and stop_! I looked down below, and I see…

Ash...

Something opened in my heart…

Of course I had to go down, grab him, and lift him up into the air!

So I did that. And boy, was it fun!

"So Ash, what did you do in Altomare besides saving it?" Serena asked.

"I had some fun witb Latias, had nice view, and.." Ash suddenly broke off with a confused expression.

" **Huh?** " Pikachu saud.

"WAHHHHHH!!!" Ash was lifted at immense power with nothing near him as Pikachu got flung off onto the ground.

"WHAAAAT IIIIS GOOING OOOON!?" Ash Ketchum was shaken over and over again.

Then, a red dragon gradually appeared, grinning by the fun.

" ** _Hello!_** " A voice inside Ash's head echoed within.

"...Latias?" Ash was surprised about how her appearance was so sudden.

" ** _SHAKEY SHAKEY SHAKEY!!!_** " "WAAAUUGH!!!" Ash did know that Latias was always a fan of humor, but this, was overwhelming.

Everyone else at the ground area had different reactions: Misty was laughing, Serena was freaking out, Brock was smiling, and Pikachu simply facepalmed.

"Woah! GAK!" The immense amount of shakes threw Ash out of the dragon's claws, and now Ash is hurtling to the ground, faster than Latias can catch up.

" ** _Oh no! ASH!!!_** " Even though it was pointless, Latias chased after the falling Ash almost to the collision of the ground until…

 ***Crash*** A minor crash occurred as Latias went into Ash, but not hitting the ground.

" **Huh?** " Latias opened her eyes, and saw that her face was buried inside another body. She removed it and saw something that she didn't expect:

A Latios.

A Latios, in Ash's place. The Latios stirred, then opened his eyes. "Heheh, that was a rough landing."

 _Does this mean that Ash, is the Latios?_ Latias was in a state of shock to process all of this brand new info.

"Oh, and Latias, I am a Latios, because of some random serum." The Latios, or Ash started waving his ha… claws.

Aaand… Latias fainted.

"...Oh well." Ash lifted Latias, and and starting to drift her to the Bianca's house with Pikachu on his back. "Follow me everyone!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Knock Knock***

"Huh?" Bianca walked over to the door and answered it. Outside was Misty, Brock, Latias, and two unknown souls: a hazel-brown haired girl with a pink hat and a Latios with a suspicious-looking official Pokémon league cap.

"Hey Bianca, Latias kind of… err… fainted in my arms." The Latios talked normally.

"Your voice seems familiar, who are you?" Bianca questioned.

"It's me, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Pikachu popped into view from Ash's backside.

"...I don't believe it. Let's ask a couple questions." Bianca paced around the blue dragon. "Number 1: What's my grandfather's name?"

"Lorenzo." Ash responded almost immediately.

"Number 2: Who won Tour de Altomare in your group?"

 ***Twitch twitch*** Ash was slightly annoyed by this question. "C'mon Ash, you know who it is…" Misty stated as she smirked right beside Ash's face.

"Misty…" Ash grumbled.

"Number 3: Where does Latias live?"

"In Altomare, within the Secret Garden or your home."

"Final question: Who does Latias miss the most?" Bianca smirked as she gave the question, being well aware that this was Ash, but wanted to set up a joke.

"Well, I think it was Latios." Ash stated.

 ***THUD*** Pikachu face-planted to the floor.

"Wrong!" Bianca stated. "I know you're Ash, but I wanted to check out something. The correct answer to that question is…" Bianca waved around her finger for about 2 seconds, then pointed at Ash. "You!"

"What?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Urgh…** " Latias woke up from a deep, comfortable sleep. She leaned up, and she was in bed.

"Hey Latias!" Bianca came into the room. "When you fainted, Ash carried you like a bride to our house!"

Almost immediately, the already red face of Latias went into a hotter shade of red.

" ** _Hey! Stop teasing me about my love life!_** "

"I also interviewed Ash when he came in, with you in his claws," Bianca emphasized the last part. "and found out that he thought your brother was the person you missed the most!"

" ** _Please don't tell me that you told him the true answer…_** "

"I did! I knew you were always so shy, so I did the proposal for you!" Then Bianca turned to a slightly less energetic tone. "He also brought along a girl from his journey in Kalos: I don't think that Ash realized Serena, the girl with the brown hair, liked him too."

" ** _HE DID?!_** " Latias shouted within Bianca's head. " **Oh no oh no… What if he chose Serena over me!? YAAAAA!!!** "

"Um, Latias, I can't hear you. I only hear a random series of 'La,' 'Ti,' and 'As.' Your voice sure is loud!"

" ** _Sorry… Panic attack_**." Latias apologized.

"About what? How Ash will choose his girlfriend?" Bianca teased.

" ** _STOP IT!_** " Latias roared, both physically and mentally

"Okidoki! I'll stop…" Right before Bianca closed the door, Bianca said something under her breath. "...for now." She giggled as she walked away.

 ***Sigh*** Latias turned into her human form, and layed down on bed, staring upon the ceiling. _What should I do…_

A light bulb flashed above her head. _I'll ask my brother!_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Brother?** " Latias floated into the Secret Garden, wavering nearby the Soul Dew.

" ** _Yes? Hopefully you enjoyed your reunion with the key to your heart._** " Latios responded.

Latias lightly blushed at this, but shook it off. " **First of all, why do you sound like an elder now?** "

" ** _Being trapped by your own will can let you think about philosophy and mentally advance in age much faster than in actual life._** "

" **...okay. Second, how am I going to get Ash to love me?** "

" ** _You should try and express your feelings to him when you think it's right. That's how dad and mom did it, wherever they are._** "

" **Okay…** "

"Hey Latias." Ash walked inside, in his normal human form. "What are you doing here?"

" **Talking to my… oh.** **_You can hear me, right?_** " Latias confirmed.

"I can hear you loud and clear, both your regular speech and telepathy. Should I tell you about the events leading up to this new body?" Ash turned back to his Latios form, then gestured to his entire form.

" **Y-Yeah, I guess…** " Latias stammered, while blushing as she stared at his dragon form. _It's a good thing my face is already red._

"Wait, I can project my memories, right?"

" ** _Yes. You can accomplish that by recalling your memories, and try pushing them out of your mind._** " The Soul Dew flashed.

"Huh?" Ash turned to Latias. "Who was that?"

" **My brother. He can talk through telepathy if you are in a small radius, probably the Secret Garden.** " Latias responded.

"OK, I'll try and do that." Ash closed his eyes, started mentally using energy, to finally project an image from his mind.

Latias saw everything, from Ash being a girl to the departure of Clemont, Bonnie, and Lilia, but then Latias didn't know who those three were.

Ash became exhausted after the leaving scene, so he stopped. "That's what happened."

" **Oh…** "

"And also, did Bianca tell you about my answer for the last question?"

Immediately, Latias's head got redder. " **Yes.** "

"Hey, do you have a fever or something? You look like you're very sick."

 _Shake it off, shake it OFF, SHAKE IT OFF!!!_ Latias mentally told herself to do something to her will.

"Well, I still think you miss Latios more."

" ** _Obviously Latias missed me, but I'm always around her. You weren't._** " Latios stated.

"Still, I believe both of you should be together."

" **But we are.** " The duo simultaneously said.

"Like, here. Outside." Ash floated to the Soul Dew, and tapped it. A crack emerged.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Latias shouted.

"I know how to do this." He didn't act the same as he usually would: actually being serious. Ash tapped the Soul Dew twice more, making a tiny hole.

" ** _Huh? What's going on?_** " Latios asked.

Ash looked like he was pulling something out of his body, but it was a blue gas-like substance. He held it in his hand, and put it into the crack.

" **ASH!!**!"

The vision for Ash and Latias turned white.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Feelings! :)**

 **Nerd: Some person reviewed, asking how you deal with us…**

 **Demon: What's the point of reading reviews?**

 **Derp: :I**

 **AnonJolteon: I deal with you three by using you as puppets. You all are just figments of my imagination. I can control you all in most situations.**

 ***GASP***

 **AnonJolteon: BUUUT I don't like controlling ya'll cuz you all are popping out of my head perfectly.**

 **Nerd: … okay.**

 **Demon: We'll see**

 **Nerd: You all**

 **Derp: Latre!!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Revival

**Demon: Ah! I figured out why it's good to read reviews!**

 **Nerd: What would that be?**

 **Demon: "Truly smart people know brains aren't the most important thing in the world." You always think that, don't you?**

 **Nerd: No.**

 ***Demon faceplants into the ground***

 **Demon: But you're always smarty-pants around here!**

 ***Nerd used Seismic Slam! It was super effective!***

 ***Derp walks in***

 **Derp: Why is Demon's head inside da ground?**

 **Nerd: Reasons.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 13: Revival**

 **Outside the Secret Garden:**

"What's going on?!" Misty shouted when a blinding light came out from the garden, making everyone worried.

"I don't know, don't approach it now!" Brock tried saying over the ear-splitting explosion-like sound.

After about 3 seconds, the light died down and everyone went into the Secret Garden.

What they found was _no_ Soul Dew, Latias, and _two_ Latios, one of them having a red triangle while the other with a blue.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I couldn't see my arms.

Well, I always couldn't see my arms, I'm basically an abstract thing.

What was different, was that I couldn't see the Secret Garden, only plain darkness.

I felt… weak.

The first physical feeling I've had in a long time.

I started to feel my touch senses build up, from my head to my… feet-feathers, like generating an image, pixel by pixel. Heck, why do I even know what a pixel is? I've never seen a computer bef… where are these words coming from?!

Now, I could feel everything around me, but aren't I still a soul without a body?

Now, faint noises come in that I haven't heard in a long time: birds chirping, wind blowing through the leaves, and… people whispering?

I opened my eyes, and I saw Bianca and Lorenzo, talking with Brock, Misty, and some girl.

I looked around, until I saw the ground.

Right there, was something I haven't seen in a long time:

Claws.

I put force into part of my mind, and it moved according to what I wanted.

It was part of me.

" **YES!** " I shouted. " **FINALLY! I'M ALIVE!** "

Then, I just realized that everyone started staring at me.

" ** _Ehhh… Hi?_** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Hey! Wake up you sleepy punk!_ A voice echoed in my mind.

 _Huh?_ I looked around my dreamscape and found no entity who could've said that.

 _You might want to wake up, since there is a surprise waiting at the other side!_ The voice responded.

 ***Yawn*** I woke up, and pushed myself upwards to meet face to face with Ash.

 _Wait a minute, isn't Ash's eyes brown? This one's is red._ I thought.

" **Hello there sister.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Why hello there!' A voice stated.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked

'Your inner conscience!'

"...What?"

'I was guiding your claws when you helped Latios come back to life!'

"Wait, he came back to life?"

'Yes! You might've not felt it, but I was partially controlling you to help you get your desires: Get Latias her brother back!'

"Awesome!" Then I paused. "Am I just talking to myself?"

'Well, sorta.' The conscience, which looks a lot like a wispy Latios. 'I'll also guide your claws so you know how to use your abilities. In the most extreme cases, I may need to take over your body to sort things out.'

"Oh. Well, hopefully we don't get into the extreme."

'Oh, and by the way, I could detect some strange feeling inside Latias.'

"I think that Latias was feeling scared."

'No, like before that.'

"Oh! I don't know."

'...' The conscience just stared at him until smiling. 'Look! Time to wake up!' The Latios's eyes turned… purple? Then, my vision started getting brighter and brighter…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir! The missing serum, that was probably accidently poured into the latest open test, has been detected!" A scientist stated.

"Huh? Where?" The man responded.

"It appears to be coming out at Altomare! It's a very dangerous entity, and I'm sure that the mistaken test subject has it!"

"Well, what would happen to the subject?"

"We researched, and we got that it can take over anything as long as it is in their mind, and that when in control, the victim's eyes turn purple."

"This has gotten more serious… but if we can harness the power of the substance, then duplicate it, we can take over the world!" The man turned to the scientist. "What is your group?"

"Group #5."

"I'll be sure that your group gets an immediate cash gift and a raise."

"Th… thank you sir!"

"No problem. You've made Everest a huge step into taking control of the world."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **General P.O.V.:**

"Soooo, Latios got revived?" Serena asked as Bianca was cuddling with Latios, who obviously didn't want the hugs.

"Mhmm." Ash responded in his human form.

" ** _STOP IT BIANCA! STOOOP!_** " Latios mentally shouted.

"You should be enjoying this! I'm so happy that you're back!" Bianca giggled, still tickling the blue dragon's body.

" ** _TICKLE PARTY!_** " Latias jumped into the mayhem, with Latios using all of his might, without hurting anyone, to get out of the mess.

A light bulb clicked in Ash's mind. "Hey Bianca, where's Lorenzo?"

Bianca faced Ash, and pondered for about a second. "He's probably napping after the latest project he's done."

"Project?"

"Lately, he's been getting a request, usually from the mayor of the city, to build a certain gondola, which usually is requested once per 2 weeks." Bianca then looked at the ground. "He's also getting older, I can't really spend time with him anymore. It's been lonely with me and Smeargle."

"Smeargle?" Ash once again asked.

"Oh yeah! I caught a Smeargle as I was staying in Altomare." Bianca responded.

"OK, what did you do catch it? Putting up an empty canvas with paint buckets nearby it?" Ash obviously knew how Bianca tried to catch Pokémon.

"No, I was actually trying to paint the ocean view, and Smeargle happened to come by." Bianca released Smeargle from his pokéball. It came out, holding its tail like a brush, obviously meaning that Smeargle was doing something with art in the pokéball. "He is pretty confident, both in battle and artistry."

The moment Smeargle saw Ash's face, he lept in front of Bianca in a defensive stance.

" **Who are you?! If you are, you won't hurt my trainer unless you pass me!** " Smeargle shouted. He then saw Latios. " **And who's this? Your capture partner?! You will NOT lay one of your hands on…** "

"Hey Smeargle, I'm a good friend of Bianca, your trainer, and that blue dragon-thing is Latias's brother." Ash chuckled, being surprised at how much Smeargle wants to protect Bianca.

"" Smeargle just stares at Ash for a whole second, then his face lights up in red. " **I'm so sorry!** " Strangely, Smeargle acts a lot like an obedient guard.

"Nah, It's fine. Apology accepted."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Huh? Where is this place?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep our toes onto the leader twerp." Meowth responded.

"Isn't this…" James whipped out a handbook.

"Where do you keep all that stuff…" Jessie sweatdropped.

"Mind your own business!" James kept on flipping inside it, until he got to the page labeled "Altomare." "Here it is! We're in Altomare!"

"Give me that!" Jessie grabbed the book from his hands, and started speed-reading it, looking for anything interesting. "Mmm! It says they have good pizza here!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT PIZZA!" James shouted.

"Look at this! It says that it is a legend that two legendary pokémon guard this place, named Latios and Latias. Haven't we seen those pokémon before?" Jessie was thinking back to the encounter with the pokémon with teleportation rings.

"Yes indeed!" Meowth responded. "Remember those blue and red things that da leader twerp rode on? Dat's those two!"

"It would be great if we capture them and give them to the bo…" Suddenly, a black glove smacked her face.

"Now is not the time to try and capture Pokémon!" James retorted.

Immediately, James and Meowth started feeling that the temperature was rising at a high rate.

"Well, I'm just gonna go hide in the ladder…" Meowth opened the trapdoor and climbed down to the ladder below the hot air balloon.

There were muffled swears and shouts, with multiple punches and bonks coming from the top of the balloon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Now now now, where are all the experiments?" The head scientist asked.

"They are inside the tubes."

"Names?"

"Experiment No. 6, Experiment No. 7, Ex…"

"No, the actual names of the experiments you dimwit!"

"Sorry about that sir…" The researcher dug through a pile of papers, and popped his head out. "One of the elite groups just captured them, so we have no record of their names."

"Well, let's just ask them!" The head scientist whipped out a clipboard from the pile, and got a sheet of paper. "Red tube! What's your name?"

 ***No sound***

"Oh yes, I forgot to unmute their voices." The head scientist pointed towards 3 levers positioned on the wall. "Can you go and flip the proper levers when I tell you to?"

"Yes sir!"

"Red lever."

The capsule partially opened, revealing a girl with vibrant red hair.

"Let us out!" She screamed.

"No. If you can't fight us, then just give us your name."

"No." The girl crossed her shoulders defiantly.

"OK then, you'll be called No. 6."

"Fine! It's Hazel." ***A/N: Please note that these characters are made by me.***

"Red lever!" The opening was shut.

"Yellow lever!" A boy with crazed out yellow hair showed up, not even noticing the opening of his capsule.

"HEY!" The head scientist shouted, making the boy jolt in surprise.

"Hey, what was that for?!" The boy shouted.

"Name?"

"Well, I go by multiple names. Pick a number from 1 to 20."

 _Who knew that getting a name would be so hard?_ "Your real name."

"The name is Spark, nice to meet you!" Spark then poked his head out of the window. "If you are going to be kept captive, then can I tinker with something? I get jittery if I don't do something for an extended period of time."

"Here." The head scientist chucked something from his pocket inside the capsule. "I found it as I was taking a stroll."

"Close the capsule, I presume?"

"Yes."

The colored cage closed, with Spark fidgeting with whatever object the scientist gave him.

"Blue lever!"

The blue capsule opened, revealing a blue-haired girl inside, just solemnly staring into the head scientist's eyes.

"Name?"

"..." The girl stayed silent.

"Excuse me, but I asked for your name."

"..." Her eyes shifted from the head scientist to the researcher.

"Why are you not answering? Are you resisting?"

"..." The creepy gaze returned.

 ***Knock knock*** Two knocks emitted from the red cage. The head scientist gestured the other person to open the red capsule.

"Just saying, that girl there doesn't say much." Hazel stated.

"Tell me her name."

"No."

"Close the red tube!" The red tube was shut. "Open the yellow!"

"Hey Spark, what's your friend's name?" The scientist asked Spark.

"Crystal, why do you ask?"

"Ok, Crystal." The head scientist scribbled her name onto the board.

"Close them all!"

The head scientist and the researcher left the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Hazel, Spark, and Crystal. Meh.**

 **Demon: I'm just going to head to Altomare. Pizza sounds good!**

 ***Nerd smacks Demon on the head***

 **Nerd: No, we shouldn't reveal ourselves.**

 **Derp: :I**

 **AnonJolteon: Oh yeah, I have a new member of the crew!**

 ***Yanks out someone from the behind***

 **AnonJolteon: This, is Lolnyah. He is one of my old old old buddies.**

 **Lolnyah: Hello there**.

 **Demon: What's with the name?**

 **Lolnyah: …**

 **AnonJolteon: Kind of silent at some points.**

 **Derp: Oh well. We'll cya'll latre!**


	14. Chapter 14: Getting into Society

**Lolnyah: Hello people…**

 **Nerd: You know, if you're going to do this, you need to get some spice, get people interested!**

 **Demon: Why are you talking 'bout that? You never get people's attention.**

 ***Nerd kicks Demon's head into the ground***

 ***Derp walks in***

 **Derp: How many times is this going to happen?**

 **Nerd: Many more.**

 **Lolnyah: ...What.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 14: Getting into Society**

"... **PFFFFFT!!!** " Latias spit out in exhaustion.

"You know, it's kinda hard to speak regular human language." Ash commented.

Ash, Latios, Latias, and Serena were all in the room, with Ash trying to teach the eon pokemon about how to talk human, and Serena, "supervising" things.

" **Blaugh… I'm not enjoying this.** " Latias stuck out her tongue.

"Latios i.. is a.. **GAK!!!** " Latios was approaching to proper language, but not there yet, as he was trying to say the Pokédex's discription of himself.

"Latias, don't feel bad that Latios is more literate than you. After all, he has more diverse syllables in his name." Ash comforted Latias. "You can always stop when you want."

Immediately Latias raised her head, with her eyes filled with sparkles. " **I will do this!** "

 _Hopefully Latias doesn't take Ash's heart faster than I can…_ Serena thought, then immediately blushing at the thought. _Why am I even thinking this?!_

"Hey Serena, you OK?" Ash had already realized the redness of Serena's face, but having no clue of what she's thinking.

"It's no... nothing."

"" Bianca said that she had a crush on Ash, but I do too! Latias thought.

"OK, back to learnin'!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Altomare…" James read through what it said about the place. "Oh! Looks like it has been attacked by Team Rocket already! 'The two criminals for this action are now in Custody.'"

There were two images of women underneath that article, having the captions of "Annie" and "Oakley."

"Wait a minute, aren't those two like the highest duo in Team Rocket, to suddenly disappear?" Jesse remarked.

"Well, this is where they are." James replied.

"We should bust 'em out so we can get anotha raise!!!" Meowth shouted in glee.

"No!" James shouted back. "We can already get a raise, and Annie and Oakley would just go straight to the top, getting in our way!"

"...Oh." Both of James's teammates said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Hey Bianca, I'm having some trouble with, you know…_** " Latias came into Bianca's room as Bianca was painting Smeargle and Smeargle was painting Bianca. " ** _Wait, first of all, why are you painting each other?_** "

"Well, for the second part, we are painting each other to practice our portrait skills." She then started rubbing her head. "It appears that Smeargle is better than me in this topic…"

Bianca stood up and had a large grin on her face. "So, about Ash…" Almost immediately the moment Bianca mentioned the boy's name, Latias's face became a hotter shade of red.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Bianca teased Latias about her crush.

" ** _Can you please stop Bianca? I actually need some advice._** " Latias put her claw in front of her face. " ** _I've only seen two people just sitting at a table. That's all I really know about love, besides my own._** "

"I haven't seen many dates either." Bianca shrugged.

"...What." The red dragoness just stared with a blank expression.

"Hey, I know!" Bianca lit up. "Try ask Brock about what stands out to him with girls! He always tries to get a permanent date!"

" ** _Eh, I doubt that Ash is like Brock…_** "

"Just go do it, then I'll help you from that info!"

" **Well, m'lady I believe I can help you with that…** " Smeargle bowed down, only to look up and see nobody in the room.

" **...SERIOUSLY?**!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A voice echoed in my head.

" ** _Hello Pikachu!!!_** "

" **Eh?** " I wandered about, trying to find out where that voice came from. I went into a bush, to see a pink face show up right in front of me.

" **Hi there!!**!" A giggle soon followed after the psychic pink cat pokémon shouted into my face. ***A/N: I'm going to have legendaries have genders and Mew's is female.***

" **'cuse me, but why are you here?!** " I shouted.

" **One: Take a look at this thing that I found!** " Mew took some circle things arranged into a triangular formation and balanced the center on her stubby paws. She then spun it. " **Heeheehee! So fun to play with!"**

" **First, you come to show me a yo-yo. Now this?** "

" **I heard** **some people in lab coats call it a 'Fidget Spinner.' I teleported in their dark room, invisible, and hovered around a bit. I** **went by some colorful pillars, then I found this!** " Mew lifted up the "fidget spinner" with her psychic abilities.

" **And the other thing?** " I tapped my foot in frustration.

" **Two: Arceus has a message! She quickly noticed somethin' 'bout your trainer, Soot was it?** " Mew asked. **A/N: Arceus is also female cuz WYNAUT!!!**

" **Ash.** " I corrected her.

" **Anyway, it is destined for him to save the world.** "

" **Again.** "

" **Quote, 'The Chosen One must make one kill to save everyone.' End quote.** "

" **Kill?** " I gulped at the sound of that. " **Who?** "

" **They didn't tell me.** " She crossed her arms. " **They say I'm too childish.** "

 _You are._ I thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias was walking around the area in her human form, just before learning basic english from Ash. She is currently pacing around, trying to find Brock, until she saw something shiny sticking out of a trash can.

 _What's this?_ Latias took a detour and picked up the shiny object. It turned out to be a disc, with "TM45" inscribed on the side. _TM? Isn't that like teaching a Pokémon a move they can't learn?_

Latias walked around to try and find the Pokèmon center, and found it. She went over to the lady, opening her mouth, then running into the women's restroom.

 _OK, all I have to say is, 'What is this for?'_ Latias thought.

She took a few breathes, then went in. Latias held the disc with her fingers and said "Do you know th **ias** **ias** for?"

Latias had a lightly surprised expression, since she only made 2 mistakes.

"Oh, this is a TM." Nurse Joy responded. "If I look up TM45, it should be a certain move…" Joy bent down to enter a couple of things into the search bar, then looked up. "That would be the TM for Attract."

"Thank you." Latias replied. _I DID IT!!!_

"You can go ask the man next door for how to use it." Nurse Joy pointed to the next building with her thumb.

Latias nodded in response, only to turn around to see Brock.

"Why, hi there… 'Bianca.'" Brock casually stated her disguise's fake name. He leaned to the side, and almost everyone knows what happens next.

"It is you, Nurse Joy! The final piece of my heart has been recombined! An old...ERK!" Croagunk stabbed him right in the waist and fell down. As the poison frog was dragging him away, he was still mumbling. "..and.. I think that leftover piece… is shattered again…"

"Don't look at him miss, he's normal around here." Nurse Joy waved her hand while sweat-dropping.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: So, I put Mew into the female section**

 **Lolnyah: Why?**

 **AnonJolteon: Cuz she's pink…**

 **Demon: SEXIST!!!**

 ***Nerd punches him in the face***

 **AnonJolteon:...and that she's cute…**

 **Demon: Sexist!**

 ***Nerd ground-pounds Demon's face into the ground***

 **AnonJolteon: ...and that she seems like the goofy type of gal.**

 **Derp: Again?**

 ***Points to Demon***

 **Nerd: Yep. Also, you had to throw in fidget spinners.**

 **AnonJolteon: Oh, it has more meaning than that…** **WAY more...**

 **Lolnyah: I believe not. You just wanted to randomly throw it in.**

 **AnonJolteon: ;(**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Member

***AnonJolteon's phone makes a noise***

 **AnonJolteon: Oh look! There's a new message!**

 ***Stares at screen for a while***

 **AnonJolteon: Looks like Glace2 had responded. Looks like I have to tinker the storyline a bit! Man, this is getting me pumped up! Got that guys?**

 ***Chirp chirp chirp***

 **AnonJolteon: Guys?**

 **Derp: Hello.**

 **AnonJolteon: Where are dem bois at now?**

 **Derp: IDK**

 **AnonJolteon: :I**

 **Derp: :l**

 **AnonJolteon: :**

 **Derp: .-.**

 **AnonJolteon: ._.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 15: A New Member**

"Okay sir, we've spotted down a target. He seems to be alone. Which shall we do first? Shot or capture?"

"I think we'll be able to do either way. The new compound is much easier to create and harder to reverse, and that this Pokémon's DNA is fairly easy to find."

"OK then, we have troops surrounding the target."

The man on the top of the building spoke into his walkie-talkie: "Fire sequence, activate."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***A/N: I don't really know the proper placements, so I'll probably be moving them around like the moving staircases in Harry Potter. :I***

 _Altomare is a pretty big place._ I paced around the streets in Altomare, looking at all the sights. My friend advised me to come here, but I don't really think that this is very useful. Just a bunch of buildings.

A while passed, and it started to become sincerely cold. I looked towards the ocean, and the sun was setting upon the horizon.

 _Where's the Pokemon Center?_ I took out the travel guide that I received from the ferry.

A slight pop came into my hearing, so I turned around.

Only to have immense pain right into my shoulder.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"See you later Latias!" Ash waved to the dragon type in disguise.

" ** _Why can't you just sleep in the guest room? It has a lot of space._** " Latias replied via telepathy.

"First of all, try using your own human voice instead, it'll let you practice more. Try it with Bianca. Second, I doubt that me, Serena, Brock, and Misty will all be able to fit."

"Yeah, and also some 'strange' things might happen." Serena added, eying the red dragon in suspicion.

"Okay, so the Pokemon center is…" Ash looked at the map in the travel guide. "...that way!"

Misty came over, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him 180 degrees.

"That way. Still lacking in location skills Ketchum." Misty smirked.

Serena paced towards Brock, and asked him a question that has been pondering around in her mind. "Why is Misty acting like this with Ash?"

"They're old friends." Brock then said something else, seeming like he read her mind. "Also, if you think that Misty could get a hold onto Ash, don't worry. She's already dating an old rival of Ash's, Gary Oak." ***A/N: Since this is my story, I can do anything I want! MWAHAHAH!***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Later that night:**

 ***Yawn*** Ash pulled up the covers in the bed he was in.

Ash immediately plumped his stuff onto the nearest bed the moment they got the room, and Serena put her stuff on the top bunk. Misty went onto the upstairs bunk on the other side while Brock remained on the bottom.

 _Time for some shut-ey…_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE?!" Ash jumped out of bed, opened the window, and leaped out.

"ASH!" Serena climbed down the bunk bed and poked her head out of the window. Luckily, Ash was okay, but something was… different.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **In the a** **lleyway**

Ash smashed down into the ground, facing towards the ground. A teenage boy looked back, shrinking down fast, turning blue everywhere with a syringe stuck in his right shoulder.

Ash stood up, with the cap covering his eyes from the invaders, and something strange happened.

A purple sword started forming, from handle to the tip of the blade. He dashed forward, and smacked the nearest attacker away with the center part of the sword. He turned around and deflected 3 bullets from snipers in a very reactive manner.

He jumped up a two-story building and knocked the gun out of one sniper. " **SCRAM.** " His cold, staring, purple eyes struck fear into the sniper. Immediately, the man dashed down the stairway in retreat.

The sword shifted form, and it turned into a sphere. He threw the purple ball straight at the second sniper, blowing up the gun and knocking him into the room behind him through the glass window. He repeated the same process with the remaining gun holder.

He teleported back to the boy, who was already shrunken down all the way into his clothes.

His eyes glowed even further, and all the men with Es on their shirts were lifted up into the air. One by one, each was launched into the sky at maximum velocity, all screaming as the air was whistling by their body.

He stood there, looked up straight into the last enemy there, who was already trying to retreat into his helicopter. He started charging up another sphere, until it dissipated and he collapsed onto the floor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ugh… what happened?" Ash stood up from his bed, only to find that he wasn't in the Pokemon Center: he was in Bianca's house.

Serena walked by the doorway, glanced in, continued pacing until peeking her head back in. "ASH!" Serena dashed to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but a bit exhausted." Ash stretched a bit, loosening all the stiff joints.

"You were doing some powerful things back there."

"Back where?"

"Back in the alleyway."

"What alleyway?"

"...You don't remember?"

"All I remember from last night was that I heard a scream, saw some blurry pictures, and hit the floor."

Latias, from the Secret Garden, woke up and teleported into the room Ash was currently resting in.

"EEK!" Serena squeaked in surprise.

" **ASH!** " Latias lifted the boy up and hugged him really hard. ***CRACK***

"Ow…"

" **...Whoops.** " Latias put him back down, with him a bit stiff from the sudden pressure.

"Seriously Latias?!" Serena shouted to the red dragon.

" ** _What happened back there?_** "

"I don't remember anything, besides a scream, blurs, and the floor."

" ** _But you were holding a sword, throwing spheres, and defended… something._** "

"Once we got down, we found a Glaceon lying on the floor, unconscious, inside someone's clothes. The moment we saw the syringe, we knew it was that one group who turned you into Latios. It was, Everest?"

" ** _First, you formed a purple sword in your hands. You jumped up two stories high. TWO STORIES! Then, you did something on the building, launched a ball of purple at two people, and finally flung the rest of the attackers away from the Glaceon._** " Latias tapped her chin a bit, then asked something. " ** _How did you keep your human form? It's been two days and I definitely saw you use a psychic move. Also, was the sword and ball in your hand psychic power too?_** "

" **Your first question is either that he enlarged his psychic reserve or didn't waste much psychic energy.** " Pikachu entered the room. " **Your second question, I know what that ball was. More likely, a sphere. It's a move called 'aura sphere.' The sword on the other hand, I'm not too sure. Probably something to do with aura.** "

"Aura?" Both Latias and Serena asked at the same time.

" **This is going to be a loooooooooong morning.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything, though it felt warm and fuzzy.

 _Huh, that boy probably brought me into his house after helping me from those weirdos._ I try pushing off the blanket but…

It didn't extend far.

 _What the?_ I tried rolling over, and I undid the blanket. Some light came in, and where my body should've been was something blue. _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

I teeter-tottered for a bit, until I managed to get onto… four feet. I looked around until I saw a mirror.

A Glaceon was before my eyes.

I gaped in surprise, thinking what was going on, until a girl, the boy who helped me, and… HOLY! It's a Latias!

"...so that was what aura was!" The girl said. Apparently I missed part of this conversation.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Excuse, but does anyone know WHAT HAP…** " The Glaceon shouted until pausing. She put her head down, stayed in that weird position for a couple seconds, then looked up, clearly blushing.

"Hey, who's this?" Ash pointed to the ice-type eeveelution.

"That's who we found behind you." Serena replied.

"But I thought the person was a guy…" Ash stated.

" **I AM A GUY!** " The Glaceon then faded a bit. " **At least, I used to...** "

"Hey, don't feel too bad 'bout it!" Ash leaned forward. "I also became a girl for a short period of time."

" **Then how are you like this?** "

"A smart friend helped me out. I can reach him to help you out."

" **So, I don't have to deal with this for too long?** "

"Yep."

" **Okay, I'm okay.** "

"Hey, I didn't catch your name back there." Ash stated.

" **It's Gabe.** "

" ** _Yeah, I doubt that it would be fitting for your current… form now._** "

" **Woah, she can talk!** " "Gabe" said in astonishment.

" ** _Telepathy._** " She used a claw to tap her head twice.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Seriously, it's getting lonely eating popcorn back here.**

 **Derp** **: Where did u get da name of "Gabe" anyway? Better than the last 3 names.**

 **AnonJolteon: It was a request from Glace2, so I decided to slap Gabe into the story. Apparently, it gave me a new branch to show the hid… special bits of this story.**

 ***Glace2 walks in***

 **Glace2: Hey.**

 **AnonJolteon: Glace2, say hi to everyone.**

 **Glace2: Hello! Thanks for inputting my request!**

 **AnonJolteon: Nah, it's fine.**

 **Derp** **: Cya'll latre!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hungry? - Part 1

**AnonJolteon: I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Derp: Just lazy :)**

 **AnonJolteon: But anyways, does any of ya'll know where Demon, Nerd, and Lolnyah are?**

 **Derp: IDK**

 **AnonJolteon: Nerd is a good person, so he was probably dragged in. Demon is the evil person, so he probably dragged others in. As for Lolnyah, he just goes with the flow.**

 **Derp: …**

 ***AnonJolteon's phone rumbles***

 **AnonJolteon: What's this?**

 **:Nerd: HELP ME THESE IDIOTS ARE TAKING ME TO THE PIZZA RESTAURANT!:**

 **AnonJolteon: I have a bad feeling about this...**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 16: Hungry? - Part 1**

"How about… Snowflake?"

The ice-type eeveelution shook her head.

"Then… Frost?"

She thought for a bit of time, then shook her head once again.

"So… Glacier?"

" **I don't want to be named after a chunk of ice.** "

Bianca was talking with Gabe the Glaceon, who was trying to come up with a nickname until she changes back to normal. However, an argument was stirring up because Bianca was coming up with names that Gabe didn't like, and she can't understand what Gabe is saying.

"C'mon! Just use Snowflake!"

Gabe shook her head furiously.

"Why not? It's adorable!"

" **That's the reason why.** "

Ash was taking a nap after a huge breakfast at the Pokémon center, while Serena and Latias were both sitting nearby him, eyeing each other with suspicion. Lorenzo came back, being surprised at the number of guests Bianca had in the house. He got over it soon though, the moment he realized about what they had been through. Brock was going around town, trying to get a date, with Croagunk by his side the entire time. Misty, on the other hand, was outside practicing for the Tour de Altomare competition. Of course, Ash had forgotten all about it…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _This place again?_ I was just hovering in the middle of nothing.

Suddenly, there was a blinding purple light, and out came a Latios.

'Hello!' The conscience waved "hi."

"Hi." I replied. "Do you have any idea 'bout what happened yesterday?"

'Someone was in danger, so I jumped out to help!' The conscience stated.

"Oh." I started wiggling around, trying to get a large view of my dreamscape, then remembered something. "Wait, what's your name?"

'Dynamic Undefeatable Daring Existor.'

"So… D.U.D.E.?"

'Yep!'

"Well, 'Dude,' I really want to know how to use an aura sphere or aura sword." I stated.

'Okidoki, I'll help you out while you sleep!'

D.u.d.e. looked up and held his hand up. 'Time to go! I see some red-head shaking you right now.'

"Wait.. wha…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **General P.O.V.:**

"ASH!" Misty shouted in furiosity because of the sleeping guy. "WAKE. UP!"

Brock, who came back after an unsuccessful "date" run, leaned over to Serena's ear. "See? She's a devil."

"...what?" Ash finally decided to get out of his dreams and woke up.

"Did you forget about Tour de Altomare?" Misty retorted.

"...WHAT!?" He teleported to his bag and found his Pokéballs. "Which one… which one…"

"Wait, do you seriously not catch any water types on your journey?" Misty asked.

"I did, but I released him…" Ash answered.

"How about you go to the Pokémon Center and get a Pokéball with a water type?"

Ash started running towards an area about 30 degrees away from the Pokémon Center.

"LEFT!"

Ash screeched to a stop and went back on track to the Pokémon center.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Finally! We've landed!" James stepped out of the hot air balloon, breathing in the humid, ocean air.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Jesse asked.

"Because this place gives us run space!" Meowth answered.

"Run space?"

"A place to run if you ever get mad!" James stated.

"...So you're only happy… because you can run away?! FROM?! ME?!" The temperature around the area has increased.

"...This was why we did this." James said, then turned to Meowth. "RUUUN!"

Even though it was umusual, a human was using flamethrower and agility at the same time.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"MMMMPH!" A guy with glasses is gagged by a handkerchief.

"Shut your trap imbecile!" Another person in a trench coat stated.

"..." The last person stayed silent.

"MMPH!" The glasses dude tried struggling, but the ropes wouldn't untie.

"Haha, now be a good idiot and stay right here as we enjoy a delicious treat. If you are still here, we might bring back a box of pizza. That is, if we don't finish!"

"...Why am I here again?" The other guy asked.

"Pizza, the greatest food in the world!" The mean one moved his arm, scanning an imaginary picture. "This is totally worth the risk!"

"...OK."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I'm back!" Ash charged through the door, shocking everybody nearby.

After a few seconds of silence, Gabe piped up. " **Hey, what was your name?** "

"Ash."

" **Well Ash, I have two requests. One, don't charge in so loudly! Couldn't hear anything for 2 seconds. Two, can you stop this woman from pestering me?** " Gabe flicked her ears towards Bianca.

"Hey Bianca, stop pestering him." Ash told Bianca.

"Whaaat!" Bianca responded. "Your current name doesn't fit the cute little body you are in!"

Gabe looked towards her face, and inhaled, the inside of her mouth glowing light blue.

"Huh?"

There was a blinding flash, then out came Gabe breathing heavily and Bianca stuck in a chunk of ice.

" **Blizzard?** " Pikachu popped up, hearing a familiar move.

"So you can also use Pokémon moves too!"

" **Yay…** " The Glaceon teetered a bit, then collapsed, losing consciousness.

" **...I guess she couldn't hold on after that 'chilling' moment.** " Pikachu stated.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Growl***

" **...eh?** "

Gabe woke up from the insanely drowsy knockout, and now her stomach is growling.

It was dark and cold, but she didn't mind. Gabe tried pushing her head up, and sure enough, the top popped off.

Apparently Gabe was inside an icebox. She hopped out, and paced over to the living rooms, where she met Ash and Bianca talking.

" **What happened?** "

"Oh, you fell down out of exhaustion." Ash responded. "Also, I've talked with Bianca about a nickname for you, since we might be going outside later on."

" **Whatever it is, it better not be a cute name.** "

"Blizzard!"

" **...Blizzard?** "

"I scanned you while you were asleep, and the moveset just came out as 'Blizzard.' That's it."

" **Blizzard… I like it!** "

"Okay then. Just saying, we'll only use that during times when it's needed."

"WHAT?!" Bianca stood up as she screamed. "Why did SHE prefer YOUR nickname over MINE?!"

" **Because 'Blizzard' is cooler than 'Snowflake.'** " Gabe retorted.

"Just sayin', Bianca can't hear you."

"Hmph!" Bianca crossed her arms.

 ***Growl***

" **Again?** "

"Heh, looks like you're hungry!" Ash responded to the sound.

 ***Growl*** Ash's belly grumbled in response.

"Whoops, I guess I'm hungry too."

"I know a good place to eat!" Bianca exclaimed. "But first, I want to talk to Latias." The blond-haired girl started walking to Latias's room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias was present in her room, toying with the disc on the bed.

The moment the door clicked, Latias jumped in surprise. She tried sliding the disk underneath the blankets, but Bianca already saw it.

"Hey! Are you hiding something from me?"

Latias kept her mouth shut.

When Bianca stepped to the right, Latias scooted to the left, blocking Bianca from the unknown object.

"So you're gonna play this game?"

Bianca started running left, where Latias scooted to block her, but right after screeched and went right and jumped to the object. Bianca successfully got the disc.

"Ha!" Bianca then started investigating this disc. "TM 45… NOOO."

Bianca faced Latias with a shocked expression. "Serious? Are you going to use this what I think you are going to use it for?"

Latias nodded, having a guilty expression on her face.

"You are going to use this on yourself, then use Attract on Ash, right?"

Latias stuck her head into the blankets in shame.

"I never knew you were THIS serious to get Ash's heart!" Bianca stopped having a louder voice. "Also, your brother might be angry with you insisting to have a fairy type move, since both of you are dragon types."

" ** _Still…_** "

"Well, one thing is that Gabe now has a nickname of 'Blizzard.' Second, both Blizzard and Ash are hungry, so I'm thinking about going to that pizza restaurant!" Bianca stated. "Should we all sit in 1 large circular table or do the same except adding a table for 2?"

"..." Latias didn't respond.

"A table for 2 is where it is just one small table with 1 chair on each side." Bianca then smirked. "Especially great with couples."

This left Latias dazzled as Bianca started walking out. "Tell me once you got your decision."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"This pizza restaurant is close by, right?" Ash asked as the entire gang walked towards the area where Bianca pointed to.

"Yep!" Bianca responded.

"Okay! I'm hungry!"

"So Ash," Misty leaned over. "what's your Pokémon going to be?"

"A Pokémon that no one here knows about. knows about." Ash dug in his pocket and took out a small Pokéball and tapped its button to enlarge it. He then threw it into the air and out came an otter.

"Oshawott!"

"Oh look! It's Oshawott!" Bianca leaned over, looking at the Pokémon.

"Hey, you know about him?" Misty asked.

"OH YEAH! I forgot you joined Cilan, Iris, and I on our journey for some parts!"

"And some more random names…" Misty muttered.

The otter Pokémon glanced around, then found a nearby fountain. He started running towards it and hopped in, splashing water everywhere. He soon surfaced, looking refreshed and contented.

"Does he like warm water?" Misty asked.

"I guess…" Ash responded with a dumbfounded look.

" **Cute.** " Gabe said. ***A/N: Blizzard will only be the name that will be used with her when she is closely around people.***

Almost immediately, Oshawott stuck his head up. "Osha?"

He glanced around, until he noticed the originally-not Glaceon, walking besides Ash. And as usual, his eyes turned into giant hearts and started dashing towards Gabe.

Gabe responded with a odd-looking face, then went back to her original expression. When the otter was almost in close contact, she raised a paw.

 ***SMACK***

Everyone just stared as Oshawott was knocked back to the left with a red mark on his cheek.

" **What? This is what girls always do when some random pervert just runs to them!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"May I get a reservation please? Table for two." Some guy asked the waiter in front.

"Okay."

"Time?"

"In about 2 hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, this restaurant is very, very busy."

"...that's b*llsh*t."

"Watch your language sir!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Okay Derp, you're in charge while I'm gone.**

 ***Blasts a portal into the wall***

 **Derp: WAAAITT!**

 ***AnonJolteon hops in***

 **Derp: O well. Time to sit back n relax.**

 ***Eerie sound plays***

 **Derp: Huh?**

 ***Turns around***

 **Derp: AHHHH..**

 ***Shing***

 **Droplets of blood was scattered amongst the floor.**

 **?: Heh, time for this to get interesting.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hungry? - Part 2

**Chapter 18: Hungry? - Part 2**

 **?: Tinker here… tinker there… finished. Things will… happen.**

 ***? leaves***

 **Derp: …**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 17: Hungry? - Part 2**

"Well, if I recall, back in Unova I met Professor Juniper after I saw Zekrom…"

"First of all, what is this 'Zekrom?'" Misty asked, putting Zekrom into air quotes.

"A legendary Pokémon." Ash calmly responded. "Once a new trainer came and got a Snivy as his first Pokémon, Oshawott ended up following me. In the end, he helped me out so I let him come along."

"OK…"

"Hey Bianca!" Ash turned his attention to the artist-in-training. "Where's Latios?"

"Still at our house, just hanging out."

"Okay. How 'bout Lorenzo?"

"He's out doing another project again." Bianca sighed in response.

"Busy, huh?"

"Hey look! There's a huge line over there!" Misty pointed to an, indeed, huge line coming out from a door.

"That's the restaurant I was talking about!" Bianca exclaimed.

Immediately, Ash face-planted into the concrete. "We have to wait that looong?!"

"You know, I think that may be because it is on the brochure and it stated that it was famous…" Serena sweatdropped at the look of the fallen boy.

"Aww c'mon…"

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut!" Latias stated, not knowing she spoke in regular English.

"Wow Latias, your learning really fast!" Ash responded.

"Th.. thanks!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Goddammit… where are those idiots?!"

A person with a cap was running through the city's maze, trying to find a specific building.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jessie, are you sure this is going to be a good idea?" James asked.

"Of course it is! My ideas are always great!" Jessie retorted.

"Robbing a pizza restaurant… you think that's a good idea?" Meowth moaned. "Doesn't it take time to bake da pizza? If you want pizza, I'm pretty sure it'll be safer and better just to buy it fresh from da oven!"

"Also, we need to focus on our mission: spy on the twerps! It's not spying if the people being spied on knows that we're spying on them!" James responded.

"...Fine!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Knock knock*** Latias simply rapped her knuckles against a window, and stood there for a while. After a few seconds, the window was opened.

"Well, if it isn't one of my favorite customers!" The chef said as he put his shoulder onto the windowsill.

"Favorite customer?" Both Bianca and Ash said at the same time, while the rest simply kept silent.

"Yep, even though this gal is silent, she sure is respectful and always comes at least every week!"

"Oh, and what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Tony, as in 'Tony's Pizza Restaurant.'" ***A/N: I'm just going to use "Tony" as the pizza place's founder.***

Latias took out a notebook and a pencil. She kneeled down and scribbled something onto the notebook, tore out the sheet she was writing on, and gave it to Tony.

Tony got it and read it for a couple of seconds, then smiled. "Alright then!"

He went out of view, and within half a minute, opened the door which said "Employees Only" and had a piece of paper saying "and Special Guests" taped to it. "Come on in!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash and the rest of his friends went in, with Latias being the first one. Both Brock and Misty had uneasy looks as the kitchen was boiling with marinara sauce and fires occasionally spouting from ovens close by.

"Almost there…" Tony kept on walking straight until coming to a door, then pushed it open.

The entire pizzeria was crowded with plenty of tables filled up. However, there were 3 tables with a little card on the tables labeled "Special Guests/Reservations."

"Ok, have a seat!" Tony welcomed them to their seats as he took off the tag. "And your orders?"

"I would like to have a large pepperoni pizza." Ash stated, fully aware with Pikachu sitting next to him, with a sad look.

"I'll take a cheese pizza." Brock ordered.

"Me too." Misty followed.

"Me three." Serena responded.

Latias took out the notebook again, scribbled a message, showed it to Bianca who nodded in response, then handed it to Tony.

"Okay then, a large pepperoni pizza, 3 single cheese pizzas, and a medium cheese. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Everyone responded.

"And how many servings of Pokemon food?"

"Uh… for me I'll have three." Ash quickly counted in his head.

"Pass." Both Brock and Misty said at the same time.

"I'll take one." Serena stuck her hand into her pocket and got out the Pokeball for Braixen.

Latias did nothing.

"Ok, that'll be 4 bowls coming right up. It should be ready in about 15 minutes."

Tony paced back into the kitchen, then Brock asked a question. "Hey Latias, how did you become a 'special guest?'"

" ** _Well, when the restaurant opened, I was one of his first customers. However, all except a few, including me, were all tourists who were knew and never came back once. The other few didn't come back that often, but I always came around._** "

"Ah."

A moment of silence passed, with everyone looking, taking in the scene of a very busy pizza restaurant, until one person, or one Pokemon broke the silence.

" **...a little help?** "

Everyone looked underneath the table, and indeed there was Gabe, dangling off the semicircular couch by her front paws.

Ash lifted Gabe up onto the seat next to Oshawott, who was already on top.

" **Things have gotten a bit harder ever since I got this small.** " The ice-type eeveelution stated as she hovered her front legs over the new body.

" **Ever since I got this small?** " Oshawott asked with a puzzled look.

Immediately Gabe glared at Ash, trying to say "Don't tell him ANYTHING" without talking. Yet, Ash gave part of the reason why.

"Well, this Glaceon you see here is a victim of an organization…"

" **What's an organization?** " Oshawott interrupted.

"Like Team Rocket."

" **Ah.** "

Ash leaned closer and lowered his volume. "Well, this Glaceon was actually a person like me before she got targeted." Almost immediately Blizzard had a disgusted look.

" **Ok…** " Oshawott rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Serena said as she peered across the pizza restaurant, where two people in trench coats were being pulled out of the place by a teen with a yellow cap.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Aaand your pizza is here!"

Tony had three waiters accompanying him, two holding two metal platters, the other holding four bowls, and Tony holding the biggest plate.

The first waiter passed the pizza over to Brock and Misty and the second passed to Serena and Latias and Bianca. Tony gave Ash the large pizza he ordered.

"Enjoy your meal!"

The three of them walked away, busy with the other customers.

"Hey Ash, why did you order such a large pizza?" Serena asked, partially nibbling onto part of the pizza slice she cut out from her food.

"I eat a lot, and I think 'Blizzard' here should have some too." Ash responded, making everyone confused about the fake alibi.

Then, Ash whispered out of Oshawott's earshot. "I do not want to expose Gabe to Oshawott."

The boy grabbed the circular pizza cutter and made a tiny square from the food. He did this multiple times until he felt satisfied, then put them onto the Pokemon food.

"Here you go." Ash put down the bowl next to Blizzard. ***A/N: I'll be referring to Gabe as Blizzard whenever there is a person who doesn't know about the case nearby.***

" **Thanks.** " She started nibbling onto one of the pellets, then spat it out. " **Do I seriously have to eat this?** "

"I guess, ask Pikachu about the taste."

Already the electric mouse Pokemon was popping pellet after pellet into his mouth before realizing he was being stared at. " **What? I like eating.** "

" **What does it taste like?** " Blizzard asked, still agitated by the mouse's appetite.

" **I don't know… a mix of fruits and berries? Tastes a bit bland.** "

Blizzard picked up one, chewed it, then swallowed. " **Tastes like cornflakes to me.** "

Soon enough, Blizzard consistently ate the Pokemon food and occasionally ate the pizza squares while the rest were eating.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"That was a great lunch!" Ash stretched his arms and legs as he walked out of the pizza place. He then turned to the Pokemon Center, which was in view. "However, before I do anything else, I'm going to ask Clemont about a cure for Blizzard."

Serena pondered a bit, then ran after him. "Me too!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey Clemont!" Ash shouted as the video call was hooked up.

"Oh, hey Ash!" Clemont looked to the side. "Hey Serena!"

Bonnie popped out from underneath the screen. "Hello!" She shouted before grinning.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Well, Lilia walked with me all the way to Lumiose city where I gave her a quick tour of my Gym and my house. She was going to bring me to Orangix's company, but I guess that'll wait, since I see Serena here."

"Huh?"

"I predicted that when Serena would come and call me, she would probably want to reverse the partial effects of the Sylveon tail and ears. Am I right?"

"...Yes." Serena answered.

"Good, because I've already made an antidote. Where are you right now?" Clemont asked.

"Altomare!"

"Ok, give me a few seconds…"

Clemont was typing in the Gym phone area for a bit then looked back to the screen.

"It should be arriving in about a day."

"Hey Clemont, I also have something to request." Ash stated. "Another person that I helped out got attacked by Everest, so can you help with that? The person was originally a boy, but now a female Glaceon."

"Ah, so it requires male and human genetics. I'll be able to make a antidote soon. Should I send it along with Serena's antidote?"

"Thanks! We'll be going now!" Ash stated.

"Bye Clemont! Bye Bonnie! Say hello to Lilia for me!" Serena said.

The screen turned off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Derp: …**

 ***Portal Opens Up***

 **AnonJolteon: You stupid idiot! You could've stretched a loophole!**

 **Demon: Hey! It was tempting!**

 **Lolnyah: I have no idea what is going on.**

 **Nerd: Well, it wasn't very nice to tie up your frie…**

 ***Everyone looks at Derp***

 **All: NO!**

 ***In the background***

 **Loading**

 **Loading…**

 **Loading failed**

 **Trying again**

 **Loading…**

 **Loading failed**

 **Searching for troubleshoots...**

 **Virus detected**

 **Attempting to remove virus…**

 **Attempt fai..**

 **TURFd01UQXdNVEF3TVRBeE1ERXhNREF4TURBeE1ERXdNREV3TVRBd01URXdNVEF4TURFd01EQXdNVEV3TURBeE1ERXdNREV3TURFd01URXdNREV4TVRBeE1ERXdNREV3** **TURFd01UQXhNVEF3TVRBd01UQXhNREF4TURFd01ERXgKTURFd01UQXhNREF3TURFeE1EQXdNVEF4TURBeE1EQXhNREV4TURBeE1URXdNVEF4TURBeE1EQXhNREV3TVRF** **d01ERXdNREV3TVRBd01UQXhNREF4TVRBeE1ERXdNVEF3TURBeE1UQXdNREV3TVRBd01UQXdNVEF4TVRBd01URXgKTURFd01UQXhNVEF3TVRFd01UQXhNVEF4TVRBeE1U** **QXdNREV3TVRBd01URXdNVEF4TURFeE1EQXhNREV3TVRFd01ERXdNREV4TURFd01URXdNREV4TVRBeE1ERXdNREV4TURFd01EQXhNREV3TVRBd01ERXhNREF4TURFd01U** **QXcKTURFd01ERXdNREV3TVRBd01ERXdNVEF4TVRBeE1UQXdNREV3TURFeE1URXdNVEF4TURBeE1EQXhNVEF4TURFeE1ERXhNREV4TURBd01UQXdNVEV3TVRBeE1ERXdN** **VEV3TURFd01EQXhNVEF3TVRBd01UQXhNREF4TURBd01ERXcKTURFd01UQXhNVEF3TVRBd01ERXdNVEF4TURFd01URXdNREV3TURBeE1ERXdNVEF3TVRBd01UQXhNREF3** **TVRFd01ERXdNVEF3TVRBd01UQXdNVEF3TVRBeE1ERXdNREV3TURFd01UQXdNVEV3TVRBd01EQXhNREF4TURFd01EQXgKTURFd01UQXhNREV3TVRFd01UQXhNVEF3TVRF** **eE1EQXhNREV3TURFd01EQXdNVEF4TURFd01UQXhNVEF4TURFeE1ERXdNREF4TVRBd01UQXdNVEV4TURBeE1EQXhNREF4TURFd01EQXhNREV3TVRBd01ERXhNREF4TURB** **eE1URXgKTURFd01UQXdNVEF3TVRBd01EQXhNVEF4TURBd01ERXdNREV3TURFd01ERXdNVEF4TURBd01UQXhNREV3TVRFd01ERXdNREV4TURFd01URXdNREV4TVRBeE1E** **RXdNREF4TURFeE1ERXhNREF3TVRBd01UQXhNREF4TURBd01URXcKTURFd01UQXdNREV3TVRBeE1ERXdNVEF4TURBeE1UQXhNREF4TVRFeE1ERT0=**

 **Uninstalling Security App…**

 **Uninstall successful.**

 **Downloading…**


	18. Chapter 18: Training for the Race

**AnonJolteon: Derp, you alright?**

 **Derp: …**

 ***AnonJolteon snaps fingers***

 ***CPR heartbeat tracker appears***

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

 **Demon: If I didn't get tempted by the food…**

 **Nerd: Everything would've been better if YOU didn't do anything!**

 **AnonJolteon: Keep the viewers interested**.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 18: Training for the Race**

"Keep on going!" Ash shouted as he ran on the side of a canal as the otter Pokemon swam along.

"Osha...wott!" Oshawott responded.

The two were training for the Tour de Altomare race, which Ash appears to be taken it hardcore.

"Okay, we can take a break." Ash sat down as Oshawott leapt out of the water.

"Don't you think he's taking it a bit too hard?" Serena asked Brock.

"Hey, Misty is almost doing the same thing. They both seemed hyped about winning this contest." Brock responded.

"Swimming literally half of the canals in Altomare?"

"Eh, it's actually two-thirds."

Serena simply was at awe of the will to win.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Um, sir?" Latias tap her finger onto the counter of the store next door to the Pokemon center.

"Hmm? Ah yes! Give me a second!"

Plenty of crashes and clangs came from behind the wall before the old man with a beard came out, hair sticking everywhere. "How may I help you?"

"Nurse Joy next door said that you know how to use these things?" Latias held up the TM 45.

"Oh yes indeed! In fact, I have the proper machine to use this item!" The man bent down and dug through the cabinet under the counter until he took out something covered with dust. He blew on it, causing Latias to cough a bit.

"Whoo, haven't used this old feller for quite a while!" He brushed a bit more, then pointed to a slit. "You see this? You put the TM into this slot, then it will automatically scan for the nearest Pokemon. If the Pokemon doesn't have space for a move, it will give an option of what to change. Otherwise, it would automatically put the move in."

 _Uh-oh… I need to present in this_! "Sir, I'll come back soon. I don't have the Pokemon with me. I'll see you in a bit!" Latias started running back to her house.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Brother!!!_** "

Immediately, the blue dragon teleported right into Latias. " **What happened?! Is something wrong?! Are you in danger?!** "

" **No… it's just that I need your help.** "

"" Latios simply stared back.

 _How am I supposed to break this to him…_ " **Um, so do you know what this is?** " Latias raised up the TM.

" **No.** "

" **Well, it's a human-made piece of technology…** "

" **Is this hurting you**?!"

" **I think you are being overprotective of me…** "

" **You are my sister. I left you once and it had restricted me from helping you when Ash left. I don't want to split apart again.** " Latios stated.

" **Well, what it does is change a Pokémon's move, or adds one to their arsenal.** "

" **Oh. So you just want to learn a move? I can teach you one ri..** "

" **Like, having a Pokemon learn a move that it can't naturally learn.** "

" **Ah. So what is this move you want to learn?** "

" **...Attract.** "

Latios made a huge change in expression from worried and slightly confused to nothing.

" **...What.** " Latios said. " **You want to learn… a move that… is sinful to our kind?** "

" **Can you tell why?** "

" **Yes… since Ash is currently a dragon-type and if you used that move on him, it would get into his mind and at least get a certain signal towards you.** "

" **Thanks for understanding…** " Latias said, then changed topic. " **The reason why I need your help is that I need to be present during this time. I need to be the closest to the other machine, present with a man.** "

" **So?** "

" **You will need to take my place.** "

" **...What does that mean?** "

" **When we get close, you will need to change into my human form the about a minute or two.** "

Once again, Latios changed expression to none.

" **I may be a very nice brother, but you are expecting me. To look like a girl. Even though I'm a guy.** " Latios stated, obviously frustrated.

" **Pleease?** " Latias made her best baby-face.

" **No.** "

" **Pweeeeeeeeease~~?** "

" **...must… resist… cute… face…** "

" **Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease~~~~?** "

" **...FINE!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Yawn*** The head scientist entered the chamber.

"What else do I have to go over with you three nitwits…"

"I don't know, maybe give me another fidget toy?" A voice echoed from the yellow tube.

The head scientist muttered for a few seconds, then dug through his pocket to take something that looks a lot like a cube. He then walked towards the yellow tube and opened a latch.

"Here." He tossed in the cube.

"Wow, I have to say. Where do you get these addictive items anyway?" Spark remarked.

"...That is sophisticated." The head scientist glanced over to a glass stand with something like a gun inside it. It also had some sort of radar mechanism on the front.

"Well, I can already tell what's going on in the left side…" Multiple thumping came from the red tube. "And quiet as usual for the right…"

"I'll be leaving you all here. Someone will come with the fried chicken Spark ordered."

"..." An inaudible voice came from the blue capsule.

"Now you start to speak." The head scientist opened the blue tube. "What did you say?"

"Why does Spark get to order fried chicken…" Crystal asked in her usual expression: depressed.

"Because he's special."

"..." Crystal said nothing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So Oshawott, since I can understand you now…"

" **Eh?** " Oshawott stared right back at his trainer. " **You can understand me?** "

"Yeah… ever since an incident occured with Team Everest."

" **Ehhh??** "

"You know about that Glaceon, which I said she was originally a human?"

" **Yes…** "

"She was attacked by Team Everest. The same team that attacked me."

" **But she got turned into one of us. You didn't.** " Oshawott replied, with a mystified expression.

"I did." Ash started glowing until he was back into his Latios form. He turned to look at his Pokemon, only to see a very strange look on the otter.

" **...Ahhh…** " His entire body was completely white, with a surprised expression.

" **...Wha… How did that happen?** "

"That girl who said nothing, she's also one of this kind. Except the female counterpart." Ash sighed. "This body is currently a Latios, while the girl is a Latias."

Oshawott then turned back to his colored body. " **I still don't get this…** "

"Guess what? Neither do I." Ash turned back to his human form and laid down, staring at the sky. "The reason why I started this conversation was actually to ask you about how I've been training with you."

" **It's been awesome.** " Oshawott also laid back.

"Great. I'm happy to hear that."

" **You're the best trainer anyone could have.** "

"You rested well so far?"

" **Yeah.** "

"Do you want to continue training?"

" **Let's go!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How has the project been going?" Robert asked.

"Successful sir."

"Perfect, we'll be able to capture and manipulate that virus in no time." The leader smirked. "Haha. Hahaha… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **OK, what am I going to be looking like…** " Latios moaned, regretting the decision to let his sister get him to do something.

" **This!** " Latias twirled around before brightening the room until her human form came out. She then held up two fingers to her eye and winked.

" **...Seriously?** "

" **Whaaat? It's cute**!"

 ***Sigh*** " **Back on topic, I am supposed to change into that?** " Latios sighed.

" **Yep!** "

" **OK then, I'll try.** " Latios's body began glowing until out came a spitting image of Latias… except for the expression.

" **...Perfect!** "

" **What now?** "

 **"...Your voice remained the same.** " Latias stated. " **I guess I'll have to speak instead while you are just mouthing out the words.** "

" **Oh boy.** " Latios rolled his eyes. " **I just have to walk over there and mouth out words, put in a disk, wait a couple seconds, then leave, right?** "

" **Don't forget to word out 'Thank You!' You need to learn manners!** " Latias giggled.

 _Girls… so odd_! Latios thought.

" **OK, so here's what you have to word out. It is..** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _It's been a while since I saw Ash lose at the Pokémon League._ Delia Ketchum sat on her couch and simply thought. _But then, Misty and Brock left their spots for a while… Must be related to Ash._

 ***Beep beep boop beep boop boop beep beep beep boop*** Delia pushed Professor Oak's lab phone number.

She tapped her foot until someone picked up.

"Hello? Gary Oak speaking. How may I help you?" Oak's grandson picked up the phone instead.

"Hello Gary."

"Why, hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Gary responded, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Do you know anything about Ash right now?" Delia aksed.

"Well, Misty told me that she was going to Altomare to do Tour de Altomare, along with meeting Ash again. Since the event was delayed, I suspect they will be back within 5 days." Gary stated. "Why? Do you miss your son?"

 ***Sigh*** "Yes indeed Gary."

"I hope they haven't ran into trouble."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash was running back to the Pokemon center, about to meet up with the others.

"Where is it…"

 **Somewhere far away yet so close…**

"Target has gotten into trapping zone." A grunt stated.

"Perfect. Fire in three… two… one… go!"

 **Back to Ash…**

"?!" A hole opened up in the solid concrete. "AHHHHH!"

 ***Thud***

Ash was now in a metal room inside a metal cage. The hole above him started closing until it disappeared.

"...Huh?" Ash looked up and took in the area. Cold and dim, this "chamber" was colorless, with no type of happiness inside. Only three different colored tubes were not gray or black.

However, he could make out a silhouette of a person with a clipboard.

"Vitals… check. Pulse… check. Proper turret positioning… che…" The man realized that our hero was here. "They said they were going to send you 2 hours later. I guess they did it early." The man chuckled.

"Who are you?! And where am I?!" Ash shouted.

"We are going to do you a favor. We'll get rid of the bad stuff in you, then we'll send you back to your own place." The man started walking closer until Ash could make out his features.

He was a scientist with a pen clipped onto a metal chain attached to his glasses.

'Don't trust him!' D.u.d.e. said in Ash's mind.

"You see, when you were accidently shot with one of our chemicals…"

"So YOU'RE part of Team Everest!" Ash interrupted.

"Why, you know us! I'm actually the head scientist, who designed all of the chemicals and serums of this team." The head scientist boasted. "The first time, you were chosen at random. The second, it was misdirected. Someone accidently put a virus into the serum, so now you have it. All I will do is take it out and contain it."

"Wait… virus?"

"Yes, one of our team members found out that it goes by 'Daring Un…'"

No longer, Ash couldn't control anything.

" **No playtime from now on. BEGONE!** " The boy said, his eyes glowing purple.

"My my, looks like the virus got a hold of you already. I'm sorry, but these bars absorb any psychic energy and converts it into electricity for our team."

" **I wasn't depending on psychic.** " A sword materialized fast and he slashed open the cage. The tremendous release of power even cracked open the three capsules.

"Oh no…" The scientist ran to a loud speaker and pushed the red button. "The host of the virus has escaped! I repeat, the host of…"

An aura sphere hit contact with the speaker, causing the scientist to stumbled, pushing his hand onto the console, especially on the button labeled "Activate Test." He ran out the exit, merely moments before another aura sphere came in contact with the door. The entire doorway collapsed.

Red, yellow, and blue gases emitted from their corresponding colored tubes, with coughing coming from each one.

" **Where's another exit…** " "Ash" looked around before seeing the gun with a radar. He smashed the case and took the gun out. He pointed to the wall and pulled the trigger labeled "Pokemon." It shot a hole into the wall. "Ash" put down the gun and ran into the hole.

Just as the raven-haired boy got out the hole, it closed with Ash collapsing in exhaustion.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." Ash was laying down within his own consciousness.

'Hey! Are you OK?' D.u.d.e. asked, shaling Ash.

"Yeah, I guess." Ash sat up before asking a question. "Why did they refer to you as a bad thing?"

'They need me to take over the world.'

"...Then I guess I'll have to hide you from them as much as possible?"

'Yes. It's time to wake up. You've been unconscious for 5 minutes already.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

 **AnonJolteon: Give me a second…**

 ***AnonJolteon takes out a glowing pill then put in into Derp's mouth***

 **Demon: What the heck?! Isn't he going to choke on that?!**

 **AnonJolteon: This automatically dissolves in his mouth, giving life energy to him.**

 **Demon: How'd you contain it?** **AnonJolteon: A little help from Nerd and some magic.**

 ***Beeping continues***

 **Demon: Magic, huh?**

 **AnonJolteon: Yeah, it's kinda like magic except it fuels on aura energy. I'm the only one with this ability, and I have only used about a quarter of my storage so far.**

 **Demon: What if it runs out?**

 **AnonJolteon: It replenishes itself every time I rest.**

 **Lolnyah: Fascinating…**

 **AnonJolteon: Yeah, I'd better check on Derp right no…**

 ***BEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	19. Chapter 19: The Race

***..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…***

 **AnonJolteon: WHAT THE HE…**

 ***Derp sitting up in the bed with the heartbeat reader in his hand***

 **Derp: I felt this spiky thing in my arm. Wat is it?**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 20: The Race**

"Here's the final day!" Ash walked out from the Pokemon center from a refreshing breakfast.

" **Right! I'm going to do my best!** " Oshawott jumped with excitement.

"Let's see who'll win then, Ash Ketchum!" Misty smirked. "I've been training really hard too, most likely more than you!"

"I'll be taking the throne this time!"

"Me and Corsola will wipe the competition, including you!"

"No way, Oshawott is going to boost ahead and leave you in the dust!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ugh, here we go again." Brock facepalmed at the constantly arguing two.

" **Are they always going to be like this?** " Gabe asked Serena.

"I didn't get it the first time either." Serena replied.

"Corsola, come on out!" Misty threw her Pokeball into the air, followed by a quick flash to reveal the coral Pokemon.

"Corsola!"

"You see this otter right here? This is going to be one of the harder foes we'll be facing in this race." Misty pointed towards Oshawott. "But, you don't have to worry about that because we'll be in first!"

" **Got it!** " Corsola replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, the laboratory containing the cage for the host has been destroyed!" One of the grunts shouted.

"WHAT?!" Robert shouted. He ran to the door and opened it. "I'm going to see this case myself!"

Turning around the corner, Robert came to the doorway to the lab. But then, it was a pile of rubble instead.

"What happened?!" Robert asked.

The head scientist, scraped and limping, came towards him. "The host also has aura abilities too. He destroyed the doorway. I barely made it out alive."

 ***Ring*** Robert took out his phone. "What?"

"Someone came to the entrance. He appears to be a delivery man."

"Who ordered something?!"

"I did." The head scientist replied. "It's fried chicken for…"

He stopped.

"The three test subjects, their capsules were broken after a sonic boom of his power!"

"I'm not even going to ask about the fried chicken. The test subjects, are they okay?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. The pulse of power shorted out the cameras."

"We can ignore them, even if they escaped. What else valuable is there?"

"A portal gun."

"That's the prototype, right?"

"Yes. We still have the blueprints, so I think we can cover it."

"One thing is more sure, we need to prepare for recapture of the host. I underestimated his power. I thought it was all simply psychic attacks."

"What? You knew about this?"

"Yes. He sent most of our grunts into the ocean or into the sand. Along with that, three of our best snipers have been seriously injured."

"When was that?"

"The attempt to make subjects capturable."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Tour de Altomare is a race within canals for Water Type Pokemon. The rules are to make it to the finish line, but no use of Pokemon moves. All competitors should have received a map of the course, so get ready! This race will be starting in a hour."

"Hey Ash, you registered, right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah."

"Hopefully Team Rocket doesn't interfere again."

"Mhmm."

Everyone was currently waiting in the lobby, where plenty of other competitors also hung out in. Bianca decided to reserve spots for everyone else, while the eon dragons' locations are unknown.

" **Hey Ash, when is that cure going to be coming?** " Gabe asked while laying down on her back.

"He said in about a few days. Why?"

" **I hate this form. So tiny, so… weird.** "

"It won't be long now. Besides, if it's going to be gone soon, might as well make it an experience."

" **It won't be a pleasant one.** "

 _It'll be great to get rid of the tail and ears._ Serena recalled, with barely anyone even noticing the new appendages.

"Ash, what will you do once you lose to me in the race?" Misty asked.

"One thing, it'll be me who you'll lose to. Second, I'll probably head back home. My mom is probably worrying about me." Ash responded. "Oh yeah, I should check in with her." The boy ran off

 _Go home? Back to Pallet Town? What about me?_ "Give me a second, I want to check in with my mother too."

"Sheesh, why do the both of them constantly do the same thing over and over again?" Misty sighed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **You ready?** " Latias asked her brother, currently in Latias's human form.

" **Still not used to walking, but OK.** "

" **I'll stay invisible and push you in the direction you need to go. Once we get there, I'll say the opening intro, then I'll say the que phrase, and I'll appear.** "

" **OK.** "

" **Three, two, one, go!** " Latias started pushing as Latios kept on walking.

After a minute or two of walking, both managed to get to the old man's house.

" ** _Don't forget the happy expression!_** " Latias telepathed.

 ***Knock knock*** Latios opened the door with his hand.

"Hello sir? I'm back with my Pokemon." Latias said, still invisible.

"Ah yes! I'll take out the machine and go ahead right away. I need to take an important call, so I'm trusting you with this." The old man came out and put the machinery onto the desk. He then walked back into the back portion. Soon, his voice came out in inaudible noises.

" ** _Put in the disk!_** " Latios put the disk in, then stepped back. Latias became visible.

" **Searching for nearest Pokemon.** " It did nothing until a few seconds later. " **Pokemon found. Knows 3 moves: Safeguard, Psychic, and Mist Ball. Teaching Pokemon Attract…** "

Latias's vision turned into a blur of colors, with images flying through her mind. After it was finished, she was a bit dizzy.

" ** _You OK?_** "

" ** _Yeah…_** "

" ** _Let's go then._** " The TM was used, so it wasn't any use anymore. ***A/N: IDK how TMs work, but I've partially heard some info.***

"Thank you!" Latias said as she returned to invisibility.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The airhorn blared in the air as the race started. All the water types jumped into the canal and started swimming.

Oshawott was all the way on the right while Corsola was on the left.

"Go Seaking!"

"Let's win Mudkip!"

"Hurry up Piplup!"

Plenty of trainers had given perseverance to their Pokemon, along with Misty and Ash.

"Let's go Oshawott!"

"Sweep the competition Corsola!"

Ash started running along with his Pokemon, holding the map open in the process.

"Turn left!"

Oshawott took a sharp left into a canal.

" ** _Oshawott, I'm currently using telepathy to you. I'm going to fly up and see the fastest way possible to the finish line. 'Kay?_** "

" **Okay!** "

Ash ran off into an alleyway, turned into his Latios form, and flew up.

" ** _Okay, so you need to turn left again._** "

Oshawott in response maneuvered into the left alleyway.

" ** _Now take a right._** "

" ** _Left._** "

" ** _Forward._** "

" ** _Forward again._** "

" ** _Left._** "

" ** _OK, it's the final stroke! I'm going to teleport very close to you to run along again._** "

'I got this.'

Without even doing anything, Ash teleported to a close alley and back in his human form. Ash followed along and continued running.

"WHAT?!" Misty shouted, on the other side of the canal. "How'd you get here so fast?!"

"Practice." Ash responded as he smirked.

"Well that doesn't matter. Corsola, full speed ahead!"

"And looks like we have our top two coming in! It's… Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City!" The announcer boomed through the speakers nearby, partially drowned out by the cheering and shouting.

"Keep it going!"

"You can do this!"

"Oshawott!"

"Corsola!"

Both Pokemon were giving the final 50 meter distance their best.

"Get ready the photo finish, I think this is going to be a close one!" A man turned on the underwater camera, which was on the finish line.

Both Pokemon were still full of effort, until they finally crossed the finish line.

"Finish!" The man with the microphone blared. "What has the photo finish shone us?"

On a big screen, the ending photo was shone up, and when zoomed in closely…

Oshawott had his shell in front!

"Oshawott has passed the finish line, just by his shell! Which means Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has won the race!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Misty shouted. Before the judge could react, Misty pulled out her rubber mallet, jumped across the 5 meter canal, and whacked the boy on the face. "THAT WAS A CHEAP MOVE!"

Ash teeter-tottered for a while before falling into the canal with a huge splash.

"...Huh?" Misty sweatdropped.

Ash got his head above water and spat out plenty of water. "Seriously?"

"Sorry…"

Then, a huge, unusual wave pushed Ash away from the "emergency" ladder he was trying to swim to.

"WAAAGH!"

"Umm… This has been an unusual win." Someone gave Misty the trophy. "You appear to… know him… so give this to him once you get him out of the water. 'kay?"

"...OK."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"YAAAAAH!" Pushed around by the extraordinary tide, Ash kept on going down the canal at 3 meters per second.

" **I'll save you!** " Oshawott was swimming along, without the huge wave helping him.

All motion immediately stopped.

"Huh?" The two said simultaneously.

Another tidal wave appeared, only on the _other_ side of the canal.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

" **AHHHHH..** " Before Oshawott could finish his sentence, the wave overcame both and swept them the other way.

Crowds swept past them as fast as a blink, each one having confused or shocked expressions as the wave that almost came over the height of the canal and a boy and a Pokemon screaming past.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Hey, where are you?_** " Arceus telepathed towards Kyogre and Lugia.

" ** _Having fun._** " Both responded simultaneously.

" ** _...Are you pranking the Chosen One?_** "

" ** _C'mon, it's just a couple waves!_** " Kyogre replied.

" ** _GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT IDIOTS!_** "

" ** _It's been a while since we had this much fun! Even though he may be my own personal Chosen One, I can easily enjoy this!_** " Lugia chuckled, even through telepathy.

" ** _Does it look like I CARE?!_** " Arceus roared.

Silence followed.

" ** _Get back here this INSTANT!_** "

" ** _Yes Arceus…_** " Both responded at once.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

While Ash was still zooming along, the force of the push had weakened.

"Hey, I think we're slowing down!"

" **I think there's something more of interest ahead of us!** " Oshawott pointed ahead.

It was the end of the canal.

"AHHHHHHHH…" ***Bop***

"...Eh?" Ash opened his eyes.

He instinctively put up Protect, just before impact.

"Hey Oshawott, we're sa… Oh." Then he just noticed his body was drained of color from the shock.

The boy put down the barrier and held Oshawott with his arm and quickly swam towards the closest ladder and climbed out.

"Hey Ash! You're alright!" Misty shouted as he finally got into her sight.

"Hey." Ash responded, obviously tired out.

"What was that?" Then Misty looked down. "...And why is Oshawott completely white?"

"Oh, I put up Protect just before I hit the wall."

"Protect?"

"Remember I'm part Pokemon?"

"Oh." Misty glanced over to the wall at the end, which was still embedded with cracks even with the Protect bouncing off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Wink*** Latias attempted to use Attract, just to get it to hit the other end of the Secret Garden. However, it always dispersed after one or two meters of distance.

" **Practice makes perfect.** " Latios laid on his side.

" **You've already said that for, like, the 5th time.** "

" **So? It's encouraging.** "

 _More like disappointing…_ Latias thought.

Then something clicked in her mind.

" **Wait… isn't today the event of Tour de Altomare?** "

" **...Yes.** " Latios responded.

" **I FORGOT TO WATCH IT!** " Latias zoomed out the door and went at supersonic speeds towards the race.

" **...Overexcited as usual.** " Latios simply laid back again. _Walking around in a human form… Feels more comfortable in this city._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I wonder if Ash is alright after being swept along in the current." Brock said, with everyone being shocked at the odd ending.

"I believe he's fine." Bianca followed.

"Let's go find Ash and Misty…" Serena responded before standing up. Everyone soon followed the same suit.

" **Why do I feel like somebody else is doing this…** " Pikachu said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"This is so BOring!" Jessie moaned as she kicked a stray can.

"So? There are some wonderful sunset spots and great views around here." James retaliated. "And we get paid for being in this place!"

"Also, there are some good grub areas around here! Even with my share, I can buy a great meal!" Meowth added on.

"Look you two, I'd rather be blasted off by the twerp every single day than just watch." Jessie shouted.

"Then go ahead and challenge his entire group by yourself." James turned his back towards her and continued looking at the coastline.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How did you two end up here?" Serena asked once the entire gang managed to find Ash and Misty.

"I dunno. Just another wave pushed us along another direction." Ash shrugged.

"Well at least you two are safe." Brock then turned to Misty. "Where's the trophy?"

Immediately, her expression changed to an agitated one. "Here you go… Ash…"

"And who said they would beat me?" Ash smirked as he held the trophy.

"You played a cheap move!"

"It was still part of Oshawott!"

"So?! With brute speed, I can EASILY destroy you and Oshawott!"

"Guess what? Brute speed ain't the goal, it's to get to the other side of the winning canal!"

"You played smart! If you didn't, I would of won!"

"Why didn't you?"

"YOU LITTLE..." The next few words had shocked everyone. Silence followed.

"...Whoa, take it easy." Bianca broke the silence.

"Even though I don't know any of those words, I think those are bad." Ash said with an uneasy expression.

" **That sounds like when I completely destroy my friend in a video game.** " Gabe stated.

" **...Video game?** " Pikachu responded.

" **Do you know what a computer is?** "

" **...No…** "

" **I guess where I live, we are more technological.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Hmmm… so what does the general male human look like?_ Latios pondered about, thinking about what his human form could be.

Since Latios never liked public, he simply based it off of one of the few males he knows: Ash.

He put his mind in and transformed into his body.

 _So I need to make this have some differences, just to not confuse with him._ Latios began changing a couple things, first being the clothing. He changed it into a blue jacket with a red T-shirt. Next, the hat went off and the lightning marks disappeared. His eye color changed into his usual red and he was satisfied.

 _Hmmm… seems good enough._ Latios thought. He did some final touches with some body shapes, making him turn into a teenager with red eyes and a blue jacket.

Latios paced over to the full-length mirror to scan over everything, making sure that he's not looking like a deformed person or anything. Finally, after the final check, he stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

 _Keep calm, and walk on._ Latios said in his head. He simply paced throughout the city he is responsible of in a person's point of view.

It was quite relaxing for him actually, with all the new views and perspectives on Altomare.

Riiight up until the point where a blob gets shot into his face.

"Haha! Loser!" One of the teens nearby the shot area.

Latios, in response, pulled the disgusting, sticky slime ball off of his face and paced towards the gang.

"Hey look! The little kid is coming to tell us to stop!" The same teens, probably the leader with a backwards yellow cap, shouted. "'I want my daddy! Wah wah wah!'" He followed with a whiny tone.

"Guess what?" Latios said in a deep menacing voice. "I'm far, FAR older than all of you. My dad is dead. I cheated death itself. Now you decide to mock me."

"WOOOW. TOTally impressive." The gang leader said sarcastically as he clapped slowly.

Soon enough, all of them started walking closer, five of them. "It's 6 versus 1. Why don't you scamper off to your father's grave?"

"Fine. Have it your way." Latios started walking away as the gang kept on snickering. Then he stopped. "Oh, and here's your slime."

Even without looking back, Latios threw it behind his head. And yet the accuracy was precise. The gang leader barely duced before standing up again.

"Your aim stinks!"

Latios then used Psychic to make the ball stop and slam right into the back of his head.

 _It feels great to confront people who do bad things without exposure._ Latios thought as the leader scampered away to his mommy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: GUYS, DERP IS STILL ALIVE!**

 **Demon and Nerd: WHAT?!**

 **Derp: Hoi.**

 ***Demon and Nerd have gaping mouths***

 **AnonJolteon: I knew the life pill would work!**

 **Nerd: I didn't believe it…**

 **Demon: What about the long beep?**

 **Derp: Poky thingie hurt me. :(**

 **Demon: ...Makes sense.**


	20. Chapter 20: Heading Home

**AnonJolteon: Whew, well now that drama is over with… I need to go over some things.**

 **Demon: Like what?**

 **AnonJolteon: First of all, I want to talk about Pokemon battles. I've only done one, and that was in the first chapter. I should be doing more, right?**

 **Derp: :I**

 **Nerd: I don't know, just do what the community wants.**

 **AnonJolteon: Okay then. Second of all, WHY IS NO ONE EVEN CHECKING OUT MY FORUM?!**

 **Trio: !**

 **AnonJolteon: It has literally been up for more than a month and NO ONE. AND I MEA NO ONE. Visited the god darn stupid forum. If ya'll don't check it out, I'm stuck in a vortex of what story to go off from next!**

 **Derp: Wat u mean by next story…**

 **AnonJolteon: There will be an end, probably by the end of this summer.**

 **Voice from Beyond: The Chosen One has to make a sacrifice to save the world.**

 **All: Eh?!**

 **AnonJolteon: Oh yeah, that one sacrifice basically ends the story.**

 **Demon: What is this sacrifice?**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't know. \\("/)/**

 **Trio: ._.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 20: Heading Home**

"We won the trophy! Yeah!" Ash punched his fist into the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu followed.

"You know, you could've celebrated that victory earlier." Misty sweatdropped.

"So? My victory is mine this year Misty." Ash stuck his tongue out.

"Why, you mock me?" Misty raised her eyebrow with an evil smirk. At lightning fast speed, she grabbed his tongue and pulled it.

"NNNNNNNN!!!" Ash was completely surprised at this attack.

Then, Misty let go. The tightened muscle retracted and smacked right into the boy's face.

"That didn't seem very nice!" Latias said.

Ash flipped his tongue around before putting it back into his mouth. He turned to everyone. "So, I'll be leaving Altomare soon."

 _WHAT?!_ Latias thought. _NONONONONONO! NOT AGAIN!_

"Awww, that's pretty sad!" Bianca said.

"I hope you had a great time here." Lorenzo stated.

" ** _Ummm… Latios… can I…_** " Latias telepathed to Latios.

" ** _Yes._** "

" ** _...What?_** "

" ** _I know what you want, especially from your actions, and I'll let you have it. But first, I need to tell you some things._** " A quick pause, then Latios continued. " ** _If you ever believe that Ash has gone mad, you can always come back. However, I doubt that would happen. Second, don't forget to attend the monthly Legendary Meeting. 'Kay?_** "

" ** _Erm… when is that?_** "

" ** _In a week._** "

" ** _Thanks. For everything._** "

" ** _No problem._** "

"Hey Ash?" Latias asked Ash, who turned around. "How many Pokemon do you have right now?"

"Five. I have Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Pikachu, and Oshawott. I returned Goodra's and Greninja's Pokeballs back to Professor Oak back at home. Why?" Ash responded.

Latias changed into her dragon form and dug into Ash's backpack.

"What are you doing?!" Ash shouted. Everyone else was just shocked at the sudden action.

Soon enough, Latias found a Pokeball, which seemed to be empty. She chucked it up, flew behind it, and let the button touch her head.

"Latias!" Bianca shouted as the red dragon got sucked into the tiny capsule.

The Pokeball dropped to the ground. It rumbled no times and it locked, indicating Latias has been captured.

"...What?" Ash said, simply blown away by this action. He picked up the Pokeball and pushed the button, cueing Latias to come out.

"Eesh… I don't like it in there." Latias had a chilled expression.

"Latias, why did you capture yourself?"

"I wanted to go with you!"

"WHAAAAT?!"

"But I'll miss you! I'll be so lonely and forgotten!" Bianca shouted.

"Don't you have a job here miss?" Lorenzo sternly asked.

"Don't worry! Brother has gotten much stronger and the Soul Dew is gone. Ash is powering it!" Latias presented the boy with her arms.

"Powering?"

"He absorbed most of the Soul Dew when he brought Latios back to life, and the water is still running! As long as I stay with him and make sure nothing goes wrong, Altomare will be safe!"

" **Hmmm…** **seems legit.** " Gabe said.

"Logical explanation." Brock stated.

"But still! You sure about this?" Bianca asked.

"Yes"

"OK, let me talk to you for a second."

Latias flew towards her and leaned her ear to Bianca's mouth.

"Ash and Latias, sitting in a…" Immediately, Latias darted back, obviously blushing.

"Just remember!" Bianca shouted before smirking.

"OK, before I leave, I want to get something from the Pokemon Center."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey Clemont!" Ash called the gym's phone number and had been received.

"Hey Ash! I know you're in Altomare, so I sent the cures to the Pokemon Center. I see you are here right now! I've put them into a pills, where the blue ones are your friend's while the pink one is Serena's." Clemont said immediately.

"OK, see you soon!" Ash hung up as he walked over to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?"

"Can I get a package from Lumiose City?"

"Sure, just put your Pokedex right here to verify." Joy pointed to the variety of slits on the side. The one specific slit was a thin one. "Each one comes from a different regions, as all the Pokedexes are different."

"Ummm… Nurse Joy? I don't have that type of Pokedex." He took out the new orange Pokedex he received from Professor Sycamore.

"Oh. Looks like I'll have to scan it manually." She took the Pokedex and used the Dex Scanner.

"There we go. Over there should be some bins where the center one will contain your package." Nurse Joy pointed to the array of bins, where only the center has a glowing green light.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash took out the package and started running back with it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sooo, when will you visit Altomare again?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Probably within a year."

"Oh. So I won't be visiting Latias by then."

"Nah, she could probably just teleport me and her here within a few seconds."

"Great! Well then, I'll see you next time!" Bianca waved goodbye.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Serena have now departed onto the ferry back to the Kanto region.

"So Ash, what types of Pokemon do you have at Professor Oak's lab?" Serena asked.

"Plenty. So many of them, and I've had bonds with them all."

Some silence followed.

"You said that Pikachu was your starter, but aren't the starters in the Kanto region Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, like what Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor have?" Serena asked.

"Well… let's just say I was late to the day I got Pikachu…" Ash scratched the back of his head.

"We both know that after a couple of months staying with your mother, you go off on another journey. Where would you go next?" Misty asked.

"I think I'll be spending a bit less time and revisit some of my old friends in the other regions. Maybe I could persuade her to come along." Ash responded.

"Oh. So you'll be setting off again?" Brock assumed.

"Welp, it's going to be taking a while. I'm going to sleep." Ash yawned. "Hey Serena. Here's the cure." He opened the box and took out the pink pill and gave it to Serena.

The rest of the group were all on the handlebars, enjoying the view of the sunset.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Yawn*** Ash leaned up from his bed and looked around. Misty was still snoozing in bed, along with Brock and Gabe, while Serena was up and out.

"Where did Serena go…"

He got up from the bed and stumbled to the door.

"Pika…" His Pokemon got up after him.

The electric mouse went through the doorway after his trainer, rubbing his eyes.

And outside, Serena was leaning on the railing, looking at the horizon.

"Hey Serena… what are you doing this early…" Ash wasn't even dressed, just his cap and his sleeping clothes.

"Oh. Looking at the sea." Serena kept on staring at the horizon. "Thinking about things."

"Did the cure work?"

"Yes."

" **Whoopee… now can you all go back to bed?** " Pikachu turned around and slowly crept along before passing out in front of the mattress.

"Hey, I can still hear what Pikachu is saying." Serena remarked, looking back at the slightly open doorway.

"What time is it anyway…" The boy glanced around until finding a clock.

4:00 AM

"Honestly, you should sleep more." Serena told him.

"True… see you in about two hours." Ash crept back into bed while shutting the door behind him.

Time ticked by as Serena kept on looking to the water, oceanic wind blowing through her hair.

 _What next…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Here is your captain speaking, we will be arriving in Kanto at 9:37 AM. We hope you've enjoyed the ferry ride and we'll see you soon.** " A man spoke through the loudspeaker.

"Everyone packed up?" Ash asked to Misty and Brock.

"Yes." Misty and Brock said at the same time.

"But, where's Serena?" Misty asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's already outside, waiting for us." Ash responded.

Ash opened the door and stepped outside, followed by Misty and Brock. And there Serena was, still staring out to sea.

"Hey Serena, time to go." Ash tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." After a long time still looking out, she finally put her hands off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Misty, Brock, I'll be seeing you too later!" Ash waved goodbye to his two first friends as they went to their gyms.

"See you soon too!" Brock waved back.

"Take care!" Misty shouted.

After a few minutes, both were out of sight.

"So what do you all say, shall we go to my home?" Ash asked to Serena and the Glaceon.

"Sure!" Serena said.

" **OK.** " Gabe responded.

"Oh yeah, do you want to change back to human form?" Ash took out the other two blue pills.

" **I doubt it's a good choice. After all, there's already Serena. Wouldn't your mom be freaked out if you brought two people to your home?** "

"True…"

" **I'll just bear with this for now!** " Gabe smirked.

"Why do you say so?" Serena asked.

" **Where I live, if a boy brings a girl to his house, their parents would be surprised and assume one thing.** "

"What would that be?"

" **Dating.** "

Immediately, Serena's face glowed red.

It was a good thing Ash already went forward ahead of time.

"Hey, hurry up you two!"

" **I want to eat Delia's food again!** " Pikachu shouted back.

"C..Coming!" Serena started running while Gabe waited for a few seconds before following.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mom! I'm home!" After a long time of running, they were finally able to get to the little cottage within the field of Pallet Town.

"My little boy!" Ash was greeted by his mother, who hugged him as he walked into the house.

"Mom, I brought a guest." Delia loosened her grip on Ash. "This is Serena, and the Glaceon is traveling with us, since I helped her out."

"Oh my, you've grown older since you've left! You're so mature now!" Delia complimented.

" **See what I mean?** "

"And you, you're sooooo cute!" Delia grabbed Gabe by the waist and hugged the poor once-human Pokemon tightly.

" **HELP ME!!!** "

"..." Ash and Serena simply stared awkwardly at the two.

" **RAHHHH!!!** " Gabe started jerking around Delia's arms. Unfortunately, her "battle cry" had merely only sounded like some mews.

"Adorable!" Delia remarked.

This made the Glaceon be ticked off. She bit Delia's arm, and stayed there.

"G-BLIZZARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ash shouted.

Before anyone could notice, ice started building up from her arms to her entire body, imprisoning her into a chunk of ice.

"...What." Serena stated.

"Talonflame, come on out…" Ash dug in his bag for the fire type Pokemon as Gabe slipped out of her now icy grip.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Nerd: Pallet Town!**

 **Derp: REEEEE**

 **Lolnyah: Hugs aren't a favorite.**

 **AnonJolteon: HUGS!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Revisit and Recall

**AnonJolteon: Another thing: I usually forget a single portion or a single group of character, then try to reestablish them into the next chapter. AND THEN, I forget about the rest. I am currently trying to fix that bug in my brain, but until then, DEAL WITH ME!**

 **Derp: ._.**

 **Demon: Honestly, you just have a short term memory.**

 **AnonJolteon: That's not very nice.**

 **Demon: Still, I can't stop you from not knowing the truth.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 21: Revisit and Recall**

"Brrr…" Delia is currently residing on the couch with a big towel wrapped around her wet body.

"Mom, I have a feeling that Blizzard doesn't like hugs."

" **You know, I think you should get a teensy bit used to hugs. After all, you're cute and this is his mum. I used to deal with that too.** " Pikachu stated.

 ***Hmph*** Gabe frowned in response.

 ***SNEEZE*** "How'd the cold happen…" Delia asked.

"Blizzard here bit your arm, and apparently her ice aura had frozen you." Serena stated.

"You know what, we'll let you get your rest here." Ash went towards the closet and brought an electric heater. He plugged it in, faced it towards his mother, and turned it on. "We'll be visiting the Pokemon Lab."

Suddenly, a blinding flash appeared from inside his bag. Ash quickly opened it, and out materialized Latias.

"Oh look… a legendary… am I imagining things?" Delia murmured, still a bit dizzy.

" ** _Hello!_** " Latias said before realizing her state. " ** _Oh._** " Latias sucked herself back into the Pokeball.

"We'll be going to Professor Oak's for now…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello Gary!" Professor Oak came back from his trip.

"Hello grandpa!" Gary responded, looking up from the tablet he was working on.

"Hello Professor!" Tracey said.

"I received a notification from Ash's Pokedex." Oak started walking towards one of the monitors, then opened up the list of trainers he had been researching on. "Let's see… huh? What's this?"

Gary and Tracey got attracted by the mystery and peered over the Professor's shoulders to see what was going on.

"What's this?" Gary pointed at the red and white dragon-looking pokemon.

"Wait a minute… could this be the legendary pokemon Latias?" Tracey asked. He ran over to his private monitor and searched it up in the Pokedex all the professors were contributing to. "Latias, the dragon type pokemon… Yes! This is the legendary pokemon!"

"Ash caught a legendary?" Oak shouted, bewildered by the pokemon.

"Yes indeed!"

"This has to be one of Ash's greatest achievements! I'll call him over as soon as possible!" Gary shouted as he went over to his own private monitor.

"Wait, my GPS tracker of all the Pokedexes say that he is actually walking over to the lab!" Oak stopped Gary. "All we do now is wait."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***ACHOO*** _Why do I feel like someone is talking about me…_ Ash sneezed as he paced over to the Pokemon Lab with Serena, Pikachu, and Gabe.

"You'd think that catching a Latias would rouse attention, especially from a Pokemon professor?" Gabe questioned.

"...Yeah, I didn't really think that part through." Ash sweatdropped. He pulled out Latias's Pokeball and released her.

" ** _Hello!_** " Latias cheerfully said.

"Expect to be touched by a man 'cause he always gets excited whenever he sees a pokemon he never saw before."

" ** _WHAT_** ** _?! WHY?!_** "

"Professor Oak, that guy who gave me Pikachu."

" ** _Ohhhh. That seemed less disturbing_**."

"What?"

" ** _Nothing!_** "

Latias sucked herself back into the Pokeball.

"...Weird."

"So, how does Professor Oak act?" Serena asked.

"Like Professor Sycamore, except a bit older and occasionally excited. Especially when coming with contact with a pokemon he's never seen before."

"...Oh."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello? Anyone there?" Ash knocked the door of the lab.

"Why hello Ash!" Immediately Professor Oak answered the door.

"...Have you been waiting this entire time?"

"Totally not." Oak responded, smiling.

"Ok…"

"Come on in, and make yourself comfortable!" He beckoned them into the room.

" **Is this man a stalker?** " Gabe asked.

"Oh, look at this, a Glaceon!" Oak bent down to investigate the "Pokemon."

" **Don't explode… don't explod** e." Pikachu beckoned Gabe to not do the bite-freeze again.

"Hmmm… the ears are sen… BAH! I want to talk to you about something." Oak stopped himself.

By the time everyone came into the lab, Oak shut the door, then gave a cheer of joy.

"Ash! You've realized you are one of the few people who have a legendary pokemon on their team, right?!"

"Congratulations!" Gary popped out from behind a wall.

"Wha… why are you so surprised about this?" Ash asked.

"There hasn't been any surefire research for Latias yet! This would be a remarkable point to my career!" Oak responded.

"Oh. I guess that's good." Ash took out Latias's Pokeball and Pokedex. He released Latias, then scanned her.

" **LATIAS: THE EON POKEMON. IT COMMUNICATES USING TELEPATHY. ITS BODY IS COVERED WITH DOWN THAT REFRACTS LIGHT TO MAKE IT INVISIBLE. NO MORE INFORMATION.** "

"Wow. So it does have some missing information." Serena said.

"Ash, is it okay if Gary and I can go over Latias for a while?"

"I guess. Latias, just stay with them."

"Okidoki!" Latias responded.

"She can talk?!" Gary gaped at the pokemon's intelligence.

"Yeah, I kinda taught her how to speak English."

"That'll make this task easier!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash slid open the backdoor to the field area, where his and many other trainers' pokemon resided. However, his usually form clusters in one area, up into the point where they all break up the moment Ash comes to view.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see!" Ash shouted to his pokemon.

One by one, heads turned to his direction, smiles forming afterwards. And of course, his Tauros charge straight at him.

"I think you should be getting out of the way!" Serena shouted as she stood back from the charge line.

Instead of pacing back, Ash ran to the charging horde, having his arms in the position as if he were to hug them.

" **Don't worry, this happens often.** " Pikachu sweatdropped as Ash got launched into the air at impact.

" **...How far did he go?** " The sun's glare blocked Gabe's view.

A light sparkle, then red appeared in the sky. Ash came down, riding Talonflame down to the ground.

"Talonflame, flame charge!" Somehow, Ash's clothes didn't catch on fire as the bird enveloped itself in fiery blaze.

Almost to ground level, Talonflame swerved up before stopping, launching Ash into the air in the process. But he was planning this. He made a flip and landed on his feet.

"How's that for a dramatic entrance?" He asked to his crowd of pokemon.

Plenty cheered in response, where they all started surrounding him. Ash couldn't make out a single word.

"I'll be staying here for a while as Professor Oak researches a pokemon that I caught, so what do you all want to do for now?"

" **PIG PILE!!!** " Almost all of the pokemon Ash caught jumped onto Ash. Bayleef came first, knocking him down quickly. She paved way for the others as plenty more chunks of weight piled on top. Even and even more pokemon joined in until Ash couldn't breathe.

"I… can't… breathe…" Ash choked.

Then all the pokemon started fleeing, mainly in fear, as thuds started getting louder..

"Huh?" Ash managed to push himself up, only to see a big white circle with blue around the edges.

 **From a distance…**

"How about now?" Serena started clutching the blue ribbon when she saw a Snorlax jump onto Ash.

"YAAA...!!!" Ash's voice was drowned out part way by Snorlax's hair.

" **Stiiilll fine.** "

"Are you even sure?!"

" **Yep."**

"I don't care about what you think, I'm going in there." Serena marched over to the big pokemon, still flattening Ash, and kicked it.

Snorlax stopped laughing and turned towards her. He had a mystified expression. "What?"

"Get…" ***Kick*** "off…" ***Kick*** "Ash!" ***Kick*** Serena kicked the giant pokemon each time she paused.

Snorlax simply stared back, processing the situation before rolling over, getting off the boy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Serena worriedly asked Ash.

"Fine… just having fun with my old pal." He stood up and looked over to his Snorlax.

" **See?** " Pikachu shouted from a distance.

However, Serena could obviously see the dent in the dirt created by the weight of Snorlax against Ash's body.

Suddenly, a vine tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Serena turned around to see a Bayleef.

" **Who are you?** " Bayleef asked with an agitated expression.

"The name is Serena. How about you?" Bayleef jumped back at the response.

" **...You… understand me**?" Bayleef stammered.

"Yes… Ash does too after some unfortunate events…" Serena replied.

" **He does?! Wait. What unfortunate events?** " Bayleef excitedly shouted before thinking about what she had said.

"Well, let me tell you about that." Ash brushed some dirt and dust off his clothes. "Gather around everybody! I have something to tell and show you all!" Ash called out to the rest of the pokemon scattered in a circle.

Once everyone was around him, Ash changed into his dragon form. A moment of silence followed, soon coming to plenty of murmurs from everybody.

" **...How did you do that?** " Totodile asked.

"Let's just say I got turned into a pokemon."

Plenty of gasps emitted from the crowd.

" **You're a pokemon?** " " **Yay! Our trainer can now literally train us!** " " **I wonder what Bayleef would do…** " Plenty of his pokemon started talking at once.

"Calm down everybody, calm down." Ash attempted to settle everyone down. "What happened was that another evil organization called 'Team Everest' has kind of been tracking me down."

" **WHAT?!** " Everyone shouted. " **Not letting them get close to you!** " " **Team Everest stinks!** " " **Protect Ash!** " Plenty more started talking at once.

"CALM DOWN!!!" Ash shouted over everybody. One by one, the voices stopped. Once complete silence was evident, he continued. "They can change any person or pokemon into anything they'd like, including you all. So, I don't want you guys to get into the crossfire. Besides, I can protect myself!"

To prove his point, he used the move Protect. Many of "ooh"s and "ah"s came from the crowd. Next, he used dragon claw and sliced a rock. Finally, he used Psychic to lift everyone off the ground.

"Haven't really gotten the hang of this part, but I'm going to try." Ash concentrated hard, and before long, a sword appeared in his hands.

" **Woah!** "

"What?" Ash opened his eyes, which caused the glistening sword to disappear in his hand.

" **Aw, you couldn't see that awesome thing you just did!** " " **Awesome I say.** " " **I'm frankly surprised.** "

"Well, I did it, right?"

Plenty of voices of agreement came back.

"But hey, I'm still your trainer. I'm still me. Nothing has cha…" Ash was cut off as a red thing smacked him into a nearby tree.

Everyone stared at the place of where Ash collided with, then to the source of the impact.

A Latias was there, who was about to burst into a fit of giggling.

 ***PFFT*** She was crying a bit as she tried holding in the laughter.

" **...Heheh… HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** " Totodile laughed out of nowhere.

Plenty more snickers came in, before complete, uncontrollable laughter rolled in.

"Haha… very funny Latias!" Ash shouted from the trees as he tugged himself out of the tree.

" ** _Teehee!_** " She giggled in response.

Ash sped up and stopped as soon as he was back in the circle of pokemon. He then changed to his human form.

"This is Latias, the pokemon I was talking about earlier."

" ** _Hello!_** " She waved "hi" to everyone.

Plenty of voices said "hello" back. However, one of them didn't reply that way.

" **And who are you?** " Bayleef asked the dragoness.

" ** _Remember that pokemon who Ash saved her life? The one next to another similar to it? That was me._** " Latias responded with a smile.

" **So you decided to join Ash?** "

" ** _Yep!_** "

" **Why?** "

A moment of silence followed.

" ** _To make sure… he's safe?_** " Latias responded, having not much confidence.

" **Suuuuuure**." Bayleef eyed Latias's head.

"Alright, it's time to go back to check on my mom. Latias, Serena, time to go." Ash shouted to the two.

" ** _Ok!_** " Latias telepathed.

"Coming!" Serena replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: What's wrong with Bayleef?**

 **AnonJolteon: Love square.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Other Parent

**AnonJolteon: I brought juice packs!**

 ***Hands out to everybody***

 **Nerd: How'd you get these?**

 **AnonJolteon: Magic.**

 **Lolnyah: Ew, fruit punch.**

 **Demon: Honestly, I think we should go more in depth with all the 'ships.**

 **Nerd: That's only because you know I hate them!**

 **Demon: Still, it seems very interesting.**

 **Nerd: NO.**

 **Demon: AnonJolteon, what do you think?**

 **AnonJolteon: IDK**

 **Demon: Derp, how about you?**

 ***Derp turns around with straw in his mouth***

 **Derp: *SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP***

 **Everyone else: …**

 **Lolnyah: What the hec…**

 **Derp: *SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 22: The Other Parent**

"Hello everyone!" Delia greeted everyone with a smile from their little trip to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hi mom!" Ash waved.

"Hey, who's this?" Delia immediately noticed the Latias.

" ** _Hello Mrs. Ketchum!_** " Latias slightly bowed.

"Wow, a pokemon that can talk and has manners. I'm impressed." Delia remarked.

" ** _Aw, it's nothing!_** " Latias replied.

"Well, why are you all standing out there? Come on in!" Delia jestured Pikachu, Blizzard, Latias, Serena, and Ash into the house.

"So Ash, how was your Kalos journey? I saw that you got second place: better than last time!" Delia asked her son.

"Great! I met lots of new pokemon, and of course met many more people!" Ash replied.

"That's good!" Delia smiled back.

"Ummm… if it isn't very disruptive, where's Ash's dad?" Serena asked.

"..." Delia didn't reply.

"...Mrs. Ketchum?"

"...Sorry." Delia finally said. "I just don't really like thinking about my husband."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Latias telepathed.

"It's fine…" Delia replied. "You see, your dad was a great man."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Him and I were great friends back in our very young age._

"Haha! You can't catch me!" A boy ran around with a girl chasing after him.

"Slow down!!!" Little Delia laughed.

 _It was always fun and play back then, up until the point where he became 10. He told me about his pokemon journey the week before._

"Hey Delia!" The boy started running towards the girl, now 9 years old. "Guess what? Since I'm already ten, I can begin my pokemon journey soon!"

"Great!" Delia replied.

"Do you want to come with me?" The boy asked.

"But I'm still nine years old." Delia replied.

"I could wait a year, just for you." The boy replied.

"It's fine… besides, I don't really want to go on a journey."

"Why not?"

"I'm not an explorative type, I prefer Pallet Town instead."

"Oh…"

"You can go have fun, I'll be staying here, waiting for you to come back." Delia smiled.

"If you are sure. I hope I can see you soon!" The boy waved after he ran off.

 _He left, and I was happy, thinking about all the great things he could be doing right now. However, I didn't see him until I was already 20._

"It's been a long time, has it Delia?" The man who used to be Delia's friend, now taller and stronger.

"Red! You're back!" Delia ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, I know it's been a long time, but it didn't seem much to me." Red patted her on the back.

"It felt like ages." Delia replied.

"You have no idea what types of experiences I had. From cold mountains to hot lava. From enormous cities to beach resorts."

"Wow, it seems dangerous."

"I'm still here."

 _He stayed with me for a year, then we got married. Soon after, I had you._

"Our little son, so beautiful." Red smiled at the newborn.

"Yes, he will be destined for great things." Delia remarked.

 _Red helped me take care of you for three years, before doing something that I'd never think he'd do before._

"I want our son to have a bright future, so I'm going to become the Pokemon Champion to ensure that." Red said.

"What?!" Delia shouted. "Does that mean you're going to have to go on another journey?!"

"No no no, I'm just going to try challenging the pokemon league." Red calmed her down. "I'll probably be back in a few weeks. Win or loss, it'll still be a plus, with losing granting experience while win granting that and a stable future."

"Thank you."

 _Two weeks later, I checked the news, if Red had defeated the Kanto Champion and claimed the throne. However, I was shocked._

"Breaking news! The trainer Red Ketchum has successfully defeated all of the trainers in the entire Pokemon League! However, a mysterious team appeared just in the battle between Red and the Champion! We have one of our reporters on the case!" The TV roared.

"What's going on?!" Delia shouted. Ash simply looked at her face.

"Hello, reporter Sandy here. We are currently live in the stadium, where a mysterious helicopter came in and attempted to get rid of both the Champion's and Red pokemon. The attempt failed, but now many more members of this 'Team Rocket' have came into the battlefield, all armed with powerful Pokemon. Both the Champion and Red are trying to battle their way out, but after one of the members fall, two more come in. Right now, many of the spectators are releasing their own Pokemon to aid, but didn't manage to break through." Sandy shouted. "Wait… is the helicopter landing?!"

A bullet shot sounded and Red stopped. He simply stood still until he started falling down to the floor, blood evident in his chest.

 ***GASP*** Delia put her hands over her mouth and started crying.

"Mama?" Ash started shaking her arm.

" **All trainers capable of battling, attempt taking out the people! We need to reach medical help for Red!** " The loudspeaker resonated from the TV.

In the background, the helicopter lowered, and two men stepped out from the helicopter and picked up Red's body. They tossed him into the bunk, then the aircraft achieved liftoff.

"What's this?! Did Team Rocket kidnap Red?!" Then a different voice resonated from the TV speaker. " **All member of Team Rocket, head ba** (*#%* **uarters! We have eli** 9*%@ **ed our biggest thw** #(*@% **of Team Rocket! Our job has been done!** "

All of the dark men started running out of the exits, barely any were caught by the spectators.

 _Your father didn't die however. I could tell, since I ran after the helicopter myself, leaving you behind with his friend Blue._

"COME BACK!" Delia helplessly shouted.

The helicopter however, started leaning all over the place. It was almost as if… someone is fighting in it.

The helicopter almost lopsided before going back to place, then one of the fuel tanks blew up.

Three men parachuted out of the helicopter, yet all of them had black suits.

"Is Red… still in there?!"

Instead of falling straight down, the helicopter started wobbling as it fell before flying away towards Mount Silver. Even in the large distance Delia could hear a large explosion.

 _From there, I called the police, firefighters, anyone to assist in finding my husband. However, the mountain was far too dangerous to search in, along with the fierce snowstorm. So, they had to cancel the search. Each day that passed, my heart ached even more, up until the point where a new technology had been developed two years later._

 ***Ring ring*** The telephone had been called. ***Click*** "Hello?" Delia asked the caller.

"We have recently developed something at Silph Co. which helps detect life forms at long range. When we heard about your husband's case, we decided to do its first test near Mount Silver. Within or above the mountain, we picked traces of human life. Since it is still testing, we're not sure, but we informed you about it just in case." The man at the other end stated.

 **I got so happy, I came to alert the rescue crew about it. But then, the conditions were still too dangerous. From then on, I kept on worrying about how he be able to eat or sleep in that weather.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"My dad was able to take down all of the trainers in the Pokemon League…" Ash said.

"I'm pretty sure your father still resides in the mountain, awaiting anyone brave enough to venture into that mountain." Delia sighed.

"If he does stay there… I want to go meet him." Ash claimed.

"But it's too dangerous." Serena replied.

"That's why I will be needing some help."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." A man with a red cap sat out in the blizzard. A charizard remained at his side, not flinching at all in the cold.

"...Charizard, how long do you think we have to wait on this mountain."

Charizard made a little grunt in response.

"...Of course, no one will be able to venture far enough. Even I can't get down either." The man replied, still looking into the whiteness of the air.

"...Should we go inside?" The man turned to the dark cave.

Charizard stood up, turned around, and walked into the cave. The man soon followed.

As soon as the man stepped in, he took off his jacket and gestured three Larvitar to him. They got close and took the jacket before all of them laid down on the rock, the jacket, giving a bit of warmth and coziness.

The man laid down on the rock.

' _Thank you._ ' A woman's voice echoed in his head.

 _I wish I could rejoin you Delia..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: My best perception of Red Ketchum.**

 **Demon: Seems legit.**

 **Derp: *SLUUUUUUUUUUUUU...** *

 **Demon: CAN YOU NOT?!**

 ***Silence***

 **Derp: *...UUUUUUUUURP***

 **Nerd: How many juice packs did you drink?**

 **Derp: 20.**

 ***Derp reveals pile behind him***

 **Demon, Nerd, and Lolnyah: WHAT?!**


	23. Chapter 23: Confronting the Mountain

**AnonJolteon: Derp, no more juice packs for you.**

 **Derp: why?! *SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP***

 **Demon: THAT.**

 **Derp: wat? *SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* y can't i just have juice packs?**

 **Demon: STOP SLURPIN' THE HELL OUT OF THAT PLASTIC STRAW!!!**

 **Nerd: Seriously, it's annoying.**

 **Derp: aw.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 23: Confronting the Mountain**

Ash teleported back into the Kalos region, in a forest with a creek.

 _This place…_ Ash gazed around the landscape.

He closed his eyes, and tried finding something. For a while, nothing picked up. Then, his aura linked to someone else's.

 _Hello Greninja._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jeez… what's taking Ash so long?" Gabe asked, still lying down on the couch.

"No idea, but let him talk with his pokemon." Serena replied, sitting on the same couch.

A force burst in the middle of the room, and out came Ash and Greninja.

" **Long time no see Greninja.** " Pikachu greeted the ninja-frog.

" **Hello.** "

" **I can tell where you got the 'ninja' part of your name.** " Gabe remarked.

" **So that's the other victim?** " Greninja pointed to Gabe.

"Yep, that's him." Ash responded.

" ** _Already told him about your dragon form?_** " Latias asked.

"Yes."

"Ash, are you sure about heading to Mount Silver?" Delia worriedly asked. "It's going to be a dangerous task to get your father back home."

"It'll be fine. Plus, I have Serena, Latias, Blizzard, and Greninja to help me along, plus my pokemon." Ash also brought along his Kalos team, but doubted he would really need them.

"Ash, by all means, if you get trapped or anything, teleport out of there as soon as possible." Delia ordered.

"OK mom."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"The target has moved to Pallet Town." A commander stated. "Seems like he is getting ready to teleport far away, but not too far."

"Good, I believe we can set up another trap right there." Robert responded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Here we are at Mount Silver." Ash announced when he teleported everyone to the base of the mountain.

The greatest challenge lies ahead in front of our heroes, the mountain having an everlasting snowstorm.

" ** _Brrr… I don't like this…_** " Latias shivered.

On the other hand, Gabe was relaxing. " **What's so wrong 'bout the cold?** "

" ** _I'm a dragon type… you are an ice…_** " Latias responded.

" **Makes sense.** " Gabe shrugged.

"It's time to go." Ash led them in with Serena, wearing a fur coat, Latias, Greninja, and Pikachu.

Once they got in, it was pitch-black.

"Braixen, we need your help!" Serena released the fire-fox pokemon.

The fox put her arm over her shoulder, pulled out the stick, and ignited it, illuminating the interior of the cave.

"Wow… so beautiful…" Serena gazed around the landscape of the naturally formed pillars from the roof.

"This cave is really deep." Ash pointed down a black hole, where even Braixen's light didn't even reach.

"Well, nothing to see here." Pikachu stated.

Everyone walked deeper into the cave, where it narrowed down to the point where they had to crouch. Then, it opened up to another room.

"Still quite empty." Ash looked around.

Suddenly, a screech emitted from the front. A Golbat came into view.

"Alright then, Braixen! Use flamethrower!" Braixen aimed and fired, knocking out the giant bat in one hit.

Pikachu then felt a tingle. He turned around.

"Uhhh… guys? I think we might want to run…" Pikachu stuttered.

"Why?" Ash looked behind him, and dozens of pairs of red eyes stared back.

"...I agree." Latias immediately started flying to the next portion as over twenty Golbat and over fifty Zubat came flying after them.

" **TASTE THIS!!!** " Pikachu released a thunderbolt, which fried half of them to crisp.

Greninja formed a blade and sliced through the rest of them, leaving all of them fainted. But of course, more came following behind.

" **Aaaand… I'm following Latias.** " Pikachu started running as fast as he could.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"...Huh?" Red peered down to the lower section of the cave. _Why do I hear battling down there?_

He leaned a bit over, before stopping and looking behind to see the three Larvitar shivering in fright.

"Don't worry little ones, I'll protect you." Red squatted down and rubbed their heads.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _When I first crashed onto the mountain, I could barely breathe._

 ***Cough*** Red attempted to get air, even with the bullet inside of him.

 _Soon after that crash, I heard whistling from the gasoline engine._

 _It's going to blow!_ Red stood up, his hand over his wound, and ran as fast as he could before collapsing on the ground.

He looked back, and saw a Larvitar stuck under the helicopter.

"Larvitar! Lar!!!" The other two tried pulling him out.

 _I saw them struggling, and I knew all three would get blown up with the helicopter._

Red, bearing through the immense pain, ran over there, and pulled the stuck Pokemon out. He then scooped all three together and started running to shelter.

 ***KABOOOOOM*** The helicopter erupted in flames.

I didn't care how heavy they were, as long as I could get them somewhere safer. They didn't even notice that I was a stranger.

"...Lar?" The Larvitar who got stuck looked up at Red's face. Red looked down, and gave a smile. Then, it turned into a grimace, before falling down onto the snow.

"Larv! Larvitar!!!" The saved one started shaking his arm, then gestured the other two to help flip the man over. Immediately, all three saw the bullet wound.

 _I didn't even know what they did, all I know is that they somehow saved me._

"..." Red opened his eyes and saw the roof of a ceiling. He leaned up, and when he put down his hand onto the ground, he felt something. He picked it up, and recognized this object as a bullet.

Along with the bullet out, he saw that his wound was still open but clean, and that his jacket was off.

"Larvitar!" One of the rock-types came into view with a bit of snow in its hand.

 _Hey, it's the one that I saved._ "Hey there little guy." Red patted him on the head.

"Lar!!!" Another one came up, followed by the final one, one holding a ball of snow while the other holding a… mushroom?

"Hello." Red waved "hi" to the other two.

Then, the one holding the mushroom gestured it towards him.

"...For me?"

"Lar!"

Red held the mushroom gently in his hands, then ate it.

 _Hmmm… I guess it does its job._ Red thought as he chewed down the palm-sized mushroom.

"Thanks for letting me eat this." Red thanked the three Larvitar.

"Vitar!" The Larvitar who brought him the mushroom tugged him on the corner of his shirt.

"...Do you want to show me something?"

 _It was amazing how they had managed to have a mushroom… "farm" in the cold blizzard. In fact, they even grow the mushrooms themselves._

Larvitar kept on guiding Red through the snowstorm until they approached another cave. Red peered into the little cave, which deeper in revealed a small pool of water. He also saw moss growing around, and most importantly, mushrooms.

The Larvitar broke off one of the bigger mushrooms and put the bases into tiny dents within the stone. Another one came in with snow, and dropped it into the water. The snow floated to the surface and started getting smaller until it completely melted.

"...This is very interesting. I want to help you all." Red stepped outside the cave, dug through his bag, and took out a pokeball. "Charizard, come out."

The fire-dragon Pokemon roared, until it realized that there was a blizzard.

"...Lar…" The Larvitar got frightened by the menacing appearance.

"Hey, this guy is a friend of mine."

 _It took a while, but all three got used to him. Also, I got to know who they are and their relations. There are two males and one female, where the female and male are siblings. Also, I think the female has a crush on the other male. I don't know how long I'll be sticking around here, but I'm still going to help as much as possible._

All the fighting died down, so all the Larvitar are doing their own thing now.

"Charizard, their water supply seems to be getting low. Can you melt some snow?"

The fire dragon put his tail nearby a clump of snow.

"Good…" _This is when the female thanks us…_ Red gazed around, and didn't see her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Huff*** "How many bats are in this cave?!" Pikachu breathed.

"I don't know, but I think we've gotten through a huge chunk." Ash responded.

" ** _Seems barren… again._** " Latias telepathed.

" **Hopefully the pesky bats aren't here again.** " Gabe retorted.

 ***THUMP***

Something large landed on the cave floor up ahead.

 ***THUMP***

" **Oh boy.** "

 ***THUMP***

Greninja reached behind him about to pull out a shuriken.

Into Braixen's light, out popped out a Larvitar.

"...Eh?" Serena asked.

" **...AHHHHH!!!** " The little rock pokemon pointed behind them before she started running away.

"Hey! Come back!" Ash started running after him.

Just as he went through the passageway, plenty of air cutters broke the entrance roof.

" **Oh no…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey little one, are you lost?" Ash asked the Larvitar the moment he caught up to it. Instead of nodding or frowning, she put a defensive stance.

" **Go away!** "

"Hey, it's fine. I'm here to help." Ash reassured, which resulted in the Larvitar having a puzzled look.

" **Wait, y** **ou understand me**?"

"Yes."

" **Then you can help my friend out**!"

"Friend?"

" **Another one like you! He came here a while ago, but it doesn't look like he likes it here…** "

 _Dad?_ "By any chance, does this person have a red cap?"

" **What's a person?** "

"Like me."

" **Oh, then** **yes.** "

"Then, can you lead me to him? He's actually someone I was looking for."

" **...Actually, I can't. I got lost since I rolled down a hole…** "

"OK then, we'll find him together."

"SCREEEEEEEE!!!" Golbats came from behind them.

" **EEEK!!!** "

Ash, without even thinking, formed a glistening blue sword in his hand and swung at the horde, which made a sonic boom.

" **Wow…** " The Larvitar simply was amazed by the intensive power. " **AHH!! HELP ME!!!** "

Ash turned around to see Larvitar being carried away by two Golbat.

"Oh no you won't." His eyes shone blue, and the two Golbat were frozen in place. They let go of the Larvitar, and Ash teleported forward to catch her.

"Get out of my sight you bats, or else I'll do something that'll **take ALL of you out.** " There was a sudden voice change, which intimidated all of the bats. All ended up retreating, leaving the two alone.

" **...How do you do that?** "

"Let's just say that some group of other bad people changed me into a part-pokemon, like you."

" **Bad people?** "

"You know, that person and I, we are people. Good people. We do things for good, for others, for the world. There are also some other people, bad ones. They do things for themselves, for greed, for wealth. Make sure to stay away from those people if you can identify them." Ash taught her.

" **Oh…** "

"Time to get out." Ash used Psychic to move all the rocks away, and found everyone fending off humongous amounts of bats.

"Stay away from my FRIENDS!!!" Ash shouted as he used Psychic to put them all away into a another portion of the cave.

"Hey there." Pikachu waved "hi" to the Larvitar.

"Hi everyone, this is… Sorry. Didn't catch your name. What was your name?"

" **Larvitar. At least, that's all I can remember.** "

"I doubt you had lived alone here before that person came, do you have any family? Friends?"

" **I have a brother…** " And then the Larvitar blushed. " **And a friend…** "

" **Adorable.** " Gabe commented.

"Well, it's time to find that person, or my father." Ash stated.

" **Wait… he's your father?** "

"Yep!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why'd the twerp head to Mount Silver?" Meowth asked as the holographic map was projected.

"Team Rocket has intercepted and heard in from some calls from the Silph Co., and a long time ago they had discovered that the man who blocks our way is still alive." James stated.

"Who is he?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno."

 ***THUD*** Jessie and Meowth face-planted into the ground.

"Only heard him from the boss…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Hey! I remember this cave!** " The Larvitar started leading them around, until an atmosphere of cold started enveloping the room.

" ** _Brrr…_** " Latias shivered once again.

" **Keep on going!** "

Now, they were completely enveloped into the blizzard. The Larvitar kept on guiding them, until a silhouette of a person appeared.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Larvitar! Larv!!!" Red turned around as he was sitting out in the cold. Soon, he saw the Larvitar who went missing.

"You're back, thank goodness you are safe." Red kneeled down.

"Larvitar!!!" She pointed back from where she came from. Red looked over there, and saw a bunch of figures. Two people and four Pokemon.

 _Who are these people?_

"Red, that's your name, right?" Red heard an all-too familiar voice, but couldn't remember it.

"Remember me?" The person, a boy at around early teens, came walking into Red's view.

"It's me, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

 _...What?_ "...Son?"

"I'm right here." Ash stood merely a few feet from him, his eye level a bit below Red's.

"After all this time."

"Time to head home, dad."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Whoohoo, reunions.**

 **Derp: dat seems like a good ending.**

 **AnonJolteon: I liek thi 01110011001011100010000001010111011000010110100101110100001011000010000001110111011010000110000101110100001001110111001100100000011010000110000101110000011100000110010101101110011011100110011100111111**

 **00101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100111101001011010011110100101101001111010010110100001010**

 **010101000110100001100101001000000111001101100101011000110110111101101110011001000010000001110011011101000110000101100111011001010010000001101000011000010111001100100000011000100110010101100101011011100010000001100011011011110110110101110000011011000110010101110100011001010110010000101110001000000100110101101111011101100110010100100000011011110110111001110100011011110010000001100110011010010110111001100001011011000010000001110011011101000110000101100111011001010010111000001010**


	24. Chapter 24: Bonding with Battles

**AnonJolteon: Hey, what happened?**

 **Derp: IDK**

 **Lolnyah: Something with plenty of ones and zeros blorfed out.**

 **Demon: *Shrug***

 **Derp: Let's start!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 24: Bonding with Battles**

Delia's house door opened.

"Hmmhmmhmm…" Delia hummed as she washed the dishes from last night's dinner.

Suddenly, a strong grip went into her waist.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hey mom, I found him." Ash said.

Delia turned around in the man's arms, and Red was standing there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After multiple minutes of sobbing, apologies, and reassurance, Delia finally calmed down from the actual complete success of finding her husband.

 ***Sniffle*** "It's good you've come back." Delia said, still having her eyes watery.

"Ash…" Red turned to his son. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for the past years."

"Hey, all I really want to have is a battle." Ash got pumped up.

" _ **Of course you do…**_ " Latias sweatdropped.

" _ **Hey, I'm pumped up for this too!**_ " Pikachu put up a fighting stance.

"Well then, let's go." Red took out his pokeballs.

"WAIT!" Delia interrupted. "Let me put bandages onto that bullet wound from so long ago."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Out in the clearing, Ash and Red picked out a good battling spot after Delia applied the first-aid.

"I'll be acting as the referee, this will be a three on three battle." Serena stated. "Ready, begin!"

"You ready Pikachu?" The electric mouse jumped off his shoulder.

" **I was ready for life** "

"Venusaur, let's go." Red released the grass type.

" _ **Well, it was a bad move to go first**_." Latias telepathed.

"Do you want the first move?" Ash beckoned.

"No, you first." Red responded.

"If you are so sure…" Ash then made the first move. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu started running around the Venusaur.

"Use Vine Whip and spin it on the ground." The plant pokemon pulled its vines out, and slid them across the ground. ***A/N: I searched up Red's ingame Pokemon for Heart Gold/Soul Silver on the battle at Mount Silver, so yeah. I don't care that his Venusaur doesn't use vine whip, but I'm gonna chuck that in instead of Frenzy Plant.***

"What's he doing?" Serena asked.

Then, Pikachu jumped in.

"Now." Red said. The vine whip was practically under Pikachu, and it lifted up to slap it out of the sky.

"Heh, that was just a test." Ash stated. "OK Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu started running back to the plant Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip again." The Venusaur extended out the vines again and swung to them to get a good grip on the mouse.

But then, Ash had other plans.

"Now!" Pikachu swung its tail on the vine, knocking it away, but getting some rebound too. He did the same for the next vine, and landed right on the head.

"I have to say, smart move. Too bad your Pikachu now has a wide opening." Red smirked. "Sleeping Powder!"

Soon enough, Pikachu fell partially asleep and crashed onto the ground.

"Pikachu, wake up!"

"Now Venusaur, use vine whip to pull up that tree."

 _I need to do something quick…_ "Pikachu, stick your tail up!"

The electric mouse was barely awake, but stuck the tail up anyway.

"Now." Red motioned his hand downwards, then Venusaur swung down the huge tree trunk.

The moment the wood touched his tail though, Pikachu immediately awoke.

"..." Red simply stared.

The mouse dodged to the side. "Okay then, now rush in!"

Pikachu started running towards the Venusaur.

"Sludge Bomb to deflect Pikachu's path."

The pokemon launched balls of poisonous sludge, which splattered on the ground. Pikachu expertly maneuvered them.

"Now!" Pikachu slid underneath the Venusaur. "Thunderbolt!"

Even with the type disadvantage, the thunderbolt dealt a huge chunk of damage.

"Perfect." Red smirked. "Giga Drain!"

A green aura was released from the Venusaur and latched onto Pikachu. It sucked away energy, then restored it back to its caster.

 _Darn it… and has Overgrow! Looks like I'll have to end this is one shot._ "Alright then, time to play smart. Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground, followed by Electro Ball on yourself!"

" _ **How many of these ridiculous combos will Ash be using?!**_ " Latias was at awe of Ash's battling style.

"Interesting."

Pikachu swung his tail onto the ground, launching the previous splinters up into the air. He then use Electro Ball on himself, while the splinters are still in the air, to make an exploding field of tiny splices of wood. This took out a good chunk of damage.

"Finally, Thunderbolt!"

 ***BOOM*** The lightning bolt struck the Venusaur's chest, and finally knocked it out.

"Pikachu has defeated Venusaur!" Serena shouted.

"OK then, lets just remove Pikachu from the area. Blastoise, come out and use Hydro Cannon."

The Kanto starter came out and launched two bolts of water from its cannons.

" **Oh boy.** " Pikachu got impacted from the blasts and has been knocked out.

"Pikachu, you're fine right?"

" **I guess…** " Pikachu was still dazed on the ground.

"Alright then, time to release another Pokemon. Noivern, come out!"

" **Time to defeat!** "

"You want that? Then, use Boom Burst onto the Blastoise!"

"Blastoise, get into your shell, dodge, and use Flash Cannon!"

The Blastoise first dodged, then aimed both of his turrets straight at Noivern, and blasted.

"Acrobatics!"

Barely hitting the tail, Noivern dashed in the sky and hit the Blastoise head on.

"Great. Blizzard." Red said.

"Noivern, get out of there!" Unfortunately, the dual Flying/Dragon type got a direct hit, and being frozen.

 _Rats…_ "Sonic Boom!" The ice shattered.

"Flash Cannon again, while he's still immobile."

The steel-type move collided with Noivern head-on.

"Noivern, we can still do this! Get up high into the clouds!"

Noivern flew up into the sky, and was now invisible to Red and Blastoise.

"Hydro Cannon into the sky." Red pointed up.

"Oh, he's not in there." Ash smirked. Noivern appeared right behind the turtle. "Dragon Claw!"

The Dragon Claw dealt an enormous amount of damage.

"I was hoping to hit you, but this works anyway." Red shrugged.

Plenty of columns of water came falling down smack into the face of the huge bat.

"Forgot about those shots?" Red taunted.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Ash, choose your next Pokemon!" Serena shouted.

" _ **Currently two down for Ash. It's not looking so good.**_ "

"Hell, you don't know what Ash has in his sleeve." Pikachu replied.

"Greninja, help me out!" The ninja frog came out from nowhere into the battlefield.

"Blastoise, I know you can't battle much longer. So might as well launch something hard against them. Focus Blast!"

The turtle charged up the glowing sphere, and launched it straight at Greninja.

"Dodge!"

Greninja simply sidestepped and let it collide with the tree. "Cut!"

He dashed forward and sliced right at the belly.

Blastoise fell, dazed and knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Red, choose your next Pokemon." Serena shouted.

"Alright, Charizard, come on out!" Red released the fire-breathing beast.

" _ **Even with the type disadvantage?**_ " Latias asked.

"My husband is simply using his starter trio, not his strongest Pokemon."

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja formed the water in his hands into a star and threw two of them straight at Charizard's face.

"Flare Blitz."

The Charizard took in the water shurikens, which seemed nothing against the fiery flame which enveloped the Charizard.

"Double Team!" Multiple clones appeared around the Charizard.

"Aim for the one three off to the right from the center." Charizard redirected the Flare Blitz, and hit the real one, causing the rest to disappear.

 _Looks like he knows which one is the real one, so I'll have to put a pause on the Double Team._ "Aerial Ace!"

The ninja ran up into the Charizard and consitently damaged him. Yet, Charizard simply took all the blows.

"Now, our turn. Dragon Pulse." Red commanded.

"Cut to run through!" Ash shouted.

Greninja took out its blade and held it in front of his face before running head first into the dragon move. It successfully sliced the move in two, creating a huge explosion.

"Double Team now!" Over 20 more Greninja appeared.

"Air Slash." Red's Charizard flew up into the air, and shot more than enough of the air cutters onto the clones, but left the original by itself.

"Water Shuriken again!" Two more of those stars were shot at Charizard.

"Dodge." The Charizard swiftly moved out of the way. "Fly in and grab Greninja's leg."

"Water Shuriken on the ground!" The impact created foggy mist, which caused Charizard's claws to hit nothing but vapor.

"It's time to power up." " **Yes.** " Greninja's body got enveloped with water, and soon enough transformed into the powered-up form.

" _ **How in the WORLD does that happen?!**_ " Latias shouted.

"Ash has a really strong bond with Greninja, ever since the start of his journey." Serena responded.

"Water Shuriken!" Both Ash and Greninja reached behind their backs, with Ash getting nothing and Greninja taking out a bigger shuriken.

"Dragon Pulse, then Blast Burn." Charizard took a heavy breathe, and blasted a blue flame, which enveloped the shuriken and eventually turned it into vapor. He then closed his mouth, breathed in once more, and released an extraordinary amount of fire.

"Dodge!" Greninja successfully dodged the fiery impact. We can attack in from now, since Charizard completely used its power to blast tha..

"Again." Even more fire blasted out, hitting the Greninja spot on since he was currently in the air. Ash felt a burning sensation on his right limb.

"OK, Double Team!" Greninja created more clones than last time. "Now, use Cut!"

All of them dashed in and prepared to slash at the Charizard.

"Charizard, up into the sky!" Red commanded.

 _How the heck does he have enough energy to still do this?!_ As Charizard achieved lift off, the clones jumped to follow him.

"Dragon Pulse!" Since all of the clones were in one column just below Charizard, it was easy to take them all out. A few were still left, along with the real one.

"Once more, Double Team, followed by Water Shuriken!" More clones were created, and they all now held a large shuriken before all got absorbed into the single one, which was held by the actual one. It grew four times the size.

Latias checked her hand, and compared the size of the one Greninja threw at the very start, which was a bit bigger than her hand, to the one he was holding right now.

" _ **That's big.**_ "

A huge explosion was created the moment Charizard was hit by the gigantic razor-edge star.

Ash waited to see the outcome, only to see Charizard still standing.

"Ash, here's a tip: Never doubt your opponents. Blast Burn, full power."

Even more powerful, the fiery energy emitting from Charizard's body got absorbed into the ground, traveled underneath, and was now present under Greninja, who was too exhausted to dodge. Charizard built up more energy in his mouth, and blasted it all out as the ground released it too.

A huge column of fire rose from where the shot had landed, acting as a beacon for miles around.

After ten seconds, Greninja was revealed, completely burnt everywhere, until he fell to the ground.

"Greninja is unable to battle, that means Red is the victor!" Serena sadly stated.

Ash ran over to his pokemon. "Hey Greninja, are you fine?"

" **This person is stronger than Alan. Who knows how much power would come out if he had a mega stone?** "

"That was a great bonding experience son." Red came up to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder. "You see, I've had many more years of experience than you had. If you were to keep on training harder and harder every day, you can beat anyone. Also, don't think I only slept, ate, and melted at my time at Mount Silver. I trained and trained out there in the hail."

"Wow, for about seven years?"

"Yes."

"Everyone, it's time for lunch!" Delia shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Whistle whistle whistle*** Giovanni was resting in the balcony of his gym in Viridian City. It was actually a mini-base for Team Rocket, but mainly his home.

"Another day, another twenty four hours to plot, rest, or dominate." He sipped from his glass of wine.

Then, a huge red beacon sprouted out of Pallet Town.

 ***PFFFFT*** Giovanni spat out all of the wine he had just drunk. "Is that fire?!"

It continued, until it faded away.

"Team Rocket's nemesis, Red… Could he be back?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***RING RING*** Blue's home phone rang.

"Hello?" Blue asked in the phone.

"Don't think I forgot your phone number after these years."

"...Red?!"

"I'm back."

"Wow Red, it really has been so long."

Blue, when he was married with Yellow, had Gary. ***A/N: A random choice, I know. But WHO CARES?!*** But, since Red had disappeared that day, Blue remained away, somewhere else, where he could think his thoughts again. Eventually, he came back to his wife and son, but changed. Now, Blue had came back to his normal state.

"So much had happened, first my son got a girlfriend!" Blue shouted through the line.

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that later."

"Still, it's good for you to come back."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: The battling seemed leg..** **Demon: I did all that.**

 ***Nerd smashes Demon's head into the ground.***

 **Nerd: Stop lying.**

 **AnonJolteon: Sum more funny stuff later on!**

 **Derp: :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Departure

**Demon: Quote end quote, "Gabe is probably gonna stick around for a couple of chapters." Yeah, starting from Chapter 16 to now is what you consider "a couple"**

 **AnonJolteon: Hey, I didn't feel like taking the character out! I wanted to wait for the proper moment.**

 **Nerd: Actually, it has been too long. It was about time.**

 ***Calls Glace2***

 **Nerd: Gabe will be exiting very soon.**

 **Glace2: Okay.**

 ***Ends call***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 25: Departure**

 ***YAWN*** Gabe opened her mouth. She got out of her "bed," which was really just a box with ice and a pillow.

" **Good morning Serena.** " Gabe said as she walked by. What she didn't know, was that the time was 12:00 PM.

" **Hey Ash.** " Gabe, still sleepy, said as she walked by him.

"Hey Blizzard." Ash responded.

" **Hello Ash's father.** " Gabe glimpsed at the man.

"She said 'hi'" Ash translated.

"Well, hello back to you." Red responded.

"" Gabe kept on pacing until her paw was standing on a plastic bag.

"" Gabe looked down, and saw two similar yet different pills in the bag. She peered a bit closer, and saw that one of them had a male sign on it and the other had a human silhouette.

 _Hmmm… so these are the pills to change back. I kinda feel a bit homesick…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Honestly, I'm still surprised that my little boy had conquered seven regions, and later consistently gets into a higher tier each region. Maybe, the next region you would get first place." Red remarked.

"Heh, that was nothing." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Also, you are a legendary pokemon and you caught a legendary pokemon. I'm quite surprised, I've caught my first one when I was twenty."

"Wait, you caught a legendary too?"

"Yes, but I released them since I was sure they had duties to do and would not be safe around you." Red sighed.

"'Them? How many?"

"Three, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

Ash simply gawked at the fact.

The two men of the Ketchum family were having a quick chat as Delia got lunch ready.

"Everyone, lunch is ready!" Delia shouted. She brought out a huge collection of dishes one by one, which eventually everyone started drooling at.

"Time to dig in!" Ash grabbed a spoon and scooped a bit of rice.

"Ash, did you wash your hands?"

"...Oops." Ash dashed into the bathroom and the faucet could be heard from the living room.

"I have to say, this tastes better than that pizzeria at home!" Latias commented after tasting some of the chicken.

" **It's Ash's mom. What do you expect? A boy who eats a lot requires a mom who cooks a lot**." Pikachu stated. Latias giggled at this.

"You know, you shouldn't really insult your trainer like that." Serena told Pikachu.

" **Whaaat? It's true!** " Pikachu then grabbed another piece of Pokemon food Delia bought from the supermarket.

"So Ash, when will you be heading off to another journey?" Delia asked as soon as he returned to the table.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Well, after a few months or so, you go off with new friends as soon you return home."

"I plan to go with you to regions where I've went to, revisit some friends and introduce you to them and the special places I know in each place." Ash responded.

"Really?" Delia had a surprised expression.

Ash then saw Gabe, who was simply pushing around a pellet on the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?"

" **You know, seeing you talk to your father and planning to go somewhere with your mother, kinda reminded me of my own family.** "

"Oh. So you want to go back home?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'll make sure of that." Then, Ash leaned towards her ear. "Take the pills at 7:00, then wake up at 11:00 PM."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Back and forth… Why us?" Jessie moaned in the hot-air balloon.

"Hey, we get a raise, so just deal with this for now and we'll always be able to go to the restaurants you always want to eat at." James persuaded.

"This just seems too long…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How long until the portal gun would be repaired?" Robert asked.

"Should be in a few days." One of the commanders responded.

"Good, because I'm getting annoyed. We already have the arsenal to keep the entire world in our hands, we just need that virus to wipe their minds and do something else."

"What is that?"

"It's personal."

"Oh."

"What I think we should do is to stun all of his friends, while making the target immune to it."

"Perfect."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **7 Hours Later…**

 _Time to take those pills._ Gabe gulped down the two pills with a small cup of water and climbed into Ash's deep side of the bed.

She closed her eyes, and got into a deep sleep.

After a while, Ash opened the door, and saw the small lump in his covers.

 _Good, he did it._ Ash took out his Kalos bag, and dug out the clothes he had picked up from Altomare. He then put them onto the blankets, and left the room.

He found Latias and Serena bickering outside.

"Well, I can't just sleep outside on the grass. I'm a living being too!"

"A pokemon! Besides, you can go into your pokeball!"

"But I like it out here!"

"Girls, can you stop? I know how to do this." Ash went to a closet and brought out a small inflatable mattress, a pillow, and a blanket. "Serena, you already have a sleeping bag. Get it out, and you can just sleep in the living room. Latias, I'm going to inflate this, then you can sleep on it with the blanket, in the living room too. Sorry, that we don't have a guest room, but both of you can bear with it for today, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Okay then, this is settled."

 **4 Hours Later…**

"..." Gabe opened her, or rather his, eyes and looked upon his body. Back to normal, minus the clothes.

Crap. Gabe lifted out the blankets, just to find some clothes. Oh yeah, my old clothes and bag.

He put on the clothes, and slowly opened the door. He found Ash standing there.

"Ready to head home?" Ash whispered.

"Yep."

"Just saying, you can now understand pokemon. Just a heads-up." Ash told him as they walked down the hallway to the door. Ash opened the front door, and a blast of cold air hit the two of them.

"Here's some money to go off, since I've already checked your bag, which doesn't seem enough." Ash handed him 1000 pokeyen. "Here's a map."

Ash opened up a map with a red dot. "That's our home…" Ash pointed at the red dot. "...so what you do is walk down that road…" Ash pointed down the road. "...and you'll reach a forest. Take a right there, then there should be a bus stop. Wait there, and it'll take you to the airport. You can fly or take the bus the rest of the way."

"Thanks for the money and guidance, but I think I won't be needing it." Gabe rejected his thanks. He had gotten a message on his phone, which he checked before leaving it, and from his friend, nicknamed "Glace2," he texted to come to the forest nearby and stay in there.

Gabe started walking out towards the woods, before turning around.

"Thanks for helping me along. If it weren't for you, I would be in the hands of that organization, with nobody to help me." Gabe thanked Ash.

"It's completely fine, I'd help anyone in need."

"Goodbye Ash. I hope to see you again."

"Same to you." Ash saluted to Gabe before closing the door, to the last meeting for a while.

Ash closed the door, then went to the window facing Gabe's direction. It was a full moon, and he saw one boy walking down the street for about ten minutes, before disappearing from distance.

 _Bye Gabe._ Ash thought before going into the backyard. He saw it was a full moon, and he decided to use the opportunity.

He walked out and turned into his Latios form. He flew to a nearby hill, and laid back, staring at the moon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Yawn*** Latias woke up in the middle of the night. She went to get a quick drink of water, but found the backyard door open. She peered outside, and saw a faint but certainly blue thing.

 _Ash?_ Latias quickly grabbed a water bottle, opened it with Psychic, drank from it, then went out the door.

"...Oh hey Latias." Ash noticed her.

"How long have you been out here?" Latias rubbed her eyes.

"A while. Just looking at the moon after I got Gabe home." Ash returned to looking at the starry night sky.

"Gabe? You mean that Glaceon?"

"Yeah, he turned back and walked off about twenty minutes ago." Ash stated.

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed.

"The moon is quite beautiful, right?" Ash pointed to the moon with one of his claws.

"Yes."

"You know, I think your brother is worrying about you right now. Like, don't you have any duties?"

"Yes, I have to go to a legendary meeting tomorrow." Latias responded.

"Oh."

"Ummm… Just requesting, but can you come with me to the Hall of Origins?"

"Sure."

"...Thanks."

 _Now's the chance!_ "If you didn't know, I learned a new move in Altomare."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"This." Latias winked, and plenty of hearts came out and surrounded Ash. They kept on circling his head, until they all came together and Ash's body turned pink. Then it went back to normal.

However, once Ash opened his eyes, they were still normal.

"What?"

 _IT'S NOT EFFECTIVE?! WHAT THE HECK!!!_ Latias thought.

"Hey, so what was that move?"

"Attract."

"Hmmm… it's good I guess."

 _OK, he didn't even notice that I used it on him. This is the moment, here goes nothing._ Latias leaned her head forward, with her lips puckered.

After a few seconds of waiting, Latias opened her eyes to see Ash having a disgusted expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh… nothing. Just stretching my mouth." Latias chuckled, trying to pull it off as nothing.

"OK. Anyways, it's time to sleep. I'll be heading into bed." Ash turned to his human form and walked back into the house. Latias teleported into the living room, and put the blankets on her body before sleeping again, but not without the lingering thought.

 _How can I manage to get my signal to his heart?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **YAWN*** Serena woke up. She looked around, and saw that Latias was still sleeping.

 _I wonder if anyone else is up, since Latias is an early bird._ Serena walked down the hallway, before stopping at a door, which was barely open.

 _What's this?_ Serena peeked in, and saw a lump in a bed, slowly rising and falling. He also saw a bunch of display cases of badges, including one that was oddly familiar.

 _Ash's room?_

Serena took in the entire setting, still looking around his room. She saw a pokeball clock, partially broken. Along with that, she found multiple pictures, including the one with her, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash. There were also a few more, where she could obviously make out Ash's face, but couldn't make out the rest except for four pictures, which all included Brock. Two of them included Misty.

 _Are each one from a specific region?_

She then opened the door a little, and saw plenty of pokemon plushies, along with a TV set, which didn't seem like was used in a long time.

 _He must've had a huge devotion to pokemon back when he was little._ Serena thought.

Serena then decided she was abusing the fact that Ash was sleeping a bit too much.

She stepped out and closed the door. She then came face-to-face with Delia Ketchum.

"What are you doing Serena?"

Serena started blushing. "Err.. I think I left something in his room…"

"But you've never went into his room." Delia then smiled. "I was like you when I met Red."

"Huh?"

"I was always shy to talk to Red about how I loved him, but the difference of situations is the fact that Ash doesn't notice." Delia sighed.

"..How'd you know?"

"Trust me, I've seen enough photos of him and his friends to easily see how he reacts to each girl he's traveled with." Delia sighed as she looked out into space. "I don't know why he got raised without the thought of love."

Then Delia turned to her. "Well, I will be preparing breakfast, I wish you luck."

Serena was simply left speechless. As she walked into the living room, she heard a large noise from the bedroom.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***SNOOOOOOOOOOOORK*** A loud noise emitted from Ash's bedroom.

Pikachu is currently present curled into a ball, next to his trainer, who basically flipped the blankets to the wrong place.

 **SNOOOOOOOOOOOOORK*** Ash snored. Pikachu's ears twitched.

 ***Yawn*** _What's that unbearable noise…_ Pikachu rubbed his eyes.

 ***SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK** * Pikachu then realized where this "unbearable noise" came from.

 ***Sigh*** _Time for the usual procedure…_ Pikachu opened the door and went outside. A while later, he came back in with a bag of marshmallows. He opened the bag and dumped the contents into Ash's mouth.

 ***SOR*** The noise was now barely audible.

 _Now he won't be waking up the entire household._ Pikachu thought.

As he was about to walk outside however, he heard the snore again.

Pikachu peeked back, and saw that all the marshmallows were gone, probably eaten.

 _Oh boy, time for Plan B._ Pikachu got a pillow and put it onto his mouth.

Pikachu walked out and the snoring continued again.

 ***Sigh*** _Time for Plan C._ Pikachu pushed his head to the side, so it wasn't in the position where snoring was possible.

The electric mouse pokemon was already ticked off, and when the next time Ash managed to get snoring again, he went with Plan Z: Screw everything.

A large amount of electrical energy is now present in Ash's room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Let me guess, Pikachu had to wake you up again?" Delia cheerfully asked as her son, covered with black soot and hair sticking everywhere, came out his bedroom.

"Yep."

" **Hey, I'm not the one to blame. I truly do want to know how you consistently try to snore almost everyday.** " Pikachu retorted.

"Good morning honey." Red came downstairs.

"You too." They shared a quick kiss.

"So what's for breakfast?" Ash asked.

"Some eggs and ham, plus some rice." Delia responded.

"Ok the.. Hey Serena. Good morning." Ash told Serena.

"Good morning to you too." Serena replied.

"Good morning!" Latias shouted cheerfully as she hovered into the room.

"Good morning." Red replied. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's that Glaceon friend of yours?"

"Oh, she wanted to go back home." Ash responded.

"Huh?"

"Well, she was another victim of Team Everest, the same team which made me into a Latios. I had a super smart friend in Kalos, which he made a cure for her."

"What about you?"

"Eh, I don't really feel like it. Besides, being a pokemon is cool!" Ash smiled.

"If you say so…"

A bit of time passed as everyone ate their own dishes.

Ash looked at the clock, and significantly sped up.

"Ash, where are your manners?"

"Sorry mom, I just need to get Greninja back to his duties." Ash cleaned his plate, put it into the dishwasher, grabbed a pokeball, dressed, and teleported somewhere.

"Duties?"

"Destined to help decontaminated Kalos." Serena sipped her cup of water.

"Is it just me, or is Ash basically entangled within almost all the important events of the world?"

"Pretty much."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash teleported back into that one forest, and released Greninja.

" **Zygarde, I can return to my duties now.** " Greninja used aura to communicate.

" _ **Yes indeed.**_ " One of the head cells appeared, followed by the other.

" _ **Come along Greninja, it's time to go.**_ " The blue one stated.

" **Sure, just give me a second**." Greninja turned to his trainer. " **Next time Ash. Whenever you need me, I'll always be here in the Kalos region.** "

"Okay." Ash waved bye to Greninja.

The three soon faded into the underbrush of the forest.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A couple minutes after Latias finished, Ash came back.

"So, can we go to the Hall of Origins?" Latias asked.

"Sure, just guide me." Ash responded. "Hey everyone, Latias wants me to go along with her to the Hall of Origins for some meeting or something. I'll be seeing all of you later."

"Hey son, I want you to do me a favor." Red told him. "Say hi to Raikou, Entei, and Suicune for me."

"Sure." The two eons sped off.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: The next one will also be short, but be intensely funny.**

 **Nerd: You seriously had to put the kissing part?**

 **Demon: Actually, I personally did it.**

 ***Demon smirks***

 **AnonJolteon: He's not lying.**

 **Derp: :P**

 **Nerd: …Seriously?**

 **Demon: Yep!**


	26. Chapter 26: Hall of Origins

**Demon: Basically the title.**

 **AnonJolteon: No duh**.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 26: Hall of Origins**

"Whoohoo!" Latias did a barrel roll in the sky.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ash caught up with the overexcited legendary pokemon.

"C'mon, you're so slow!" Latias giggled.

"You sure about that?!" Ash raced forward. They are now crossing over a forest.

"Haha, I bet I can race to the edge of the forest before you do!" Latias sped up even further.

"I'm winning!" Ash zoomed forward until he is at the same speed as Latias. "I'm going to win this Latias, I'm very su.."

 ***SMACK*** Ash unfortunately didn't look ahead to see a tall tree.

"Ow…"

"Oops, should've warned you about that…"

 **20 Minutes Later…**

"Why does it take so LONG?!" Ash moaned.

"Hey, it's not like the Hall of Origins stays in one place!" Latias responded.

"I wish it did…"

" _ **Hello sister.**_ " Latios came into view.

"Hey brother!" Latias waved and zoomed up close. "How's everything in Altomare?"

" _ **Great.**_ " Latios responded. " _ **Also, I advise you to not use your 'human language' in the meeting, since it would be a bit off.**_ "

" **Okidoki!** " Latias cheerfully responded.

"Hey Latios." Ash caught up.

" **Why'd you bring him?** " Latios pointed to Ash, the Latios with the cap.

" **I'd feel lonely…** "

" **Well, try and not include him into anything. Things could get a bit… odd.** "

" **Ok. Also brother, I wanna give you an entrance to behold, since you were… dead the last time.** " Latias smirked.

 _Oh boy._ Latios thought.

"Errr... why is there a hole in the sky?" Ash pointed up.

" **That's the entrance. C'mon, follow me.** " Latios zoomed into the cloudy hole.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey, the pointer had gotten off-screen." One of the commanders stated.

"Well, scan through dimensions."

A bit of time passed before one person got a result.

"It appears that the target is currently present in the Hall of Origins."

 _Darn it! Can't capture him now._ "We'll delay the capture sequence then."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Rocket trio are currently grabbing a bite at a restaurant.

"I'm bored…" Jessie stated before taking another bite of the burger.

"So? Anytime soon we'll get a message from the…" James responded before stopping.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

James took out the cube, and it was rumbling.

"A call from da boss!" Meowth shouted.

"Everyone, into places!" James told the other two before answering the call.

A holographic image appeared, with Giovanni in the middle, petting his Persian.

"I have just seen something astronomical, a huge fiery column of fire, bursting from Pallet Town." Giovanni stated.

"But that's kilometers away boss!" Jessie stated.

"That's the reason why I called you two in. We don't need to bother trying to tell what Everest's plan is, because I predict that the greatest enemy of Team Rocket has come back." Giovanni stated. "Do not approach him or his family. We already have a group taking care of it."

"Wait, the target we have been tracking recently shares the same last name."

"Stay away from him then." Giovanni ended the call.

"...So are we getting paid?" Jessie asked.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Ash stated as he looked around the Hall of Origins.

" **It's Arceus's home, so of course it's big. It needs to be scaled for her size, along with the other legendaries.** " Latias responded. ***A/N: Previously, I said that I'd assume Arceus's gender to be female, but honestly I feel like I should take that back. So yeah. I made the decision, and I won't be changing it, even if I feel like it's not gonna work.***

" **Why do I have to stay invisible…** " Latios moaned, invisible.

" **A surprise!** "

In the hallways, there were brightening lights that came from a type of flame which burns forever, along with a shining gray carpet, continuing in a straight line.

They passed by multiple huge doors, about five feet high, each one labeled with a little board. One of them said "Guest Room." The other said "Important Souls." A next one came said "Heaven."

"But I thought the Hall of Origins is heaven."

" **You see, there's a gap between the Hall of Origins to Heaven. Let's say that the Hall of Origins in the gateway into Heaven. Or Hell.** " Latios stated.

A door with the word "Hell" labeled on it had shown up to their left, opposite of the "Heaven" door. Plenty of screams are barely audible from that door.

"Ellleck." Ash said in disgust.

" **That's hell, where all the bad people go. Like robbers, pokemon abusers, or even pokemon who helped the bad side.** " Latios shrugged. " **Some pokemon simply obey their masters, while others are simply put evil.** "

"I'm not going to walk into that door, am I?"

" **Unless you commit genocide, killing everyone you see, since the amount of good things you do can balance out the amount of bad, which you already have enough of 'good,' then there is a very low chance you'll get into there.** "

"...Okay then."

More rooms labeled as a certain legendary/legendaries' room came by, and soon came to a room which said "Battlefield."

"Wow, you guys use that place?" Ash pointed to the door.

" **It's bigger than twice your home, and it is made of a material that is practically indestructible. Only in there the legendaries can battle or train each other. Otherwise, they would be put into the 'Time-Out Room.'** " Latias stated as she pointed to the door right next to the battlefield which said "Time-Out Room."

"What do they do in there?"

" **They have to wait.** " Latias responded.

"How long?"

" **Oh, about a year or two. Maybe three.** "

"...Not even gonna ask how you legendary pokemon deal with it."

 ***THUMP*** Everyone got startled from a sound coming from a loud object was dropped in the room a bit up further.

"...What was that?"

" **Probably Hoopa playing with cubes of metal.** " Then Latias shivered. " **I hope he hasn't crushed Meloetta underneath that ton.** "

 _Hoopa?!_

"It's fine Latias, he wouldn't do that."

 ***THUMP***

"I'm gonna peek inside."

Without notice, Ash floated over the room and slightly opened the door. He found the ring teleportation prankster, and immediately noticed something odd: there were no cubes. There were merely rectangular prism, strangely looking like and set up as dominoes. He found no other legendary in that room, just Hoopa.

He closed, the door, then grabbed the claws of Latias and started speeding off. "Hurry up Latios!!!"

" **What?!** "

"Dominoes heading straight to a wall."

Only a couple of seconds later, they heard consecutive, huge thuds before a humongous crash.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A huge door became visible as they kept on floating along.

" **Ash, just stay outside and wait.** "

"Fine." Ash responded.

Ash turned to his human form and leaned on the side of the cloudy area.

Latias used psychic to open the huge doorway.

" **Looks like we have our final member here.** " Arceus stated.

" **Hello everyone!** " Latias waved "hi."

" **...I feel another pokemon's presence in this room.** " Arceus looked around.

" **That's because someone that all of you know has come back!** " Latias used psychic and took out an old chair in the closet and put it down. " **Welcome Latios!** "

At the queue, Latios became visible on the chair.

" **Woah.** " " **He's back?** " " **That's great.** "

" **Latias, please explain why your brother is here again, even after that unfortunate event.** " Arceus asked.

" **There's a boy I know who helped him come out.** " Latias didn't even notice the death glare Latios was giving her.

" **Who?** "

" **A really nice boy.** "

" **Was there any price?** "

" **Nope!** "

" **You still haven't answered my first question.** "

" **Ash Ketchum.** "

A series of gasps emitted from the room.

" **You mean the Chosen One?** " Dialga asked.

" **...If you say so.** "

" **In my visions, we have seen this person as the hero of the world. I've received omens of him being the savior of many causes of destruction.** " Arceus stated. " **How are you related to the Chosen One if he helped your brother defy death?** "

" **Ermm…** " Latias looked away. Latios now facepalmed.

" **Say it.** "

" **Well, when he came to my hometown, he was super friendly and had saved me from Team Rocket back then. He couldn't save Latios, but he did try at least saving one of us, which would be me.** " Latias then gulped. " **And that's how I came to… like him.** "

" **...Like… him?** " Palkia pondered at the way it was worded.

" **Wait…** " Arceus closed her eyes. " **I feel another presence, a very strong one, behind that door.** "

 _Uh oh._ Latios thought.

" **Someone, open the door.** "

Mew used psychic to open the door completely, and found Ash Ketchum snoozing on the wall.

" **It's the Chosen One!** "

"GAK!" Ash suddenly woke up, being startled, and crashed to the floor. "Hey, that wasn't very nice."

" **You sleepyhead!** " Mew smacked him on the head. " **Why are you here?** "

" **Errr… Latias told me to be her company.** " Ash responded, making Latias blush.

Slowly, all the legendary pokemon turned to Latias.

" **What is this about?** " Giratina raised her eyebrow.

" **Latias and Chosen One, sitting in a tree.** " Palkia started singing. " **K-I** **-S-S-I-N-** "

 ***SMACK*** Giratina knocked Palkia over. " **Cheeky as usual.** "

" **Still, what's your reason to bring him here?** " Arceus demanded.

" **Company…** " Latias sighed.

" **And do you think it's right for a human to be up here?** " Arceus raised her voice.

" **He is part pokemon too!** "

A moment of silence passed.

"A bad team turned him into part pokemon, which would be a Latios."

" **Prove it.** " Darkrai sneered.

Latias levitated over to Ash. " **Can you change to your Latios form?** "

"Sure." Ash took his cap off and threw it into the air. He then changed into his Latios form, and caught the cap and put it on.

"...What." Dialga said.

" **That might explain why Latias is more cheerful today: She gets to bring her boyfrie-** " ***STOMP STOMP STOMP*** Giratina crushed her foot on Palkia's face a couple of times.

"Giratina, you might want to stop abusing him." Arceus recommended.

"Hey, he's a huge idiot." Giratina retaliated.

"Oh yeah, I got a request from my dad." Ash then went over to where Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were. "My dad says 'hi.'"

" **Who?** " Raikou asked.

"Red Ketchum."

" **Oh yeah, that guy.** " Entei recalled.

" **He was nice. Tell him I said 'hi' too.** " Suicune requested.

Latias then made a good look around the room. " **Hey, where's Xerneas?** "

" **Out doing her own thing. Growing trees, giving life, etc.** " Dialga stated.

" **How about Yveltal?** "

" **Out doing his own thing. Killing trees, taking life, etc.** " Dialga returned.

" **Where are the three birds?** " Latias asked.

" **Protecting their own area.** " Palkia answered this time, getting off the floor.

" **Tornadus, Landorus, and that other guy?** "

" **It's Thundurus, and I think they're out pranking Unova again.** "

" **...Wow.** " Latias was simply shocked in response to the three male legendaries. " **Where's the Reg's**?"

" **Sleeping.** "

" **Then, I guess everyone is OK.** "

" **Honestly, the evil teams of humans are laying low. Too low.** " Darkrai stated. " **I don't like them skulking in the dark, that's what I'm supposed to do."**

" **Well then, since there are no troubles in each of our portions of the world, I believe we can call this to an end.** " Arceus stated.

" **Arceus, what about the omen**?" Mew asked.

" **Shut it Mew. Don't want to deal with that right now in our period of peace.** " Arceus left the table.

" **...Fine…** " Mew moaned.

" **Well, I guess Latios, Latias, and I will be taking out leave. Bye everyone!** " Ash waved.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Well then, I'll see you later sister.** " Latios waved goodbye to Latias before teleporting home.

"OK then, we can teleport to your home too." Latias began preparing a teleportation, before Ash stopped her.

"Wait, if we could teleport from here to home, couldn't we have teleported from home to here?!" Ash shouted.

"No. Teleportation doesn't work that way." Latias responded. "To crack it down, teleportation is moving your own body to somewhere else. Somewhere else you know. It isn't guarantee that the Hall of Origins would be in the same place, so yeah. You get the idea?"

"Sure…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias teleported herself and Ash to Pallet Town.

"Hey everyone, me and Latias are back!" Ash turned to his human form and opened the door.

"Hello son, hopefully you said hello for me up there?" Red answered.

"Yep, they most definitely remember you."

" **Hey Latias, did you do anything suspicious?** " Pikachu raised his eyebrow.

"No."

" **...Not what I was expecting.** " Pikachu shrugged.

"Hey Ash, did you see a lot of the legendaries?" Serena asked.

"Yes, there was a full table of them."

"Wait, there's a table?"

Ash walked over to their dining table as a reference. "If this were to be three times longer, and Arceus and the rest of the legendaries would be my size, that's how many there were."

"...That's quite a lot." Serena answered, shocked by the approximation.

"Most importantly, you were ok, right? No blasts of heat, electricity, no god-like destruction going on?" Delia worriedly asked.

"Nothing at all."

"Great! I'm happy for you!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: Kinda abrupt I have to say**

 **AnonJolteon: I typed down an insane amount, then snipped out a bunch of stuff I wanted to save for later.**

 **Nerd: What is that? You aren't letting me in on all of the secrets and I want to know.**

 **AnonJolteon: Nope.**

 **Derp: Y u no let us on da secret?! :(**

 **AnonJolteon: Cuz I said so.**


	27. Chapter 27: Another Journey

**AnonJolteon: Sorry about the delay.**

 **Demon: Ooh, another journey!**

 **AnonJolteon: With his family.**

 **Demon: To where?**

 **AnonJolteon: Eh, it's very very easy to see.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 27: Another Journey**

"Mom, dad, we can all go somewhere as a family, right?" Ash asked.

"Sure son, we have all the time we need." Red responded.

"Mom, which region do you want to visit? Johto? Hoenn? Sinnoh? Unova? Ka…"

" _ **Don't go to Unova, some legendaries are pranking over there.**_ " Latias warned.

"Okay, snip out Unova. Kalos? Or some new region?"

"Ummm… I don't know." Delia tapped her chin.

"Then you could just pick a number between 1 through 5."

"4." Delia responded.

"Unov… oh yeah. Pick again." Ash ordered.

"Ummm… 2."

"Hoenn it is!"

" **Great, we can see Max and May again.** " Pikachu stated.

"Max and May?" Serena peeked into the conversation.

"Yeah, brother and sister. They are my friends who traveled with me in Hoenn."

"Hoenn… It seems familiar." Serena looked back into her past memories.

"Can we go traveling to Hoenn?"

"Sure." Both of Ash's parents replied.

"Hey Latias, what did you mean by pranking Unova?"

" _ **Having about a month of two of a thunderstorm, followed by a flood, then a landslide.**_ " She shrugged

"Hopefully everyone is okay there…"

 **An hour later…**

"I'm packed mom!" Ash carried along his bag with the pokeballs of Pikachu, Buizel, Torterra Talonflame, and of course, Latias. He also brought along some items he needed, such as clothing, sleeping bag, and some other stuff.

"Great honey, the flight should be an hour." Delia responded, packing everything she thought she needed.

"I'm all ready." Red shouted from downstairs, simply packing money and his pokeballs.

"Did you get your extra set of clothes?" Delia asked.

"...No."

"Get them out, I've already washed the previous bath of clothing and boy, it was stinky."

"That was because I was wearing them for years!" Red retaliated.

"Still, I don't know how long we'll be out traveling." Delia shrugged.

"I think I'm good so far." Serena simply slung her previous bag over her shoulder.

"Don't you think I should carry something too?" Latias shouted from downstairs, looking for a suitable bag for her human form.

"I think you can just bring along a bag of water." Delia came from downstairs holding a little sling-bag with a couple of water bottles.

"Thanks!" Latias changed to her human form and put it over her head.

Ash came downstairs right after, with Pikachu following along.

A minute passed, then Delia broke the silence. "Honey, where are you?!"

"Still packing!" Obvious sounds of digging through clothing was evident from the room.

A while passed before Red finally came out.

"Alright then, shall we go?" Red opened the door.

"Yep, I've already asked Professor Oak to watch over our house."

"Hoenn, here we come!" Ash shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Looks like his family is taking a vacation." One of the Rocket spies investigated.

"Well, we can ram-sack their valua…" The other spy smirked.

"Hey. Don't think that way. It'll simply raise their guard against people like us." The first spy interrupted. "Besides, keep on track. We just need to make sure nothing suspicious is happening around here, so we can properly make an ambush."

The first spy then picked up his walkie-talkie. "Target is taking a vacation to somewhere else, we need a group going after them, over."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"They're out of town now? Good, we can set a trap." Robert smirked before turning to another person. "We have an improvement of transformation, so I want you to test it on any subject. It doesn't matter who it is, just time it. Stop when you feel like everything stopped."

"Yes sir, so I simply blast anyone who is separated from others and see what happens?"

"Yes and no. You do find someone who is separated, but it doesn't come in a bullet: it comes in a shot, so you have to go in physical, inject the serum, and stay away from a safe spot. Once everything stopped and you stop the timer, you get out." Robert ordered.

"Yes, but what about the side effects?" The grunt asked.

"Don't worry, we've already conducted enough tests to ensure everything is going to go properly: we are just testing in to make things go faster." Robert gave the grunt the shot with the liquid inside. "I am entrusting you with the objective of testing the speed of the transformation. You got that?"

"Yes sir. I will do my best."

The grunt ran out with the shot, then Robert turned to the other amount of grunts he called in.

"Sir, he is simply set on a solo mission. What about us?" The one female out of the three grunts asked.

"You three have the best experience on portals, and you will create a trap that will make only one, only one, person teleport over to that cage." Robert pointed to the cage in the corner.

"Seems simple enough." The one on the right stated. "But, where are we going to set up the trap?"

"Here." Robert gave them a map of Pallet Town, with a place marked with an X. "The red X is where you will set up the trap."

"Alright then." The one of the left said. "Where's our materials?"

"Sector 8, box in the center of the room." Robert pointed to the right.

"Right."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***A/N: From here on, the airplane technology I will be describing will be from the planes I've ridden so far.***

"It's still amazing to see heights like this." Serena gazed out the window of the airplane a bit after it had departed from the Kanto airport. Serena, Ash, and Latias all sat in the three-seat row with Ash in the middle and Serena next to the window. Apparently, Latias insisted to be outside her pokeball the entire plane ride, with the reason of experiencing a plane ride. (Wonder if that's the only reason why.)

"When you see that environment multiple times, it just fades out." Ash commented.

"You kids OK there?" Delia asked over from the aisle. Delia was closest to the aisle in the three-seat row in the middle, while Red was in the middle, sitting next to a stranger.

"Yeah."

"We are reaching stable altitude, so whom who has electronic devices may connect to the plane's internet, along with the TV screens being able to work. Please enjoy your flight with all the options there are." The flight attendant announced.

Latias tapped the screen on her area. "Nothing is happening. What do you do…"

Ash had a remote-thing in his hand and already turned on the screen. Serena, from the other side, also looked at what Ash was doing too.

"Hey, what are you two looking at me for?" Ash then realized. "Ohhh, you two don't know how to operate this."

Ash pointed to the his right armrest, and Latias saw a small hole, about the same size as the remote.

"On your right hand sides, there should be a button which releases the remote." Latias looked to the side of her right armrest, and found the remote and button. She pushed it and it came out with a cord attached to it. Serena investigated the remote, then turned on the TV.

"Latias, you know how a TV remote works, right?" Ash asked her.

"Yes."

"Then the rest should come to you easily." Ash returned to his own thing.

Latias took out the gigantic headphones in the front seat.

 _So that's what that little stud hole on the right armrest does._ Latias thought as she plugged in the headphones.

She held the remote in her hands, only to feel something on the backside. She turned it around, and it looked like a controller.

 _Hmmm… I wonder what this is for._ Latias flipped it back over to the right side and turned on the screen. First, it asked for what language. Latias set it to English.

A bunch of different options flashed onto screen. There were movies, TV shows, and live news, which Latias knew about. But there was one thing she didn't know: Games. She pushed a couple buttons to select "Games," to find a bunch of different choices. She didn't know any of them, so she simply selected the one at the top: BlockFall. ***A/N: Don't wanna be sued for using the actual name "Tetris."***

Another screen popped up, saying "Notice: Flip over your remote to continue from here." Latias selected "OK" before flipping it over. She noticed that on the left hand side was a set of four buttons, with the arrows of up, down, left, and right. On the right hand side was a set of another four buttons, with the colors of green on the bottom, red on the left, blue on the right, and yellow on the top.

There was a black screen before some electronic music came into Latias's earlobes. Colors flashed on the screen, and it finally came to the word "BlockFall" on the top with three select functions on the screen: "Play", "How to Play," and "Settings." Obviously, Latias didn't know what to do.

 _This button?_ Latias pushed the down arrow. It did nothing.

 _How about this?_ Latias pushed the left arrow. The selector moved down. _Wait what?_

Latias kept on spamming that button, resulting in the glowing object to appear around the buttons, cycling over and over again.

 _Maybe if I rotate this…_ Latias turned over the controller so it was horizontal to her body. She pushed the new down arrow, and the cursor moved down. She pushed the up arrow, and the cursor moved up. _So this is how it works._

On the bottom right hand corner of the screen, it always said "Green to select, Red to quit."

Latias moved to the "How to Play" button and pushed the green button, now on the right.

A list of instructions popped up on screen, saying directions: Left arrow to rotate left, right arrow to rotate right, up arrow to save block, yellow button to move left, green button to move right, down arrow to drop faster, red button to drop immediately, blue button to pause.

 _Ok then._ Latias pushed the red button, moved up to the "Play" button, and selected it.

A huge array of squares showed up on-screen. A colorful assortment of 4 square appeared at the top. It was shaped in an "L."

 _Eh?_ Latias pushed the yellow button, and it moved to the left respectively as she pushed it. She pushed the left arrow, and it rotated counter-clockwise 90 degrees.

 _Hmmm…_

 **One Hour Later…**

Serena just finished the romance movie she started a while ago. _Ah, how will I be able to be the woman in that scenario? The one who catches the love?_

Serena turned to the left to see Ash sleeping away, with Pikachu napping on his lap. But what caught her eye was Latias, who was face-to-face with the screen, gripping the controller. ***A/N: The same thing when I play Tetris in a plane :)***

"Ummm… Latias? What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Something." Latias didn't even look to her.

"Actually."

"A game called BlockFall." Latias responded with a better answer.

"I think you should take a break."

"But I'm so close to beating the high-score!" Latias finally decided to look at Serena for a second before turning back.

"Just look at yourself." Latias's eyes were wide open and sleepy-looking, but her hands and look seem excited.

"I'll do that later." Latias continued playing BlockFall.

"Just stop. How do you pause this game?" Serena asked.

Latias paused the game and looked at Serena straight in the eyes. "So, what did you say?"

"I said, you should take a break." Serena stated.

"No." Latias unpaused the game and continued playing.

 ***Sigh*** Serena unbuckled her seat belt and stood up.

"Pause the game one more time, I need to use the restroom." Serena requested.

Latias paused the game and scooted back, allowing room for Serena to walk through.

Serena walked down the aisle and found the door on the side having the restroom sign on it, like the one she had tried walking to before crashing into Ash.

 _...Still can't get that moment out of my memory._

 **10 Minutes Later…**

 ***SNOOOOORE** * Ash, Pikachu, and eventually Latias were asleep.

"We will be handing out the beverages soon, so please be prepared if you want one." The flight attendant announced.

"...Errr?" Ash woke up before waking Pikachu up. "Hey Pikachu, it's time for the beverages."

" **Yeah yeah…** " Pikachu sleepily murmured as he was wiping his eyes.

"Hmm?" Ash looked to his left and saw Latias sleeping soundly, with the remote horizontally in her hands. "Hey Latias, it's time to wake up."

Nothing happened.

"Latias, wakey wakey." Ash prodded her in the side.

Still, she remained sleeping.

"Latias, time to wake up." Ash started shaking her shoulders.

Latias still was sleeping.

"Latias!" Ash started shaking more violently.

"EEEEEEEEK!!!" Latias finally woke up.

"Finally." Ash sighed. "It's time for the beverages to be handed out."

"Beverages?" Latias asked. "They serve beverages?"

"Soda, coffee, hot cocoa, and plenty of other drinks." Immediately, her mouth started drooling with the thought of hot cocoa. ***A/N: I don't know any flights which serve hot cocoa, but WHO CARES?!***

"I want hot cocoa!"

"Feel free." Ash gestured her over to the aisle, which the cart was still completely back there.

"HOT COCOA!!!" Latias shrieked.

"Is that your favorite drink or something?" Serena asked as she got back into her seat.

"Oh, hey Serena!" Ash waved hi. "Where were you?"

"Using the restroom." Serena replied.

"When is it our turn?! I'm impatient!" Latias frowned.

"It'll be a while, just chill out." Ash calmed her down.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

"What may I get you?" The server asked to Latias, Serena, and Ash.

"I'll take an orange juice." Serena stated.

"I'll have a soda." Ash replied.

"Hot cocoa please?" Latias requested.

"OK then…" The woman dug through the multiple cabinets and took out a bottle of orange juice, a can of soda, and a mug of hot cocoa, along with two plastic cups and one paper cup.

She poured the soda into one cup and gave it to Ash. She poured the orange juice into the second cup and gave it to Serena.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're out of hot chocolate." Latias's face turned white.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to wait a bit for hot chocolate."

"Wait?! For how long?"

"About 10 or so minutes."

"...Fine." Latias was still grumpy about the fact of not having hot chocolate right there and then.

Time passed by, and the hot cocoa didn't come around. 20 minutes later from when Latias asked the attendant, the hot cocoa came around.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, here's your hot chocolate." The woman handed her a paper cup with a cardboard holder around it. "Be careful, it's hot."

Latias held it in her hands, and took a sip from it. A bit later, she started chugging it down as the flight attendant walked away.

"Latias, I don't think you're supposed to drink it that fast." Ash cautioned.

Latias stopped drinking and lowered the cup from her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Hot chocolate is supposed to be hot, I would get scalded inside the mouth if I did what you did." Serena stated.

"So?"

 ***Sigh*** Both Ash and Serena sighed at the same time.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

"We are now hovering over the Hoenn region, we will be making out descent very soon." The pilot announced. "We hope you had a wonderful ride during the trip."

Immediately, Serena peeked out the window. She could see land down there.

"Wow, it's amazing." Serena stated.

"Hey, I want to see!" Latias peered over.

The Hoenn region was definitely a beautiful sight, an island, not small but not as big as the Kanto region. It was evident there were some pretty large towns and cities.

"Latias? This position is kinda uncomfortable for me." Ash sweatdropped with Latias's body right over his.

"Yes?" Latias looked back and saw that her chest was on Ash's. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

A while later, the three of them could feel that the plane was descending.

"It feels so weird…" Latias had a funny expression.

"But you can always fly." Serena replied.

"Not strapped down." Latias pointed to her seatbelt.

Then, the plane lopsided to the right at a 30 degree angle.

"OK, I've never felt this before." Serena stated, since the plane ride from Kalos to Kanto wasn't anything with turns or interruptions.

"As I said before, if you ride a plane enough times, these things wouldn't feel weird." Ash calmly stated.

Finally, after a minute or two of turning, the plane turned itself upright.

"Whew, that was really weird." Latias stated.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

The plane started shaking violently

"WHAAAAT IS GOOOING OOON?!" Latias shouted.

"Wee'ree laaanding." Ash stated, his voice also bouncing up and down.

There were plenty of screeches from outside, until it all came to a stop. The plane started to slowly move after that.

"Latias, that's what a plane ride is. We've arrived in Hoenn!" Ash fistpumped into the air.

" **Hoenn, here we come!** " Pikachu shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: #PlaneHumor.**

 **Nerd: #TetrisIsTheBestGameEver**

 **Demon: #HotCocoaForTheWin**

 **Lolnyah: #WhyAreWeUsingHashtags**

 **Derp: #IHaveNoIdea:I**


	28. Chapter 28: And Another TF

**Demon: Ooh, I wonder what it's gonna be.**

 **AnonJolteon: It's a secret… :3**

 **Derp: -_-**

 ***Demon facepalms***

 **Lolnyah: ...Seriously?**

 **AnonJolteon: Yep!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 28: ...And Another Transformation**

"So, where does your friends Max and May live?" Delia asked.

"Petalburg city." Ash replied. "That's where we are heading now."

Ash took out a map of Hoenn, and he located where it was, along with where they were.

"Here you go, we go from here…" Ash pointed at the airport. "Then we go here." He pointed to Petalburg City, which wasn't too far away.

"Alright then, let's head out." Red stated.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The man with the syringe walked into the portal labeled "Hoenn."

He teleported into the middle of the forest. More often than not, he had teleported into sewers, oceans, but this time, nothing.

 _Looks like I was lucky this time._ The grunt turned on his GPS, and found that he had teleported to Petalburg city. He looked around, in his "commoners" disguise, and saw a nearby large grocery store.

 _Hmmm… seems like a good place to start off._ The grunt walked in whistling, trying to blend in. He then went to a corner of the shop and stayed there, lingering around.

 _Milk is a common place for people to come to…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Here we are, Petalburg city!" Ash presented everybody.

It had a nice breeze, with plenty of nature surrounding the buildings.

"It's beautiful!" Latias played around in the flower field.

"Alright, here's the gym." Ash walked up to the gym doors and knocked on them.

A bit later, the door was answered. "Alright, you need to have four gym badges to come into thi.."

Norman looked down to Ash. "Oh. Hello young man."

"Hey Norman, me and my family and friends came over to Hoenn to take a vacation, so I figured we could just stop by and say hello." Ash responded. "This is my mom Delia, my dad Red, my fri.."

"Red Ketchum?!" Norman was startled. "I've heard that in Kanto, you dominated all of the trainers in the league with only one pokemon!"

"Yep, that's me." Red bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Norman pulled out his hand to shake Red's. Red responded.

"So he's my dad… this is my friend Serena and my other friend L.." Ash paused for a second. "Tia!"

 _Tia?_ Latias had a questioning expression. " _ **Why Tia?**_ "

"Well nice to meet you all, Delia, Red, Serena, and Tia." _Why do all the females have "a" at the back of their names?_ Norman welcomed. "Ash, I presume you want to meet Max and May, am I right?"

"Yep!"

"Max is doing something pokemon-research related and I just sent May to fetch some milk." Norman shrugged. "Hey Caroline! Is it okay if Ash and his family and friends come and stay at our home for a while?"

"Sure!" Caroline replied. "Just don't let them step on the carpet with dirty socks!"

Norman then turned to Ash. "I don't know why she's obsessed with that carpet."

"I can still hear you!" Caroline shouted.

"Haha, right honey!" Norman replied. "Alright then, I'll lead you to our home."

Norman led everyone a bit to the left to the gym and came to a little cozy front yard with plants and flowers. There was a set of stone steps before a door, which Norman opened.

"Alright, everyone inside!" Norman gestured them inside.

"Father, guests are here?" Max shouted from his shut room. "Hold on, give me a second!"

'Hey Ash, I think you should go check on May. I think something bad might happen.' His conscience told him.

"Aaaand I am going to dash to fetch May." Ash ran off to the grocery store nearby.

"...What was that about?" Delia asked.

"I've heard that Ash has a grudge against Max." Norman shrugged.

" **True.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmdmm." May hummed as she walked down the aisle with money in her hand. _Where's the dairy products?_

Eventually, May found the area for dairy products. She walked forward and found where the milk were.

 _Where's the one which Dad always likes…_ May read through each of the labels until she found the one.

"Why, hello there little girl." A man grabbed her from the back.

"MMPH!" May struggle to get out of the man's grip, but it was no use. What May could really only see was him injecting something into her arm.

The man had done something else with his other hand, before the aching pain on her arm had been sharply pulled out.

A boy had pulled out the shot from her arm, and punched the man in the face. Two balls were formed in the boy's hands and both were blasted into the man, sending him flying across the tiled floor.

"Ummm… thanks person." May thanked the boy.

"May, are you okay?" May finally got a good look at the boy, who was actually Ash Ketchum. "...Oh no. I was too late…"

May looked at his eyes, first thinking why he was here, and then looked to where he was looking to. The arm which was injected was green.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" May screamed.

Ash could hear cops coming into the store, probably called in by the clerk. "May, stay here." Ash dashed towards where he had blasted that man to, and searched for him. He was nowhere to be found.

Even with her body feeling abnormally weird, May still decided to run after him, which seemed to get more unsteady each step.

Unaware of her own surroundings, May didn't see the dark man standing on the side, scarred, still holding a stopwatch.

He peered over and kept on looking at the subject until the point where he didn't see any more drastic changes. He pushed the stop button. He took out a device, and disappeared.

 **Over with Ash:**

 _Darn it, I can't find him._

"Hands up where I can see them!" A familiar voice shouted from his side. Ash did what she said, and turned to where the voice came from. It was Officer Jenny, with a tazer-gun in her hands.

"Hey Officer Jenny from Petalburg City." Ash waved "hi."

"Huh? Why are you here Ash?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A while passed before Ash finally came back, with some weird pokemon-human mix using him as a support.

"Ash! Who's that next to you?!" Norman shouted.

"Team Everest striked again." Ash ignored Norman's comment and took out the partially-filled syringe from his pocket and tossed it on the table. He then put the green body onto the carpet. The body apparently had a headband, similar to what Norman had seen.

"Again?! Is this the person you stopped from them?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Ash, you still haven't answered my question! Who is that?! And where's May?!"

"This is May." "May" opened her blue eyes, which Norman immediately identified.

"...How." Norman was simply shocked at what had happened.

"...Dad… where am… I?" May slowly asked.

Max was even more surprised. "SIS!"

He kneeled down on the carpet and investigated May's body. "What happened back there Ash?!"

"Team Everest attacked. They have the scientific ability to change a person's body." Ash sadly stated.

"So they turned my sister into something else?!"

"They usually do pokemon, so I think they tried to turn May into a certain pokemon. I stopped them from injecting the entire thing, so I don't know what will be the effects."

"...She seems to look like a Gardevoir…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Breaking news, an attack by an unknown team called 'Team Everest' had changed a trainer part pokemon. We don't know which type, but please, be aware of your surroundings. The police are currently tracking down the case." Robert turned off the TV.

"And what's your excuse of failing?!" Robert shouted to the grunt he had sent the mission to.

"The target with the virus, he was there."

"HA! And you'd think I'd believe tha.."

"Sir, the beacon is located in Hoenn, at Petalburg city." A commander interrupted.

"...WHAT?!" Robert checked the teleporter log, and it showed that he was teleported to and from Petalburg City. "God… Did you at least get the time?"

"Two-thirds of the serum, since the virus carrier pulled it out before everything could go in. I got the time of ten seconds."

"That means the entire speed is 15 seconds." Robert stated. "That's a good amount. Even if we got exposed to the public, we can always release the final project."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sooo… is it possible that I can turn back?" May looked at her now-green arm.

"I just have to contact someone who I know." Ash sighed.

"So this Team Everest, they can turn people into whatever they want?"

"Yes."

Ash explained to everyone that Team Everest was a type of team that had turned people into Pokemon or into their opposite gender or both.

"So sis, you're gonna be alright?" Max asked.

"I guess." May sipped from the glass of water.

May's new form didn't really differ much from a regular person: She still had fingers, but only four, still had her own blue eyes, and etc. The things that did change were her body color, which May obviously hates, the white dress that came with it, which May was ok with, green hair, and that abnormal spike sticking out from her chest.

"So, you're Serena, right?" May asked to Serena.

"Yes."

"You've been partially turned into a pokemon? How did you change back?"

"A really smart person helped us out." Serena replied. "Do you know about the Kalos region?"

"Heard of it."

"Well, in Lumiose City, one of the largest cities in Kalos, he designed the entire center of power."

"Woah."

"I've been turned into a girl once…" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Then that person Serena talked about changed me back. Then I got shot right after and turned into a pokemon that I'm present as right now."

"Wait… you never told us that you're currently a pokemon right now! And how is that even possible?!" May pointed to his human form.

"Max, May, where's your room?" Ash asked.

They both pointed to the same doorway. So, Ash led Latias (otherwise known as "Tia") and Serena into the room, followed by Max and May, leaving their both their parents, one set trying to comfort the other.

"Max, you might recognize what pokemon I've been turned into." Ash started glowing for a bit, until his Latios form appeared.

"A Latios!" Max immediately guessed, but kinda forgot that this was Ash. "The blue feathers, they have so many abilities! I've never seen one befo.."

"OWOWOWOWWW!" Max shouted, due to May tugging on his ear.

"You shouldn't behave like that to him, he's still the Ash we know." May stated.

"Ah, right." Max apologized. "Sorry Ash."

"And Tia, is also a pokemon."

"She got transformed too?"

"No, she was originally a pokemon." Ash turned back to his form then gestured Latias to show her true form.

Latias did the same thing as Ash, and almost the same reaction came from Max.

"Wow, it is true that Latias are smaller than Latios! They also have a more sleeker body form, this is amazi.."

Once again, May tugged on his ear, whilst closing his mouth.

"Sorry, he can be a pest sometimes." May sweatdropped as she could feel heat at her hand.

Max broke free of May's grip and stared at her, obviously annoyed, before looking back at Ash. "Wait, aren't Latias supposed to be the female counterpart of Latios? Doesn't that mean that you two are in lo.."

Latias swiftly turned around and covered her face with her claws and used psychic to clamp Max's jaws together.

"Max, I don't think you should be touching on that topic." May tipped.

"Latias, can you stop?" Ash asked. She let go of the pyschic hold.

"Also, why is she here?" Max pointed to Latias, who was still very embarassed.

"Well, she wanted to come along, so she caught herself in my pokeball." Ash took out Latias's pokeball.

"That means you caught a legendary?!"

"I guess." Ash shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call in that smart friend to help your sister out."

Ash opened the door, grabbed the shot, and ran to the nearby Pokemon Center.

"...So May, what did you do with Ash when you traveled with him?"

"I originally set out to be a trainer, just for the great views I can see during the journey. However, as I was traveling with Ash, I learned what my true passion was: Pokemon Coordinating."

"Pokemon Coordinating… So that's why I felt like I knew the Hoenn region! Palermo told me about it!" ***A/N: Searched that stuff up on the Bulbapedia :I***

"Palermo?! The legendary woman who had performed the greatest of all?!" May suddenly got hyped.

"You know her?"

"I've only seen her on magazines after I had gone home, where they were showcasing what was going on in Kalos. The moment I read the magazine on her past performances, I started collecting them and inspecting each one for possible methods I could use in a Coordinating Battle." May stated.

"Palermo saw what I had done to go up against the current Kalos Queen Aria, and she advised me to go along with her training. I rejected her offer, but later on, she advised me to go to Hoenn for pokemon coordinating. I had no idea what it was, but I guess I'm here now."

"I can tell you about pokemon coordinating, since I'm probably not going to be doing it anytime soon." May sadly stated, looking at her Gardevoir-ish body.

"That would be great!"

"Hey… where's Max?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey Clemont, it's me, Ash!" Ash said through the microphone the moment it was answered.

Bonnie answered it though. "Oh hi Ash!"

"Hey Bonnie, do you know where's your brother?"

"Yeah, he went on a 'tour' in Orangix, personally led by Lilia." Bonnie stated, putting "tour" in air quotes. "Why? Do you need something from him?"

"Yeah, another person got transformed into a pokemon."

"Oh no! That's terrible." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well, once he gets back, tell him that I called. Okay?" Ash requested.

"Oka.. Who's that boy over there?" Bonnie peered below his shoulder.

Ash looked to his left, and saw Max standing there.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see this smart person for myself! That girl doesn't look anything close to it." Max pointed at the screen.

"Hey! That isn't very nice!" Bonnie shouted through the call.

"Sorry Bonnie, this is the little brother of the person who got transformed." Ash started pushing Max's head out of the screen.

"It's fine, I'll tell Clemont to message your Pokegear a specific time when he can contact you. See you later!"

"You too Bonnie." Ash ended the call, then turned to Max. "Why did you want to see this smart person?"

"Just wanted to make sure he wasn't a phony." Max shrugged.

"Did you think I lied?!"

"I guess."

"Great, thanks a lot." Ash started walking back to the gym.

 _Sheesh... I was only curious._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I was originally planning for Ash to be transformed into something else, but eh. I felt like I wanted to chuck someone else into the fray.**

 ***Nerd starts clapping slowly***

 **Nerd: Super nice of you.**

 **AnonJolteon: Hey, at least I didn't make her get captured or anything!**

 **Demon: That would've been nice.**

 ***Nerd smacks Demon's head into the ground using the mallet***

 **Derp: violent!**

 **Nerd: He deserved it.**


	29. Chapter 29: Psychic Problems

**Derp: I wonder wat May gonna do with the psychic powers she now has?**

 ***A light bulb appears above AnonJolteon's head***

 **AnonJolteon: Thanks for giving me an idea!**

 ***Dashes to computer and starts typing insanely***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 29: Psychic Problems**

 ***YAWN*** May stepped out of her bed from last night's sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up.

"..!" Due to a certain change of structure of her feet, she slipped and fell.

 ***THUD*** May crashed to the floor with a thud. "Oww…"

Suddenly, she recalled to what she had seen from what Ash did.

 _Those balls of light… those were pokemon moves… right?_ May thought. _If I was turned into a pokemon, could I also use pokemon moves too?_

May found a little cube to test something. _Gardevoirs are psychic types, so I should be able to use psychic on this…_

She concentrated hard on the cube, and imagined going up. Eventually, the cube did lift up, but when May opened her eyes, it fell to the floor.

 _So I_ can _lift things up with my mind._ May then put her hands out, and did the same thing, only to add one more step: put it into her hand.

 _Alright, forward. Then to my hands._

 ***SMACK*** "OWWWW!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash woke up to a shout, and came into the siblings' room, seeing an extraordinary thing: May rolling on the ground with a cube of wood stuck in her face.

Ash leaned over to May, and tried pulling the cube of wood out of her face. It didn't come out anytime soon. He then realized there was a psychic hold.

"Hey May, did you try and use psychic?"

"YES! NOW CAN YOU TRY PULLING THIS THING OFF?!" May screamed, waking up some of the others.

"May, calm down. Release your psychic hold." May did calm down, and soon enough, the cube popped off like it was nothing. However, there was a red square mark on May's face.

"It still hurts…" May started rubbing that red spot.

Norman came to the door. "What happened?!"

"May tried to use a psychic type move." Ash sweatdropped. "Unluckily failed."

"Seems reasona.. She can use psychic type moves now?" Norman asked.

"With a little practice." Ash looked to the red mark on May's face.

"Hey, it was my first try!" May scolded.

Norman exited the room, and Ash could hear him sharing the news with Caroline.

"Hey… what's going on?" Max rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"None of your business!" May shouted back, still evident with the square mark.

"...AHHAHAHA!!!" Max started laughing his head off the moment he saw the red mark on her face.

"You little…" May walked up towards him, having a fist clutched in her right hand.

"May, don't do it." Her hand was simply stuck.

"Eh?" May looked at her hand, and it was enveloped in a psychic aura. "Is that you Ash?"

Ash's eyes stopped glowing. "Yep."

"Wow… I wish I could do that." May stated.

"You can, just… don't punch your brother. Your strength might have gotten stronger." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright, the entire area has been clear for the past few days, over." The first spy said into the walkie-talkie.

"Waaaait…" The other spy motioned him to look through his own binoculars.

He looked onto the house, and zoomed in. It was evident that three people were doing something at the house, just not inside it.

"Call back, the target area has been entered by three unknown individuals, over." The spy said into the walkie-talkie.

"I wonder what they're doing there… I'm going to get a better look." The second spy went through the underbrush to find a better area to see exactly what they're doing.

He couldn't get any better look except at their torsos, which he saw a small "E" in the corner of their shirts.

"Infiltrators have an E on their shirt, over."

 **At Rocket Base...**

"E…" Giovanni put down the receiver. "Could it be Everest? And what are they involved in with the target?"

Suddenly, he recalled that moment.

 _"Wait, the target we have been tracking recently shares the same last name."_

 _"Stay away from him then." Giovanni ended the call._

 _If their target is supposed to be the victim of Team Everest, could that be a link? After all, Everest does start with an E…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, what do you do to make something lift up?" May asked, kneeling on the floor.

"Well, you've already achieved that. Focus on an object, and think of it going up. You don't have to close your eyes." Ash responded.

After the redness on her face had gone away just after breakfast, which Norman and Caroline were happy to house them for a while, Ash got to work of teaching her how to use pyshic

May tried focusing on a little ball, and thought of it going up. It did go up in response.

"Yay!" May got excited, but as soon as she did so, the ball fell to the floor. "Aw…"

"Concentrate all the way. Now, for moving something to the side or not." Ash stated. "..."

 _Hey conscience, can you help me out?_

'Nope!'

"You can't just think of it moving to a specific spot. You need to think of it moving directions, like moving the ball up. Since you closed our eyes, you couldn't determine where it was." Ash stated. _Wow, that just came to me._

May focused on the ball once more, and thought of it moving up, then towards her.

Something obviously went wrong, since the ball slammed right into her gut.

The moment it made contact however, it stayed there.

"May!" Ash tried taking the ball out, but the psychic grip was consistently strong.

"What is going on?!" May shouted.

 _Maybe…_ "Lose concentration! Don't think of anything!"

May did that, and the ball lost its psychic force.

"Good job, I think you need to completely detach in order to let go of something with your psychic force. It might just be some type of mutation due to the fact that you haven't been injected with the entire thing." Ash stated.

"All I know is that this is exhausting." May gave out a huge breathe.

"Then take a break, I'm going to go check in with everyone else."

Ash exited the room, leaving May laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ash, how's my sister going?" Max asked.

"OK, though the first time the object slammed her in the gut."

 ***PFFT*** Max held in a small bit of laughter before continuing on in his tone. "Why does she need to learn this? It's not like she's going to be stuck as this form forever."

"She doesn't need to, she just wants to." Ash replied.

Ash continued on from there, and came across Caroline.

"Is my baby girl okay with that sudden change?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she might make a use out of it before the cure comes out later." Ash responded.

"Thank goodness." Caroline said before returning to her duties.

Ash continued on to find Latias, Serena, and his parents. Eventually, he did come across to his parents.

"Hello mom and dad." Ash reached out for a hug and received one.

"How's your friend doing?" Delia asked.

"Good."

"That's great honey."

Ash still couldn't find the two girls, and it started troubling him.

He came to the guest room, and found Serena reading a magazine while Latias was still napping on the upper bunk. ***A/N: There are two bunker beds and Red slept outside.***

"Hey Serena." Ash waved "hi" to Serena, who looked up from the magazine. "What are you reading?"

"Do you know what's pokemon coordinating?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I even participated in it once." Ash shrugged.

"Wait… what? Seriously?" Serena questioned.

"May persuaded me to do so." Ash sweatdropped.

"Oh. That's a better explanation." Serena stated. "What is it anyway?"

"Well, you can ask May later for more details. From what I know, it's basically a pokemon battle except you use moves to make yourself look good, like deflecting something to make it explode. Those special moves decrease your opponent's score, which starts at full, and will end once the timer ends or one of the trainers lose all of their score." Ash explained.

"Seems complicated."

"Not really, just keep your mind on your opponent's score, yours, and the battle. At least, that's what I think." Ash shrugged.

"Ok."

"Besides, what is that you're reading?"

"This is a magazine based on that woman who always watches the pokemon showcases." Serena responded, looking back at the magazine.

"Oh. So are you looking at her stuff for inspiration?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving you to it. Good luck for inspiration!" Ash left the room.

 ***Yawn*** Latias decided to wake up from her nap just then. "Hey… where's Ash?"

"Just left." Serena sweatdropped.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright May, you had a good enough re…" When Ash came in, he saw May stuck in a weird position.

"Hey Ash, what happens when you try using psychic on yourself?" May asked.

"I think that's what happens." Ash stated. "Where did you get that idea from anyway?"

"Well, whenever I see a Gardevoir they usually levitate."

"Let me bring in someone else who has more experience with that." Ash left the room, and eventually came back with Latias.

"...What's going on…" Latias yawned.

"Hey Lati.. I mean Tia." May corrected herself to use the alibi name. "Can you teach me how to levitate?"

"Wait… what's the point? The cure should be made in a couple of days once Ash calls the Clemont to make one." Latias asked.

"Still, just in case." May stated.

"Alright then." Latias shrugged. "What you need to do is imagine your body lifting up. Not much, but up."

"That's what I did."

"That's because you used psychic instead of levitation. Levitation is something different: Mostly the same, but different."

"OK, I'll just leave you two. Okay?" Ash said.

"Sure." Both said simultaneously.

Ash exited the room, then closed it.

And that was when he heard a huge crash coming from the upper portion of the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You know May, I don't think you should involve in these psychic behaviors." Caroline said as she kept on rubbing the scratches on May's body.

"Yeah, you've already damaged both yourself and the household, do you really think that you should continue to engage? Why can't you just call quits?" Norman questioned.

"Hey, Ash taught me one of many things to never give up until it's over." May shouted back.

"That's nice honey, but still. I worry about your health, you keep persistently smashing things against you or you against things. At least wait until you are truly sure."

"How can I be truly sure when I never try?" May asked.

After May had been swung into the ceiling, her parents started doubting that it was a good choice to try to enhance her psychic powers, even if she wants to.

Once May had paced into her room, someone popped his head out.

"So May got slammed into something again?" Max abruptly said as he barged into the room.

"Max, stop being a pest." May frowned.

"What? I'm simply making a hypothesis."

This flipped a switch in May's brain. She stepped off from the couch and had lifted Max up with psychic power.

'H..Hey! Don't do this!" Max struggled.

May stormed outside, with Max forcibly following her along. Ash went outside, and saw what May was doing to her brother: she threw him up into the air.

"SAAAAAVE MEEEEE!!!" Max shouted as he was getting smaller by the second.

"...Wow. Impressive." Ash clapped

"Thanks Ash." May replied

"What are you going to do about him though? It's not like he's going to be sticking up there forever."

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"...aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Max blasted down.

Suddenly, Max could feel his speed slowing down. It kept slowing until the point where he was simply floating down to the surface of the ground.

"Little brother, don't try to annoy me each time you see me." May grinned to Max.

"Alright, just don't chuck me up into the air like that!" Max compromised.

"May, your psychic moved precisely without a single flaw. What happened?" Ash asked.

"Well, I simply just thought of launching and catching him." May pointed to Max

"Alright then. I think it's okay from what you know so far." Ash deducted.

"WHAT?!" May shouted.

"Whenever you don't focus on something and you still control it, you accurately do it."

"So what you're saying is that if I don't focus, I can do it?"

"Yep."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

May was chatting with her pokemon about how she got turned into this pokemon thing and how she is now able to use psychic power.

" **So let me get this straight. You've been changed into part-pokemon and now Ash helped teach you how to use psychic power?** " Glaceon asked.

"Yeah. It was unfortunate, but I can still look at the happier side of things." May cheerfully stated.

" **Well, it's a good thing that you weren't turned completely pokemon.** " Blaziken stated. " **Once I see those bad-headed scoundrels, I'm going to burn their hair and eyebrows off their heads then blast them into buildings.** "

"Woah, that's a bit too violent…" May sweatdropped.

" **Doesn't add up to all the success yo** u've given off as a pokemon coordinator." Blaziken shrugged.

" **So are you going to be fine later on?** " Skitty meowed.

"Well, I don't see any possible contests that are coming soon. Ash has a friend who can make a cure." May said. "Until then, I'll just have to go with this."

"May, I'll go check on the smart guy. See you." Ash ran to the pokemon center.

" **Hey, where's Pikachu?** " The Glaceon peeked around.

As if on queue, Pikachu walked in drinking a glass of water. Though the moment he saw Glaceon, he spit out all the water which was in his mouth. Unfortunately, some came onto the ice type eeveelution's fur.

" **...Errr… sorry.** " Pikachu sweatdropped " **Just wasn't expecting you her..** "

Then he realized that he accidently pissed her off.

" **Don't. Do. That. AGAIN**!" A huge blast of cold fell onto Pikachu's face, and soon enough he was frozen in a block.

" **...I'm… sorry…** " Pikachu's voice was barely audible in the ice block.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash is currently present in the pokemon center, calling up the Lumiose City gym.

"Clemont!" Ash shouted as soon as he heard the call being picked up.

"Ash! Why did you try calling me back then?" Clemont asked through the screen.

"Well… Another one of my friends got transformed. The victim is a girl by the way."

"Oh boy. Well, I'll be working on.."

"Something was most definitely different about this one though." Ash stated.

"How?"

"It worked much much faster and my friend didn't even fall asleep or anything. It just did it without the sleeping thing."

"Hmmm… You wouldn't happen to have extra of the serum, right?"

"I do." Ash showed him the shot.

"Perfect! Just mail it to the Lumiose City Prism Tower and I'll be able to analyze it and redo the cure."

"Alright then" Ash walked over to the mailing area before stopping. He then ran back to the phone area. "How do you send something?"

 ***CRASH*** A crash was heard from the other side.

"Ash, what you do is put that syringe into a box. You then put a postcard on it, saying 'Lumiose City, Prism Tower, Kalos Region.' Finished." Clemont broke down the simplest part of mailing the syringe.

"Alright alright, I think I'll be able to get it ready tomorrow."

"Call same time?"

"Yep."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Derp: What was dis chapter? Y u listen to me?!**

 **AnonJolteon: I felt BOOOOORED!!!**

 **Demon: Terrible.**

 **Nerd: Psychic powers are nothing but fantasy. As, they defy Newton's laws of physics, where psychic power can lift up things heavier than its manifestor. In order to have that, there must be some type of energy that comes in contact, which it doesn't, since this energy is supposedly coming fro..**

 **All: ENOUGH WITH THE SCIENCE!**

 **Nerd: ...Alright.**


	30. Chapter 30: Luck Changes

**AnonJolteon: I know what to do: twist some things around!**

 ***AnonJolteon takes out a wand***

 **Nerd: ...What is that?**

 **AnonJolteon: An unlucky wand!**

 ***Blasts beam into camera***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 30: Luck Changes**

 ***ZAAAP*** A random laser beam came out of the sky and struct Ash right on the chest.

"What the heck?" Ash shouted. He didn't even know what was going on.

 _Alright… that was just some random thing._ Ash started walking back to the gym.

 ***SPLAT*** A lump of white goo landed on Ash's head. "WHAT THE?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _I wonder what is taking Ash so long…_ Latias cheerfully skipped in a flower garden.

And then Latias saw him.

"Hey! What happened?" Latias ran over to Ash, seeing him all dusty and covered with pidgey, pidove, and other types of bird poop.

"Well, some birds pooped on me about five times, then a car smashed right into me." Ash sweatdropped.

"A CAR?!"

"Hey, I'm still alright." Ash showed that all his bones were intact.

 ***CRACKLE*** Ash looked up, and the chunk of brick that cracked off met his face.

"For some reason my psychic reflexes aren't kicking in…" Ash moaned after he was knocked out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Nerd: Hey, there should be a reverse to that. Right?**

 **AnonJolteon: Yeah.**

 ***Takes out a different wand***

 ***Blasts into the projector***

 **AnonJolteon: There! Evened out.**

 **Derp: -_-**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Max was studying about pokemon on his computer in his room until a blinding flash started building up before Max was pulsed back by a huge beam.

 _Huh?_ Max looked at his body, it was completely fine. What was that?

Max opened the window and peeked out, only to have a piece of paper fly into his face.

"GAK!" Max stumbled backwards before falling down. He peeled off the paper and it was a lottery ticket.

 _Huh… What's this for?_

The ticket read "2, 10, 5, 28, 3, 19." On the corner, it said what channel the drawing was going to be on.

Max went into the living room and turned on the television. He switched on the channel, and there it was.

"We are now about to draw the six numbers for the lottery that has been building up for the past twenty years! The total prize money is 130 million pokeyen!" The television announcer stated.

"Oh. That's enough to get me into college." Max stated, leaning back.

"Now, we are about to draw the six numbers! Look at your cards!" The announcer shouted. "The numbers are… 2! 10! 5! 28!"

 _Wait… I know those numbers!_ Max looked at his cards and it was most definitely starting off with 2, 10, 5, and 28.

"...3, and the last number… 19!"

"...WHAT." Max gaped at the card, glanced to the TV, then glanced back.

"Mom, dad, I think I just won 130 million pokeyen." Max stated towards the dining room.

"What do you mean honey?" Caroline walked into the room. She saw the TV show on and the ticket in Max's hand.

"Where did you get this young man?" Caroline squinted at her son.

"It just flew into my face!"

"Alright, I trust you." She looked at the numbers, then to the TV show. Her eyes widened and looked back on the sheet.

"Norman! Max found a winning lottery ticket!" Caroline shouted.

"Really?!" Norman ran into the room and looked at the ticket in his wife's hand. It matched the same numbers on screen. "HOLY SH.."

Caroline covered Max's ears.

When she finally released them, Ash came into the room.

Max grabbed the ticket from his dad, who was completely surprised. "Hey Ash, I won the lottery!"

"Let me see…" Supporting one arm on Latias, he held the ticket then looked carefully at it, then at the screen.

"No one is calling the number on the bottom part of the screen! I repeat, the person who owns the ticket with the numbers of 2, 10, 5, 28, 3, and.. Oh wait. Sorry folks, but I've accidently misread the last number. The last number is actually 18." The announcer sweatdropped.

"WHAT?!" Max screamed at the sudden change. "HOW?!"

"Well, it might've been that I've been having a series of bad luck…" Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"...Oh well. At least I paid nothing to lose."

"He got knocked out by a huge chunk of stone some time before." Latias informed them.

"And got dumped on by birds." Ash added in.

"...That's harsh."

"Oh, it probably ends there." Ash stated.

Suddenly, something stabbed straight into his back.

"...Ow." Ash fell down with a quill in his back.

 **Somewhere Nearby…**

"Go Jolteon! Use thunderbolt!"

"Flareon, dodge it! Then use dig!"

"Jolteon, focus! Feel the pulsing underground!"

A Flareon popped out of the ground.

"Flamethrower!"

"Jolteon! Swing yourself at him and launch your sharp barbs!"

The Jolteon swung itself into the Flareon and launched his spines. However, something odd happened: the launching of barbs was supercharged.

"Take cover!"

"Jolteon, stop!" The Jolteon's trainer hid behind a rock.

Then the eeveelution stopped.

 _Hopefully no one got hit by those oddly supercharged shots._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"This looks awfully like a Jolteon's spines to me." Max stated as he inspected the yellowish-white spine that was impaled into Ash's back.

" **Ouch.** " Pikachu said.

Ash laid down for a while, before standing up. "Hey May, it's been a while since we've battled. You wanna go?" Ash asked.

"Sure! We can do it out in that clearing."

 **At the clearing…**

"I'll be serving as the judge here. This is a two-on-two battle. Begin!" Serena shouted.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!"

"Glaceon, help me out!" May released her Glaceon.

"May, you want the first move?"

"I'll gladly take it. Glaceon, ice shard!" May ordered.

"Pikachu, redirect it using iron tail!"

Pikachu swung the glistening tail to contact with the ice shard, which did redirect it, but somewhere Ash wasn't expecting.

"Ash!" May shouted as the shards were smashed into the trainer's face.

"Don't worry, continue." Ash scratched his face.

"Follow it up with shadow ball!"

"Knock it back with iron tail!"

The shadow ball was knocked back towards the user by Pikachu's tail.

"Mirror Coat!" May shouted.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped to the side.

"Dodge it Ash!" Serena shouted from the sidelines. Unfortunately, Ash once again didn't realize in time and got smashed into a tree.

"Ash, I don't think we should continue this." May shouted.

"It's completely fine!" Ash pushed himself out of the dent in the tree. He started walking forward before a shadow came over his head.

 ***SMASH*** A tree squashed Ash into the dirt.

Everyone nearby simply looked with an awkward expression.

"I'm still fine…" A barely audible voice emitted from the bottom.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _I think today is my lucky day!_ Max thought. _Let's test that by walking down a sidewalk._

He did what he told himself, then came to a road. Immediately, the lights for going across his way turned red.

 _Alright, that was lucky._

Max continued walking before stopping at a field.

Immediately he saw a four-leaf clover.

 _...Wow._

Max picked off the four-leaf clover and kept on walking.

"SCREEEEECH!" A loud noise came from the sky, which many other pedestrians caught too. Max looked up, and saw something that people usually don't see their entire life.

A Ho-oh was flying across Petalburg City.

"Wow, what is that?" "So beautiful…" "Rainbows!"

 _Yep it's true. I'm gonna dash home and tell my parents._

Max started running back to the gym.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright, what we need to do is make sure that a specific code doesn't go through the portal. There was already a specific code implanted into the syringe, so I think we'll be fine." The woman with the shirt with an "E" stated. "We need to make sure that it doesn't slice the target into two pieces. That's why we'll be using a microwave transmitter to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Alright woman, we don't need your scientific explanation. Just tell me what to do and he'll link up the portals." The bigger, and most definitely more muscular, said.

"You take this little chip and imbed it into the ground. Set it to about 5 or 6 notches." The woman gave him a little cube with a little slider on the side.

"6 notches… and give me the shovel."

"So you, what you'll be doing is programming the portal to not allow a specific code. Here it is." The woman gave the man who had spunky hair a little sheet. "This is the code. The portal should be set to activate when the motion detector in the chip triggers. The portal should teleport the people who enter it from twenty to fifty meters away."

"Righty-o." The man took out his computer.

The woman took out her phone. "We are setting up the trap sir."

"Good… good…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"If we aren't supposed to do anything, can we just stay at Rocket Base?" Jessie moaned.

"It's true… I don't wanna be part of dis anymore." Meowth followed.

"Fine fine… we're heading back to Rocket Base." James responded, steering the wheel.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Nerd: You'd better put things back to where they were.**

 **AnonJolteon: Fine, fine, FINE!**

 ***AnonJolteon transforms lucky wand into a sniper rifle***

 ***Aims carefully inside the projector***

 ***Fires***

 ***AnonJolteon transforms unlucky wand into a sniper rifle***

 ***Aims carefully inside of projector***

 ***Fires***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***PEW*** A tiny little pop came into the sound around Serena, Latias, Ash, May, and Caroline."Huh? What was that?" Caroline looked around.

"Still, it's really a small stroke of bad luck. I'll be fine." Ash stated as he sat up once again.

"See? I'm going to be completely fine." Ash said as he stuck his hand out of the window.

A while passed, and nothing happened.

"See? Now the bad luck passed!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***PEW*** Another pop happened outside of the household, which was where Max was residing.

"Huh?"

Max opened the door, and walked inside. Nothing lucky happened. He looked at this four-leaf clover, and it was gone.

"What the…"

"Hey Max." Ash waved from across the room.

"Hey Ash."

"Guess what? My bad luck disappeared!"

 _So did my good luck._ Max thought. "That's great!"

"Thanks Max."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Nerd: Seriously, what are you going to do with the lucky wand later on.**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't know, maybe blast it at you?**

 ***Nerd steps back***

 **AnonJolteon: Exactly what I had expected.**


	31. Chapter 31: Another Friend

**Derp: What do u have for da people?**

 **AnonJolteon: Interesting stuff.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 31: Another Friend**

"Get it!" A rocket grunt chased after something little.

A group of men chased after a pokemon.

"Give me the tranquilizer!" One of them handed the other a gun. He shot straight at where the bushes were moving, but missed.

"Hey! It's heading over there!" The man with the infrared goggles shouted.

It was a constant chase between a group of men and some pokemon that Team Rocket obviously wants.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Huh?" Ash looked to the side, where he noticed some bushes rustling to his left.

Out jumped out something that looks like an eevee. Ash caught the pokemon, who was still wrestling in his arms. He didn't know what was going on, until the point where some men charged out into the open.

"Hey! Kid, better give us that eevee!" The leading one stated.

"I say no." Ash put up a defensive stance after putting down the eevee.

One of them pulled out something like a gun, so Ash immediately threw it out using a psychic hold.

"What the…"

"I'm no normal person, you know?" Ash smiled as a sword formed in his hands.

"Everyone, get your guns out!" The other five took out their guns, some tranquilizers and some pistols. "Fire!"

Ash put up a protect and deflected all of the projectiles.

"Get out!" Ash shouted at the six men.

Two of them got scared, and scampered away.

"C'mon, we can get a raise!" The remaining four persisted.

Ash took the sword in his hands and stabbed it into the ground, causing a minor air burst.

"I said, get out!"

"Abort mission! Abort!!!" The last of the team exited the area.

 _Hey Dude, why did I feel like stabbing them?_

'I don't know. Maybe it's just a bit of me.'

 _What?_

'Nothing!'

Ash snapped back into reality, where the gray eevee-thing was still shivering in his arms.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you."

" **You… you sure?** " A shrill, young voice came out.

"Yes."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey! I found a pokemon that needs a bit of help!" Ash ran into the pokemon center.

"Alright, just give it to me and it will be in full health." Nurse Joy responded.

Instead of being accepted, the eevee backed away into Ash's shirt.

"Hey, it's okay. This woman is a good person." Ash calmed the eevee down.

After a while, he could feel fur wriggling down his shirt and the eevee slowly walked into the nurse's hands.

"Vee?" The eevee looked up.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Your eevee is at complete health now."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash stated as he got the eevee back.

Ash started walking back to the gym while the eevee was comfortably resting inside of his shirt.

"So, what's your name?" Ash asked once he pulled out his shirt collar.

" **I don't know.** " Eevee pondered.

"Well, are you a girl or a boy?"

" **Girl.** "

"Well, do you like the name 'Alice?'"

" **I like it!** " Now newly named Alice squeaked in joy.

"This place I'm going to right now has some of my family and friends. It's okay if you meet them, right?"

" **What's family and friends?** "

"Family is like who you're related to, like father. Or mother. Or brother. Or sister."

" **I don't think I have family. I came out alone.** "

"Then hopefully you met a friend."

" **What's a friend?** "

"You didn't have friends either? They are people who help you out and you help them."

" **All I know is that I was in a dark, dark place the moment I opened my eyes. Those people… they hurt me with many things… sharp things… pulling stuff out… that's why those people were chasing me. I ran away.** "

"Well, it was a good thing that I was there."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash opened the door, where the eevee pulled her head back into his shirt.

"Hey Ash!" Serena stated as she walked into the room. The very first thing she noticed was the lump on Ash's chest. "What do you have in there?"

The lump scooted down.

"An eevee who was tortured by some people." Ash stated. He took out the gray eevee and put her down onto the ground.

Immediately, she dashed around Ash's legs and crouched behind them.

"That's really sad…" Serena said.

"This is my friend Serena." Ash gestured Alice to Serena.

" **Friend?** "

"Hey there little one…" Serena slowly stepped forward before kneeling on the ground.

" **Ahh.. ahh… CHOO!** " Alice suddenly sneezed, where a fiery blitz of electricity covered her body. Out came an green-ish jolteon.

"Huh?" Both Ash and Serena said.

" **What?** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"No friends? That must be really sad." May commented.

Alice the shiny eevee had gotten to meet everybody including May's Glaceon and Serena's Sylveon. Both easily befriended her.

" **Hey Alice, Ash told me about that odd thing that happened when you sneezed. You turned into a jolteon. How'd that happen?** " Pikachu asked.

" **I don't know… I think it was what the people did to me.** " Alice replied.

Apparently, Red had known a case like this, an unstable eevee that was able to morph back and forth between multiple different forms. But for this case, the eevee has more control over the abilitiy.

"Sooo… A sneeze causes you to turn into a jolteon." Ash stated.

" **I guess?** "

"What else turns you into other forms?"

" **I don't know. Those people did some things to make me do or watch certain things…** "

"Well, this is for sure: you're not going to be coming back to that horrid place again." Ash stated as he bent down to pet the gray eevee. "Why are you so differently colored anyway?"

"Ash, have you heard the term 'shiny?'" Red came up from behind.

"...I don't know. But it sure does ring a bell."

"It's like when you have an oddly colored pokemon, very very distinct. That's what a shiny is."

"Oh. So a shiny eevee a gray one?"

"I think it is."

" **How long are you going to take care of me?** "

"As much as you want to."

" **Then… forever?** "

"If you want to."

" **Yay!** " Alice nuzzled into his chest.

"Is it okay if I can be your trainer?"

" **Huh?** "

"A trainer is a person who trains pokemon like you to get stronger. Sometimes, there are bad trainers who don't care a single thing about their pokemon's health."

" **If I get stronger… I'll be able to protect myself if those bad people come back again?** "

"Yes."

" **Then yes!** "

"Alright then." Ash dug through his bag and took out an empty pokeball.

" **What's that?** "

"It's a little thing that does two things: one, gives you a safe place to stay. Two, disables others from capturing you."

" **Capturing**?" Alice whimpered.

"It might sound bad, but as long as the pokeball is in the right hands, you'll always be okay."

" **...Okay…** " Alice approached the pokeball, lifted her paw up, and pushed the little circle button.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, the experiment successfully got away since it was defended by a very strange person." The leader from the previous mission kneeled in front of Giovanni.

"Who is this strange person?" Giovanni asked.

"He was able to utilize psychic power and some other type of unknown blue weapon."

"What does he look like?"

"A spitting image of Red."

"Spitting image?" _His son?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **EEVEE: THE EVOLUTION POKEMON. EEVEE IS RARELY SEEN, AND CAN ADAPT TO SEVERE HABITATS BY EVOLVING, CHANGING ITS CAPABILITIES AND FORM.** " The Pokedex spat out the moment Ash scanned Alice.

" **THIS EEVEE IS FEMALE AND SHINY, IT IS ABNORMAL COMPARED TO NORMAL EEVEES OR NORMAL SHINY EEVEES.** "

" **THIS EEVEE KNOWS THE MOVES SHADOW BALL, HYDRO PUMP, PSYCHIC, BLIZZARD, FO... ERROR 24: ONLY FOUR POSSIBLE MOVES. ERROR 24: AUTO REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS…** " After five seconds, the pokedex shut off.

"Jeez… well I know for sure you can use those four moves." Ash stated. "However, I think some of them come from your different forms."

" **What are moves?** "

"Things you can do to attack others."

" **Attack? I don't want to attack.** "

"The only way to defend yourself is to attack or use a certain special move."

" **Do I have that special move?** " Alice started wagging her tail.

"Let's see if it'll roll a different thing."

 **One Minute Later…**

" **THIS EEVEE KNOWS THE MOVES SWIFT, FLAMETHROWER, WATER GUN, FAIRY WIND, FE… ERROR 24: ONLY FOUR POSSIBLE MOVES. ERROR 24: AUTO REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS…** "

"Well, nothing so far."

 **One Minute Later…**

" **THIS EEVEE KNOWS THUNDERBOLT, EMBER, FEINT ATTACK, SUNNY DAY, MA… ERROR 24: ONLY FOUR POSSIBLE MOVES. ERROR 24: AUTO REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS…** "

 **One Minute Later…**

" **THIS EEVEE KNOWS MAGICAL LEAF, THUNDERSHOCK, ICE SHARD, SUNNY DAY, DR… ERROR 24: ONLY FOUR POSSIBLE MOVES. ERROR 24: AUTO REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS…** "

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Ash sweatdropped.

He heard no answer.

Ash looked to Alice, and she was sound asleep, on her side.

 _Oh._

Ash tapped Alice's head with her pokeball. She got dematerialized and sucked in.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, the trap has been rigged." The woman stated. "We are heading back right now."

"Good, you and your team have been making great progress." Robert responded through the phone.

The woman took out a video camera and turned it on. She motioned her two teammates to stop.

"There's someone tampering with the mechanism."

On the screen, it shown a man with a black suit, having an "R" on his chest.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir! We are detecting some type of sensor in Hoenn!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the escaped experiments! No. 6 through 8!"

"Them?! How are they still alive?" The head scientist shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I intentionally left a lot of loose ends :)**

 **Nerd: Congrats. When are you going to tie them up?**

 **AnonJolteon: In 5 months or so.**

 **Demon: What.**

 **AnonJolteon: Because so far only one person went onto my forum and responded to my question of what my next story is going to be based on, I made** **this like it because that's what it looks like it's going to head to.**

 **Nerd: Can't you just give the website link to the forum?**

 **AnonJolteon: Sure. https/forum/Ridiculous-Turn-of-Events-Chat/213017/**

 **Derp: Looks verai odd.**

 **Nerd: That's because it's a URL.**

 **AnonJolteon: Probably not accessable from phone...**


	32. Chapter 32: Odd Training

**AnonJolteon: ...When they say you will fall, you can reach nothing at all… Hide your tracks, beneath the rind, of a different frame of mind…**

 **Derp: Wat are u saying?**

 ***Takes off headphones***

 **AnonJolteon: Oh, just listening to something.**

 ***Demon dashes to AnonJolteon's computer***

 ***Ctrl T, Ctrl V, Right-Click, Clicks "Loop," Cranks up volume***

 ***Unplugs headphones***

 ***Puts on earmuffs***

 ***Starts playing an annoying song***

 **AnonJolteon: -_-**

 **Demon: Kek.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 32: Odd Training**

Ash Ketchum was holding a pencil and some paper.

" **What are those?** " Alice peered over his shoulder.

Alice has been comfortably resting inside of Ash's backpack for a while. ***A/N: #ThrowbackToSunAndMoonWithRowletXD***

"If I can't remember something, I can always write it down. For this case, I want to write down all of your moves."

" **Huh?** "

"Try attacking me. Just for a test." Ash stood up, took out Alice, and widened his arms."

" **But you're going to get hurt.** "

"I'm getting hurt so I can help you. It's fine, besides I want to do it."

Alice wavered a bit before charging in with a quick attack.

"Ok then, you know quick attack as an eevee." Ash walked over to the bench and wrote it down.

Ash walked back to his old place and put back his old position. "Do a different move now!"

Alice threw a shadow ball at his chest.

"Shadow Ball."

Alice made plenty of stars and shot them at Ash.

"Swift."

Alice made a shield.

"Protect."

" **Protect?** "

"You have one of those special moves I talked about, you can reduce damage shot to you using protect."

Ash grabbed a dandelion and used it to tickle Alice's nose.

" **What are you.. ACHOO!** " Now Alice was in her jolteon form.

"Alright, shoot me with something again."

Alice shot a small sparkle of electricity.

"Thundershock."

Alice shouted to the sky and a bolt of lightning came down.

"Thunderbolt."

Alice made a shield again.

"So protect can be used again in your jolteon form?"

"I guess."

"Try the last one."

Alice threw stars again.

"Swift too. So Alice, do you remember anything that changed you into anything else?"

"No."

"Well, let me try then." Ash started scratching Alice on the back of the neck, which she obviously was enjoying. Then, a pink aura covered her and transformed her into a blue sylveon.

"I guess scratching you in the place where you like is what changes you into a sylveon."

"I feel happy!" Alice bounced around.

"Great, attack me again."

Alice unleashed a flutter of pink.

"Fairy wind."

Alice jumped up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh?"

Ash could feel weaker, but nothing happened besides that.

"I need to search that move up."

Ash looked for the search bar in the pokedex, selected "moves," and searched for "Kiss." Out came three different moves, labeled "Draining Kiss," "Sweet Kiss," and "Lovely Kiss."

"I know draining kiss! It's the move that kindergarten teacher used back then." Ash then looked to Alice the now Sylveon. "You know a move that deals damage and heals yourself."

" **Really? That's great!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"They look like they are having a lot of fun." Serena said to herself as she peered outside of the window closest to the place Ash and Alice were residing.

Then, Alice turned into a sylveon.

 _So she can also turn into that. A blue sylveon is shiny I guess…_ Serena thought.

She used fairy wind, but Serena got a bit uncomfortable with the next move. _What the?!_

"...I know…! It's the move that … teacher used … then. You know a move that … damage and … yourself." Serena could only hear chunks of what Ash said right after.

 _Teacher?_ Serena then brought her mind back to the memory of that kindergarten teacher. _She had a sylveon too… What was that move? I know it's not attract, that's a bunch of hearts._

 _Wait… how about that kindergarten teacher? Penelope… I think. She had a sylveon that used a move against Froakie that looks oddly familiar…_ Serena thought.

"Hello Serena." A Gardevoir looking thing came by.

"Hey May."

"Whatcha doing?" May put her elbows on the window sill.

"Looking at Ash training with Alice." Serena replied.

May looked out, then sighed.

"I wish I had a sylveon… it would work so well in a contest." May stated.

"But you have Glaceon." Serena responded.

"I know, she's great. It's probably just that I've never seen one before."

"Yeah…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright, so far we've got that you can always use protect and swift. For your eevee form, you can use shadow ball and quick attack. For your jolteon form, you can use thundershock and thunderbolt. For your sylveon form, you can use fairy wind and draining kiss." Then Ash fell over. "Whoo… that's a lot of moves to memorize."

Suddenly, a tree's foliage rustled behind them. Alice jumped up, obviously startled, and started change forms again. It came out as an umbreon.

"You have more forms?!"

Out popped a cute little swablu. The cloud-bird pokemon cocked its head at the sight of an umbreon with blue rings cowering behind Ash's legs.

"Swa?"

After staring for a bit, it eventually flew away.

Alice sighed, and changed back to her eevee form.

"So… being scared makes you an umbreon?"

"I guess."

"Honestly, I think emotion triggers these. Affection turns her into a sylveon, fear turns her into an umbreon, and startled turns her into a jolteon." Serena shouted from inside.

"Hmmm… I think that's the case." Ash thought about it.

" **So?** "

"Try thinking of a certain emotion that matches up to something of an eeveelution. There's jolteon, flareon… What resembles fire the best?"

" **Anger?** "

"Try getting angry."

" **But I don't know how.** "

 ***Sigh*** "I shouldn't be expecting so high of you. Let's go back inside." Ash started walking back to the entrance of the home. Alice jumped high and landed smack in Ash's bag, causing a little sudden force onto Ash's back.

"Hey, can you tell me that you're getting in?"

" **Nah, it's funny when I hop in when you don't expect it!** " Alice smiled.

"Haha, very funny."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello Jessie. Hello James. Hello Meowth." Giovanni said as the call was picked up.

"Hello sir!" All said at once.

"We have a problem: that target has weaponry we have no idea of what it is. We want you three to investigate on the case."

"Yes sir." James saluted.

"Your target is in Hoenn, at Petalburg city. Your extra bonus is in your cabinets, your salaries have been raised, but your rank hasn't been promoted. Get to it as soon as possible, and don't fail me." Giovanni cut off the call.

"You hear that? We've already been paid bonus cash for what we did before!" Jessie excitedly said.

"But we still have to get a promotion, so keep your eyes on the prize!" James replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon pumps wildly***

 **Derp: Are u ok?**

 **AnonJolteon: Nah, I just like the tunes I'm listening to!**

 ***Demon runs to the computer***

 ***AnonJolteon summons a gigantic cannon in front of Demon***

 ***Demon trips inside***

 ***Blasts the cannon***

 **Derp: ...Wow dat's far.**


	33. Chapter 33: Mana-Madness

**Nerd: ...Seriously. You decide to drag this character in right now?**

 **AnonJolteon: So? I'm running out of ideas!**

 **Nerd: What's that cabinet over there saying "Ideas?"**

 ***AnonJolteon opens***

 ***A huge flutter of papers appear***

 ***Teleports all away***

 **AnonJolteon: See? Nothing!**

 **Derp** **: o_o**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 33: Mana-Madness**

"Mana!!!" A blue pokemon flew across the hall he was currently present in.

"Mana!!!" He, once again, floated across another hallway before stopping.

"Mana?" He had stopped at a corner due to footsteps fading away to his left. He peeked around the corner, and saw Latias and two latios.

"Mana? Huh?" Manaphy still was crouching around the corner. When the three legendaries walked away far enough, Manaphy followed them.

They soon came to the entrance to the meeting room, and one of the latios turned on the other and told him a couple of things. Then, the other latios said something back before turning into a familiar human being.

"Mana? Mama friend?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Manaphy floated about in the water.

"Mana! Whee!" Manaphy drifted above the sea temple.

A gust of wind came and pushed Manaphy somewhere else.

"Mana!" Manaphy squealed with joy as it floated across the ocean.

The wind continually pushed him around, where he kept on having fun around the area. Eventually, he stopped goofing off and stopped by to eat some seaweed.

After chowing down on the food, Manaphy continued dozing and drifting off.

 **A Day Later…**

What Manaphy woke up to was disastrous.

"Ma..PHY!!!" Manaply got startled by the enormous mix of thunderstorm and hurricane.

He simply stared at the colossal might of natural destruction. Until he realized it was heading his way.

"Mana! Ahhh!!!" Manaphy did all he can to boost it away from the large hurricane area. He blasted the water right in front of him with multiple water pulses, tried imitating a jet ski by blowing an intense amount of bubbles, but it proved to have no effect.

"MANA!!! SOMEMANA HELP MA..." Manaphy was swirled about in the hurricane, screaming for help before getting struck by a bolt of lightning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _LANDORUS! THUNDURUS! TORNADUS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE DOING?!_** " Arceus screamed through telepathy.

" ** _Nuthin._** " Landorus responded.

" ** _Do you think I don't see the mass amounts of thunderstorm and tornado in Unova?!_** " Arceus calmed down a bit, but didn't lose her temper.

" ** _Oh, that's quite common around those parts._** " Tornadus responded this time.

" ** _And why?_** " Arceus questioned.

" ** _Because… Unova is crazy?_** " Thundurus hesitantly said after a moment of silence.

" ** _IT'S BECAUSE YOU THREE ARE THERE! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANCE!!!_** "

" ** _Can't you just let us have our ti.._** " Landorus said before being interrupted.

" ** _You heard my orders, GET BACK HERE!_** "

" ** _Yes Arceus_** …" The three of them responded back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The storm alarm was constantly blaring for the past few hours, with everyone in the bunkers, until it all stopped.

"Huh?" Iris creeped up to the exit, and lifted the door just a bit.

She saw no type of destruction, just calmness with some leaves blowing about.

"Hey all of you! I think it stopped!" Iris shouted back before completely opening the door and hopping out.

"Young lady! It's too dangerous to go outside...?" The man then saw the current calmness of the area.

The entire place was deserted, but no type of huge impacts were made. Cars were moved, but no glass were broken. Some fire hydrants had a dent in them, but no water came out. The buildings were slightly eroded, but nothing really fell down.

"It's a miracle! Not much damage!" One man said.

Then something caught Iris's eye: a really tiny dot colored a darker shade of the sky zoomed across top of Iris's vision.

"Huh?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So far, we've got your moveset for jolteon, flareon, umbreon, leafeon, and sylveon."

" **Sure.** "

Ash asked for Alice's say, then had manifested the forms of flareon, umbreon, and leafeon by exposing her to anger, fear, and nature correspondingly.

"Before I continue on with this, I'll tell you how you can use these forms to your advantage." Ash flipped over the sheet of paper he was using, then drew a diagram for type advantages. "I never bothered using these, but after years of experience of being a trainer, I do know what these are. Since you want to defend yourself, you have got to do it in the most effective way possible."

Ash started writing down everything before getting stopped by his father.

"Son, who taught you that dark is super effective against fairy?" Red peered over his shoulder.

"Ummm… no one?" Ash unsurely stated.

"Then I'll tell you." Red grabbed the paper and pencil, and started correcting Ash's diagram with the right things at right precision.

Ash looked at what Red was writing with concentration, until something was seen in the corner of his eye.

A blue pokemon, flying through the sky at rocketing speeds.

"Dad, give me a second." Ash ran off, following the blue pokemon.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He kept on running and running into the deeper of the woods, until he came to a small little pond. A splash was made as the blue pokemon landed in the pool.

Ash took off his shirt and hat, then dove in after the pokemon.

He groped around and finally got his fingers onto the pokemon. He held it in his arms and carried it out.

"Hey, you alright?" Ash opened his eyes and recognized the pokemon. "Manaphy?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"May!" Ash gathered attention, though still half naked with his shirt slung over his right shoulder.

Latias was the first to see Ash, and she immediately got a nosebleed.

Ash ran right by the disguised and bleeding dragon type who had turned away at the last second.

Ash slammed opened the door, bringing the attention of Delia, Norman, and Caroline.

"Ash?! Why are you not wearing your shirt?!" Delia screamed.

"It's an emergency!" Ash opened the door of May's room and barged right in, where May was reading the magazine on pokemon performances before Ash had came in.

"ASH! There's something called knocking the door!" May shouted at him.

"Manaphy came flying across the sky!" Still dripping, Ash laid down the water type onto a blanket.

"Manaphy?" May immediately recognized the pokemon and leaned in closer. A sudden sparkle of electricity came from its body.

"It's electrified. We're going to need to take out the electricity." Ash put on his shirt. "Pikachu! Get over here!"

Pikachu darted in through the open door, and immediately recognized Manaphy.

" **Alright, what am I supposed to do?** "I have Pikachu asked.

"Can you drain the electricity from his body?" Ash requested as he got ready a heal pulse.

Pikachu turned around and dropped his tail onto the chest of Manaphy. Electricity started sparking from the Manaphy to Pikachu's energy storage.

"What's going on?" Latias peeked into the room, where she saw May, Pikachu, and Ash working together to get Manaphy back to health.

"Pikachu, is anything working?"

" **I don't know**."

"Well, keep trying!" Ash kept on keeping up the heal pulse as Pikachu tries to drain away the electricity in Manaphy's body.

Suddenly, Manaphy had opened his eyes and did something. At the exact same time, both Latias and Ash had fainted.

"Manaphy! You're ok!" May hugged Manaphy.

"Mana… Mama?" Manaphy peered up to the familiar voice to see a different form.

"My body changed a bit, but I'm still May." May soothingly stated.

"Mama!" Manaphy hugged May.

As May and Manaphy cuddled after their parting, Pikachu interrupted tye two.

" **I know you two miss each other, but what happened to these two?** " Pikachu pointed at Ash and Latias.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Delia and Red carried Ash over to a carpet and put him down, while Norman and Caroline carried along with Latias.

"What happened to Tia?" Norman asked.

"She got knocked out the moment Manaphy woke up." May responded before returning to her business of playing with Manaphy.

"And who's Manaphy?" Caroline obviously knew it was the blue little pokemon in May's arms, but didn't know the species.

"Manaphy is a mythical water type pokemon. He had hatched out of an egg I was holding, and he is usually called 'the Prince of the Sea.' I don't know how he got here, but it's nice to see him again." May tickled Manaphy who squealed with delight.

"Young, huh?" Norman stated.

"I hope Ash will be alright." Serena said while she peered over to Ash's body.

" **Why do I have a bad feeling about this…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _That felt really weird._ Latias thought as she was floating in her dreamscape, though it did feel somewhat different.

'Why hello… oh.' Some person resembling Ash, just with purple eyes and clothing.

"Hello. Do you know where I am?"

'Yes… I don't think you belong here.'

"I'm completely new to this place, how do I get out?" Latias asked.

'Errr… I don't know how to put it.'

"What?"

'I kinda saw what was out there, and I think I know what's going on.'

"What is going on then?" Latias crossed her arms.

'I think you should see for yourself…' He pointed up, where a light was getting brighter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." Both Latias and Ash stood up at the same time and opened their eyes simultaneously.

Ash looked around up until the point where he saw Latias, where he had a shocked expression.

Latias, on the other hand, was still quite sleepy. Once she had noticed that Ash was looking at her, something hit both of them.

"Why are you me?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Work, work, and work. Why do we have to do this?" Jessie had lost the enthusiasm she had started off with by the fact that Giovanni had paid them already.

"Because the boss is relying on us." James responded.

"He always says that." Jessie moaned.

"Jessie, we need to get promoted so I can kick dat dumb Persian's butt off my resting place!" Meowth pinched Jessie's cheek.

"I'm bored… I'd rather catch the twerp's Pikachu and fail one hundred times over than doing this…"

"Land ho!" James announced. Meowth climbed up and saw the land James had seen.

"Ah, Hoenn. We stopped dealing with the orange hair screaming girl dat time!"

"Whoohoo…" Jessie said.

After a few seconds, a plunger smacked on the back of Meowth's head, pushing him overboard.

"Meowth!" James grabbed the plunger handle and now the cat was dangling by James's arm.

"AAAH!!! JAMES, GET ME UP!" Meowth screamed at the immense height.

James yanked Meowth back on board, which Jessie still with no ideal to push her to do something.

There was a note tagged to the plunger, and it read this:

" _Don't think I didn't hear you. ~Misty_ "

"...Creepy."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So the trap is secure?" Robert asked as the three had returned from Kanto.

"Yes." The woman stated.

"Good, though I could tell that something was wrong over there. What was it?"

"Someone who was tampering with the mechanism. It was good thing we had gotten rid of the person."

"How?"

"Transformed him into something small so he couldn't bother us anymore."

"Good, good."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Arceus, Manaphy used heart swap** **again?** " Pikachu asked.

"Yep." Both Latias and Ash responded at the same time, though they were in each other's bodies.

"May! Can you tell Manaphy to heart-swap these two again?" Serena shouted to May.

"Honestly, it's really weird to hear Ash's voice from a girl." Max snickered.

"Hey!" Ash's voice came out of Latias.

"Manaphy, can you put these two back to their places?" May asked as she walked over to where Ash and Latias were, swapped.

"Mana… I can't." Manaphy replied.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Mana. I don't know how." Manaphy sighed. "Mana… wait till mana stops."

"What? Wait it out?!" Latias's voice screamed. "I can't deal with this!"

"Mana. Don't be impatient." Manaphy frowned.

"Manaphy! Are you sure that you can't do anything?" May asked.

"Mana… yes."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"This doesn't seem anywhere near that place…" A part-jolteon human said.

"That's good, right?" A part-flareon human replied.

"..." The last one, a part-vaporeon, said nothing.

"I think we're back home." The jolteon said.

"After such a long time, FINALLY!" The flareon opened her furry arms to the sky.

"..." The last girl still remained to be silent.

"Hopefully we aren't traced again…" The jolteon said as he lowered the portal gun.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Some of you very very loyal readers will recognize this in a story that I'll be writing right after the sequel to this.**

 **Demon: Sequel? Like this story is going to end?**

 **AnonJolteon: I guess… For my own criteria, a story has to be at least 40k words before ending it, which I've already reached.**

 **Derp: Wat does dat mean?**

 **AnonJolteon: Don't worry, for my very first story, I have high expectations: 100k words.**

 **Derp: Dayum.**


	34. Chapter 34: Reversing: Part 1

**Derp: I wonder wat Latias n Ash r gonna do bout the heart swap?**

 **Demon: Perhaps Latias could pl..**

 ***Nerd fires a NERF bullet from pistol into Demon's face***

 **Nerd: Say one more perverted thing, I'll be firing all my ammo from this big gun.**

 ***Takes out a meter long electronic NERF gun***

 **Demon: o.O**

 ***A/N: I don't wanna put real guns into this, so yeah. NERF.***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 34: Reversing: Part 1**

Inside all the bedrooms of the siblings, parents, guest room, everyone was sound asleep.

Latias was currently in "her" Latios form from Ash's body to recharge, while Ash simply in Latias's human form, snoring away.

Once morning came, Latias woke up first. "She" changed into her human form before realizing something.

 _What the… even as a Latios I can't look like a girl?! Why can't I change into anything else?!_ Latias thought when she turned into Ash's human form. _I guess it's something set._

Latias and partially Ash both didn't want to tell the parents (including May's) about what had happened, but eventually May pushed them into it since it would've been very awkward for them to find out later.

 _How long will this stop lasting…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***SNOOOOORK*** Ash was snoring away in Latias's human form, apparently still with Pikachu.

Obviously, this large amount of noise woke up his partner.

 _Oh great, even as a girl he still remains to snore the greatest in the world._ Pikachu thought as he charged up an electric charge.

 ***ZAAAAAAAAP*** The electricity had charged Ash and all of Latias's red hair had been sticking about everywhere.

"Jeez Pikachu, why do you do this every single time?"

" **You're Ash. What do you think?** "

"Great reasoning."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash stood up, yawned, and walked into the dining room, where Delia helped Caroline make breakfast for more people.

"It's fine Delia, I don't need your help." Caroline said.

"But it would be so unfair if I lazed about while you're working in this home." Delia then noticed Ash. "Hey L.. T.. Ash, did you have a good sleep?"

"I guess…" Still half sleepy, Ash grabbed a cup, filled it with water and drank it.

Ash walked away from earshot, where Delia then said something. "The effects of Pikachu on him are more devastating than before."

Indeed it was, Latias's head was a giant puffball of hair.

"Good morning Latias." Ash said as he walked by Latias in his own form. However, Latias immediately noticed something very off.

"Hey, if you're going to be in my body, can you at least take care of my body as you're in it?" Latias asked.

"Blame Pikachu, he decided to wake me up again." Ash replied.

Latias shot a glare at Pikachu who was trotting along until he noticed Latias staring right at him. " **With you in there, your glare seems much more menacing.** "

"Well, I don't want him advertising that look everywhere." Latias pushed her own body with Ash inside into a bathroom and shut the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Latias, why did you get me in here?"

Latias grabbed a comb, dipped it in water, and started tugging away at her original hair.

"Do you think I'd let you walk around like this?" Latias pointed to the intensely sticking out hairstyle Ash currently had.

"...I guess?"

 _No wonder his hair is so bonkers._ Latias thought as she kept on fixing away the hairstyle.

Ash simply sat still as Latias did whatever she wanted to do. It was much easier, since she didn't have to reach over her head while looking at the mirror.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Serena was reading another one of those magazines before something started rumbling in Ash's bag.

"Hmm?" Serena opened his bag and dug through the place before coming to his pokegear. _Oh._

She answered the call and put the gadget to her ear. "Hello?"

"Serena? It's been a while." Clemont's voice replied.

"Hey Clemont!"

"Apparently he didn't come at the right time to the pokemon center for something to get delivered, which I've already sent over. Is it okay if you can fetch it?"

"Sure."

"I'll be changing the address of who's going to pick it up, so come with your pokedex. Thanks Serena."

"What is this package anyway?"

"The new cure for that girl he was talking about, turned partially into a pokemon very very quickly."

"May?"

"I guess. Give this to her, have her take the pill, then go to sleep." Then Clemont's tone of voice changed. "I'm not downright sure that I've aced this one, the chemical compound had gotten much stronger and harder to break."

"It wouldn't cause any deformities, right?"

"I'm very sure of that."

"Alright, I'll be heading there right now. I hope to see you soon!"

"You too." Clemont ended the call.

Serena grabbed her pokedex and ran outside.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Manaphy, if you want to tell me some things, I can always understand them, even if you don't speak human. I'm part pokemon after all." May stated.

"Mana… if mama so sure… **You can hear me?** " Manaphy changed languages in the middle of the sentence.

"Yes."

" **Yay! Mama can hear me now!** " Manaphy twirled around.

"Is there anything you want to tell me."

" **Yes. I think I still have some electricity left in my body.** " Manaphy stated.

"What do you mean? I see nothing." May questioned.

" **Deep under… I feel something tingly.** "

"Don't worry, it'll go away and it will affect nothing." May smiled.

" **I trust you mama.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jeez… why'd that take so long?" Ash moaned after being stuck in the bathroom for about twenty minutes.

"It takes a long time to try and impress others!" Latias replied.

"Impress who?"

Then Latias had a different expression. "J...Just some people!"

"Alright, if you think so." Ash shrugged.

" **Hi!** " Alice the shiny eevee had started running to the two and jumped onto "Ash," or rather Latias.

" ** _How do we break this to her?_** " Latias said via telepathy.

"Hello Alice." Ash sweatdropped.

" **Wait… what?** " She immediately recognized the voice, but most definitely not the body.

"It's very complicated, let's just say we swapped bodies." Latias said.

" **...Ok…** " Alice hopped onto "Ash's" head instead. "It's actually more comfy on here!"

Alice started playing around with the hair.

"Aw c'mon! So much time wasted!" Latias frowned.

Alice ignored her statement and continued to play around.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Nurse Joy, I'm here to pick up a package registered underneath 'Serena Yvonne.'" Serena stated. ***A/N: Just goin' with what the community assumes.***

"Yes, let me check if there's any package registered under that name." Nurse Joy scrolled through a list of names. "Yep, here it is. Bottom right box."

"Now, I'll be needing to scan your pokedex." Nurse Joy reached her arm out. Serena handed her the pokedex.

"Wait… should there be a problem because this is a very updated versi…" "Done!" Joy interrupted Serena.

"This is the key for the bottom right box over there." Nurse Joy pointed to the array of boxes on the wall.

Serena walked over to the box, still surprised she could operate the latest version, and opened it.

There was a plastic bag with a green pill inside it.

 _I still wonder how he makes and colors these_ _pills._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After fixing the hair the third time, since right after Latias fixed it, it was scrambled when Manaphy came by, it was finally time for dinner. ***A/N: Sorry for the overuse of "it"***

"I'm hungry." Ash said.

"Of course you are." Pikachu replied.

So far, Ash hadn't seen Serena the entire day.

"Hey Latias, where did Serena go?"

"I don't know." Latias replied.

As if on queue, Serena came into the home with a bag in her hand.

"Hello!" Serena gasped for breathe.

"Where were you?" Ash asked.

"I picked up that cure which Clemont sent you." Serena was still gasping for air after running for a long way.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Ash sweatdropped.

"Well, give this to May. I'll be drinking a glass of water." Serena put the bag into Ash's hands before going to the counter, where Delia was cooking up one of her own meals.

Ash knocked the door, then entered.

"Hi Ash." Max said without looking up from his computer.

"Hey Max." Ash said before turning to May. "The cure came today."

"Really? May looked up and saw the pill. "I presume I have to take this?"

"Yep." Ash replied. "I think you should take a good nap once you take it."

"Alright…" May looked down into her lap. "Mommy is going to take a nap."

" **OK!** "

But just as May swallowed the pill, Manaphy got a jolt, along with Latias and Ash.

"Manaphy! Are you… ok…" May fell on her side, and slept away.

"Manaphy, don't worry." Ash told him the moment he saw his eyes. "But… I feel like I lost my appetite."

"Now my stomach feels hollow…" Latias rubbed her belly.

"Oh boy..."

"Mana, just what I feared: It would phyverse one by one."

"What?"

" **Reverse.** "

" **First the appetites, then what?** " Pikachu barged in.

"You came back from your mission early, where's your partner?" Giovanni asked.

"Some people made something at the target's house, so my partner decided to get a closer look. They attacked him, injected him with something, and now he's like this!" He held a Pichu in his hands.

"...Interesting. Do these people relate anyhow with people in the past?"

"I don't know, the only thing I could remember was an E on their shirts…"

 _...E… what's with all of these E's?_ Giovanni thought. "This is something serious. We need to get to the base of this problem soon."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Petalburg City… isn't this a city in Hoenn?" The yellow one asked.

"...Yes." The blue one responded.

"Welp. This ain't our home, so let's go back to dimension-hopping." The red one turned around.

"You mean universe-hopping." The yellow one corrected.

"Close enough. Just give me that portal gun." The gun resembled a disk on the front, with a control panel on the top, having the options of "Universe," "Dimension," and "Teleportation," with a scroller and two default buttons of "Pokemon (Normal)" and "Human (Normal)."

"Along with that…" The yellow one pulled the gun away and put it behind him. "...we weren't prepared for an insane adventure. We need to pack something besides our own clothes."

"Alright, but we can't just make money appear anywhere!" The red one replied.

A sound of a portal forming came from behind them, and once they had turned to where it emitted, the portal just closed and the blue one had enough pokeyen to buy all of them backpacks, food, supplies, practically everything.

"Here." The blue one lifted her hand up towards them.

"...So you can get money from nowhere."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ash, you don't seem to be as… hungry as usual." Delia said.

"I don't know… it just happened when Manaphy got shocked by the electricity in his body." Ash poked around a chunk of carrot.

"He also said something about switching back one by one. Like, how our appetites had changed." Latias commented before eating another scoop of rice.

"Well, at least it's reversing effect." Norman said.

May was currently sleeping away in her bed, turning back into her human form, as her parents, Max, the Ketchum Family, Serena, and Latias were eating at the dining table.

"I'll have to ask you about how you cook your food soon." Caroline commented. "This is marvelous."

"When you cook the same thing over and over again, it basically gets stuck in your head." Delia explained her skills in her own words.

Everyone continued eating Delia's food.

"Ash, I presume we are going to do the adventure we were originally planning for once the heart swap reverses and May is back to normal, right?" Delia asked.

"Yep." Ash replied

"Well, I don't really think I should be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want to have some fun time with me, but I don't really like adventuring. I'll just head back home and enjoy my time over there." Delia said.

"Alright… if you truly want it…"

"Me too, I want to have a good time with your mother." Red said.

"What? Both of you are going to leave me?" Ash asked.

"Adventuring is your own thing, your mother doesn't like it and I've already done more than enough. You can enjoy it as long as you want, live out your life." Red said. "You have the main choice."

Ash thought about it for the rest of dinner.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." May opened her eyes, facing towards the ceiling.

She stood up, and looked around.

The first thing she saw different was her arm: it was back to normal, with normal skin and color.

 _So it did work._ May went to her full length mirror, and everything did indeed get putput back to normal.

Except for one thing.

There was still lump on her chest.

"Huh?" She prodded the lump, and it immediately sent a signal through her body, kind of stunning the entire body.

 **Ow…** May pulled her shirt collar a bit down, and there it was: a red spike still sticking out of her chest.

 _There was one on the back too…_ She put her hand around the back of her head and touched the other side, though more rounder. It, once again, stunned her body for a split second.

 _Oh boy, this will be irritating with the costume uniform._ May thought about her uniform, which will most definitely trigger this stunning sensation.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey May! Did the cure work?" Ash asked the moment he saw her.

"Sort of… I still have this lump on my chest." May pointed at the pointy thing sticking out of her shirt.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Serena said. "Clemont said something about this new serum being harder to crack and that there might've been a couple missed spots."

"So, our little girl cannot be turned back completely?" Norman asked.

"Maybe…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Damn it… school is coming soon.**

 **Nerd: So? School is one of the greater principles of education.**

 ***BANG***

 ***Nerd has a red circular mark on is cheek***

 **Demon: HA! Now I use the gun on you!!!**

 ***Takes out NERF machine gun***

 ***Turns on***

 **Demon: Uh-oh.**

 ***PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW***


	35. Chapter 35: Reversing: Part 2

**AnonJolteon: Intros are starting to take too long, cut to the scene!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 35: Reversing: Part 2**

"Hey, where do we go now?" The part-jolteon asked.

"Back to where we came from, I guess." The part-flareon replied.

"...How will we find that…" The part-vaporeon asked.

"...I don't know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was afternoon, whereas everyone is about to go outside to eat lunch, though a specific pair of people didn't want to do so.

"No. Just, no. I'm not going outside. Not like this. I'm staying indoors until I switch back." Latias frowned.

"Mana… It's fine!" Manaphy said as he bounced around in May's arms.

"No one will notice, as long as both of you don't speak." Delia sweatdropped.

Ash is simply not saying anything, not knowing why he doesn't want to go out.

"No… no… no! I'm staying here, no matter what all of you ever do!" Latias stood back against a wall.

Then, Manaphy received a shock, along with both Ash and Latias jolting at the same time.

" **Oww…** " Manaphy said.

"This happens each time something switches back from you two… So I think that's a good sign." May said.

"Well, I'm most definitely not in my own body…" Then Latias stopped.

"So that was what had switched!" Max said. "Their voices!"

Ash simply had a straight line as his mouth.

Now, Latias is speaking with Ash's voice and Ash is speaking with Latias's voice, though no one heard how Ash said anything.

"Great, that gets rid of that problem. Now both of you can talk on your free will!" May said.

"Still. No." Latias shook her head.

"C'mon! We all want to go outside, you wanna stay here and starve?"

"Yes." Latias replied.

"Honey, do you have any say in this?" Delia looked at her son, who was still derping it out. ***A/N: That means doing nothing: basically an effect that makes you act like Derp***

Ash shook his head.

"You know what?! I've had enough of this. I wanna eat something good and NOW." May charged out of the household into the outside world.

"Welp, there she goes." Ash finally opened his mouth, and as expected, Latias's voice came out instead. "I guess I have no choice."

Ash stood up and walked after her.

"Wait what? Ash! HEY!" Latias shouted.

"Tia…" Everyone said simultaneously.

"FINE FINE FINE!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmm…" Brock looked at his pokegear, where one of his contacts, labeled "AK," is blinking in the Hoenn region, specifically Petalburg City.

"Sooo… He's back adventuring? Wonder if he is faring well on food…" Brock tapped his chin and thought about it. "Is he?"

Brock sat still, pondering the possibilities, before asking something out loud. "Hey, is it okay if I can go back out adventuring with Ash again?"

Brock turned around for a response, before noticing everyone was gone.

"...Seriously?" Brock took out a tiny sheet of paper and pen, and wrote something down. He put it onto the table, got his unpacked bag, and set out.

" _Going out adventuring with Ash again. Be back in a couple of months. ~Brock._ "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ah, this fresh air is much, much better than that filthy, salty ocean air. Yuck." Jessie said the moment she could smell fresh flower scent floating around in the air.

"Here we are, Petalburg city." James made sure with his monitor.

"What do we do now?" Meowth asked.

"I think the boss said is investigate the twerp again." James looked up.

"Alright, where do you think the twerps are?" Jessie took out her binoculars.

"Well, the twerp might already be adventuring out…"

"Found him!" Jessie was looking down on the path right in front of the Petalburg gym. "And his parents and friends too. Maybe his friend's parents."

"Let me see…" Both James and Meowth took out their own binoculars and looked towards where Jessie was looking, and indeed the twerp was there: slouching at the back, like he didn't want to go where the rest were going.

"Hmmm… It doesn't look like he's attacking anything of some sort." Jessie commented.

"I think they're heading for some grub." Meowth said.

Then, all their stomachs growled.

"Ughh…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So dad, mom, you two are going to leave after this lunch?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Delia responded.

"...Then what's the point of being here? I'd rather be adventuring some other place if not for you two." Ash said.

"If you want to adventure somewhere else, go ahead. I can book tickets for you to fly to any region you want." Red said. "I have a lot of money from pokemon leagues from cash prizes."

"...Are there any other regions besides Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos?"

"Yes." Red said. "It's a big world."

"Really?" This brought his attention. "Where is it?"

"It's called 'Alola.' There are plenty of new pokemon for you to explore, and it's very tropical. I'm pretty sure Latias would enjoy it." Red said. "I brought your mother there right before we knew you were inside of her."

"Yes, it was a great experience. Such soft sands and sunny beaches, it was the perfect summer location." Delia thought back to the days of the Alola region.

"Mom, dad, I don't think you need to buy tickets: Me and Latias could just teleport everyone over there."

"...True." Red thought about the idea for a bit.

"Alright! I'm going to go change pokemon…" Ash started running to the pokemon center before his shirt was caught by his father.

"Remember? Heart swap?"

"Riiight…"

A bit far back, May, Max, Caroline, and Norman were all talking, mostly about May. Even further was Latias, still a bit grumpy for being forced into coming, but her mood is getting better due to Alice being in the bag she was carrying.

" **Faster faster faster!** " Alice giggled.

"Really? I don't think I can run faster than this." Latias raised her eyebrow.

" **Faster!!!** " Alice said once again.

"Alright, if you want to." Latias changed into Ash's Latios form, and started flying at faster speeds.

" **Wheee!!! This is fun!** " Alice had her eyes wide open, feeling the air speed past her furry face.

"Faster?" Latias shouted.

" **Faster!!!"** Alice put her paw forward.

From the front, Ash and Pikachu looked back at the sight.

"Looks like Latias is enjoying the newcomer." Pikachu smiled.

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ash said.

Latias kept on flying around as a Latios, with a shiny eevee still sticking to her back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mama! Mama, what's that pokemon?" A young boy pointed to the sky, where a Latios was flying around in multiple different patterns.

"That my boy, is a Latios." An old woman responded. "They are very majestic creatures, I've seen plenty in my life."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Do we have any information on this secret organization?"

"Yes sir, we know they can turn humans into pokemon, like manipulating their DNA."

"Manipulating DNA, I've heard that from somewhere." Giovanni said before he realized something. "All these E's, isn't it like our own R's on our outfits?"

"Yes sir. It probably is."

"And R is the starting of Rocket."

"Yes…" The commander started getting a bit puzzled.

"There was a brand new team called 'Team Everest.' Perhaps they have a link to what we're looking for." Giovanni assumed. "During the last meeting, this man named Robert came in without any notice. He simply knew where we were hosting the meeting. He introduced himself and his team named Everest, and claimed that his scientists were very strong in the point of human DNA, where they could even change it."

"Sir, with this new information, I think Everest is that team."

"Well then, I'll have to get a chat with Robert."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Now, the entire group of people are in the downtown of Petalburg City, where there were stores and restaurants everywhere, and plenty of walls for artists to paint on.

"This looks pretty nice." Latias looked around, seeing all of the colorful walls and murals.

" **Wooooah…** " Alice looked about, being amazed at all the pieces of art evident.

"A beauty, isn't it?" Norman said. "The beauty of Petalburg City."

Eventually, Norman led them to a restaurant he had recommended. Caroline had already placed a reservation, and all eight people went inside, along with Alice and Pikachu.

"So, what is there to eat?" Ash picked up the menu and started reading through the categories. He found everything great, but couldn't decide from the multiple choices. "What should I get?"

"Well, I don't know. Even with all of us together, we haven't tried all of the things on the menu." Norman said.

"Alright then…" Ash then turned to May. "What do you like the best?"

"...I'd go with the steak or the spaghetti." May thought on her past experiences at this restaurant.

Eventually, everyone had ordered their meals, with Ash being the last after deciding between the two of the meals, which was quite unusual with him. Huh, it might just be that Latias's and Ash's appetites changed.

"Sooo… about pokemon coordinating… do you know anything about it?" Serena asked May.

"I'm a coordinator. I do know the basics, and a bit of the special things, but I won't tell you." May replied back.

"Why not?" Serena had a shocked expression.

"Not if you tell me about the showcases in Kalos first." May smiled.

"Alright." Serena smiled back.

As the two performers were talking about the different ways they do their hobby, Norman and Caroline were talking with Delia and Red about their very interesting life. Alice and Latias were playing around, and Ash was simply sleeping.

" **Heehee!** " Alice rolled around in Latias's lap as she was tickling her.

"You like that?" Latias said.

" **Haha! Yes!** "

Latias continued tickling the eevee until it turned to a sylveon, where she stopped for a second.

" **Huh? Why'd you stop?** " Alice the sylveon looked up at Latias.

"Oh yeah, you have different forms. Well, it makes no difference I presume." Latias continued tickling the eeveelution.

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"All of your orders are here, enjoy your meal." A waiter came by, tailed by other waiters holder their dishes of food.

"Wooow… all of these look so good." Caroline looked at the seven trays of food.

"Time to dig in!" Ash said before starting to twirl up a batch of spaghetti.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias's and Ash's tummies are quite full now, along with Max's and May's. The parents are sipping their final glasses.

"Here's is your receipt, please sign and give us a form a payment." A waiter came by and placed down a black mini tray with a sheet of paper and pen. He then walked away.

Norman started taking out his wallet until Red slapped his own stack of pokeyen onto the tray.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll pay." Norman said.

"My honors." Red replied.

"Seriously, it's fine."

"What's with these honor systems…" Max sighed.

"No idea." Serena replied.

After a while of persuading the other person to let them pay, the two of them eventually agreed to share the costs, until it came to the point where the cost was odd. More time was spent on who was going to pay the extra penny, up until the point Ash brought up a penny that he had just found on the floor.

Manaphy was still with May, sleeping comfortably in her lap. The moment they had gotten back to the Gym, he had received a shock, and as expected, Ash and Latias both received one too. When they woke up, they were finally in their respective bodies.

"YES! Finally!" Latias flexed her fingers.

"Good ol' body." Ash adjusted his cap.

"So you're both happy about it? Great." Delia said as she was packing her stuff.

"Yep!" Then, something hit Ash straight in the face. "Waaaaiit… What are we going to have for food?"

The entire Ketchum family stood still for a bit.

"Well, can't you ask that guy who you talked about to come along when you came to the Hoenn region?" Red asked.

"Yeah… but it's not like he's going to be available right now…" ***KNOCK KNOCK*** Two knocks emitted from the doorstep.

"Huh?" Ash turned around and answered the door. The person who was standing there was none other than slit-eyed Brock.

"Figured you would have some trouble while adventuring again, so I decided to come along." Brock tugged his backpack up.

"Huh?" May's face poked around the corner, then turned to a smile. "Hey Brock! Long time no see!"

"To you too." Brock replied. "Say, are you about to go on an adventure with Ash?"

"No, he just dropped by." May sweatdropped, being completely aware of the incident that had happened.

"Oh." Brock said.

"So this is the friend you were talking about." Red stood up and looked at Brock.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum, I presume." Brock bowed.

"Just call me by Red." Red smiled.

"OK."

"Well, we'll be going." Delia put on her hat and pulled up the handle of the suitcase she had brought along. "Bye honey, safe adventures!"

Before leaving, she kissed Ash on the forehead.

"Alright mom, you don't need to make such a big deal out of it." Ash said.

Delia and Red held hands as they walked away, before taking one last glance at their son, then continuing.

 **Who knew this would be the last time they would see him.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Derp: Wat was dat underline-bold txt at the end?**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't know… I didn't type that. WAS IT YOU?!**

 **Points accusing finger at Demon***

 **Demon: Legit, I didn't do it. Those words are creeping me out.**

 **Nerd: Well, I don't think it was anybody else.**

 **Everyone stares at Demon***

 **Demon starts sweating***

 **Demon: Hey! Stop putting the pressure on me! I am completely innocent!**


	36. Chapter 36: Summertime

**Derp: Awfully ironic, since summer is about to end :I**

 **AnonJolteon: Eh, who cares.**

 **Demon: MMMPPPH!!! (I'M NOT THE BAD GUY YA'LL PIECES OF SH*T!!!)**

 **Nerd: You deserve that duct tape.**

 **AnonJolteon: Even if he is innocent, who cares? He probably did more bad things behind my back.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 36: Summertime**

Brock had joined the gang, while Ash's parents continued enjoying their time in the little house in Pallet Town which they call home.

"So, this eevee… Alice?" Brock said.

"Yep, her name is Alice." Ash put the eevee down.

"Alice is a new addition to the group, where she can turn into any form she would want to choose depending on which emotion she feels." Brock said back the repetition of information he had received from Ash.

"Yep."

"Well, for one thing, she's pretty cute." Brock scruffed up the top of Alice's head.

"Sooo… where are we going to be going next?" Brock asked.

"Alola, as far as I know."

"Alola?"

"A region we've never been to, where my dad had been to." Ash said.

"Sweet, what is it?"

"Like a summertime beach area, as far as I know."

As Brock and Ash were chatting about what they were going to expect the moment they would get there, Latias was sitting round the corner, listening to their conversation and thinking about the environment Ash had described, each one having glorified golden light shining off each idea in her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice broke into Latias's dreamscape as Latias suddenly came into focus. Max was standing in front of her.

"Yes…?" Latias unknowingly replied.

"You had stars for your eyes a couple of seconds ago." Max said.

"Oh. I never knew that was even possible." Latias had a shocked expression.

"Well, it is with you." Max said before heading back into his room.

...How does that happen anyway?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Screw this, let's just portal-hop back to our place." A girl said.

"By what, dimension, universe, or place?" The only boy cranked up one of the switches up and down.

"Dimension, I think. We're in the right universe alright, but I don't know about dimension." The girl shrugged.

"Welp, are you going to be coming with us Crystal?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"May, we'll see you in a while. You too Max." Ash waved goodbye to his two traveling buddies of Hoenn. "I hope you can find a way around that bump on your chest!"

"Thanks! I'll see you soon!" May waved, who was followed by Max. Eventually, both parents started waving back, the moment Brock, Latias, Serena, Ash, Pikachu, and Alice had started walking away.

"An interesting group of people…" Norman said. He walked back into the household.

Max let go of the doorframe, and went back inside, who was followed by May. Caroline grabbed the doorknob and started closing it.

Until she had saw the entire group suddenly run around the other side of the building.

"Huh?" She opened the door a bit before pacing to the area where Ash and his friends went.

Caroline peeked around the corner, and saw a little sheet of paper fluttering about.

Then, something else clicked into her mind.

 _Where'd Manaphy go?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Wow, I'm surprised at your abilities." Brock said, the moment all of them, including Manaphy, had teleported to the Hoenn coast.

"Manaphy, home sweet home." Ash put down Manaphy into the ocean.

"Mana… bye mama friend!" Manaphy started waving his little arms back at them before starting to float away towards the sea temple.

At least, until he twitched suddenly. And for some apparent reason, both Ash and Serena did at the same time.

"What the…" Ash's voice came out of Serena's body.

"Oh boy." Latias sweatdropped.

Then, Manaphy turned around, and winked at the gang. Both Serena and Ash twitched again and were put back to their original spots.

"Haha, very funny Manaphy." Ash grinned at the little water-type.

"Byeeee!!!" Manaphy said his final goodbye and floated away into the sunset.

A moment of silence passed as they saw Manaphy's body, now black against the sunset, before it disappeared from eyesight.

"Alright, shall we go to Alola?" Latias announced, currently in her dragon form.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ah, home sweet home." The sun was already setting in the Kanto region when Red and Delia had arrived.

"The place where it all started…" Delia smiled.

Red walked forward and stepped in front of the house.

 ***ZAP*** Red disappeared into the air.

"Honey? HONEY?!" Delia shouted as she ran towards where he was previously standing.

Instantaneously, Delia's sight had shifted over to a forest.

"Huh?" Delia asked before looking around for Red, which she did find. He was still standing, stunned from what had just happened.

"...What happened?" Red asked.

"I don't know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"The trap had been set off, but the second part, which should have activated a few seconds ago, the target isn't in the cage." The woman looked to the cage on her right.

"Well, what happened? I want to see the security footage." Robert gestured for the monitor, which was received. He turned it on, scrolled through the footage a bit, and found the scene.

A man and a woman, holding hands, where the man goes first and activates the trap, soon followed by the woman. No young boy was present in the activation.

"Huh. So he wasn't there."

"That is probably correct."

"Then, if we can't make him come to us, we'll have to come to him." Robert said.

"But sir, that will be extremely dangerous." The woman put her hand onto his shoulder.

"I don't care what expenses happen now, it has been waiting too long. I need that virus now. Before it manages to completely take control of the target."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The first thing Latias noticed was the moist environment.

"Eck." Latias said, even before looking around.

When she did, apparently she had teleported her friends into a jungle.

"What the…" Latias peeked about, until she poked her head from the foiliage and saw what Alola is most famous for: their beaches.

"Wow…" Latias now poked her entire head and neck out, to see the marvelous water, with glare glistening off of the ocean top. There were colorful umbrellas and towels assorted across the shore, with even more people playing around in the shallow waters with beach balls, sand castles, and more.

"This place is gorgeous." Serena responded to the grand view of Alola.

"Wow." Brock said.

"It practically matches dad's description of it." Ash said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what this has!" Latias changed to her human form and started running out in the beaches.

"Welp, there she goes." Ash said before following after her.

Eventually, everyone had started exploring the sandy beaches here, where a building with a slide and multiple staircases and rooms stood nearby.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Damn it… why didn't Professor Oak send me that egg yet…" A man with a white cap and sunglasses wearing a lab coat wandered about his home. "I need to have it for a presentation for the kids…"

He dialed in Professor Oak's number. The moment the other end had been picked up, he said the first thing. "Oak, where's the egg I had requested?"

"Oh! Yes! I forgot about that, I just had a trainer who had caught a legendary pokemon so I forgot about it. Anyways, let me contact that person now." Oak quickly ended the call.

 _...Legendary pokemon?_ The man wondered. Well, this trainer is a strong one for sure.

"Rock! Rockruff!" A little puppy with rocks lined on its furry neck has its forepaws on the man.

"Hey, calm down buddy." The man sat down, and the moment he got to an optimal height, the puppy jumped up and rubbed his scratchy neck onto the man's.

"Ow! That hurts, but I know you like it." The professor petted the dog.

"Ruff!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Professor said he was going to do a special session soon, but apparently he hasn't yet." A chubby boy said, as he was sitting in his seat.

"Is he even here?" A girl looked around, whirling around her green hair.

"I don't know." Another girl replied, with a very oceanic texture on her clothing.

"Well, I think he's still going to be coming soon." The final girl with a hat said.

"Hopefully. Otherwise, I'd be wasting my time here and should be helping out at the farm." The other boy claimed.

Suddenly, a man with sunglasses popped in. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had to discuss a couple of things with one of my fellow professors."

"Professor Kukui, when is the special class session going to be?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hahaha!" Latias played around in the water, even changed into her dragon form to go down underwater. Nothing could really stop her from being so energetic in the tropical water.

"Huh?" Ash heard something rumbling in his bag. He fished it out, and found his pokegear. When he dug it out, he answered it.

"Hey Ash, I forgot to give you something that I need you to deliver to Alola. Is it okay if you can give it to a man called 'Professor Kukui?'"

"Sure. I'll get to your lab in a second." Ash cut the call, then called out to Latias. "Hey! Latias!"

Latias looked around the moment her name was said, before realizing it was Ash who said her name. She rushed all the way forward until she reached Ash. "What?"

"Can you do me a favor and teleport me to Oak's lab?"

"Sure!" Immediately, Ash and Latias both teleported away to the Kanto region.

About 10 minutes later, the two had teleported back.

"Sooo what did you guys pick up?" Serena asked.

The thing that Ash was holding was an egg. "Some egg that I'm supposed to deliver it to a man named 'Professor Kukui.' Seems like he lives in this area."

"Alright, first of all, we're going to need to find someone who knows 'Professor Kukui.'" Brock stated.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Honestly, I'm starting to regret the decision of going to Alola. I haven't seen the entire dex yet, I barely know the mechanics of Z-Moves, and DON'T GET ME STARTED ON ULTRA BEASTS!!!**

 **Derp: Can't u just only have dat place only for a week or so? Maybe Ash could get bored of it.**

 **AnonJolteon: I've taken the step of no return.**

 **Derp: You mean a bunch of wordz.**

 **AnonJolteon: ...Close enough.**


	37. Chapter 37: Meeting Others

**AnonJolteon: School is here, and I'm doing things late.**

 **Nerd: Yeaaaah… I try and stop you from getting those.**

 **Derp: doesn't he liek geting those?**

 ***Points to Demon***

 **Nerd: That's another thing to add to my list of "Why I hate Demon."**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 37: Meeting Others**

" **Gosh darn it… why haven't you gotten a chosen one yet?!** " A female voice emitted from a blue pokemon, though not native to any of the other regions.

" **I DON'T KNOW! THAT KID ARCEUS SENT ISN'T MOVING HIS LAZY ASS OVER HERE!** " A lion shouted back

" **Well, I can't contact Arceus cuz he hasn't formally invited us yet! So yeah! You do it!** " A similar body shape of the first pokemon who talked had responded.

" **Well, shouldn't we at least send the little one** **down?! That's better instead of waiting around here!** " A bat-like creature, though much bigger, shouted.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! STOP OVERWHELMING ME WITH DECISIONS!!!** " The lion paced away, leaving the bat and the four cocoon-like thingies back at where they held their conversation.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmm… maybe this 'Professor Kukui' lives somewhere over there." Latias pointed to the colossal building of straw and wood, almost built as if it defied the laws of gravity.

"Only one way to find out." Ash walked through the little entryway to the courtyard of such a huge building.

There were multiple pokemon playing around in the clearing, almost matching the amount of kids there were.

"Hmmm… this has something to do with kids as far as I can tell." Serena assumed.

A little glint came from one of the upper buildings out of the corner of Ash's eye.

After a couple minutes of Latias having fun with little toddlers, a man approached them.

"Why hello there, who gave you that egg?" The man with sunglasses asked.

"It would be Professor Oak. Why do you ask?" Ash replied.

"Ah! Great, you're the person he sent me." The man put his hands onto Ash's shoulders.

"Wait… what?" Ash asked.

"I'm Professor Kukui, one of the professors in the alola region." Kukui picked up the egg from his arms.

"Sooo… Oak said that you would know what this egg was for." Ash asked.

"Ah, yes. It's for a special lesson." Kukui gestured his head to have them follow him.

Brock, Serena, Latias, Ash, and Kukui started walking to the entrance of the building. Once they got there, the conversation continued.

"Here we are, the Pokemon School." Kukui showed them the door. "Here, we learn about topics related to pokemon, and teach kids about how to take care of them and what they can do."

"Alright…" Then Ash stopped for a second. "Wait. I don't understand something." ***A/N: I had to include this meme xD***

"What?" Professor lowered his sunglasses.

"I get what the first part of the name is… 'Pokemon' I get it." Then Ash said something that bounced everyone off. "But… what's a school?"

 ***THUD*** Only Brock, Ash, Latias, and Alice were left standing up, while the rest collapsed face-first into the ground.

 ***SMACK*** "Ash, you idiot! We've seen one of those before!" Brock punched him on the head.

"Hey hey, sorry! I have a bad memory!" Ash sweatdropped before rubbing the portion where it is most likely red underneath his clothes.

"What is a school?" Latias said through telepathy, only targeting Ash.

"I don't know…" Ash replied. Though, something got picked up by the professor.

"Huh? She never asked a question to you." Kukui lifted his face off from the ground. "What is her name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Ash, this is my partner Pikachu, these are my friends Brock, Serena, Tia, and Alice."

He then realized Alice wasn't there. "Hey! Where'd that eevee go?!"

Kukui tipped forward, and an eevee popped up sitting on the shoulder.

" **Heehee!** " Alice hopped over to Ash's head and sat on his head.

"Ah, that's a very different color from the rest of the other eevees I've seen." Kukui lifted the eevee off from his head. "Is there anything else different?"

"Yes… but I doubt we should talk about it right now…" Ash murmured.

"...Oh."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"The professor late twice in a row?! That's something new." The girl with the white hat said.

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late. We have a special session today, and we have some guests with us." Kukui said, where four figures followed them.

"Huh? Who's those people behind them?" The chubby one asked.

"Hey everybody!" A boy with a pikachu on his shoulder and eevee on his cap walked into the room. "My name is Ash, nice to meet all of you! This is my partner Pikachu!"

" **Hello!** " Pikachu waved to the five children.

"I'm Brock, a friend of Ash…" Brock introduced himself.

"...I'm Serena, another friend of him…" Serena continued.

"...and I'm…" Latias then stopped.

"...Did you forget your name?" The blue girl asked.

"Ahahaha… no. The name is Tia!" Latias sweatdropped, assuming what would be best.

"Alright students, these are our special guests, the people who helped deliver what I'll be staring in today's special session! But before we start it, I want you all to introduce yourselves too." Kukui said.

The boy with a volcano-structured hairstyle stood up first. "My name is Kiawe."

"My name is Lana, nice to meet you all!" Lana bowed to the four of them.

"I'm Sophocles." Sophocles introduced himself.

"I'm Lillie." Lillie said.

"I'm Mallow!" Mallow cheerfully shouted.

"Alright then, time to discuss about this." Kukui put an egg onto the table, before reaching underneath his desk, pulling out a completely different colored egg.

"Huh? What's this about?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, he's currently present in the Alola region." One of the commanders stated.

"Alright, time to head there." Robert entered the portal labeled "Alola."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Man, back there was real odd." A teen, though very early in age, walked down the path with another person, almost around the same age._

 _"I know right, I mean being tiny and all." The other guy responded._

 _"Man… I don't really know. Why'd I even go there in the first place? It's not like my friend… hey." The person took out his phone, then checked his messages. "Wait a minute… this isn't the same format of what he usually does!"_

 _"Errr… maybe he was typing somewhat fast?" The other person sweatdropped._

 _"No way, these are perfect grammar and all! Who sent this?!"_

 _"...Welp. Secret blown. Bye!" The other guy flashed before disappearing._

 _"...What secret?" Practically as bright as the flashing disappearance of this random person, a light blew up in front of him._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"..." Sounds of the beach started coming into his senses. Tropical stuff. Hot, hot, and hot.

 _What… happened_? All the boy knew was that something flashed, then boom. He was here, right now. _And why am I so hot?_

The boy looked around, immediately recognizing this place as the Alola region.

 _Hmmm… why am I here?_ He turned back to the shore, where the sun was starting to set. Everything seemed normal, yet something was different.

Then, he saw a blue thing come from his left of his vision.

 _What the…_ He turned to the left to try and see this new blue thing, but it went out of his sight. Another one just like it slapped his face on the right, partially covering his vision. It was wet, yet very very slippery.

"Aha!" The boy caught the thing, before realizing something was off.

First of all, when he tugged it, an aching pain came from the right side of his head. Second, this wasn't his voice.

"...Wait a minute." He looked down, and what he had saw was something that most definitely doesn't make sense.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sooo… these are pokemon eggs?" Sophocles poked the red egg, which bobbed on the table in response.

"Yep! They're going to hatch pretty soon, but I'm going to need a person to take care of one of them." Professor Kukui said. "Who wants to?"

"Me!" All of the students shouted at once, except for Lillie.

Lillie still had a straight expression.

"Huh? Why don't you want to take care of it?" Mallow noticed first.

"...I just don't want to!" Lillie said.

"Hmmm… why do you not want to take care of it?" Ash came up to Lillie.

"Well… um…" Lillie poked her pointer fingers together. "I… kind of have a fear of… poke…"

Suddenly, Lillie froze in a shocked expression, and on her head was Alice the eevee.

"Alice! Don't do that!" Ash held Alice in his hands before putting her back onto his head.

"Woah, you named her?" Lana asked as Lillie currently is calming down from the shock.

"She really likes the name." Ash grinned.

"How'd you know that she likes it?" Sophocles asked.

A moment of silence passed, before Kukui interrupted everyone.

"Alright kiddos, let's cut to the chase: who wants to do it?" Kukui asked.

Silence came, unlike last time.

"I think I should do it." Lillie spoke up.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, you can get over your fear of pokemon!" Mallow said.

"Wait… you're afraid of pokemon?" Brock asked.

"...It's complicated."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Once the entire school day was over and everyone headed home, where strangely a limousine pulled up at the road in front of the courtyard and picked up Lillie with the egg, Kukui called Ash over for a couple of… questions.

"So Ash, when I called Professor Oak…" Kukui started once they sat down. "...he told me he is sending over a trainer with a legendary pokemon. Is it okay if I may see it?"

Ash started looking towards Latias, currently in her human form.

"...What? You don't want to show it?" Kukui said. "It's fine if you don't want to."

" ** _I feel like we should do it._** " Latias telepathed to Ash.

'Don't trust ANYONE!' A voice echoed in his head.

Darn it… this is going to be a hard decision. "Maybe, as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Alright, my lips are zipped." Kukui said.

"Tia?" Ash motioned his hands towards the "girl." A bright light emitted inside of the room, and out came Latias, in her normal dragon form.

"...Wow." Kukui lowered his sunglasses to get a better look. "I've heard of eon pokemon to be really smart, but I've never expected for one to be able to completely mimic a person."

"Yeah, it's kind of a long history." Latias sweatdropped.

"And I still wonder how you speak our language…" Kukui peered.

"Ah, he taught me." Latias pointed one of her claws to Ash.

"...Very interesting." Kukui said. "Alright, I'll keep your secret, but I do want to ask something, to Latias."

"What?" Latias turned back to her human form.

"Why do you want to look human?"

"...I have multiple reasons, one of them being so I don't get attempted to be captured."

"But surely you've already been caught by Ash."

"Yes, but like some other bad organizations might want me."

"Ah."

"Another one is… and that's about it." Latias abruptly stopped, her face a bit red.

"Hmmm? Oh well." Professor Kukui shrugged before looking back at Ash. "I have one more thing to ask you. Where'd you get Alice?"

"Oh… quite a story." Ash said. Then he leaned forward. "She was an experiment for an evil organization, and they were trying to make an eevee that can flip back and forth between its forms."

"...Did they succeed?"

"Well… sort of. She can flip back between her evolved forms and back, but she doesn't really have much control."

"Ah. Is it okay if I can do some research on her?" Kukui asked.

"Sure." Ash picked up Alice. "Hey, is it okay if this man here can do some tests?"

" **No!** " Alice jumped from his arms and turned into her flareon form.

"...Alright! Calm down, calm down." Ash said. Alice eventually did and turned back to her little eevee form.

"Hmmm… I'll take that as a no." Kukui said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Alright Demon, you've got enough time tied up in ropes.**

 ***Releases Demon***

 **Demon: Thank you! Also, I didn't do it!**

 **AnonJolteon: Then who did?**


	38. Chapter 38: ?

**Chapter 38: ?**

 **dGlkZS9vcE9wdmR5Rl9jQ3R4cXFiNVN0dmlZdGFZTmh4YU0xVlA5Yk5aeC01VXFFMS9kL3RuZW11Y29kL21vYy5lbGdvb2cuc2NvZC8vOnNwdHRo**


	39. Chapter 39: Sand Castlez

**AnonJolteon: Alright, who did that?**

 **Nerd: For the second time, stop pranking around!**

 **Demon: But I'm not doing it!!!**

 **Nerd: I don't believe you.**

 **Demon: Trust me!!!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 39: Sand Castlez**

"God… again?!" Gabe whipped "his," or rather "her," head around for that guy who was disguised as her friend. ***A/N: Yep. He's back.*** "He wouldn't leave me alone like this!"

And he didn't, there was a bag right at her side.

 _...At least this guy has a decent mind._ Gabe opened the bag, to see some resources that she might need to use. This include medicines, food, water, and money.

...Where's my old clothes?! She looked onto her body, where each seemed to match her original outfit, just fit for a female. Underneath all the supplies, the clothing finally revealed itself.

Two more skirts, more things that she knows is supposed to go to the underside, three light blue shirts, stuff that was supposed to go on the chest, and the most abnormal of all things.

A bikini.

 _...Well this is going to be one terrifying "vacation."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was another day for Ash and his friends, where they are now spending some time at the beach.

"Wow! Yeah!" Ash started running towards the shoreline the moment he had gotten his swimsuit on.

Kukui decided to let them stay at his home for the time being, though under one condition: he'd be allowed to inspect Latias for a while.

After checking over Latias, Kukui let her go and have fun time at the beach. She zoomed across the sands as a dragon and turned into her human form, though with a swimsuit instead, whilst in mid air, making a pretty gracious dive.

"Latias, I'm coming in!" Ash hopped on a large boulder, then jumped off head first into the water.

 ***CRACK*** Only Ash's head was submerged into the water, before the rest of his body fell down, creating a huge splash.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Serena shouted from the beach, carrying a beach towel, with Brock by her side with an umbrella. Pikachu and Alice paced along with them.

 ***Spew*** A stream of water came out of Ash's mouth the moment he surfaced above water. "...I guess…"

"I think you need to be more careful next time…" Latias sweatdropped.

"Time to see what new things Alola has!" Ash took in a breathe, and dunked his head underwater.

There was a huge variety of water types he had seen before, but some were brand new.

There was a huge group of fish with tears in their eyes and a sea cucumber-looking thing. Ash approached it, and it turned towards him. It rumbled for a second, then exploded a thumbs-up from its insides.

Ash got sent back for a split second, before giving a thumbs up back. He then went up for air.

"What's it like down there?" Brock asked, taking off his shirt and pants, revealing his own swimsuit.

"Great! So colorful, I saw two new pokemon!"

As Brock started going into the water, Alice played around with wet sand. Pikachu noticed this, and scooped up a bit and put it into a pile. Alice watched with interest, as Pikachu piled a large pile of sand before refining the edges with his tail to make a little cone with a flat top. Adding the finishing touches of holes in the sides, the sand castle was finished.

" **Cool!** " Alice ran off to a different section of the beach and tried making her own castle.

" **Heh… just gonna let that eevee have some fun.** " Pikachu smiled. He turned around and went to where Brock had set up the umbrella.

"Hey Pikachu, what did you show Alice?" Serena asked.

" **Sand castles. Wonder what she'll make by herself…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What Kukui saw was very surprising. He was left speechless.

A 10 meter tall sand castle.

It had the appearance of being made by a professional who had been training for a long while. Using psychic around the castle, a green espeon was pacing about.

"...Serena? I think you'd better look at this." Kukui found where Serena and Pikachu were napping and tapped Serena's shoulder.

"...Huh? What?" Serena rubbed her eyes, before jumping at the sight of the colossal sand castle. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

This startled Pikachu, who almost had the same reaction when the sand castle came into his vision. The espeon looked towards Pikachu, then started running towards him. A shine happened midway, and a familiar looking gray eevee popped out of the light. " **Hey Pikachu! Do you like it?** "

" **...What.** " Pikachu started walking towards the castle, where there was actually room inside it where a small pokemon could crawl through the entrance and fit inside without scraping any walls.

" **Pretty good for my first attempt, right?** " Alice led the way up a little set of stairs to an upper room, where there were windows peeking out. " **Hey Serena!!!** "

Serena was still in a state of shock at the massive construction of sand.

" **...I didn't think you would build such a large structure…** " Pikachu murmured.

As Alice kept on being the tour guide of her "beach house," Brock, Ash and Latias were in the water. Latias constantly splashed everywhere, obviously enjoying the cool ocean water, Brock simply looked about underwater, and Ash swam off to the deeper ends of the area.

Ash saw multiple other pokemon, but that was really he could find.

Then, he felt something tugging him. He found the source of the thing, which was apparently a hook. He tried tugging a bit on the string to try and make it go loose, then a large jolt yanked all of Ash's breathe out of his lungs.

Over and over again, Ash's head whacked against coral reefs, luckily not damaging them. Then, he hit a sea cucumber. It was obviously pissed off, so it used a fist that came out of its mouth and punched Ash out of the water.

His body was flung out of the top of the water, and collided with something hard.

When Ash opened his eyes, he saw that girl, Lana, looking back.

"Sorry… oh hey, you're that person from before." Lana said.

"...What happened anyway?" Ash could feel he was on a rock, and once his vision cleared up, he couldn't see where Brock and Serena set up the blanket, only saw a colossal structure of sand blocking the way.

"Huh. Did you friends go over there?" Lana pointed at the huge sand structure.

"I think so." Ash stood up and started walking over there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So there's a special lesson yesterday?" A man asked.

"Yep, I have to take care of the egg." Lillie responded as she looked into her lap.

Lillie is currently being driven back home from the mall by her butler Hobbes. She had just gotten a soft blanket for the egg to rest on.

When he drove around the curb, a body was walking along and a huge splatter of mud got scattered over the person. He or she flinched, but continued walking.

Hobbes slowed down the car, slow enough to park on the side. He climbed out, and apologized for doing such a foul act.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for my actions. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hobbes said.

"...Do you know who Ash Ketchum is?" A female voice asked.

 _Ash Ketchum? Isn't it that boy?_ Lillie rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Who?"

"Ash Ketchum." She said again.

"I think I know where he is, he's staying with Professor Kukui." Lillie said.

"Do you think you could show me where he is?" The girl obviously got more interested.

"Yeah." Lillie then turned to Hobbes. "Should we drop her off at Kukui's home?"

"Sure, as long as she doesn't cause a ruckus in the car." Hobbes entered the driving seat. Lillie held open a door for this person.

As the car kept on driving along, though to a different destination than before, Lillie started noticing things being weird about this girl. She doesn't seem like any other girl she knows.

 _What was the word… tomboy?_ Lillie thought. "Sooo… where are you from?"

"...I'm from a region where technology surges further than pokemon." She stated.

"Oh." Lillie said. "Why do you wear your hood all the time?"

"...Reasons." She then looked out the window to the left.

They approached another curb, where it was the last one before Kukui's home. Instead, something else caught Lillie's eyes.

The colossal sand structure standing in the middle of a beach.

"...Should we check out that place first?" Lillie pointed to the towering figure.

"That seems like something that Ash could do." The girl said.

"Alright then, the big thing is our stop." Hobbes said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Man Alice, this is kind of overkill." Ash rubbed the back of his head when he saw a familiar gray head poke out of a window at the top of the large sand castle.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing." Lana slid her hand across a wall.

" **Heehee!** " Alice giggled.

Latias was slightly surprised, but didn't really care too much. She simply enjoyed the water more. Brock was almost the same case, just that he just didn't care that much itself. Serena is now out of state of shock, and Pikachu had finished his tour. Kukui was still surprised, but got over it.

Three figures started coming closer to the gang, which they started to become more visible.

"...Oh hey Lillie!" Ash waved to the girl dressed in white.

There was an older man next to her, along with someone who had a concealed face.

"Ah, well isn't it Lillie! I see that you've been taking care of your egg!" Kukui shouted.

"Yep, I have! I also have someone who wants to see Ash." Lillie glanced to the person.

The person started picking up their pace, before coming to Ash.

"Well, we meet again." The person partially pulled down their hood, just enough to reveal their face.

"...Ummm do I know you?" Ash hesitated.

"Well, let's just say I got turned into something else again, still part Glaceon." The girl sighed.

"...Gabe?"

"Yep. It's me, and I got transformed again."

"...Oh boy."

 **AnonJolteon: We have paused your show, for an important announcement.**

 **Nerd: Stop trying to sound like the flight attendants in airplanes.**

 **AnonJolteon: Fiiine… anyways this important announcement is for the next story, where only one person responded to the question I posted on a forum which apparently nobody checks. (Except for SpiritsOfRhythm, good boi!) So, if ya'll wanna have your voice heard in what will be coming up next after this story (cuz I'm closing into 100k), comment on the forum about what you want!**

 **Nerd: Simply click on AnonJolteon's profile and find the stuff on it, if using the app, or search up "Ridiculous Turn of Events Chat" on the searchbar for forums.**

 **AnonJolteon: Now, you will all resume your show.**

 **t'noD eb devieced yb s'tahw ni ruoy .daeh**

 **.erehwyna morf emoc nac regnaD**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Did I press something wrong?**

 **Nerd: Probably. Start it again.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ummm… Professor?" Ash said.

"What kiddo?"

"I haven't told you about something."

"Well, what is it?"

Everyone packed all their items, but Alice was slightly reluctant to leave her sand castle all alone. Ash persuaded her that everything would be fine, also that it was getting dark.

"You know about that girl?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know this evil organization called Team Everest…"

"Hmmm?" Kukui paid more attention.

"Well, they have turned people into pokemon or into something else, I don't know what's going to be happening." Ash said. "They can do alot of things, they're pretty dangerous."

"And? Was she a victim of theirs?" Kukui asked.

"Yes, she was originally male and didn't have glaceon ears or tails: just a regular guy, who was somewhat chosen."

"Oh. So they can change your gender too." Kukui said. "That does seem pretty complicated to do."

"Yeah, so that's why there's this weird person in your home right now."

Gabe, who was given the nickname of "Blizzard" again for the time being, was constantly being inspected by Alice.

"Hey, get off me!" Gabe pulled the eevee off her body, and put her down. Immediately she was free, she hopped straight back onto her lap.

" **What are you?** " Alice cocked her head.

"Look, I'm partially your species, okay? Don't ask." Gabe said.

" **Why are you so big?** " Alice sat down on Gabe's legs.

"Because I'm partially one of your species, not completely. Now get off." Gabe replied.

" **What are these things?** " Alice flicked one of Gabe's pokemon ears, where she flinched in response.

"My ears apparently, and stop touching me."

" **Were you always like this?** "

"No. Now, please go away."

" **Have you seen other eevees like me?** " Alice asked.

"No."

" **Do you know what it's like to ma…** "

"STOP TALKING TO ME!!!" Gabe shrieked at a very high tone.

Alice had her fur sticking away from Gabe's face.

" **...Ms. Blizzard**?"

"...Just stop talking. It's really annoying. And don't call me 'Miss.'" Gabe sighed.

" **...Alright.** " Alice looked down.

"...This is kinda a lot to take in. That's why I'm a bit… off tone. Sorry."

" **It's okay.** " Alice looked up and smiled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright, so he is on the Melemele island…" Robert said. "Get us over there immediately."

"Yes sir."

The helicopter they were riding in had blasted open a portal in front and went through.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmm?" A woman with long, white hair, almost making a shell around her body, had seen something out of place on the scanner. "Hey, you might want to take a look at this."

Another woman peered over to the monitor, along with a man with green glasses. "Strange, a disturbance within the molecules in space…"

"This must be where one of those Ultra Beasts come from…" The man said.

"Alright, we need to dive into that research." The head woman pushed herself from the counter and her wheeled chair rolled along the stone floor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What I simply don't understand is _how_ you got turned back, you said you've never recalled anything with people shooting you with a syringe." Ash sweatdropped.

"I don't know anything about this 'Team Everest,' but she is one hot gir…" ***PUNCH*** Brock got blown out of air.

Gabe held her fist in his chest for a while, before sitting back down. "Continue."

"...Like, what happened exactly?"

"Apparently, this other guy, who wasn't anybody I knew but I felt like I had a connection to him, was the guy who sent the message via my friend's email. I don't know how he had gotten onto it, but it happened anyway. A bright light, and boom. Woke up as this." Gabe explained.

"...I wonder if it's something different this time." Serena said.

"How long do you think I'll have to live with this?" Gabe picked up a cup with water from a table.

"Worst case scenario, two months." Ash then stopped. "...Where'd I get that?"

'That, was me.' Dude waved from his mind.

"...Oh boy." Gabe sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey! Get off, I need to give some food to our guests!" Kukui's voice came from the kitchen, along with a dragging noise.

Kukui came out holding a tray with enough food for everyone, with a dog thing biting his sandal. The moment the dog realized there were people in front, he quickly let go and ran behind Kukui's legs.

"Hey, it's fine. These people are nice." Kukui set down the tray, then pet the dog.

"Who's that?" Ash said.

"A pokemon named Rockruff, I found him really injured, and he's been staying with me for a while." Kukui paused. "Strangely though, he keeps on gaining more and more scars even after I heal them." *A/N: It's a little different than usual, as Rockruff would be having a more scared personality due to the increased amount of being beaten over and over again, which technically mostly takes place in the anime.*

"Hey little buddy, I won't hurt you." Ash said.

"..." Rockruff simply kept silent. Ash crept forward, and put his hand out for Rockruff to smell.

After sniffing for a while, Rockruff smiled, and leapt into his face. He started rubbing his neck against Ash's, which did inflict some pain.

"Owowowowow!" Ash said. Latias was about to stop the dog, but Kukui stopped her.

"When Rockruff like somebody, they scratch their neck against the person's, as a sign of friendship, even if it hurts the person." Professor Kukui informed her.

"Hahaha! Rockruff, stop!" Ash lifted the dog off him. Rockruff continued barking happily in response. Ash couldn't really tell what he was saying.

What the people in that home didn't know, was where a specific gray eevee was.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was about an hour before the sun would set on the ocean, and Alice simply wandered off on her own back to the beach where her sand castle was built.

What she found was two boys constantly kicking at it.

"Haha, whoever built this has got to be extremely stupid!" One of them said as he kicked on the wall, which broke.

"Yeah, I know right?" The other replied.

" **HEY!!! Stop that!** " Alice shouted. Both boys looked towards her direction.

"Well, isn't it a little eevee." One of them smirked.

"Hey, it has a very different coloration. I think it's really rare, let's catch it!" The other took out their pokeballs.

"Come out Rattata!" "You too Pidgey!" Both of the boys released their pokemon.

" **...You…** " Alice started shaking little, but started increasing exponentially.

"I think its charging up something, stop it with Quick Attack!" The black rattata jumped right into battle.

Alice opened her eyes, and it was glowing blue. A jet of water splattered all over the rat and smacked it into a nearby rock.

"Help Rattata out and use gust!" Pidgey flew up into the air.

The color switched, and it became orange. A blast of fire shot out of Alice's mouth, knocking out the pidgey in the shot.

"Return Rattata!" "Return Pidgey!" The two boys recalled their fallen pokemon.

The color shifted once again, though this time to multicolor.

"What the?!" This "wild pokemon" started constantly changing between different evolutionary forms, flickering from Flareon to Leafeon to Umbreon to Sylveon to Glaceon to Jolteon to Vaporeon to Espeon, where every form shift, an attack was left suspended in front of her mouth. When she stopped flickering between forms, a white light engulfed all the attacks, and all of it blasted into the ground in front of the boys. They tried running away from the devastating attack, and ended up only taking portion of the damage.

Each one had ran opposite directions, and they got launched in opposite directions about 5 meters away from where they stood. Both landed in the sand, though one dangerously close to a rock, and stood up. They started running away from this eevee, and once they were out of sight, Alice's eyes stopped glowing and she began repairing her monument.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Sand Castlez.**

 **Nerd: ...I think you made Alice way to overpowered…**

 **Demon: Relax, I think it's completely fine.**

 **Lolnyah: Wow…**

 **Derp: D:**


	40. Chapter 40: Cosmog

**AnonJolteon: Wheeeeeee… time to take a deeper dive into the anime canon.**

 **Demon: Ain't that supposed to be boring?**

 **AnonJolteon: Who carez?! I don't.**

 **Nerd: Why are you using "z"s instead of "s"s.**

 **AnonJolteon: Cuz I can scrub.**

 **Derp: ;-;**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 40:** **Cosmog**

 ***Snoooooooooore*** Ash is currently sleeping on the ground of Kukui's home. Brock is sleeping on the couch, Latias is in her dragon form and is sleeping upstairs, Serena is also the same, and Gabe was simply on the other side of the curved couch, still awake.

"...What now." Gabe said.

There was a noise near the entrance, almost like the door opening.

Gabe slowly approached the door, before opening it enough to see who was behind it.

" **Hello Blizzard!** " Alice smiled with sand covering her fur coat.

"...Why are you outside this late?"

" **Some bullies damaged my sand castle. I chased them off, and built it again**!" Alice smiled before entering the household. Gabe closed the door behind her.

"I'm surprised that you chased them off." Gabe said.

" **I don't know, I kinda blown them quite far away.** " Alice sweatdropped.

"Another thing is how you saw in the dark." Gabe glanced at the clock, which said "10:00 PM."

" **This!** " Alice started shivering for a bit, before turning into an umbreon. A blue light emitted from her body.

"Ah. Well, it's time for you to go to sleep." Gabe waited for the umbreon to turn back into an eevee, then picked the eevee up and put her down on part of Ash's blanket. She then rolled the blanket a bit so it covered Alice's body.

Gabe went back to her spot, looking up into the window above, before feeling a small force on her belly. She glanced down, and saw Alice comfortably sleeping on her chest.

 _Adorable._ Gabe smiled before looking back into the sky. A little light slit went across the sky.

Slowly, she closed her eyes.

The moment when she closed them completely, the meteor swished around and headed towards a nearby woods.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***YAWN*** Latias stood up and changed to her human form.

Then she noticed the eevee, sleeping calmly on Gabe.

 _...So adorable!_ Latias sat down nearby, and started petting Alice.

Alice started smiling, without opening her eyes. She rolled over and stretched her legs, revealing her belly. Latias giggled, and continued to scratch Alice's tummy.

Latias looked to the blanket, and Ash wasn't in it. _Hmmm?_

She looked out the window, and saw Ash, holding a sword in his hands.

Latias opened the door, and walked outside to see what he was doing.

The entire time, Ash was closing his eyes, practicing some type of attacks with a sword.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Latias shouted. Immediately, Ash opened his eyes, and the sword disappeared.

"Hey Latias." Ash waved his hand.

"What was that you were doing?"

"Aura wielding." Ash created a small blue sphere in his hands. "I recently learned how to do it, and now I'm practicing about how to use it."

The blue sphere shifted shape into a sword, where he slashed into the air twice, shifted again to a bow, created an aura arrow, nocked it into the blue string. He let go, and the arrow dived deep into a tree nearby. It disappeared soon after it hit.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." Latias said as she reached forward to touch the bow. The bow disappeared right before she could touch it.

"Nobody else but me can really touch it, unless I let them to." Ash sweatdropped. "As far as I know, I can't really turn that on or off."

"Ah. How do you do it though?" Latias asked.

"Only a few selected people can wield something like this." Ash formed a sword in his hands again.

A sound emitted from the woods, which caught both of their attention.

"Hmmm?" Ash ran towards where the sound came from.

"Hey! Don't run off like that!" Latias shouted, before following along.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The two kept on running until they came to a clearing, with light flowing in from the top.

"Woooah…" Latias looked around, gazing at the surroundings.

Ash instead looked around, and found a little thing, where it looked a lot like a star-covered puffball.

"...Who's this?" Ash cradled the little nebula-looking pokemon in his arms.

"I don't know, but it's so cute!" Latias rubbed her hand over the pokemon.

"I've never seen this before…" Ash started walking backwards. "Wait… which way is Kukui's home?"

The two glanced around, before looking back at each other with stressed-out looks.

"We aren't lost, are we?" Latias said.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Ash replied.

"...Can't we just fly up?" Latias pointed up.

"I guess." Both simultaneously turned into eon pokemon and flew up into the sky.

Unfortunately, the immediate lift off made a specific pokemon wake up.

" **...Wah?** " The pokemon in Ash's arms opened his eyes. He screeched to a stop in response, which basically launched the pokemon out of his arms.

"YAH!!!" Ash dived down and caught it.

A moment of silence passed, before the pokemon started laughing.

"...You think this is a child? I can't hear anything proper from it." Ash said.

"Probably, I can't understand either."

The two continued flying 'til they had reached the household.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _...How long was I asleep…_ Gabe looked down her body.

Alice was still napping on her chest.

 _...Damn it. She's still on top of me._ Gabe simply laid back again, staring at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock, which read "7:30 AM."

Alice started murmuring a bit, before rolling over to squishing a very sensitive body part.

"!" Gabe had a quirky expression.

Alice continued sleeping away, while Gabe was currently having a mini dilemma about her situation.

"Erk."

The two of them continued holding this position for the next 30 minutes.

" **Wheeee!!!** " Rockruff bounded over to the couch and jumped onto Gabe.

Alice got startled by the sudden impulse in force, and woke up in a fighting stance.

" **RAAAAAAR… Oh hi.** " Alice calmed down the moment she saw the familiar pokemon.

Finally, off of me. Gabe thought.

" **Wanna play?** " Rockruff bounced back and forth, his claws constantly prodding a specific "cushion" below him.

" **Sure!** " Both pushed off at once, leaving Gabe kind of stunned.

"...Ouch." Gabe said.

"Hey… Blizzard?"

"Yep." Gabe squinted her eyes.

"Ummm… have you seen Latias?" Kukui asked.

"Nope."

"...Where could she have gone?"

 ***THUMP*** There was a large sound that came from the roof.

"Huh?!" Kukui dashed outside, and looked up onto the roof. There was Latias, and some other Laitos…

The moment the Latios saw Kukui, he zommed away until he couldn't see him.

"...Wha… Is that your boyfriend?!" Kukui stammered.

"...I guess…" Latias sweatdropped, thinking about Ash.

"Hey Professor Kukui! I need to tell you something!" Ash ran out of the trees nearby, holding something really weird.

"Ash, I need to tell you something too! Latias… Oh. What's this?" Kukui shouted before slowing down.

"Some weird pokemon that I found…" The pokemon had a fluffy texture on the outside rim, with a pattern of a cluster of stars on it.

"Alright, let's head inside to investigate it." Kukui gestured for Ash to come inside.

" ** _...That was close._** " Latias said via telepathy.

"No duh."

"Hmmm… so you found this in the middle of nowhere?" Kukui asked.

"Yep."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash and Kukui were consulting in Kukui's home, where this nebula thing was floating about around Ash's head.

"I have to say, it's pretty adorable." Serena commented.

Garbled noises came back.

"Apparently the pokedex doesn't scan it…" Ash held out his own pokedex.

"That's because this is in Alola, this is the Alolan Pokedex." Kukui handed him a red thing, which was quite big for its size.

"Ummm… I don't know how this is going to fit into my bag…" Ash turned and flipped it a couple of times.

"Oh, it isn't." Kukui pushed a button on a metallic box. A rotom came out of the opening.

"What the?!" Ash stepped back as the rotom bounced all over the room before launching straight into the pokedex.

Ash quickly let go of the pokedex and it thud on the floor.

Suddenly, the two ovals on the top lit up with eyes and the screen started loading.

Once it completed, it started flying in the air. "Hello! I'm the RotomDex!"

Two red prongs sprung out of the sides and a smile appeared on the screen.

"...Wat." Ash sweatdropped.

"This is the RotomDex, a pokedex in the Alola region where a rotom is inside."

"...Alright RotomDex… Can you scan this little one?" Ash pointed to the floating and happily smiling pokemon.

"You can just call me Rotom. Scanning…" The smile was wiped off his face and turned into a loading screen. A few seconds later, a red "X" appeared on his screen. "WHAT?! This pokemon is not on the pokedex?!"

"Huh, so this pokemon isn't even on the pokedex." Kukui said.

Then, the little pokemon yawned and floated over to Ash's open backpack. It launched itself right in before poking out its face.

The Rotom got pretty surprised by this. "Identifying species as 'Cosmog.' It has a behavior of enjoying backpacks."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"...It's about time." Robert stood in front of a huge straw building. "Time to conquer the world once and for all."

"YO!!!" A voice came from behind him. Apparently, there was a trio of people skull helmets and masks. "You looked like a good boi yo, so would ya hand over your pokemon right now?!"

Robert sweatdropped. "Who the hell are you idiots?"

"HEY! We ain't idiots yo, we're Team Skull. You'd better hand over your pokemon right now or you'll face some hard trouble!" The smaller shorter man said.

"I don't have any pokemon." Robert stated.

"That's a lie man!" The final member, a woman, shouted. "There's most definitely something in your pocket. Hand it over, pokeball or money!"

 _...These idiots._ Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"...Oh shit." Immediately, the three of them ran to their motorcycles. "You...you won't get away with this!"

As the three rode away, Robert pulled the trigger. Bubbles came out.

 _Wow, that happened much better than I thought._ Robert smirked.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We're in Alola now, right?" Jessie asked, leaning on the side of the balloon.

"Yep, we're here."

The Rocket trio were currently floating over a jungle.

"Man, da views are pretty great." Meowth looked at the coastline of Melemele island.

A high-pitched squeak came into earshot, and something gigantic launched out of the trees

"YAAAH!!!" The three had surprised expression as the shadow launched into the balloon, popping it.

"AHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIEE!!!" Meowth cried.

Another bound happened the moment the figure hit the ground and caught the basket in mid air.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO EVEN WOOooooorrrk…" Jessie's voice trailed away as the bear thing continued leaping high into the air in the trees.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Welcome again students!" Kukui waved to all of the five students. "I see you've been taking great care Lillie!"

"Thanks!" Lillie smiled in response.

"Hey all of you!" Ash waved.

"Hello again." Lana said.

"Hey." Both of the guys replied.

Ash's bag accidently thumped against the doorframe, and Ash disappeared from where he was standing before. Instead, he was put ten meters to his right.

Above air.

Ash looked down, then looked back up. "...Help."

Ash fell down, though not his bag, and a huge crash came from the ground a few seconds after, and everyone ran to the handrail.

"Ow…" A voice emitted from a hole about a meter deep with the shape of a person.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After pulling Ash out of the pit in the ground, the bag hovered over to Ash's hands and stopped levitating. He unzipped the bag, and Cosmog popped out.

"Wow, who's that pokemon?" Mallow shouted.

The pokemon flew around everyone's heads, laughing on the way around.

When it hovered over Lillie's head, it stopped. Then, it stopped levitating and landed on her hat.

"EEEP!!!" Lillie froze solid with the egg barely cradling in her now-hard arms.

"Hey, don't do that." Ash picked the pokemon off her head. It stopped smiling in response.

He put it down on the table before turning to Kukui.

"Hey, so what are they going to be doing today?" Ash asked.

"I planned to go over some pokemon moves but instead I want to focus this on Cosmog." Kukui replied. "Everyone, this pokemon's name, for now, is Cosmog. Ash recently found it in the middle of the forest, and it seems pretty young, so don't upset it."

Lana came up first, rubbing the cottony side of the pokemon. It laughed in response.

"Awww…" Lana walked to the side and continued looking at the pokemon.

Once Kiawe stepped, up the pokemon simply hopped onto the ground.

"...Aw." Kiawe frowned.

Instead of letting him pat itself, it crawled all the way to the back of the line and wrapped its cottony hands around Lillie's leg.

"EEEEP!!!" Lillie froze rock solid.

"...I don't know why, but Cosmog appears to really like you…" Mallow commented.

Ash plucked Cosmog off Lillie. "I truly do wonder why you have that fear."

"It's a long story…" Lillie sweatdropped.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." Gabe looked up to the ceiling as Alice and Rockruff chased at each other's tails.

Without warning, Alice jumped up onto Gabe's body. " **C'mon, play with us**!"

"No. Plus, I'm way too big." Gabe replied.

" **Aw…** " Alice jumped off and continued playing with Rockruff.

Gabe stood up, and filled a glass with water.

 _Hot._ Gabe quickly jolted the glass and a bunch of water drops flew up. She quickly blew on them, and they became ice cubes. The three ice cubes plunked into the water.

She sipped at her now-cold cup of water.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I wish I was part jolteon…**

 **Nerd: Why? And can't you just become one right now?**

 **AnonJolteon: ...Yeah I probably can!**

 ***Syringe appears in midair***

 ***Stabs into arm***

 ***Starts growing ears with spiky fur, along with some spikes on the butt***

 ***Takes two copper clips and pins them on his ears***

 ***Takes powered end and plugged outlet in***

 ***Charges phone***

 **AnonJolteon: I'm a portable charger! :D**

 **Nerd: ...You know that you can't wear your headphones as that, right?**

 **AnonJolteon: ...True.**


	41. Chapter 41: Discoveries

**AnonJolteon: Honestly, I didn't think that one through.**

 **Derp: spiky!1!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 41:** **Discoveries**

 ***Ring*** A phone rang inside of a home.

"Hmmm?" A woman with a wetsuit still partially on answered the call.

"Hey Burnet, a boy found a brand new pokemon that isn't identifiable on the pokedex."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Lillie… what started this initial fear of pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Well… an incident with my family happened." Lillie sweatdropped.

"Ouch."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Nothing went bad for my entire life, matter of fact, it was quite better than others._

 _My mom Lusamine runs this company called "the Aether Foundation." Their goal was to help pokemon who are in need and make the world a better place for them. It has been quite successful, as she is very rich._

 _But, due to the business, she didn't really get to connect with me much._

"Mom, why won't you play with me?"

"Dear, I have work to do." She replied.

 _The only member of my actual family that does care about me is my older brother Gladion. He is pretty caring of me._

"Hey, are you alright?" Gladion asked.

"I'm fine, mommy didn't want to play with me… again."

Gladion patted her on the back, attempting to comfort her.

 _But, besides maintaining peace for pokemon, Lusamine has the ambition to bring out an Ultra Beast. I have no idea what it is, but it is something bad. Even if she doesn't show out on the outer skin, she still wants it badly._

"Mom, why won't you play with me?" Lillie asked again, the next day.

"I'm working on something, go and ask Hobbes to help take out the doll set."

Lillie peered up to what was on her mother's desk, and there were blueprints for something and large text saying "Ultra Beast."

 _Everything went upside down in my life the moment when she and her partner Fabu tried unleashing one._

"Mom, what are you doing?" Lillie, now older, came up to her mother and asked about what she was doing.

"Something, it is very important to me." She said without looking to her.

 _Yeah, obviously something more important than a family member._ "C'mon! For once, can you have fun with me?"

Suddenly, it happened.

A gigantic rift in space opened up in the middle of nowhere.

It continued enlarging, as Lillie stared at it with fear with the two adults that instead stared at it excitement.

"We've done it!" She hugged Fabu. "We've opened a wormhole to the Ultra Beasts' realm!"

As if on queue, a very strange looking pokemon flowed out of the hole.

"I believe that's one of the Ultra Beasts, phenomenal pokemon."

It looked like an octopus with a starry and clear inside. It floated about, probably looking around around the surroundings. Then, it spotted a specific person with a white hat and started floating down to her.

"...Mom? What is this?!" Lillie started backing away as the pokemon continued floating closer and closer until…

 ***FWAP*** Its tentacles splat around Lillie's head. Gladion just came into the room right at the point.

"LILLIE!" Gladion started running towards her, where the pokemon started floating away.

Before Gladion jumped, it was already out of reach for the boy.

"HELP ME!" Lillie struggled to get out of the grip of the pokemon. She felt pulling energy from the hole behind her as she came closer and closer…

 ***WHAM*** A colossal creature slammed right into Lillie, knocking her out of the grip of the of the jellyfish thing.

She slammed right into the ground, almost dislocating a bone, and looked up with tears in her eyes. The jellyfish thing was gone, and the other creature stared at Lillie with piercing eyes. It took a step forward, before being captured by the Aether's crew members.

 _From then on, there was something in every single pokemon that made me go back to that situation. Something, that I've tried to discard as I matured. But I couldn't. It always came back. My brother disappeared along with that beast… I haven't seen him for a year now. I'm worried that it had eaten him._

 _My mother started caring more about me than before, a bit too much. I'm overwhelmed by the amount of affection differing between one day then and the time after._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Yeah, that's probably why." Lillie sighed.

"Ultra Beasts… I wonder if Arceus knows about them…" Ash muttered.

"What?"

"Just talking to myself." Ash looked up. "Have you ever seen your father?"

"No…" Lillie replied.

"It's because I used to not know my own father too." Ash stated.

As the two kept on talking about family stuff, Gabe was playing around with her new-found abilities.

She put a piece of wax paper on to a cup filled with water, then quickly flipped it over. She put her hand around the glass, and within a few seconds, she lifted it and a piece of ice exactly shaped like the entire of the cup was made.

"Hmmm…"

Gabe took out the wax paper and brought out two more. Finding a pair of scissors, she cut out a shuriken-shaped piece out of one of the pieces and put the remaining scraps of the cut-out piece and put it onto one of them. Gabe poured a little bit of water, then put another piece on top. Firmly pressing her hand down on the stack of wax paper, she peeled off the pieces to reveal something that came out quite nicely.

 _Nice, an ice shuriken._ Gabe put one of the pointy ends between her index and middle fingers, then went outside.

It didn't melt at all for the minute she stood outside, so she decided to test it out.

 _In the movies, they usually bring it across their chest then fling it._ Gabe brought her right hand around her left side, then swiped hard whilst letting go of the piece of ice.

It flew beautifully, landing a direct hit on a tree.

"Nice."

Gabe went to pull it out, and it came out quite easily.

Inside, it was partially frozen.

 _Dang. This is a pretty powerful weapon._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias was sitting on the cliffside, looking at the ocean view.

 _...Let's see what's down there!_ Latias stood up and jumped off the cliff. She turned into her dragon form and flew upwards, then made a sleek dive into ocean.

Latias sped through the water pretty quickly, glancing at all the colorful reefs

There were brand new pokemon she hadn't saw before, and she looked at all of them

 _Awww…_ Latias looked at the swimming teary-eyed fish.

 _Hello!_ Latias waved her claw underwater where a sea pickle waved back.

A little bug cruised along nearby, and some more fish swam by. She recognized some of them, but the rest, no clue.

She came up for a breathe, and soon went down again.

 ***BONK*** Her head hit against something.

" **Ack, sorry…** " She murmured.

There was a green thing staring right back at her.

" **WAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!** " This green pokemon leapt back.

Latias simply held a straight face.

 ***Cough cough*** " **Sorry, I'm supposed to introduce myself. Uhhh… my name is Kyle. ...Nice to meet you.** " He sweatdropped.

Both rose above water.

" **Huh. You look like my brother.** " Latias circled around this guy named "Kyle."

" **Oh. It's probably because you're one of my species.** "

Latias suddenly stopped. "What."

" **...How did you just speak human?** " Kyle backed away again.

" **Ummm… I learned how to speak human a couple of months ago.** "

" **Oh. Domesticated.** "

" **Well, that's an awful way to describe it.** " Latias made a frown.

" **Ah, I forgot about your name. What's your name?** " Kyle asked.

" **Simply going by Latias.** "

" **Wait.** ** _Just_** **Latias?** " Kyle started getting a bit suspicious.

" **Yep, I came adventuring with someone called 'Ash Ketchum.'** " Latias replied. " **Why do you ask?** "

He simply gawked.

" **...I'm just going to be going now…** " Latias started to float away.

" **Wait! You are one of the representatives for Arceus for our kind!** " Kyle shouted. " **You also have… wait. I'm sorry…** "

" **What?** "

" **Your brother…** "

" **Oh, Ash Ketchum revived him.** " Latias replied.

" **He's THAT powerful?!** " Kyle shouted.

" **...Sort of?** "

" **Come with me. I need to show you to my clan. It is a great honor miss!** " Kyle bowed.

" **Don't call me miss.** " Latias said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After flying for a couple of minutes, Kyle had brought her to an island.

" **Here it is! The ShineFlight island!** " It was quite small, but Latias could easily see plenty of Latios and Latias.

 _So many of them…_ Latias thought.

" **There are a total of four major clans, and there are four major islands. There is a small one in the middle one, where meetings are usually held.** " Kyle explained. " **I happen to be the prince of the clan!** "

" **Wow, so you can rule over your people?** " Latias said.

" **Not exactly… My dad does.** " Kyle sweatdropped.

" **...Interesting. Life must be so different with so many eons… Why are you green?** "

" **I was simply born this way.** " Kyle shrugged. " **Anywho, I want to bring you to my father.** "

There was a clearing with a stone wall next to it. It was half-filled with pokemon eating fruits, berries, and the occasional fish. One by one, pairs of eyes start glancing at Kyle, who seemed to ignore it, before coming to Latias. The latios simply stared, and Latias could see some red. On the other hand, the latias instead looked irritated. ***A/N: Lowercase (latios) is for general group or plural, uppercase (Latios) is for just one. Just clarifying!***

 _Huh. Looks like they don't like outcasts._ Latias thought.

There was a cave in the rock face, and Kyle floated into it. Latias followed.

" **Father! I brought someone you might want to see!** " Kyle shouted. Sit… laying down on a throne-looking rock was another Latios, who was obviously very old.

" **This is just another Latias from our clan. Is she your girlfriend?** " The very first words that came out of his mouth immediately made heat emit off from the two of them.

" **N-no! She's an outsider. I fo…** "

" **And why would you bring an outsider into here?! They're vicious! Banish her immediately!** " The king ordered.

" **I believe this is the representative Latias.** "

" **How is that possible? We already have representatives.** "

" **No, like for** ** _Arceus._** "

Silence passed.

" **You mean… the daughter of the Destined One? The daughter of the Latios who left the clans because Arceus called him?** " He asked.

" **Yes.** "

" **If that's the case… leave.** " The Latios ordered. " **I want to conference one on one.** "

" **Yes sir…** " Kyle went out.

He sighed. " **Many, many latias have tried faking it. But I've always deducted if they were lying or not: they all lied. Before your brother died, latios also faked it too. I knew what made them set apart. I…** "

" **Um… sir? My brother got revived, so he's no longer dead.** " Latias interrupted.

" **Don't interrupt. You can describe what has happened before later.** " He took a quick breather. " **If you are the person, then you should be able to describe your father.** "

" **He was already gone when I was born. How should I know that?** " Latias had a puzzled look. " **And how should you know who my father was?** "

" **No questions. Wait until later. I know that only your brother has seen him. Next question: What is the Soul Dew?** "

" **I think it was the thing which kept the tides at Altomare stable, which allowed the city to be built. It contained my dad's soul before my brother had to sacrifice himself in order to keep the Soul Dew alive. I'm not too sure where my dad's soul went…** "

" **Hmmm…** " The leader started to look more like he was believing her. " **Last question: How old is your brother when he sacrificed himself?** "

" **23 in human years, 16 in eon years. I think.** " Latias replied.

" **It's actually 15 in eon years. Indeed, you are the daughter of my best friend when I was younger.** "

" **My father was your friend? I never got to knew him, what was he like?** " Latias stopped levitating, and sat-laid down.

" **That's for later. Are you going to stay awhile?** " The Latios asked.

" **Maybe, I might want to go back to the person I'm with…** "

" **What?** "

" **Well… there's this human who revived my brother… and I started to go with him.** "

" **Powerful…** " The leader murmured.

" **His name is Ash Ketchum, I believe.** "

" **Ash Ketchum… isn't he the Chosen One?** " He asked.

" **That's what Arceus said.** " Latias replied.

" **Just saying, you seem like a good spouse for my son.** " Out of nowhere, this question popped out.

" **WHAAAAAT?! NO!** " Latias shouted, being completely embarrassed.

" **Sorry I touched in that subject.** " He said. " **The name is Avil, the leader of ShineFlight. Please be welcomed here, make yourself at home.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Huh. I wonder where Latias is." The sky was getting dark, and Latias still hadn't came back from her wandering off.

'She probably found somewhere where she wants to stay. She'll come back later.' D.u.d.e. said.

"Alright, I'll be trusting you." Ash entered the household and turned off the lights.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sir, one of our helicopters had spotted an island while we transported materials for the new Rocket base in Alola. It also had a huge psychic aura around it, we believe there might be plenty of legendary pokemon residing on it." A person said through the screen.

"Send some of our elite grunts to check it out." Giovanni replied. "Also, keep tabs on Red too. Looks like I'll need to take him out of the playing field again."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmm… looks like he's right ahead." A blinker was on a point in front of an arrow of a scanner Robert was holding. "It was about time."

He took out a rifle from his backpack and made sure it was loaded.

 _I'm going to get you Deadly Unbeatable Dominating Executioner._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Eh, since I'm TFed already, might as well TF everybody else!**

 ***Takes out a bottle***

 **Nerd: NO DOOOO…**

 ***Smashes bottle***


	42. Chapter 42: Shots Fired

**Nerd: ...Seriously?**

 ***Nerd is currently a vaporeon, Demon a flareon, Derp an umbreon, and Lolnyah an espeon***

 **Lolnyah: ...I haven't had enough cereal to deal with this sh*t.**

 **AnonJolteon: I imagined this before, and it has become a reality!**

 **Demon: There is something good to this!**

 ***Takes in a deep breathe***

 **Demon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 ***A huge bar of flame blasts out of his mouth***

 **Demon: *Huff* Ha…**

 ***Nerd is unfazed***

 **Nerd: Do you not know type advantages?**

 **Demon: Yeah.**

 ***Nerd shoots jet of water from mouth***

 **Demon: What the hell?! Why does water hurt so much?!**

 ***Steps out of stream of water***

 ***Nerd moves stream of water to constantly land on Demon's head***

 **Demon: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Derp: /**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 42: Shots Fired**

"Alright, where's the spot I'll be hidden the most…" Robert scouted around the night.

Behind him, there were some bushes.

"Perfect."

Brock woke up from the sunlight shining in his eyes (which are basically lines ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ).

Latias went away for the night, Gabe was still sleeping on the couch, Serena was alone on the top bunk, Ash was napping away on the ground, Kukui was probably in his bedroom, and pretty much the only living soul that is awake was Alice, who was pretty much playing with Gabe's ears.

"Hey, I don't think she'd like that." Brock stated.

"Vui?" Alice turned towards him.

"Where's your play buddy?" Brock sat down, scratching Alice's head.

"Eevee…" Instead of making any response to the question, she moved her head and neck around to have him scratch the places she wanted to be scratched.

"Alright, but where is that doggy?" Brock stopped scratching.

"Vee!" She lifted a paw towards a corner of the room. Brock got up and saw that rock-type dog sleeping there.

 _He's pretty adorable, I'm pretty sure my siblings would love one._

Outside, there was a thump against the window. Brock turned around and opened the front door.

A red-black cat picked up a fruit from the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing around here?" Brock asked.

The pokemon noticed and started running off.

"Huh. I guess he lives around here."

 _In case if he comes back…_ Brock searched through his bag and took out some pokemon food and a paper tray. _I'll put this right at where he was._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Yawn*** Latias opened her eyes, and it was in a cave. She also noticed she was sleeping on some dried vegetation.

" **Oh hey. You're awake.** " Kyle said.

" **How long were you waiting for me…** " Latias moaned.

" **Around an hour.** "

" **Why'd you wait for me that long?** "

" **...Dunno.** " His green face turned a bit red.

" **Well, as the prince of this island, don't you have anything to do?** "

" **Not too much, just organized a couple of groups, work on my flying maneuverability, and that's pretty much it.** " Kyle claimed.

" **Isn't that a lot?** "

" **Hey, I think time would pass faster if you were to help me. But first, father needs to make an announcement about you. He should be in his cave, around the corner.** "

Latias hovered outside, and went around the corner.

Almost everybody was having their eyes on her.

" **Ah, here she finally is.** "

Plenty of whispers came around. " **Isn't she just another member?** " " **I think she's a fraud. She looks worse than I do!** " " **This is completely stupid, I think I would of been chosen over her.** " " **She's pretty.** " " **Isn't that area supposed to be for the prince?** " " **I wonder what happened in there…** "

" **Silence, everyone. Meet the Latias, the representative for the female side of our species.** "

" **If she's here, where is the Latios?** " An irritated female voice came from the crowd.

" **Didn't come with me.** " Latias answered before Avil could.

" **But in the legends, they always traveled together! She's a fraud!** " The same voice said.

" **She found her way here through the prince, where he accidently ran into her.** " Avil shouted.

" **Can't she be a spy?** " Someone questioned.

" **I believe not.** " Kyle popped out from behind the corner. " **She said she came with the Chosen One.** "

" **That's an absurd claim!** "

" **Now, when have these disruptive voices came around?** " Avil shouted.

The entire crowd silenced.

" **Feel free to believe it or not, but I think this lady is the daughter of the Latios in the legends.** "

An eerie silence followed.

" **Does she have all the abilities of all the islands?** " A little voice shouted.

Probably the mother shushed her child, but this made someone ask. " **If she is the representative, shouldn't see be able to at least hold half of the abilities of all Lati?** "

 _What skills?_ Latias thought.

" **If she wishes to show.** " Avil looked to Latias.

" **Ummm… sure.** "

" **Our ability is flying at extreme speeds. Can you do it?** " Avil asked.

" **Maybe?** " Latias levitated upwards a bit, then went backwards for a levitating start.

She started flying pretty slowly, before she curved around one of the two stone pillars. However, after a few seconds, Latias sped across the crowd, ruffling the feathers of many of the residents.

 _That's practically faster than my speed._ Kyle was bewildered.

Latias came around the second hill, slowing down.

" **Was that good enough?** " Latias asked.

" **More than enough.** " Avil replied. " **Next: ShadowLurkers. They have the ability to turn invisible, or somewhat like it. I personally can't do much.** "

Avil's feathers glistened a bit before turning partially invisible.

" **Alright let me try.** "

Within a split second, Latias was invisible to the naked eye.

" **Did it work?** " Latias shouted without putting down the cover.

" **Most definitely.** " Avil looked for the latias who had accused Latias as a fraud. " **Whoever doesn't think this is the daughter of the Chosen, think about it now.** "

" **Whee! I wanna see more!** " The same boy shouted again.

" **Alright, sure! Fly up and wave!** " Latias smiled.

Even with the mother's restrictive claws, the young child still managed to slip out of the latias's hands.

One second after Latias saw the hand go up, she disappeared from her current spot and reappeared instantly right next to the spot.

 _Teleportation…_ Avil investigated.

" **Haha!** " The boy laughed in excitement.

" **Hi there!** " Latias shouted before making a cute smile.

Most of the clan had dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

" **You wanna see more?** " Latias cheerfully asked.

" **I think that's enough for now.** " Avil abruptly interrupted. " **If not already believing it, this is the Latias who represents our kind. End of meeting.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh hey, you're already up." Ash said.

"Ash, have you seen Latias yet? I still want to do a bit more research." Professor Kukui asked.

"I don't know, she didn't come back last night." Ash replied.

" **I don't know about her, but I'm sure she's okay.** " Pikachu held a coffee cup in his hand.

"...Pikachu, how'd you get your hands on that?" Ash sweatdropped.

" **I found out what that thing was for.** " Pikachu pointed to the coffee machine. " **Doing great stuff to me.** "

"Alright…"

Rockruff was sleeping again, Gabe was still napping away, Serena had already gotten up and is currently getting ready, Cosmog is somewhat awake.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Ash asked.

"Since it's the weekend, you kids can go and explore the city." Kukui grinned.

"Alright!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Zzzzzzzht?*** Robert woke up. It was in the morning, around 8:00.

He could still hear rummaging inside the home.

 _Alright, still here and loaded._ Robert picked up the rifle.

"All I need to do now is wait…"

Robert simply stayed in the position of aiming at the door for about 15 minutes.

The window opened nearby, and immediately Robert backed away.

It was a girl, not the target.

She took in a deep breathe, then went back inside.

 _Goddammit. This is getting really annoying._

After another five minutes passed, Robert's patience finally broke apart.

 _I have a gas which can make everyone go to sleep, this will be useful._ Robert readied his container.

He waited for the perfect timing.

 _There he is._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are we ready yet?" Ash asked.

"Give me a second!" Serena was finishing her touches up.

"Why is she taking so long?" Ash asked.

"Women. You'll learn soon enough." Brock replied.

"Well, tell me now then."

"No."

 ***THUMP*** A metal container dropped in.

"What the…" Ash muttered before being shot in the back with something the moment something started leaking out.

"...ow." Ash flopped over on top of the container stopping the gas from leaking out.

"What happened?" Serena asked from upstairs.

"I don't know! Just don't breathe in anything!" Brock covered his mouth with a rag and ran outside.

Kukui shouted in the household for everyone to go outside. He grabbed his phone on the way out, and dialed 911 in the phone. ***A/N: I quickly googled if Hawaii had a different emergency phone number than the US, luckily it wasn't.***

"Dammit!" A voice came from the bushes.

"...Oh boy." The same voice came, before a bush suddenly puffed out of existence.

"...What?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Robert came back to headquarters immediately.

"Dang it!" Robert muttered. "I spoiled my chance!"

"Ummm… sir? Why are you wearing a bush?"

"Just don't even ask."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **It's about time I should go back to my friend, I'll get him to come visit later.** " Latias claimed. " **I'll see you again later, Kyle.** "

" **...but…** " Kyle muttered.

" **What?** " Latias asked.

" **Nothing.** " He turned his face away.

" **Alright, bye!** " Latias flew a distance before waving her claw back. She zoomed away to the mainland.

"" Kyle simply stared at the red dragon until he couldn't see her anymore.

" **So, you seem to have a crush on this newcomer.** " Avil's voice suddenly popped up right next to him.

" **WHAT?! NO!** " Kyle retaliated.

" **Your surprise and your face seem to be saying yes.** " Avil smiled.

" **Stop it father! I don't like her!** "

" **I know the face of love.** "

" **STOP IT!** "

" **Now son, I haven't told you about the system of courting.** "

" **OF COURSE YOU DID! WHENEVER YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM A LATIAS WHO CAME UP AND RANDOMLY TALKED TO ME!** " Kyle shouted, becoming very angry.

" **Did I? Then why didn't you do it?** " Avil raised an eyebrow. ***A/N: IDK if lati even have eyebrows, but whatever.***

" **BECAUSE. I. DON'T. LIKE. HER!** " Kyle shouted. He flew away to his den before Avil could respond.

 _Young ones, don't know what love is._ Avil thought. The sun was setting, and it was quite extraordinary to meet the descendent of his friend.

 _Lati, you had a strange name. But you were destined to stand for all lati._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Demon: STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!**

 ***Demon is still running around, constantly doused by Nerd's water gun.***

 **AnonJolteon: You should stop please.**

 **Nerd: I'm enjoying this.**

 **Demon: F*!**

 **Demon: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

 ***Charges at Nerd head on***

 ***Boosts further into a hydro cannon***

 ***Derp takes out a piece of paper and marker***

 ***Writes something***

 ***Holds up***

 ***Says "10/10"***


	43. Chapter 43: Leaving the Familiar

**Nerd: When are the effects going to wear off?**

 **Demon: Yeah, that would be nice.**

 ***Still shivering from water***

 ***POOF***

 ***Everyone turned back to normal***

 **AnonJolteon: Right about now.**

 **Nerd: …**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 43: Leaving the Familiar...**

When Latias came back, she saw the scene where all of the people she knew were outside of the place they were staying.

She quickly went around a tree, turned into her human form, then ran over to Brock.

"What happened?"

"Oh hey Latias. Where were you?" Brock asked back.

"Don't ask that now! Why are there firefighters and people everywhere?" Latias shouted back.

"Some gas container was thrown into the home, then there was a small gunshot…" Brock looked around to finally notice Ash wasn't outside. "...Where's Ash?"

"I didn't see him come out." Serena said with a worried look.

Latias dashed into the household head first.

"Hey! Young lady, don't go in there!" Too late, the firefighter's warning didn't help.

Inside, it was slightly foggy, so Latias held her breath. Lati are divers in the ocean, so she could probably hold her breath for a long time.

After passing through a doorway, she finally spotted Ash.

 _Alright, time to get him out!_ Latias thought. She used psychic on him to bring Ash to the doorway, then started dragging him on the way out.

 _Come on… just a little more!_ Latias struggled to not breathe in anything, physical and mental labor exhausted her lungs very quickly.

When Brock saw her pulling Ash out, he came to help. The pace quickly fastened.

 ***Huff huff*** Latias breathed in fresh air.

"...Thanks…" Ash's voice murmured.

"What?" Latias fixed her gaze on Ash's expression. His eyes were still closed and he was somewhat happy.

"...Pikachu, use thunderbolt…" Ash said after.

"...What." Latias paused.

" **I think he's sleeping again…** " Pikachu sweatdropped.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash opened his eyes.

Once again, he was floating around in his dark space in his head.

'Hello Ash!' Dude appeared, though looking a lot like him.

"You used to be a Latios, why are you now a person?" Ash asked.

'I take the form of what you are, so I guess you're now a regular human being.' Dude shrugged.

"Awww, now I lose some pokemon abilities." Ash sighed.

'You still have aura.' Dude replied.

"Yeah, but I like psychic better."

'Close enough.'

"Why am I here again?" Ash asked. "Am I asleep?"

'Well, it works in a way where I can call you, and you can _sometimes_ call me.' Dude shrugged.

"That sounds unfair."

'I only call you when you need it the most, or where you're doing absolutely nothing, A.K.A. sleeping.'

"Oh. Can I leave now?" Ash stood up on nothing and started walking away.

'Sure, just close your eyes really hard.' Dude said.

Ash did that, and when he opened them, he saw a ceiling.

 _Oh._ Ash discovered he was on the couch, laying down with many of his friends doing something else.

"What happened?" Ash asked. A lot of attention faced towards him.

"Hey, you're alright!" Brock said. "Someone shot a syringe into your back and threw a can of a different sleeping powder into the house. What I don't get is why you're still a per…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Latias appeared out of nowhere for a large bear hug.

"...Not… too… hard…" Ash gasped for a breath.

"Sorry…" Latias let go and back away a bit.

"Man, do weird things happen around you." Professor Kukui said. "

"I know, it's getting slightly annoying." Ash sweatdropped.

"Brock said you had a syringe stuck into your body, but you still look normal. What happened?" Latias asked.

"Uhhh… Maybe I'm human again?"

Latias simply stared at Ash, with her face getting sadder and sadder each second that passes.

"Um… cheer up, I guess?" Ash sweatdropped.

"...Great!" Latias lit up after a second.

"Alright, now that's settled, what now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, Kukui can't guide us since he quickly dashed to be there to teach the students, so I guess we'll have to resort to the pamphlet." Brock flipped open the pamphlet of Melemele Island. "Let's see… surfboarding, tour guide through the capital, riding through the jungles…"

" **How about we just wander around again?** " Pikachu said as a joke.

"How about we just wander around the island?" Ash said right after. Pikachu gaped in surprise.

"Sure, we can explore it ourselves." Brock looked up from his map.

 _Why do humans even do this?!_ Pikachu thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Alright, calm down. This is for the sake of my dreams, and nothing can stand in the way of it._ Robert thought as he put on an average trainer's clothing. He had two teleportation objects, one being activated at range while the other activated by hand.

 _I just need to bump into the target, put this into his pocket, walk off, teleport to base, and activate the switch._

Robert started walking off into the city area. He quickly looked at his watch, which in reality was a GPS tracker.

 _Alright, still at that home, I'll be waiting for him in the city._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." Jessie opened her eyes, and found they were underneath a wood roof. A very natural looking one.

She tried lifting her body up, but found no success because of that bear's tight grip.

"...I need to contact with someone…" James and Meowth were still out cold, and the bear was also sleeping, but still having a constricting grip.

Jessie wriggled to get the mobile phone out.

Before typing in a number with her nose, she stopped.

 _Who am I going to call?_ Jessie thought. _Not the boss, I'm going to look so stupid. Not that stupid lady either…_

She simply stared at all the saved numbers she had.

"I don't know…"

The bear let out a small squeak.

 _Uh oh._

It rolled over, forcing all the bear's weight, plus James's and Mewoth's, onto her body.

 _...OW._

When the bear collapsed with its face on the ground, Jessie got a moment to open her eyes to see the phone shattered to pieces.

 _...Goddammit._

It rolled over again, squishing Jessie down again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"To be honest, there was something strange about that voice…" Brock said. "I feel like I've heard it that night where Gabe originally transformed into a Glaceon…"

"Really?" Serena replied. "The only person who could of remembered it clearly is Ash."

"I forgot." Ash simply said.

"Well, I feel like that's not going to be the only time he's going to be coming around."

Everybody packed up all their items, and prepared to leave to adventure the rest of the area.

"Thank you for letting us rest in your home!" Latias thanked.

"You're welcome, and I'll gladly do it anytime soon." Kukui responded, waving back.

 _I wonder if that cat will come back again…_ The bowl with pokemon food was empty during the time where everyone was packing.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted at different points of time.

The only person in the gang who aren't normal from what they were before was Gabe, still being a female.

"Honestly, I'm starting to rethink about why my dad told me to come here." Ash said. "I don't feel like I'm accomplishing anything…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Uh oh._** " Arceus said.

" ** _What do you mean by 'Uh oh'?_** " A large starry lion.

" ** _Apparently… the Chosen One is starting to lose interest in Alola._** "

" ** _WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT THE PROPHECY?!_** "

" ** _Calm down Solgaleo!_** " A bat replied.

" ** _SHUT UP LUNALA! THIS DETERMINES THE FATE OF OUR REGION!_** " Solgaleo roared back.

" ** _Well, any ideas of how to bring him back?_** " Arceus asked.

" ** _...Nope._** " Solgaleo immediately calmed down.

" ** _Then stop panicking and start thinking._** " Arceus retorted.

"" Solgaleo had a pissed off expression.

" ** _Is there any way of persuading him to stay on the islands?_** "

" ** _What usually makes him stay in places?_** " Lunala asked.

" ** _A goal, a rival._** " Arceus replied.

" ** _...Neither have been set out._** "

" ** _Maybe you should try and create one oh might and powerful god?_** " Solgaleo retorted.

" ** _The only thing that might catch his interest is the power of the Z-Crystals…_** " Lunala said.

" ** _EXACTLY!_** " Solgaleo roared. " ** _Exactly what we should do!_** "

" ** _Hang on. Is it okay if we just simply wait for another person to come along?_** " Arceus asked.

" ** _...THAT'S THE MOST ABSURD THING I'VE EVER HEARD! STALLING A PROPHECY?!_** " Solgaleo raged.

" ** _I don't think it's such a good idea to put a power weapon into his hands…_** "

" ** _Well, why not? He will only do things for good!_** "

" ** _As long he isn't possessed._** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The gang we all know and love is currently traveling along the road to the larger part of civilization.

" **I can smell berries from here!** " Alice remarked after taking a sniff of the air.

"I want to stop by a pokemon center to drop off some of my pokemon to see what I can catch here." Ash said.

"This is the path we're traveling along." Brock pointed at a curvy line. "The nearest pokemon center is right about… there."

Where his finger was pointing, a blurry but obviously a Pokemon Center sign stood there.

"Alright!" Ash picked up speed without notice.

"Hey! Stop running!" Serena shouted.

Everyone started chasing after the excited boy, except for two individuals.

"..." Gabe simply stayed at her own pace.

" **Why aren't you going after them?** " Alice flicked her ears.

"I usually don't go with the flow."

" **What is that supposed to mean?** "

"I usually don't go with what people around me are doing."

"" Alice stopped and looked at her as she paced by before realizing her position. She then ran and jumped high enough to latch onto Gabe's head.

"Warning, please?" Gabe irritatedly replied.

" **Sorry!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun was starting to set, so everyone decided to stay at the pokemon center instead of sleeping outside.

Apparently, Croagunk was out of his pokeball with Brock laying on his side.

"Alright, the only pokemon that are on me now are Pikachu, Cosmog, and Alice." Ash looked at the yellow rodent on his shoulder then to the eevee still sitting on her favorite spot: Gabe's head.

"Honestly, I think she likes you more than Ash." Latias commented.

"Alright." Gabe replied.

"It looks like all of you are the last of the stayers here, so you can use the three rooms left if you'd like." Nurse Joy said before yawning. "It's about 9:40 right now, so if you could decide where you'll be sleeping early, that would be great."

"I don't really care whoever I'm sleeping with, just nobody raid my food supplies." Brock got up.

"I don't care either, but I want Pikachu to stay with me."

"I'm fine." Serena flicked a glance to Latias.

"I'm OK." Latias stared back.

"..." Gabe simply said nothing.

"Alright, I think we should draw sticks since nobody seems to have a want to sleep by themselves or with someone else." Brock quickly went outside and brought back five sticks, two sticks of the same length, another two sticks with the same length, and just one short stick. Brock grasped all the sticks so it appeared they were all the same.

"I'll pick first." Ash drew a stick with a matching pair.

"I'll go next." Serena quickly pulled out a stick. It was also a matching pair, but not with Ash's.

"Gabe, you wanna go?" Brock asked, gesturing the cluster of sticks towards her."

"Sure." She pulled out a stick, it was the single one.

"Latias, you're last." Brock held the sticks out.

Latias drew, and it was the same size as Serena's.

 _Damn it._

"Then it's Ash and I, Latias and Serena, and you're alone Gabe." Brock said. He went to the counter with the sleepy Nurse Joy. "Three rooms please."

"Here you go, now I'll be going to bed." Nurse Joy handed Brock the three room keys, went outside to hang the 'Closed' sign and activated the emergency button, then went into her own room.

"Great, let's go."

The rooms were all adjacent to one another, so it was easy to get to.

"Well, goodnight." Serena took the room key and walked inside, followed by Latias. The door shut and locked soon after.

"I'll take my key." Gabe held out her hand, and a key was put into it. She walked in and closed the door.

"That just leaves us." Brock walked inside and plopped his bag down.

"C'mon Alice." Ash motioned the eevee to come.

"...Alice?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The interior of the room is almost like all the other pokemon centers: a bunk bed, a tv, a couple of water bottles, and a chair.

The only difference was the environment.

It had some sort of summertime feel, with junglish wood and paintings of surfing and beaches. There were even small plants exotic to Alola.

It was in summer, so the sky wasn't as dark as if it were to be in winter.

 _This is pretty nice. All I see back at home is cities._ Gabe plopped her stuff down onto the chair before falling onto the bed. A lot of dust fluffed off.

 ***ACHOO!***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Sorry about the intensely late chapter… I've been quite busy.**

 **Nerd: Or playing video games instead of writing this fanfic.**

 **AnonJolteon: Shut up.**

 **Nerd: Just saying, it's been a long time since we've started writing this. Soon, it will be time to create the end.**

 **Demon: Kewl.**

 **Nerd: So, there will be something new. Something that will follow this, but someone...**

 **AnonJolteon: Me.**

 **Nerd: ...can't decide what to do. So, he created a forum with one topic on it: What will come after "Ridiculous Turn of Events?"**

 **Demon: There are some choices to choose from, AnonJolteon will take all of the considerations together and decide what to do next.**

 **AnonJolteon: Hopefully more of you will vote so it will be more accurate for the community!**


	44. Chapter 44: To Enter the Unknown

**AnonJolteon: I kinda feel bad for leaving y'all readers behind…**

 **Demon: Well, you needed to do work, and you wanted to do different things.**

 **Nerd: Procrastination, and you wanting to play video games.**

 **Demon: What? A regular teen should have their time of video games!**

 **AnonJolteon: Another person replied to the forum, and (s)he said that I should try doing more pokemon tfs and try and do crossovers. For the first part, if I were to take a machine gun with pokemon tfs and spray it all over my computer, one it would cause a disaster to my hardware. Second, the story would go haywire if I didn't actually launch a machine gun IRL…**

 **Nerd: And the second part?**

 **AnonJolteon: Crossovers… I don't really have a large span of ideals, mainly video games from Demon…**

 **Demon: Hey, I like them!**

 **AnonJolteon: ...ideas on youtube from Derp…**

 **Derp: ~w~**

 **AnonJolteon: ...books from Nerd… which have expired long, long ago…**

 **Nerd: Wow, thanks.**

 **AnonJolteon: ...and especially other stories. But I would need to contact the author and tell them I am doing a crossover so they don't flag me to the workers of fanfiction and get my account banned for copyright. So crossovers aren't necessarily going to be a thing unless I reserve far more time for this.**

 **Lolnyah: ...Are you going to stop talking or not?**

 ***AnonJolteon snaps out of sad expression***

 **AnonJolteon: Yeah.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 44: To Enter the Unknown**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabe lifted the sheet, and a silver eevee was rubbing its nose after sneezing.

" **I wanted to stay with you.** "

"You shouldn't of went away without Ash's permission." Gabe replied.

" **I know… but I wanted to stay with you.** " Alice repeated with doll eyes.

"...It's fine. I don't think he would mind."

" **Yay!** "

Alice squealed as she started prancing around the room, investigating everything.

 _For someone who had just come out from an experiment, she's very energetic._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The clock struck midnight, as all the souls in the area were sound asleep.

Except for one.

Ash walked opened then closed the door behind him, seeming more energetic than he should be.

" **Ah, it's nice out here.** " He announced in a particularly different way the moment he stepped out into the night sky.

" **It was about time I would get to this point, but looks like I'll have to wait.** " Ash wandered around in the lobby, where the automatic door was completely locked.

" **Of course, why would I decide to do something like that? That would be too painful.** " He looked at the night sky. " **At least I'm comfortable.** "

He sat down at the bench next to the window and gazed outside.

" **It's almost time… for my freedom.** "

He went back upstairs, unlocked the door, and went back into bed.

The purple tint in his eyes had disappeared the moment before they were closed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Honestly, it's going to be a completely terrible idea to_** **wait** ** _, of all things, for another person to come along and fulfill the prophecy. You and your 'OG' buddies got yours fulfilled by the Chosen One, so why not ours?_** " Solgaleo asked.

" ** _First of all, I wish to thank you for not. Yelling. Out. Loud._** " Arceus retorted. " ** _Second, there's a great evil, a single enemy that has enough power to break the borders between Earth and the Hall of Origins. Even more than that._** "

" ** _That's impossible. I don't believe one word of it._** " Solgaleo raised his eyebrow.

" ** _It is very much so, Dialga foresaw it. I too have seen the catastrophe that shall come._** "

" ** _Haha, you're joking right?_** "

" ** _This is serious._** " Lunala replied to Solgaleo's joking comment.

" ** _I still don't believe one word of it. Besides, the future should be able to be changed, right?_** "

" ** _It can, but it will not be the pathway of your choice._** " Arceus replied.

" ** _Heck, I don't even think he'll be able to faze me. I'll face this so called "almighty enemy" himself. Or her._** " Solgaleo paced away.

" ** _No. He can kill you._** "

" ** _Ha, killing a legendary. How funny. That's basically impossible, as it is so hard to actually kill a normal pokemon._** "

" ** _An arrow can pierce through your heart, and shatter it, immobilizing every part of your body. Then, he can come in and take multiple cuts off of your limbs, then finally your head._** "

" ** _And how the heck do you think he'll be able to reach me?_** "

" ** _Aura._** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Wow, this city is so huge!" Ash glanced around the buildings, towering high into the sky.

The gang were in the capital of Alola, sightseeing all the places.

 _So many stores… I wonder how developed the human society is. I've only seen part of it._ Latias thought.

"There's the grand mall, some food stores, and more! It's going to be so much fun to explore all of it!" Serena squealed in delight.

"You're expecting all of us to follow your footsteps to whatever you wish for? I don't think so." Gabe retorted in her hoodie, hiding all the visible pokemon limbs.

"Well, do you all have phones?" Brock asked.

Everyone started digging through their bags, where Latias didn't, as she didn't have a phone.

Gabe dug past the article of clothing she should not name, and found her cellphone.

"In 1 hour, everybody meet back here. Got that?" Brock announced.

"Alright!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Serena was walking down the fashion styles area, seeing all types of styles to improve her performances. ***A/N: Even though I haven't mentioned, and I probably won't, they** ** _do_** **take out their pokemon and feed them. Just sayin'.***

There were plenty of others in the area, but no one she had recognized.

"Wow!" Serena noticed a hat out of her eye. "This would look pretty great on Braixen!"

She kept on walking on, window shopping for items that she wouldn't buy but still would want to see.

Until she came to the ribbon section.

There were plenty of fancy ribbons, laced ones, checkered ones, holiday-themed ones, but there was one that stood out.

An eye-catching blue ribbon was showcased somewhere to the side of the most popular item, and Serena recognized it immediately.

She looked down, and held the ribbon in her hand.

 _Maybe I should get something like this, for Ash._ Serena thought.

The cost was quite expensive, as it is said to be extremely durable, and can last through anything. Serena walked into the store and looked at the brand.

Then, she went to the cash register.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are there any other ribbons with the brand of 'Ribbon Makers?'" Serena asked.

"Yes, and I can see that you already have one." The woman at the counter replied. "They should be in that back corner, since their plain yet eye-catching style had died out a while ago."

"Thanks!" Serena walked over to that section, where men and women alike were looking around the store.

There was the blue ribbon Ash had given to her, and there were several colors that were available.

 _He got me the blue one, which stood out from my red outfit… Since Ash is dressed in blue, and it is basically the opposite of my own outfit, I could get him a red one…_ Serena thought.

She held the red box in her hand, thinking.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Honestly, I think Ash is good off on his own…" Brock said to himself as he walked through a supermarket to get more supplies.

 _Will be needing this… and that…_

Brock kept on going through the aisles, occasionally peering to the side to take a better look at a glimpse at a "beautiful" lady before snapping out of their "powerful" trance and continuing to get supplies.

After going through his list of items he needs to restock on, he started heading back to where they were going to meet.

 _This plaza sure is crowded._ The large area that was on his route was open to the sky, and was filled with busy parents with their children, some pokemon trainers, with some having their partners sitting on their shoulders eating bought berries. It was pretty diverse, but of course:

There's always something bad in the pile.

"Yo! Hey kid, you see this candy bar? It's mine!" An all too familiar man with a skull cap waved it in front of a child's face.

"But that's mine!" He replied.

"Well, sucks to be you!" He walked off, laughing his head off.

 _It's these guys again._ "Hey! Weirdo with the skull head!"

The plaza was a loud place, but they still heard part of it.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The apparent leader shouted leaning closer.

"I want to talk to you weirdo!" Brock shouts louder.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" The guy with the blue hair, the said leader, tried running across to Brock to punch him in the face.

Of course, there were people walking across, and he happened to trip in between.

Both Brock and his two friends sweatdropped at the sound of footsteps pounding against human flesh.

All scrambled up, he dragged himself across the tiled floor with his hands, then slowly stood up, as if in pain.

"What… did… you… just… say?!" Each pause he lifted his head closer to Brock's eye level, still a bit low because of the pain he's experiencing.

"I said you are a weirdo. And you shouldn't run through crowds." Brock crossed his arms. "Along with that, I believe that candy bar belongs to the kid over there."

"Nope, this is mine now!" He pointed to the candy bar.

Brock plucked it out of his weak hands, which somehow wasn't broken into several pieces.

The man's eyes following him, Brock walked through the crowd with ease, to deliver the candy bar back to the little one.

"Here. I believe this is yours." Brock smiled.

"Wow, thank you mister!" The child accepted it with a large smile, bowed down, and ran away.

Behind him, he could hear grunts of pain after a series of running footsteps.

"Haha…" The leader had more foot marks on his body.

"You should watch where you're going, you know." Brock sighed.

"Fine, but you can't treat me like that! I ain't garbage, ya know? You are!" He stood up and pointed right at Brock's face with a sneer, yet still his body was heavily damaged.

"Just don't treat everyone how you think of everyone else. Also, forget the way how you treat everyone else."

"I'm not some little peasant who'll bow down to you, garbage!" He laughed back. His two mates were whispering to each other with happy faces.

"Leave people alone, and keep your bad attitude somewhere else." Brock stared back with an assertive matter.

It is quite difficult to make Brock angry (unless you do something terrible/incorrectly doing something to pokemon), but when he does, he surely does explode.

"Ya think I'll listen to a scum like you?" The man then switched to a mocking tone. "'Oh, there should be world peace! Everyone should get along!' Blah bla..."

The air was knocked out of his chest, as Brock's fist was embedded into his belly.

"For the last time, DON'T TRY HURTING ANYONE!" Brock shouted directly in his face.

He simply stared with wide eyes, before stepping away and running towards his gang. He kept on running, tailed by his mates, before the trio had disappeared.

 _Man, these guys are quite annoying. Childish too._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Latias couldn't really find anything better to do then spy on Ash.

Of course, invisible and all, the place where they were going to meet back at had an open roof, and Ash had decided to stay there because there wasn't much he wanted to do.

To conserve psychic energy, she was resting on the ceiling, staring while smiling at him.

Ash was talking with his Pikachu, before he looked up and around.

Then, he stared straight at Latias, smiled, and waved.

 _Wha… how'd he see me?_

Latias, with an unsure expression, lifted her claw and slowly waved back.

Ash smiled, then went back to talking with Pikachu.

 _...What._

Latias continued looking down the large hole until she felt something.

… Latias looked around her, where there was no one nearby. She was even invisible.

 _...is there someone looking at me?_ Apparently, the "sixth sense" of all anime characters has been activated.

Latias put down her invisibility, revealing her position to all who saw, which was no one. Maybe.

 _Using my psychic energy, I can turn off invisibility._ Latias concentrated her psychic power, then embedded it into the concrete roof.

A pulse of psychic energy moved away from her, and after traveling a couple of meters an outline flashed.

 _Hmmm…_ Latias approached where the outline had flashed, then poked a claw at it.

" **Ow.** " A voice came out of nowhere.

"Go ahead and reveal yourself." Latias gave a disappointed glare.

" **You can speak human?** " A familiar green latios had a surprised expression.

"Don't care about that question, just why are you here?" Latias asked.

" **...Uhhh, just wanted to make sure you were safe!** " Kyle nervously replied.

"Yeah, sure."

" **Well, uh, who was that human who waved to you?** " Kyle pointed to Ash.

 _Going off topic, I see._ "That's my trainer."

" **...Ummm… sorry?** "

"What?"

" **Don't really understand human that well, my grandfather told me not to meddle in their problems.** " Kyle sweatdropped.

"Alright. **That is my trainer.** " Latias rolled her eyes.

" **...Sorry?** " Kyle said.

" **Huh?** "

" **What's a… trainer?** "

" **That means he takes care of me.** "

" **Wait a minute…** " Kyle stopped. " **You said before that you lived with your brother…** "

" **Notice it is 'lived,' not 'live.'** "

" **I don't know the difference. Anyway, you seem like you're with our kind! You said you had a traveling partner, but him?** "

" **Don't ask.** "

" **Besides, what is the difference between 'lived' and 'live?'** " Kyle asked.

" **Since I had lived with people for majority of my life, I know most definitions.** " Latias smiled proudly. " **Back to the original topic, why were you following me?** "

" **It's because I thought you would have a hard time going back to your… trainer.** " Kyle replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"GRAAAAAAAGH!" Giovanni roared, clutching his hands to his forehead. "My two best women are in prison, a gift from Everest to be experimented with gone, and now RED IS BACK?!"

"Sir, there's some other news that you might enjoy." His trusty manager Matori had announced. ***A/N: That woman who Jesse always despises in Sun and Moon.***

"What is it?!" Giovanni slammed his palms against the dark oak desk.

"Even though those idiots haven't been replying to my calls, their radars still work. We've picked up traces of psychic energy, coming in small but strong waves."

"...When have you last seen these types of energy waves?"

"Annie's and Oakley's attempted assault of the DMA."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"..." Gabe simply walked around for the silver eevee that was looking around ecstatically from the inside of her hood.

" **Wow! There's so many people here!** " Alice shouted.

"I don't really like it."

" **Why?** "

"I don't want to be seen like how I am right now."

" **But you're fine!** "

"If you haven't been told about, I was never like this in the first place."

" **Huh?** " Alice looked down to her frown.

"I used to be a boy, someone who was happy with what they had. Now, I'm thrown into this wild adventure that I never wished to be in." _Because of that guy…_

" **Oh. Then, don't you have to be turned back?** "

"Yes, but I do not have the original thing that turned me into this, so I can't ask to make an antido…"

" **You should!** "

"...What?"

" **From what I know, Ash would never let down a friend! No matter what it takes, he will do everything for his friends! That includes you!** " Alice shouted.

"...You're pretty young, and you already know this."

" **I don't know what that came from, honestly.** " Alice sweatdropped.

"How funny."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'If you haven't noticed, someone is looking at you.'

 _What?_

Ash looked around, coming off from a talk with Pikachu about Cosmog. It had been sleeping for quite a while now.

" **...and it seems to not be anywhere near a normal pokemon… I believe it might be another… HEY!** " Pikachu shouted.

"Wait a second." Ash replied without looking back.

'Try feeling for aura. Basically what I've trained you to do, then release it calmly.'

Ash did so, and his vision turned from regular to something like infrared.

 _Wow, this looks totally different._ Up on the roof, there was figure like a lati. The color of the smoke resembling it was yellow.

'You see all these colors around you? That's the life energy of everyone. Wherever people with life touch something, they usually leave the color of their soul. The less there is, the earlier they had passed through. If the actual living thing has a small amount of color, then they are on the verge of dying.' DUDE explained.

 _What's the color of souls?_ Ash thought.

'Usually your eye color.' He replied. 'For example, as you have brown eyes you have a brown soul. Sometimes it corresponds to a pokemon's type.'

 _So there's something up there?_

'Yep.'

Ash waved his hand to absolutely nothing above the open ceiling.

A couple of seconds later, the aura "hand" waved back.

" **What the…** " Pikachu murmured.

Ash smiled and looked back. "Some aura-vision thing."

" **Interesting…** "

Then, the aura had mostly disappeared.

'Hmmm… maybe she left.'

"Alright."

A couple of minutes later of talking and resting, Ash needed to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back, alright?"

" **Sure.** "

Ash mildly jogged to the nearest bathroom, when he got elbowed by some random guy.

"Sorry." Ash said, looking back. Apparently, he didn't answer. But he did look distinctly familiar…

He found the restrooms, and quickly dashed into a stall.

After letting out all the stuff, Ash let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as he was about to leave the stall, something lit up in his pocket.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Did you all go around and looked?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Almost everyone replied back.

"Serena, Gabe, Alice, Pikachu, Latias?" Brock asked.

" ** _Here._** " A voice echoed in his head.

"Alright, she just talked to me via telepathy. We should be good."

"...Where's Ash?" Serena asked, holding a box in her hand.

"...Where is he?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Mission success… finally. Now, the good stuff is about to happen._

"Heheh… Haha… AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Maniacal laughter echoed from inside the metal building.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Derp: Spoopy.**

 **AnonJolteon: As I said before, sorry about the entire months without a single chapter. Good thing Christmas break is coming soon, so I'll be able to work on this more.**

 **Demon: And I can watch more youtu…**

 ***Punch***

 **Nerd: No. You'll just abandon all these viewers.**

 **Demon: Ow…**

 **AnonJolteon: Well, we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Demon: In a couple of weeks.**

 ***SMACK***


	45. Chapter 45: Isolated

**AnonJolteon: Sorry for this coming out really late… I kind of lost the enthusiasm to continue this. I'll occasionally work on this, but say that this is half-dead.**

 **Derp: WDYM?**

 **AnonJolteon: Enthusiasm to do things usually comes from those who appreciate my effort. I try out many new things, but I usually lose all the effort that I had once put forth the first time because there's nothing I can look forward to on working on this.**

 **Derp: :(**

 **Nerd: Well, it is kind of mean to abandon everyone who has read this…**

 **AnonJolteon: I don't want others to feel the way I feel.**

 **Nerd: Isolated?**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 45: Isolated**

"..." Ash opened his eyes to a dark place. Since his eyes were closed for a long time, it was a bit easy to see in the darkness.

...This place looks oddly familiar…

"We meet again." A voice echoed from down a hallway that Ash couldn't see through.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am your captor."

All the lights flashed on, and he realized he was sitting inside of a cage, with some sort of red aura around it. It was a very large room with a high ceiling, along with some lab tables scattered about and an operating bench that looks brand new.

'It's this guy again…'

 _Who?_

'Robert… the person who is after me.'

 _...Huh._

"I can already tell that my objective has already linked to your soul." The man laughed.

"Let me out!" Ash kicked the dark metal bar. It didn't budge.

He then drew out his aura sword, and swung it at the same bar. The entire sword got sucked into the bar, and Ash felt weaker.

"Ahahahah! That's darksteel, my boy." Robert cackled. "It sucks out your life energy. It's a good thing that I installed a generator to convert life energy to electric, I'll be able to live off of what you just gave me for a month!"

'Don't touch it. It'll make us weaker.'

 _I get it._

"I'm still going to come out and stop you, no matter what!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like time is ticking, I have to hurry up with this procedure." Robert glanced at his watch, then looked back.

Something clanked, and after a couple of seconds the bars start squeezing together, squishing Ash inside.

Just when Ash was about to get broken bones, it stopped. However, it continued sucking life energy out of him.

"So much electricity, I love it!"

 ***ZIP***

A puffy pokemon appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?"

 _Cosmog?!_

"Oh. It's this thing." Robert scoffed. "Whatever. Won't interrupt, won't be hurt."

It released a garbled baby noise.

The two front bars were pulled down, but Ash's life storage was already drained so far that he couldn't move.

"Grunts! Move him over the the chair!" Two doors on opposite corners of the room opened, each revealing two grunts. One per each limb, they carried then fastened him to the chair.

'Let me take over. I know how to get out.'

 _How do you know? And how are you not exhausted?_ Ash thought.

'No time to explain.'

 _But I'm already weakened, and…_

Ash got pulled away and was thrown against a wall.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello. This caller you are trying to access is currently unavailable, please leave a voice message after the beep." ***BEEEEEEEEP***

 ***Sigh*** "I have no idea where Ash's whereabouts are. Only a scientist could know." Brock sighed.

"A scientist…" Serena came up with an idea. "How about we call Clemont?"

"Ummm… who?" Brock dumbfoundedly said.

"Ah, he was part of our traveling group in Kalos! He's a young scientist, he has created multiple inventions!" Serena explained.

"Great, can you access him?" Brock asked.

"On it!" Serena opened up her contacts. She found Clemont's, and called him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***BEEDLE BEEDLE BEEDLE*** A phone with an electric symbol on the top rumbled.

Clemont picked it up a couple seconds after.

"Hello?"

"Clemont, I need your help."

"Serena? Why?"

"I can't find Ash. Using his phone number, you can track where Ash is, right?"

"Yep, should I do that now?"

"Yes. Thanks!"

"No problem!" Clemont ended the call. "Hey Lilia, I need to make a gadget! Can you help me?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"...Ow…" Ash said, as he opened his eyes.

He was back into the interior of his head again. Only this time, he could only see a fuzzy screen that was quite far away. There, a silhouette of himself was sitting on something like a control chair.

"Uhhh… what's happening?"

'Oh, you woke up.' Dude said, without looking back. 'Just about to get you out of this place.'

When Ash walked closer to the chair, the screen was actually his vision, and the control chair had some sort of plug that connected itself to Dude's head.

"...Wow."

'I always see you like this, if you are sitting in this chair you control your body.' He said.

"Wait… then… is Cosmog in my bag?"

'Yep, snatched him up just a couple of seconds ago.'

"Thank god. Also, now can you explain why you can continue?" Ash asked, still wondering about the life energy thing.

'What that darksteel did was absorb your life energy. Life energy comes from your soul, if all of it was taken away you could of died.' Dude explained. 'Since you are an aura user, your soul storage is very plentiful, you would need to hold onto the darksteel for an entire day for you to die.'

"Then why did I feel so weak when I swung at it?"

'It is because you allowed your true form of soul energy to touch it, aka aura.' Dude replied.

"Oh."

'However, there's one thing: we are two different souls. Life energy comes from a soul, so both of us have our own life storages. That means if one of our souls die, which it probably won't come to, the other can still survive long enough for the other to regain the soul energy.'

"Wait… what?"

Dude flinched before continuing. 'Soul energy will continually replenish for all souls in a body as long as there is an alive soul in a body. That means if there are multiple souls, they can just continually swap out and essentially be immortal.'

"Neat. But what about all of my friends?"

'They only have one soul in themselves, so once that soul dies, the entire person dies.'

"Aaaand how can life energy be depleted?"

'Wounds, diseases, stuff that can heavily impact your body. The rate where you replenish your soul energy varies on how injured you are.'

"...How did you come into my body then?"

'I came with that syringe that turned you into a Latios.'

"...How?"

'Don't ask.'

The screen continually changed from hallways to large rooms.

"Why can't I hear anything?"

'How about you tap the chair on the side twice?'

He did so, and cord came out. It then attached itself to Ash's head, then his vision warped to his body.

'I'm still in control, but you can see, hear, feel, taste, or smell whatever I do. This includes pain. It's risky if the body is injured.' Ash could here alarms blaring and running footsteps behind them.

'You can't do anything, but you'll be able to work as a separate pair of eyes… literally.' Dude said.

"How are you going to get out again?"

'I need to find a portal.'

"...What is that?"

'You won't understand.'

"...Is that it?" Ash pointed to something to the far left.

'...Yes it is!'

 ***Tink*** Something dropped onto the floor.

Ash's vision turned towards the sound, and it was his cellphone.

"Hey! We might need that!"

'We can't go back!' The vision turned back, and it became white.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***RING RING*** Clemont called Ash's number. He used a radar thing and pointed it around himself.

"So, this is supposed to work in a way where any electrical source that touches the radar's waves immediately get some power, right?" Lilia asked.

"Yep. That means if Ash's phone were to be out of power, it would be boosted up partially just to answer."

After Clemont circled 3 times, the reader said, "NO SIGNAL."

"Strange…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **They're all clumped together, I probably have to leave now.** " Latias said. " **I guess I'll see you later.** "

She zoomed around and slipped into a bathroom. A few seconds later, a girl came out.

 _That must be her illusion._ Kyle thought. _She's pretty powerful…_

 _And cute._

" **WHAT?!** " Kyle shouted.

" **I did NOT just think that!** " Kyle starts talking to himself.

" **No. No, I don't like her! I COMPLETELY DON'T!** "

He started clawing himself in the face.

" **Alright… alright… stay calm. Clear your mind of everything.** "

A picture of her appeared in his head.

" **GAH!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Down below, Latias came up to the gang.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Latias immediately noticed.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Serena just called this guy called Clemont, and now we're just waiting for a response." Brock explained.

 _I hope he's alright._

Three or so minutes later, a call had came back. Serena answered it immediately.

"There's something really odd. There is no response."

"WHAT?!" Everyone jumped around her.

"I used a wireless charger to juice up everything around the globe, but there was still no response. It must be that he is nonexistent on Earth."

"THEN WHERE IS HE?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dude got yanked off the chair, along with Ash.

"What was that?"

'This is what happens when you are knocked out unconscious… Nobody should sit in that chair for a couple of minutes, as it is useless right now.'

A moment of silence passed.

"Where did you even come fro…"

'Ah, we're waking up!' Dude interrupted. 'Why don't you take the wheel?'

"Alright…"

Ash sat down onto the chair, and his vision faded into white.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His vision opened up to a dense and humid canopy.

Sitting up, Ash noticed there were some scratches and bruises on his body. Everything else was here.

 _How will I contact my friends?_

He pulled out the updated pokedex he had from Professor Sycamore, and tried scanning for a map.

"NO CONNECTION"

"This sure will be fun."

He took a really good look around himself.

 _Where could a nearby city be…_

A bit of leaves rustled above him.

A bird pokemon fell out, with a large nut in its claws.

"...Hey." Ash returned to a normal posture.

It rubbed its head with its tan wings, then noticed the boy standing in front of him.

"" Its eyes were extremely wide.

"...Um…"

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " It dropped its nut and ran surprisingly fast for a bird without long legs.

"Hey! I need help!" Ash came dashing after him after picking up the dropped good.

The shocked green bird kept on running before it tripped over an overgrown root.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you, I just need some help!" Ash shouted.

" **You're a human! You can't be trusted! You brainwash anyone you enslave! You…** "

"What?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?"

" **Well, people has put some of my friends into balls… wait why am I even talking to you?!** " It got up with an angry/confused expression.

"People don't brainwash poke… well some do but it is very rare!" Ash said, stopping in between, remembering all the times pokemon were brainwashed, including Team Flare's attempt to take over the Kalos region, and much more.

" **Oh… so what they told us were lies…** " The pokemon gathered its thoughts.

"What's your name anyway?"

" **Leaf. I'm a Rowlet.** " Leaf said, saluting like an officer using his leaf-covered wings.

"Well, Leaf, do you know the nearest exit out of this area?"

Leaf cocked his head.

"Like, somewhere that is open to the sky, and there's a lot if people." Ash points upwards.

" **No.** "

 ***Sigh*** "It was worth the try. Here's your nut back." Ash handed the nut back to the bird.

" **Thanks!** " He grasped it once again with his claws, then disappeared into the canopy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Hey Ash, where are you?" Brock said.

Latias was up in the air, invisible to the naked eye, trying to find her trainer.

It has been about an hour since Ash had disappeared, and everyone who knew about the situation was helping; Including Clemont in Kalos.

"I still cannot access his phone." Clemont said through Serena's phone.

The sun was already setting on them, and there was no progress in the search.

"I think we'll need to call off the search. We can't find him in the upcoming darkness." Brock sighed.

"But what about Ash?!"

"He is him. Even if we can't find him, he'll be alright. No matter what happens." Gabe said.

" **Yeah! He'll be fine! He is brave and strong!** " Alice piped up.

"...You know, it is quite exhausting to hold you up on my head." Gabe said.

" **Sorry!** " Alice let go of her head, then hopped down.

" **Where could he have gone…** " Pikachu murmured.

What they didn't know is that Ash was quite far away from the group.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Doesn't look like this jungle will ever end…' Dude echoed in his head.

"I think we have to make this the end of the day." There was an open expanse above, and all Ash had was his hat, Cosmog, his bag, and a camping bag.

The starry night shined bright upon our hero's face.

 _...Good night._

Ash stared into the galaxies, pondering about something.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We need to test something out sir." The head scientist said. "Request for permission to capture and test on a new subject?"

"Carry on." Robert replied. He still looked at the phone he had found when the host got away.

 _I'll need to rethink my plans. My team still needs to make sure these new pokemon aren't abominations…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I'm starving!" James complained.

"Count me in too!" Meowth said.

"Well, we can't just go out and try and find a restaurant, that bear is just going to bring us back here!" Jesse shouted.

"I know that!" James replied.

"Then why did you complain?!" Jesse shouted back.

 ***THUD*** A large noise came from the darkness outside of the tree.

When came closer into view, the bear was back, with its arms full of berries.

"Wow! That's a lot of grub!" Meowth shouted, with his mouth watering.

"Squeeeeee!" It had a happy expression, letting go of all the berries.

"What did it say?" Jesse asked.

"She said that we can have some too!" Meowth said before grabbing a berry for himself.

"Wow… Thanks." _Whatever you are._ Jesse bit into an Oran berry.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: A quick ending note, I posted another "story," which is actually a collection of really short stories, mainly pokemon tfs.**

 **Nerd: But there's only one…**

 **AnonJolteon: Stfu.**

 **Derp: dat's a nono word!**

 **AnonJolteon: No u.**

 ***Insert MLG airhorn sound here***


	46. Chapter 46: Danger Arises

**AnonJolteon: A quick ending note, I posted another "story," which is actually a collection of really short stories, mainly pokemon tfs.**

 **Nerd: But there's only one…**

 **AnonJolteon: Stfu.**

 **Derp: dat's a nono word!**

 **AnonJolteon: No u.**

 ***Insert MLG airhorn sound here***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 46: Danger Arises**

"It appears that we cannot contact James and Jessie." Matori said.

"Let's just ignore that case for now… I want to send a scouting group over to that island we've recently spotted. It might have something that could help us…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A bird was perched on a tree branch as Ash was walking along the undergrowth.

 _This is a strange human… I feel the urge to follow him._

Leaf silently flew across the treetops, constantly following the ever-so wandering person around.

At one moment, he had stopped. The person looked around, then started climbing a tree.

… Leaf backed out of view from him.

As the person stuck his head out, so did Leaf.

He started making it across the treetops, apparently heading for the ocean.

After a couple of steps, he slipped down between the leaves.

Leaf ducked down to see what happened.

The boy was lying on the ground, with a little scratch on his butt.

A faint sound of buzzing could be heard, and it kept on becoming louder.

Down below was a swarm of beedrill.

" **Oh no.** " A fast-paced sound of footsteps and the sound of buzzing faded away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Got… to keep… running!_ Ash kept on dashing through the forest, pushing aside leaves and sticks in his path. The beedrill were still following after.

'What's with the fear? Can't you just shoot at them?'

 _Ya think I got good at aiming a bow? I didn't._

'How about a sword?'

 _I just don't like hurting pokemon!_

'But you're a pokemon trainer. Your pokemon get hurt when you train or bat…'

 _Please stop. Not the best moment._

Trunks and trunks of trees whooshed past, before Ash got into open ground.

Unfortunately, that open ground happened to be at the top of a cliff face.

Noticing the cliff immediately, Ash tried skidding to a stop, which then he noticed someone walking in front of him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Too late, Ash pushed over the person over the cliff edge.

While falling down the hundred or so feet down to the rocky bottom, Ash saw who it was.

"Lillie! Grab me!" Ash reached his arm out to the falling girl, and she took it with an obvious face of fear.

Once she was hugging his leg, he held his arm out, focusing on his aura.

 _Please aura, lend me the power to save the both of us!_

An umbrella sprouted out and opened up, cushioning the last twenty feet of fall distance.

 _...I was expecting something better._

"Hey, are you okay?" She was still holding onto Ash's limb for dear life.

"I'm… fine…" Lillie stuttered.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So you live nearby here?" Ash asked.

"Yep, I was on my way to my home until I ran into you… more like you ran into me." Lillie sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that."

"Why did you come back? And where are your friends?" Lillie asked politely.

"A really long story, which I don't think you'll believe me." Ash takes a deep breath. "For some reason, I got teleported to some evil lair, where I had to get out of there through a portal. Then I got stranded into the forest where I ran into you, and was stuck there for an entire night. After that, I tried finding a nearby city, where I fell down into beedrill territory. I ran as fast as I could, and that's how I ran into you."

 ***Growl***

"That reminds me, I haven't eaten for the last two days." Ash sweatdropped.

"You can come over to my home and eat something, then call your friends. We have plenty of space." Lillie offered.

"Thanks a lot Lillie!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Ring ring*** Serena's phone buzzed. It was 10am, where they were about to go out again for Ash.

"Hello?"

"You'll never guess what happened!" A familiar voice rang through the speaker.

"ASH?!" Serena screamed, so loudly that the entire group started crowding around her. "Where are you?!"

"You remember Lillie? I'm at her home right now. I just got here this morning and ate breakfast with her."

"Well, it's good to know that you are safe." Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll meet you at the pokemon school!" The call ended.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By the time they had reached the Pokemon school, it was about noon with the sun burning upon their skin.

"Hey guys!" A shout came from the door, and there standing was Ash, waving his hand back and forth.

After coming a bit closer, Serena, Brock, Latias, and Pikachu started pestering him with questions.

"Where were you?"

"I was so worried! What happened?"

"Me too!"

" **Where in the world did you go to in the RESTROOM of all places?!** "

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'll tell you all inside." Ash walked up the stairs in the building.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _Hey, dummy stop stalking her around._ Kyle told himself.

And yet he continued following Latias's direction.

" _ **Son, where are you? I've been waiting for a large amount of time.**_ "

" _ **Ummm… I was just looking around.**_ " Kyle replied.

" _ **Please don't tell me you are investigating humans again.**_ "

" _ **What's wrong with that?**_ " He decided to play along.

" _ **Humans are creatures that have punished our previous kind. Regardless of the fact that some humans are nice, there is a chance where they will capture or kill one of our kind.**_ "

" _ **Alright… I'll come back.**_ "

Kyle speeded across the sky, towards the coastline.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's about time that we would get our hands on another Lati, if not more." Giovanni smirked. "The mere power that could be emitted is absolute."

"When shall we attack?" His top commander asked.

"Not now. We still need to get rid of Red, he's going to be charging in the moment we land one hit upon the island."

"Then shall I lead an exterminating team there?"

"Yes, but make sure to do it swiftly without anyone knowing."

"Yes sir."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We have all the pieces, all we need now is the D.U.D.E." The chief scientist explained. "All other tests have been conducted, and now the serum has been fixed to perfection with no types of mutations."

"I want to get one final look at the effects of the serum. Launch it into the target's group." Robert stated.

"What?! That's insane!"

"Fill the serum with weak pokemon DNA, to negate almost all attacking styles the target has. Add a sleeping powder in there, and have the launchers capture them in the process. But only the target."

"...Alright sir, I'll order them to."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I kinda wanna go back to Kalos…" Ash muttered. "It feels like Alola intentionally doesn't want me…"

"If you want to, we can." Latias said. "We can always teleport over there."

"All I really want is to turn back to normal." Gabe said, with Alice clinging onto her head.

A faint giggle could be heard.

"" Pikachu looked around, before Mew suddenly appeared in front of his eyes.

" **Gotcha!** " Mew started laughing, with Pikachu's face still locked in a shocked expression.

"Hey Mew, why are you here?" Ash asked.

" **Oh, Arceus suggested that you should go back to Kalos.** "

 _...That's literally what I just thought of…_

" **I don't know why, but she said so anyway. So, are you gonna go?** " Mew asked.

"I'm still deciding on th…"

" **Sure!** " A white flash came into everyone's eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ash, Latias, Gabe, and Pikachu were still in a seating position. Serena and Brock were still standing, but something was off.

A bustling city was below them.

"What the?!" Ash and Pikachu shouted at the same time.

Latias turned into her dragon form, and caught Gabe, the closest falling person to her.

Serena and Brock were held up by Mew's psychic.

However, Ash and Pikachu were still plummeting to the roads below them.

" **...Oops. I forgot that Ash was human now…** " Mew sweatdropped.

"Pikachu! Hold onto me!" Ash extended his arm. Pikachu gripped it for dear life.

A blue umbrella sprouted out of his hand, and floated in the air.

Latias came under the two of them and caught them on her back.

"Arceus… that was scary." Ash sighed while being put down to the ground.

They were in the middle between the outskirts of Lumiose and the Prism Tower.

"Thank god we're all safe… Thanks MEW." Gabe twitched at the last part.

When they were all safely on the ground in a secluded alleyway, Latias turned back to her human form.

"Hey, where's our bags?" Serena looked on her back. IHer backpack wasn't there.

" **I gotchu!** " Mew teleported the bags above them, about 5 meters above them.

Of course, they all had to be above Ash.

"Mew… Can you please stop?" Ash moaned after being hit on the head four times.

" **Teeheehee!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I write these author notes at different times than the starting and end, and the time difference from what I remember is like 3 weeks for this chapter.**

 **Nerd: What got you started on doing this again?**

 **AnonJolteon: I felt like I needed to finish this just for the viewers… I left this way to open hanged.**

 **Nerd: Or maybe because you were kicked from doing video games?**

 **AnonJolteon: Shut up.**


	47. Chapter 47: Witchcraft

**AnonJolteon: Welcome back, and I've been waiting.**

 **Demon: Pfft… more like the readers are waiting for you.**

 **AnonJolteon: Shut the f*ck up Demon, I will literally erase you from this world.**

 **Derp: D:**

 **Nerd: Don't ya think that's a bit of overreacting right there?**

 **AnonJolteon: Not in the best mood right now.**

 **Derp: Oh ok :I**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 47: Witchcraft**

" **I presume that no-eyes here isn't required?** " Mew asked.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that name…" Ash sweatdropped, glancing towards Brock who was enjoying the modern architecture of Lumiose City.

" **Well, is he needed?** "

"Not really, since Clemont is here he'd be able to take over the cooking. Also, why did you teleport me here in the first place?"

" **Prophecies.** " Mew frowned. It was quite adorable when she did that. " **Arceus is like 'blah blah blah, only I may see the future along with Dialga, screw you.'** "

"Looks like someone is in a sour mood today…" Ash sighed.

" **Well, I'd better move no-eyes back to where he belongs. According to Arceus's stupid 'foresights,' he'd be safer back there.** "

"What do you mean by 'safer?'"

" **You see what I mean? Arceus is a hogger for information!** "

The pink cat floated towards the cook from Ash's first adventure.

"She's returning you home, Brock." Ash said.

"But wait!" Brock shouted. "There are so many beautiful girls…"

"Teleport him back." Ash interrupted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A quick flash came into the girl's sight.

"Huh? What's that?"

She went through a couple of bushes, with the leaves scraping against her black robe.

"Jeez… when did Ash become so… angry?" A familiar voice said.

A couple of giggles came from a high-pitched voice.

"Brock?" The girl revealed herself.

There floating was a Mew.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey Brock! It's been a while! And wow, you found a Mew?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't call it find…"

 _Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope._ Mew immediately teleported back to where she had come from.

Apparently the shock had extended her teleportation radius a bit too far, and brought along a newcomer that wasn't expected.

" **EEK!** " A very short squeak was let out, making everyone nearby turn towards them, and Mew flew around Ash before looking at the girl cautiously.

"Oh, hi Ash!"

"It's been a long time Lily!"

" **You know this girl?** " Mew asked.

"Oh yeah, it was a really funny experience." Ash dug through his memory, where it wasn't very large. "I remember helping her with some sort of spell, which it got me turned into a Pikachu."

" **I remember that.** "

" **Wait, you all know her?** " Mew asked.

"Only Pikachu, Brock, and I. Everyone else doesn't exactly know who she is." Ash replied.

" **...I still should return both of them back to Kanto…** "

"Hey Ash! Is it with you?" Lily pointed at Mew.

 _Oh. Forgot to vanish._ Mew vanished into thin air.

"Wow! Amazing!" Lily said.

The squeak had brought the attention of a lot of people nearby, but only a few decided to look into it.

"So, who's this?" Gabe asked.

"Man, you have got a lot of friends!" Lily looked around to see Serena, with a confused expression, Latias, who also had a confused expression, and Gabe, who simply looked coldly into her eyes. The little eevee on top was smiling.

"Did you happen to find the recipe in your book?" Ash asked.

"Sadly, no. However, I did note down what happened with you back then."

"What even happened, if I may ask." Latias asked.

"Ash got turned into a Pikachu!" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, it was supposed to help me understand the mind of a Pikachu, but instead it got me turned into one." Ash sweatdropped.

"You must've been extremely adorable then!" Latias already had somewhat of a picture in her head.

"And I happened to be carrying around the proper ingredients! If you want to, I can turn you into a Pikachu!"

"Cool!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"The duo are on their way, sir." The first commander announced.

"Very good, it should be able to turn them into very weak pokemon, right?"

"Yes, and set them to sleep."

"Good, good."

The commander walked out of the room.

"I'll finally have him after all these failed attempts…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In the open area in front of the Lumiose Gym, Lily was trying to set up all the magic stuff, where Mew was hovering close behind, observing what was happening.

Brock was already teleported back, unlike what he wants, and now he is back at his home, saying hello to his family.

Clemont was simply working on another gadget, where Bonnie then notified him of Ash.

"Hey, isn't that Ash and Serena?" Bonnie pointed.

From what Clemont could see through the window, there was a girl with a little metal beaker, along with two people who seemed very familiar.

"...I think that's them. But there are some others that happened to be here…"

There was also someone in a hoodie and another girl, nearby Ash again.

"Why don't we check then?" Bonnie already raced to the elevator.

"I'm coming!"

Lilia was currently working with her father at Orangix, while Clemont and Bonnie took care of the gym.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Alright, it's all finished." Lily said, packing up her suitcase of objects.

"How does this even work?" Serena asked.

"Honestly, this seems quite fishy about how this is supposed to turn people into pokemon… with this type of 'chemistry' at least…" Gabe said.

"Huh, I thought you were a guy." Lily looked up, eyeing her clothing. "And what do you mean by chemistry? This is magic!"

"Here's the thing… some of us in this group merely joined because some idiot turned us into something that we don't want to be."

"What do you mean by 'turn into?'" Lily asked.

"To put it in a way…" Gabe said. "I got shot with something and got turned into a Glaceon, then was transformed in some other way into what I am now."

Revealing the black hoodie a bit, the pokemon appendages were evident.

"Oh my… that's quite interesting." Lily said.

"Yep." She hid the ears. "That's what I mean. From what I know, Ash was also transformed a bunch of times…"

"Yeah, I can confirm that." Ash sweatdropped.

"...At least this one is one that you are willing to participate in!" Lily remarked.

"If you were wondering, I WAS a guy." Gabe said.

"Ah. That explains it."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ok, if we complete this mission successfully, we will be promoted and help the boss with his plans." A man said.

"Alright, let's get right into it." A woman said.

The two of them had set up some sort of mortar thing, and began calibrating the power from nearby bushes.

Once approximated, they put the gas in, and got ready with a black bag.

"You remember the procedure, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be using the heat vision goggles while you will be holding the darksteel bag."

The woman's phone rang, and she turned it on.

"Ready to initiate mission?"

"Yes."

"Initiate it."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"All right Ash, all you gotta do is stand next to this little jug…" Lily placed down the jar of mixture. "And Pikachu has to fire a thunderbolt into it."

"Alright, ready to see some magic everyone?" Ash announced. He was replied with interested nods and some gazing expressions. Lily stepped back a few paces.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash announced.

" **One powerful jolt of electricity, coming right…** "

 ***PUMP*** A large noise came into earshot, before a large crash of glass was heard.

"Hey! What the…" Pikachu didn't stop with charging up the thunderbolt, and it released upon the container, releasing yellow gas.

The source of the glass shattering noise also let out gas.

A large series of coughs came out of the smoke cloud, which it had attracted a lot of attention from pedestrians near the quad.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What's that?" Bonnie pointed at the large puff of gas.

"That's where Ash and his friends were!" Clemont shouted.

Bonnie was about to run into it before Clemont grabbed her shoulder. "Don't go in yet! It might be dangerous!"

After ten or so seconds, the smoke had blown away. There was laying plenty of sleeping Pokemon.

From the side, a man and a woman came charging out with some sort of black bag.

"Hey, what are you two doing…" Clemont said before stopping.

As they charged out, a Pikachu stood up.

"What do you think it's doing?" Bonnie asked.

A gleaming purple blade appeared from the Pikachu's paws.

"What the…" _How can this be?_ Clemont thought.

The Pikachu slowly staggered towards the two adults, where they were backing off a bit.

The purple sword started morphing to the color of yellow, where the sword changed its form to a spear. The Pikachu then thrust it forward, launching a bolt of lightning from the tip. It shocked both of them, where they laid twitching on the ground.

The weapon had dissipated, and the Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Bonnie, time to investigate." Clemont and Bonnie started running towards the middle of the quad, with plenty of spectators around.

From closer inspection, there was a Latias, two eevees, two pikachus, a Fennekin, a Skitty, and plenty of articles of clothing strewn around, with one peculiar one.

 _An official pokemon league cap…_ Clemont immediately jogged over to the two adults, who were still knocked out.

From looking on their outfit, they were from Team Everest.

"Oh no…" Clemont whipped out his phone and dialed the police.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: Whoot whoot, I actually completed a chapter quickly!**

 **Nerd: Cool, maybe you could start doing this consistently?**

 **AnonJolteon: STFU. Also, it is closing in on the climax!**

 **Derp: OwO**

 **AnonJolteon: Also, I recently realized that this story has become 1 year old. Good for that :D**

 **Demon: *Pops a party popper***

 **Nerd: 2 weeks late, but okay.**

 **Lolnyah: Whoo...**


	48. Chapter 48: A Group of Ordinary Pokemon

**AnonJolteon: Since its actually summer, I'll try and work on this more often.**

 **Nerd: That's a fake promise.**

 **AnonJolteon: -_-**

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **Chapter 48: A Group of "Ordinary" Pokemon**

 ***Note: The role of bold and no text in speech will be swapped for most of the following text. You will understand later, as I don't want to give you any eye cancer.***

"..." Ash woke up to a mess of color

 _Another experience in my own head._ He thought.

He pushed himself up, brushed his clothes off, before he realized that he had no clothes. Rather, the potion had worked and he was a yellow furball.

"What even happened back there…" Looking up, he saw a nearly identical version of his new body, tossing a ball of electricity up and down.

"Hey Dude, do you have any idea about what had happened back there?" An unfamiliar voice said. Slightly confused, Ash turned around, seeing if there was anything else.

"Everest happened." Dude seemed to have a different voice, too. "Those bastards turned you and your friends into pokemon. At least you were chosen optimally, where you actually had a choice."

"Oh." Ash identified his new voice, which appeared to be a side effect of the transformation. "What was that word you said… bastards? I've never heard of it."

"Probably shouldn't know what it means either. You're too innocent." He replied back. Only then he noticed a peculiar feature about both Dude and himself.

"Hey, why are the ends of the tails not like Pikachu's?"

"Find out yourself back when you're conscious." Using the four fingers that Dude had now, he used his "thumb" to point to the seat. "Go onto it whenever you are ready."

"...Okay." Waddling over to the white chair, he hopped onto it and his vision turned white.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The ceiling was colored white when he woke up, and it smelled like the entire room was drenched with detergent. There was a slight hint of other Pokemon…

 _Wait, how do I even know about this_? Then his eyes focused on the black dot in the middle of his face when he turned to a mirror. That must be it.

He looked just like he had been when he turned into a Pikachu the very first time. Ignoring the tail end, it seemed normal.

Another Pikachu, probably his, was snoring away on the bed across from him. After taking multiple attempts to hop onto the other bed, he finally got on top.

"Hey. Hey Pikachu." Ash shook Pikachu, intending to know what happened. "Hello?"

 _This must be how it feels like to wake me up a long time ago._ Ash sweatdropped.

"Let me sleep more…" Pikachu murmured, not really stirring at all.

"Wakey wakey." Ash said. "I need answers."

"What answers…" Pikachu simply turned to his side.

"Ummm… Pikachu. I need to know what happened."

"Something happened…" Pikachu was still very much asleep.

"..." Some weird feeling stirred inside of him. "Wake up."

"..." Pikachu, this time, didn't even say anything.

Without thinking, Ash conjured a flyswatter from the palm of his… paw.

He pulled full force upon Pikachu's resting belly.

 ***BO** **NK*** Immediately, Pikachu went up and smacked Ash in the head.

"Ow!" Pikachu rubbed his tummy, slightly red from the impact, and his forehead, definitely red from the impact. "Jeez… why do you need me up so ear…"

Pikachu jumped back in surprise.

"What?"

"Ummm…" It seemed that his face was no longer red on the top of his face, but rather at the center. "How should I put it…"

"C'mon, tell me! Is it something about the tail?" Ash flicked the tail over to his right and pointed to his left. Then he moved his tail the moment he realized the mistake he had done.

"Yes… Did you know that there is a difference between male and female Pikachu?" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Not really…" Ash lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah… about that." Pikachu looked away.

"What?"

"Your tail end looks like the top side of a heart, soo…" Pikachu looked back, his face still being very red. "You're a girl. Again."

"...Oh." Ash's expression was simply nothing. He, or rather she, was simply trying to comprehend what happened.

Pikachu constantly glanced away, until he realized what Ash was doing.

"Hey, Earth to Ash." Pikachu waved his paw in front of her.

Ash snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"I thought you blanked out for a second."

"I was trying to figure out what had happened yesterday… or today. I don't even know anymore."

"All I really recall was a large boom, like a gunshot." Pikachu recalled. "Then some sort of glass object shattered, releasing gas everywhere. I presume that's the part that turned you into… your gender, as I had already released the thunderbolt."

"A voice inside my head said it was…" Ash started talking before being stopped.

'Remember? I can't be told about to anyone.'

"...I felt like it was Team Everest who did it." Ash finished off her sentence.

"Makes sense, they're the only people who are knowledgeable enough to turn people into other things." Pikachu agreed.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Ash looked around. It was only a little two bed compartment.

"I guess we need to find out." There was a door handle, but it was way too high to reach.

Pikachu started getting ready to jump. "I got this."

Ash summoned a blue stepladder and climbed up to the doorknob.

"...Seriously? Aura gives way too many perks." Pikachu sighed.

"I guess that's a perk for being a user of aura." Ash smirked.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Two individuals were captured yesterday in the Lumiose Plaza, unconscious on the ground with plenty of sleeping pokemon in close proximity. Here's the nearby Officer Jenny, who was the first responder to this crime.** " The news reporter changes over to a woman wearing a police uniform.

" **From what I know, the Lumiose City gym leader came here first, calling me over. He said that this was the work of Team Everest, a team that has the science to turn people into pokemon.** " Officer Jenny paraphrased. " **I don** **'t believe that it could have possibly happened, but who knows.** "

" **This was Sandra, back to the station.** " The television turned off.

"Shall I demote them down to novice?" A man with a clipboard asked.

"No. It's fine. They can teleport out, if the police didn't find their gadgets. Even if they did, I can go in and get them back." The head scientist responded.

"Why give them mercy?"

"The target is a very dangerous foe… I intentionally put sensors into their darksteel equipment. It had absorbed a tremendous amount of life energy, more than a normal human being would emit within a week."

"Ah."

"Ignore all the stalling, ignore all the failed attempts." Robert said from his desk. "Instead of following after him, we bring him to us."

He looked behind him. There was a box of pills on the shelf labeled "cure."

"Plus, it was about time we came out of the shadows."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 ***Snork*** Two eevees, one silver and one brown, were sleeping in a small compartment, identical to the one Ash was staying in.

Alice blinked her eyes open, realizing that she wasn't lying on stone ground.

Her ears perked up as she rolled over onto her belly. Looking around, this room was quite peculiar.

Another eevee was sleeping next to her.

 _Who's this?_ Alice poked the body, where it rolled over until it fell over the bedside.

 ***Bonk*** "OW!" A male voice came out from the eevee's mouth. "That hurt…"

The eevee then blinked, realizing what had happened. _Alice seemed so big…_

Particularly because the eevee was an eevee, unlike what he had expected.

"What the…" He then tried rolling up, checking a specific spot.

"Yes, I'm a guy again!" The eevee attempted at standing up before falling onto the floor.

"Who are you again?" Alice asked.

"Remember you used to ride on my head?" It instantly recalled all those moments.

"That girl?"

"Yep."

"But how?"

"I was turned into this, I presume." Gabe said.

"Cool! Now you can play with me!" Alice hopped down to his level.

"...But I could have played with you before?" Gabe asked.

"You're my size now! We can play better!" After finishing her sentence, the silver eevee pounced on top of the other one.

"GAK!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Summoning the step ladder again, Ash opened up another door, revealing the still-sleeping eon pokemon.

" **Hey Latias! I'm a Pikachu now!** " Ash waved.

Latias immediately woke up in response to her saying that. "What?"

The eon pokemon looked around, before focusing on the two Pikachu in front of her.

"What?" Latias said.

" _ **Who's this? Your girlfriend? And also, why is she wearing Ash's hat?** "_ Latias telepathed to Pikachu. His face immediately went red.

" **HEY! If you haven't noticed already, this is Ash!** " Pikachu shouted. Ash simply stared with confusion.

"What? That's impossible."

" **Latias, it's me. Really.** " Ash said. " **I really don't know why I'm like this now, but it's all fine.** "

"..." Latias simply gave a good look at the female Pikachu before floating out of the room. "Give me and Pikachu a second."

Latias lifted Pikachu up with psychic energy, floating into the room Ash and her Pikachu woke up in before shutting the door.

"What the HECK. Why is he a girl now?!" Latias shouted.

" **I don't know! Ask those grunts who caused this mess!** " Pikachu replied.

"Well, why him?! Of all people to be tested on?"

" **To be honest, I don't think this was just a test.** " Pikachu said.

"But still! It seems like every now and then, Ash happens to get turned into something else! In fact, ANYONE that travels with him happens to get turned into something else!" Latias screamed. "I think it's quite unsafe for him!"

" **Why is it that you mention everyone when saying they transform then only say it's unsafe for Ash afterwards…?** " Pikachu sweatdropped.

Latias's expression was unreadable due to the amount of increased red on her face.

"Well, try and not get into something 'weird' with him… her. I don't know anymore." Latias slammed open the door.

Rather than a large smash, there wasn't any sound at all. Once the door began moving back to its closed position, a Pikachu was revealed to be squished into the wall by it. She fell to the floor after a couple of seconds.

" **Being small is painful…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Is it okay if I may check on them?" Clemont asked.

"Of course! After all, if these are your friends, then I'll be glad to help." Nurse Joy led Clemont and Bonnie over to the medical rooms that had stored his pokemon-turned friends.

Apparently, two doors were already opened.

"Looks like they've already woken up."Joy commented.

Clemont peered into the closest room.

Two pikachu were chatting with a Latias in there.

 _One of them is Ash's Pikachu, and because of the hat I assume the second one is Ash._ Clemont thought. _No idea who the Latias is though._

"Huh?" The Latias said. The moment the eon pokemon saw Clemont's face, she made a surprised expression, then blasted a Mist Ball to his face.

Before Clemont could even respond, a yellow object darted in front of the projectile's vector and blocked it, clouding the entire room with mist.

"Gah!" Clemont stepped back, Bonnie behind his back.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

When the mist had cleared, the Pikachu with the hat was holding up some sort of mystical barrier, glowing a brilliant sky blue.

"Wow…" Clemont tried comprehended what happened, where the Pikachu's "shield" disappeared soon after. It looked around, before saying;

"Pika pika!" The pokemon had waved its pawed.

"Let me translate, whoever you are." The eon said, after sighing. "'Hey Clemont, nice to see you again.'"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So, you're a guardian of Altomare… right?" Clemont asked.

"Yes." Latias responded, in her human form.

"Lady, how do you even turn into a person?" Bonnie asked. "Does it have anything to do with Team Everest?"

"Not exactly, and don't call me 'Lady.' Makes me feel too formal." Latias sweatdropped. "Just call me 'Tia' for short."

"Okay Tia!" Bonnie then ran over to the two Pikachus.

"I'd better go and help translate…" Latias stood up from the table and went over to the bench.

It was early in the morning, where not many trainers weren't enjoying their breakfast. Some started questioning why Nurse Joy would decide to sit with this group, but she told them that it was something to do with their "pokemon."

"It's quite intriguing." Clemont said, turning towards Nurse Joy. "A pokemon that's able to either look or become a human being… It's quite interesting."

"I've heard about Altomare before, the tropical island where my thirteenth oldest sister works." Nurse Joy said.

Going over to Latias, she simply walked over to Bonnie constantly pulling the cheeks of one of the Pikachu, specifically the one with the cap. It was like she never saw a Pikachu before…

"You're so adorable now! I kinda want to become one!" Bonnie said, constantly tugging the red dots at Ash's face."

" **Please stop…** " Ash murmured, constantly having an aching feeling in the face.

"Ash says 'stop.'" Latias said.

"Awww… but he's so cute now!" Bonnie complained, still tugging on the face.

"Just saying, he is… a girl now." Latias sweatdropped. She pulled the Pikachu, still with the exhausted expression, and pointed to the tail. "See? Heart-ended."

"But still!" Bonnie whined.

" **This is what I had to deal with when I first met her.** " Pikachu said. Ash stared back with an irritated expression.

"Well, if someone doesn't want to do something, which is involving you tickling… her, then don't do it." Latias said.

"You're starting to sound more like my brother." Bonnie frowned in frustration.

Walking over to the rooms for the infirmary, Ash opened up the door with a large jump. She then started looking around for the other two friends that were with them at the time.

" **Hey everyone! Where are you?** " The high-pitched voice shouted.

There was a closed door to the right and the left.

The door to the left had made a large thump.

" **?** " Ash summoned the stepladder again and opened the door.

There was Alice sitting on top of another eevee.

" **...You win.** " The brown eevee sighed, without noticing Ash. Alice certainly did though.

" **Who are you**?" Alice asked.

The eevee on the ground moved his head back. " **Hey, why are you wearing Ash's cap?** "

" **...Because I am Ash**?"

" **...Oh. I guess that's what happened to all of us. It's me, Gabe.** " Gabe returned to his normal expression.

Another Pikachu came into view from Gabe's point of view, peering in to see what's happening.

After a couple seconds of peering in, his face turned bright red and darted away.

" **...Hey! This isn't what it looks like!** " Gabe shouted, still stuck under the other eevee.

" **...I honestly don't know what he sees.** " Ash sweatdropped.

Gabe attempted pulling out from under the silver eevee, then started running over to the Pikachu before slamming into the wall.

" **What happened?** " Alice asked.

" **That, I don't know.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So… how will this work out again?" Latias asked.

"A simple scientific process, involving previous samples and genetic material, altering the DNA to match each of the members' previous forms." Clemont responded.

"Was expecting an answer about their pokemon but okay."

"Oh, I can take care of them for the time being." Nurse Joy replied.

A Pikachu ran out of the medical rooms, followed by a brown eevee which slammed right into the table leg.

" **Ow.** " It lifted its paw and started rubbing its snout.

"And who were you again?" Latias asked.

" **Gabe, that Glaceon-looking person.** " He continued in his pursuit again.

Alice the eevee walked out, stopping to yawn in the doorway.rway.

"...Well then." Latias said.

Two eevees and two pikachus were all staying together, which seemed downright odd.

"Hey, where's Serena and Lily?" Ash pondered, eating lunch from a food bowl. To be honest, she found the pellets quite delicious.

"...Where is she?" Gabe asked.

A muffled scream was heard from the last closed door.

Latias walked over with confusion and opened it.

A Fennekin was laying on its back, knocked out, while the Skitty on the other bed sighed.

"I can guess where the scream had come from."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I'll attempt working on this for the rest of summer (hopefully), so look forward to some chapters being released!**

 **Nerd: Technically its winter in the Southern hemisphere.**

 **AnonJolteon: Shut up.**


	49. Chapter 49: A Different Answer

**AnonJolteon: Sorry if I'm uploading at a diff time than usual, as I am currently on the other side of the globe**

 **Nerd: So, if you are living in the USA, it will be posting majorly during the night. In Europe, it will be posted during the day.**

 **AnonJolteon: And in a couple of chapters, this will be finished!**

 **Nerd: After a year, perhaps another half.**

 **AnonJolteon: Stap bullying me.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 49: A Different Answer**

Nurse Joy was currently feeding the group's pokemon in the back room while Clemont was synthesizing a serum in one of the rentable bedrooms to stay in.

"I've almost got it… Bonnie, hand me the sample hair piece." Clemont asked, not even glancing away from the microscope.

"...What?"

"Ash's fur."

"Okay… Adapting the splicer… Can you hand me the target hair piece?"

"Clemont, please stop saying science gibberish!" Bonnie shouted.

"Sorry about that." Clemont sweatdropped, before returning to the microscope.

" **I can't believe this has happened!** " Serena shouted from the other corner of the room. The new fox looked at her paws, constantly twisting it around in bewilderment.

" **Was this my magic or someone else's science-y stuff?** " Lily the Skitty asked.

" **I think it's the science-y stuff.** " Ash replied.

As Clemont was doing his "science-y stuff," the human-turned pokemon and some of Ash's partners were doing other stuff.

" **STOP!** " Gabe had started getting used to running on all fours again, which has been provided to be useful as Alice kept on chasing him all over the room.

" **No!** " The silver eevee shouted back.

After climbing up the bunk bed, the normal eevee was trapped.

" **Haha, got you now!** " Alice smiled.

" **What are we even doing now?** " Gabe sighed in defeat.

" **Tag! And you're it!** " Alice tapped the other Pokemon then dashed down the steps of the bunk bed.

Gabe rolled his eyes before persisting in a chase he hadn't exactly been willing to do so.

" **...You know, back when your Braixen was a Fennekin, you are kinda acting like her back then.** " Ash commented as Serena was hastily combing her fur with a comb, poorly held with her mouth.

" **How?** "

" **Constantly wanting to keep herself clean, there's a lot in common in between you two.** " Ash explained.

" **Oh, I see that too with you and Pikachu."** Serena replied, continuing to attempt at flattening out the ruffled fur.

"And… finished!" A little test tube started filling up with a green liquid. Once it had finished, Clemont took it out and handed it to Ash. "Just drink this, then we'll see what happens."

" **Cool!** " Ash grabbed the tube with her paws then chugged the mixture down her throat.

Everyone was watching for a couple of seconds for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

 ***BURP*** A large sound came from Ash's belly. " **Oops.** "

"Hmmm… that should of worked. Can I get a blood sample?" Clemont took out a little needle.

" **Ok…** " Ash stuck out her paw, where Clemont pricked it with the needle so a little red drop started coming out. " **Ouch.** "

Clemont put it into a testing tray and slid it under the microscope lens. "Hmmm… I see my DNA splicer attempting to do its job… but the DNA strand is resilient. That's strange."

" **It's going to take more time… isn't it?** "

"I think it will." Latias replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A teenage boy, around the age of 15, walked into the Pokemon center.

"This was where he called me to, I believe."

The boy had blond hair, with very casual attire.

He walked up to the reception desk and waited.

Eventually, the Nurse Joy working there came out.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" She asked.

"Is there someone here by the name of Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"Why, yes there is. However, there is something… odd going on with him."

"It's fine, I expected that." He replied. "Anyways, where is he?"

"Upstairs, the second door to the left." Nurse Joy pointed behind her to the left.

"Thank you." He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the corresponding door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He shouted.

After a couple of seconds, a person with glasses answered the door.

"Good afternoon. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Ash Ketchum." He looked at his little slip of paper.

"Ah, there is something… abnormal with him today. Is it okay for you to come later?" The guy requested.

"No, I expected that anyway." Without asking, the person barged in, to see plenty of Pokemon and little people.

"Pika…" One of the Pikachu was wearing a hat.

"It should be fine… hey, who are you?" A girl with hazel-brown hair asked.

"I'm Lucas, I was sent here by my father to assist against the sciences of Team Everest."

"Wait… you know that team?" The person with glasses looked surprised.

"Before they had surfaced very recently." Lucas replied. "It had been here. Using intercepted information of Team Everest, I knew that it was one of these Pokemon where they are targeting."

"Pika." The female Pikachu turned to Lucas and raised her paw.

"That's the one being targeted." The girl said.

"Ah." Lucas bent down, looking over the Pikachu.

"Oh. How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Clemont, the Lumiose gym leader." Clemont said.

"I'm Bonnie!" The smaller of the two girls there shouted.

"I'm Tia." Tia then hovered her hand over the pokemon. "I'm pretty sure that you know that these Pokemon were originally people, right?"

"Yes indeed. In fact, we are working on a cure right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, and a possible test subject would be Ash. At least the only known test subject."

"Chu…" Ash sweatdropped, not understanding what was going on.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Nurse Joy had already taken in the human-turned-pokemons' Pokemon, and now are safe back at the Pokemon Center (except for Ash's).

The gang plus Lucas started getting ready for a trek to Nicolas's dad's lab.

" **Can you ask how far away this lab is?** " Lily asked.

"Oi, how far is the lab?" Latias asked.

"If we walk normally it will be two days worth of walking." Lucas replied.

" **My legs are gonna hurt.** " Serena sighed.

" **Why?** " Ash asked. " **We've walked longer distances.** "

" **Did you not realize? We all have short legs now.** "

Looking at her feet, it was going to take plenty of steps just to cover one of her old steps.

" **Oh.** "

"Goodbye everyone, wish you a safe trip!" Nurse Joy waved from the counter.

"You too!" Bonnie shouted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Heading off into the woods while it remains blazing hot, the humidity had made the conditions even worse.

"At least there's no mosquitoes here…" Lucas muttered.

" **It's too warm…** " Lily followed. " **Surely one of my spells would cool us down…** "

The Skitty attempted hopping into Clemont's bag, but there was no success.

"What do you need?"

"Her spellbook." Latias said.

"Oh." Putting down his bag, he searched through it before pulling out an old looking book. "Is this it?"

Lily nodded.

Lucas glanced behind before stopping. "What's that?"

"It's a spellbook." The Skitty started flipping through the pages. "I don't know any scientific reason how it works, but she knows how."

"What's all this about…" Bonnie peered down.

" **Got it!** " She nudged the book to Latias then looked up. "Read the top paragraph of the page on the right."

"Okay. 'Skies shall darken, Heat goes away, Water come down and spill away.'" ***A/N: #TotallyDoesn'tSuckAtRhyming***

Nothing happened.

"I felt like an idiot." Latias said.

" **Shoot, can you ask Clemont to take out my box?** "

"Clemont, take out Lily's box."

Clemont pulled it out soon enough.

"Jeez, what's taking so long?" Lucas tapped his shoe as the cat opened the box.

Pulling out a little blue stone with her mouth, Lily gave Latias the stone. " **Hold it.** "

After grabbing it, Latias read the lines again. "'Skies shall darken, Heat goes away, Water come down and spill away.'"

Nothing happened.

Then, a couple of seconds later, some raindrops started falling.

"Hey, it worked!" Latias said.

Everyone around her gave a weird look to her.

"Huh? Why aren't all of you getting wet?" Latias asked after peering closely.

Then looking up, there was a dark rain cloud.

A very small and dark rain cloud. Hovering right above her head.

" **Oops. I guess that's what happens…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Still raining _only_ upon Latias, Lily walked alongside her to get a refreshing cooldown. However, after Lily's failed attempts of getting rid of the cloud, rain still streamed down the dragon.

"..." Latias simply stared ahead.

" **Sorry about the cloud… at least you aren't hot!** " Lily said.

"..." She continued staring blankly ahead of her.

 _I'm used to this back in Altomare anyway._

Clemont pulled out a cart a while ago, always being prepared, and all of the pokemon rode in it so it was significantly less tiring.

Only the two Pikachu bothered to continue walking.

Serena was tucked up in a corner, glancing around the forest they recently entered. There were plenty of bug-type pokemon noises, but none actually came out.

Gabe was pushed into a different corner, and Alice was sleeping on him.

Lily was also sitting jn the basket, having the room in the middle of the two corners.

Bonnie skipped along Clemont, who was pushing the cart. Lucas stayed ahead while Latias stayed behind.

 ***Yawn*** A little mouse pokemon popped out of Bonnie's handbag. " **...whaaa…?** "

"Hey Dedenne! You woke up!" Bonnie stopped jumping up and down and walked normally.

" **Huh. Who's this?** " Dedenne asked, looking directly at Ash. " **And who's everyone else?** "

" **Believe it or not, this is Ash.** " Pikachu said. " **And that's Serena and… the last person you did not know but she's Lily.** "

" **What?** " Dedenne chirped. " **How did this happen?** "

" **Science, apparently.** " Ash said.

" **Hmmm… something strange about your voice.** "

" **Well remember back when Ash was a girl?** "

" **Yeah, that was really weird.** "

" **It happened again.** "

" **Okay.** " Dedenne looked straight ahead. " **I'm guessing these two are new friends?** "

" **Yep.** "

" **Okay.** " Dedenne curled up in Bonnie's bag and went back to sleep.

" **...Okay.** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After walking "aimlessly" through the woods, it opened up to a clear expanse of grass.

"We're halfway there, so we should take a rest for the night." Lucas stated, putting down his bag.

" **Cool!** " The sky was becoming a crimson color as Clemont set up both Ash's and Clemont's tent. All of the Pokemon would be in Ash's tent, while Bonnie and Clemont would share theirs.

"I'll be preparing dinner, alright?"

" **Nice!** "

" **Sure.** "

"Great!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I'm aboutta have a lot of fun next chapter.**

 **Nerd: Very short fun though.**

 **Demon: k.**

 **Derp: :P**


	50. Chapter 50: A Night to Behold

**AnonJolteon: Nyeheheheheh, the shipping chaos is about to begin!**

 **Nerd: What?**

 **AnonJolteon: Shipping! Putting two people together, or a group. Who knows?**

 **Demon: You don't have much experience with that.**

 **AnonJolteon: Ehhhhhh it should be fine.**

 ***Opens a dimension***

 **AnonJolteon: Hey Mew, wanna have some fun?**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 50: A Night to Behold**

The smell of great food was lingering in the air, as Clemont had his cooking machine, _actually working without failure_ , and is currently getting ready some soup.

Even with very small hands, Ash still put together Ash's tent using aura to her advantage.

Latias's raincloud had worn off (it was actually an artificial rain dance) and she is currently helping Bonnie setup Clemont's tent, with absolutely no experience of doing so.

"What are these for…" Latias held the poles in her hands.

"Have you seriously never put together a tent before?" Bonnie asked.

"I was isolated in Altomare, don't blame me!"

Lucas was off doing his own thing, Serena and Lily went around picking berries, and Alice began chasing Gabe around again.

The soup came out perfectly, with the exact flavor amounts to make the soup taste wonderful.

"After so much testing, it has become perfection!" Clemont told himself. "Everyone, come to the table!"

After a couple of minutes, everyone gathered around. "Let's eat!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You've got him?"

"No, I am bringing him to you. You'd better get ready, we will arrive there at noon."

"Alright, alright, I'll give you your paycheck later. Just do the work good and right."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." The phone clicked.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" ** _Son?_** " Avil telepathed.

" ** _Yes?_** "

" ** _Why aren't you back home? It's dangerous outside._** "

" ** _I'm investigating the Chosen One, seeing his actions._** "

" ** _Ok, what is he doing?_** "

" ** _I actually don't know where he is._** "

" ** _...Is this just an excuse to follow that Latias?_** "

A moment of silence followed, then the telepath connection was cut off.

 ***Sigh*** " **Young love…** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The wind was breezing through Pikachu's fur, feeling very cold and relaxing. It was as if the sea were to be flowing through him…

 _Wait. Wind?_ Waking up, he saw the night sky. Not the tent roof, but the open air.

" **That's strange.** " Pikachu stood up and took a good look around him. It looked exactly like the clearing they were staying in before, except there was no one there.

" **Ash! Serena! Hey! Anybody there?** "

" **Whoooa…!** " ***Poomph*** Suddenly, another Pikachu appeared out of nowhere and dropped to the floor. " **That hurt…** "

" **Hey, you're here. Where's everyone else?** " Pikachu asked.

" **I don't know, I was thinking about some great hamburgers 'til I just floated above air.** " Ash replied, rubbing her face.

The two walked together around the area, investigating what was going on.

 ***Bonk*** Ash hit her bead on something.

Putting a paw forward, she felt that it was some sort of barrier.

" **Weird… and it isn't glass.** " She said.

" **Interesting.** " Pikachu remarked.

Making a little mark on the ground, Ash followed this invisible border all around the clearing before coming back to the same mark.

" **You know what, this is probably a dream.** " Pikachu suggested. " **We could probably be doing some insane stuff.** "

When he turned to Ash, the other Pikachu was already floating in the air. " **Woah! It feels like there's no gravity!** "

Ash span around in a little ball as she floated up into the sky. " **C'mon, jump!** "

" **Alright!** " Pikachu gathered some strength, then jumped through the air. He certainly was weightless.

Pikachu rammed into Ash, transfering his energy into the other pokemon. She eventually rebounded off the ceiling border of this little dreamscape.

" **Yeah!** " It was hard to move in this weightless environment, but Ash tried to swim anyway; it was somewhat effective.

After floating around in the air for a bunch of minutes, everything started settling down, slowly but surely.

Once Earth's normal gravity took hold, the two Pikachu had landed side by side on the grassy hills that was in the dome.

" **That was fun.** " Pikachu said, slightly tired after roaming around in anti-gravity for such a long time.

" **Yep.** " Ash laid back and gazed at the stars.

The night sky was a lot brighter here than back at their tent.

" **We should probably go back to sleep.** " Pikachu commented.

" **I guess so.** " Ash replied.

A moment of silence passed.

Then some little force began pushing on Pikachu.

 _What the…?_ Looking around, there was no one else besides Ash.

The force started becoming stronger and stronger until the point that Pikachu's resistence wasn't strong enough.

" **What the heck is going on?** " His body was moving around without his will, and it looked like Ash's body was doing the same.

" **Any idea what's going on?** " Ash asked.

" **Not at all.** "

The two started walking very slowly towards each other.

" **Wait a second… I think something ks about to happ…!** " Pikachu was cut off when his face connected with Ash's.

Both of them had very confused expressions of what was happening, but they had no control. Ash remained confused while Pikachu's face became very, very red.

" **MMMPH!** " *WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!* Pikachu muffled.

" **Hmph?** " *I can't hear you.* Ash replied.

" **MMPH HMMPH MMMMPH!** " *GET ME OUT OF THIS!*

Then, Pikachu's vision blacked out, and the force restraining his body, along with his conscience, left him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!** " Alice jumped on the brown eevee.

" **...alright… OW!** " Gabe jolted up with a pain in the stomach. " **That hurt alot, you know?** "

" **...I'm sorry.** " Alice frowned.

" **I'm still okay, but please don't do that again.** " Gabe clarified.

" **But still! Look around!** " Just noticing the stone under his fur, Gabe looked around. It was just like the street where he was first thrown into this gigantic mess.

" **Altomare…** " Gabe muttered.

" **You know this place?** " She asked.

" **This was the very first time where I've been transformed…** " Gabe replied, still gazing around him. " **...and the same spot where I've met your trainer, Ash.** "

" **Wow!** " Alice went onto all fours, then started running around the cobbled floor. Before she ran into an invisible barrier, of course. " **Ow!** "

" **You okay?** " Gabe asked, walking over to Alice who was rubbing her snout.

" **There's something right there.** " Gabe walked up to it, and his fur was flattened out by some sort of barrier.

" **Hmmm… I think we're in some sort of dream.** " Gabe said. " **After all, we're right here and the last time we were back in the clearing was night…** "

" **Well, might as well enjoy this place!** " Alice continued running around in circles on the cobbled floor before halting to a stop. " **C'mon, join me!** "

" **Why? I don't feel like it.** " The brown eeve said.

" **I'm bored. I wanna do something!** " Alice crouched down, wagging her glistening tail.

" **What do you want to do?** " Gabe asked after walking up to her.

" **Play with you!** " A second after she tackled Gabe to the ground.

" **Hey, that wasn't fair.** "

Gabe made a weak jab towards her, which she dodged.

He got up and threw himself at the shiny eevee.

The two of them were just in a little tumble for a bit of time.

Alice eventually got tired and went to a wall of the city that they could be in and fell asleep.

Gabe was still more energetic than he usually was, but he went over there and sat down, looking up into the night sky.

 _That_ was _fun._ Gabe thought.

There was a slight shift in position for Alice. While still sleeping, Alice rolled over and hugged Gabe right on the chest area.

Gabe was simply silent for a few seconds, not having much of a response. But after noticing the smile on Alice's face, he too smiled. Gabe put his head down and let the drowsiness take over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _It's so calm and undisturbed. I can hear the chirping of birds and the splashing of water, making me want to drift into sleepiness…_ Latias thought.

After a moment, Latias just realized something.

 _Wait a minute. Birds chirping? Splashing of water? We're in a tent, how can that be?_

Latias woke up, taking a quick glance around her surroundings.

It was back at home, the secret garden with the tree with a swing that she would always be playing on.

The soul dew was still intact, oddly enough. ***A/N: I forgot whether or not Ash had removed the Soul Dew from waaaaaay long time ago, and I don't care to check.***

She floated over to the little home all too familiar to her, and went through the doorway.

Her face whacked into something invisible.

 _Huh._ After touching the barrier with her claws, an immediate conclusion came to her head. _Pocket dimension._

Latias attempted thinking hard enough to break this dimension, but it held still.

" _Not yet little girl._ " A female voice echoed in this dimension, followed by a lot of giggling.

" **Who are you, and why did you do this?** " Latias asked.

" _Reasons._ " It replied. " _I need you to spend a wee bit more time here. About 10 minutes._ "

" **...Okay.** "

She floated over to the see-saw and started swinging on it in her human form.

After a couple of minutes of swinging calmly, she got off, turned into her dragon form, and laid down onto the border of the well.

A nostalgic feeling overcame her while resting on the cool stone surface.

Another psychic presence came into her surroundings.

"?" Latias looked around.

" **...Nope nope nope nope nope nope.** " A familiar voice said. Eventually, there was a bonking noise. " **Ow.** "

" **What? Who's there?** " Latias asked.

 ***Thunk* *Plop*** After floating around the corner of the wall, she saw a familiar green Latios.

" **Kyle? What're you doing here?** " The green Latios looked up, then quickly hovered up to a standard position.

" **Uh hi… er hello. What?** " He stuttered.

" **...What're you doing here?** "

" **...I don't know. I was just… teleported into here. I don't know why.** " He replied.

" **Oh.** "

" **...Soooo how's the Chosen One?** " Kyle asked.

" **Fine, but he is a female Pikachu now. Don't ask.** "

" **Why is he a female Pik…** " He stopped mid sentence, then banged his head against the nearest wall.

" **That looked like it hurt. You probably shouldn't do that.** " Latias sweatdropped.

" **...So this is what the secret garden looks like.** " Kyle glanced around.

" **Yep. My home.** " Latias replied.

After a moment of silence, Latias wanted to ask something. " **Why is it that I'm praised? Was my father and mother special?** "

" **It's a legend nowadays, but your father had accomplished great feats.** " Kyle said. " **He was the savior of Altomare when a very violent storm burst through the paths for water to flow through.** "

" **There was already a Soul Dew when your father came, but it was very frail and weak.** " Kyle continued. " **It had tired out after the constant storm surges.** "

" **Latios never told me about this…** " Latias said under her breath.

" **A Latias, your mother, resided near the Soul Dew, being the daughter of the Lati that sacrificed him or herself to support the Soul Dew. They quickly got along, and had you and your brother.** "

" **Sadly enough, when those who searched for power found out about this legendary Pokemon, they quickly invaded the city. The two of them held them off, and beat them at the cost of your mother's life.** "

" **Being an empty husk after losing what he had loved so much, he began to have intense care of the two eggs. Later on, Latios hatched from his egg and your father had taken great care of him.** "

" **Two years after, the Soul Dew became very unstable. Your father realized what was going on, and didn't want to leave you and your brother. Still, he sacrificed himself to be absorbed by the Soul Dew so it could become stable again.** "

" **...I wish I could have met my dad.** " Latias stated.

" **He would have been great.** "

" **About the Soul Dew, you know the Chosen One had brought Latios out from the Soul Dew and implanted part of his own soul.** "

" **Wait, your brother died?** "

" **Yes, the same fate as my father.** "

" **...No wonder your bloodline was destined to protect Altomare.** " Kyle commented.

The stars kept blinking above them.

" **When do you think we'll be able to come out of this dimension?** " Latias asked.

" **I honestly am not sure…** "

Then, Kyle slowly started dissolving.

" **Oh hey, I'm leaving. I hope I can see you later!** " Kyle said.

" **Me too!** "

Once the entirety of his body disappeared, the background started changing.

What came out was unexpected.

There was rubble everywhere, cracked stone and glass shards. Fires were sprouting everywhere, plenty of screams in the distance.

Latias whimpered. " **What is this?** "

It resembled Lumiose City, as the big tower could be seen. However, it was on its side with a searing burn through the middle. The central square was broken up, all the tiles scattered everywhere. The homes along the sides were mostly destroyed, with a couple standing.

" _An enemy will come from behind your back. It will lead to the destruction of this entire world, unless the Chosen One is able to stop it. You must hurry, time is running out._ " The same voice echoed.

" **Who's this enemy? Tell me, please.** " Latias begged. " **I don't want any place to be like this.** "

" _An enemy will come from where you least expect it. Trust no one, as danger can peak from anywhere at anytime. Latias, this is a warning for the destruction that lays ahead of your path. You will be playing a key role in this, along with all your friends._ " The voice prophesied. " _I bid you farewell, and good luck._ "

" **Wait! I need to know!** " Too late, Latias felt she was fading back into the darkness of her mind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As the sun rose, the light shone upon the clearing.

Inside, each Pokemon was left still, as it was before.

 ***Yawn*** Pikachu stretched, then looked around. Ash was sleeping in her normal positions, and so is everyone else. Alice was gripping Gabe pretty hard though.

 _That sure was a weird dream._ he thought, staring at Ash with a red face.

Stepping out into the morning sun, the warmth enveloped his fur.

" **I have a great feeling about today.** " Pikachu said.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: By the end that I had finished this I'm back in the US, so the rest of the chapters should come at natural times.**

 **Nerd: Cool.**

 **AnonJolteon: Hey Mew, thanks for borrowing the pocket dimension.**

 **Mew: No problem, it was really fun to watch them interact.**

 ***Mew begins laughing in the air.***

 **AnonJolteon: Well, that will be the end for these 50 chapters, I thank you for staying for this long with me!**

 **Derp: Verai verai close 2 10k wurdz!**


	51. Chapter 51: The Big Setup

**AnonJolteon: It's time to flip the switch!**

 ***A desk pulls over with a switch on it.***

 **AnonJolteon: YEET**

 ***Smacks switch handle very hard.***

 ***Doesn't budge.***

 **AnonJolteon: ...YEET**

 ***Smacks handle again.***

 ***Doesn't budge.***

 **AnonJolteon: ...Yeet.**

 ***Smacks handle again.***

 ***Doesn't budge.***

 **AnonJolteon: …**

 ***Walks to a corner, crouches down, then starts crying.***

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Chapter 51: The Big Setup**

"Alright, we'll be getting to my grandfather's laboratory by noon." Lucas said, all packed up.

The tents that were set out to sleep in for the night have already been packed in together.

"We all ready to go?" Clemont asked.

"Yep!" Bonnie replied.

" **I think we're all ready.** "

Pulling out the basket again, only Lily and Serena decided to sit inside it, while the other quadruped pokemon decided to just walk.

" **I had a really weird dream last night.** " Ash began. " **It felt so real… Something made Pikachu and I ki…** "

" **AHAHAHAHA nothing to hear here!** " Pikachu sweatdropped, covering Ash's mouth.

" **I had a weird dream too. I was in Altomare, playing with Alice.** " Gabe commented.

" **Ooh! You remember that?** " Alice asked.

" **Yep.** "

 _Most of us, by the looks of it, had a weird "dream." I believe that was some psychic's pocket dimension._ Latias thought. _The question is, how did Kyle get in? And… who is this enemy?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun shone above everyone's heads, still walking on the very rudimentary dirt pathway through the forest.

It opened up to a large, gray building.

"Here it is." Lucas announced.

"...It really doesn't look like a laboratory…" Clemont commented.

"Everything is inside." Lucas walked up to a scanner, where a green light shone over his face before accepting the pass. The large mechanical doors opened, and Lucas descended into the darkness of the building.

" **...This place seems familiar.** " Ash commented.

" **Too dark for me.** "

"Hey Lucas, are there any lights in here?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll turn on the light switch." Lucas's voice responded.

An echoing sound of footsteps were heard as Lucas walked away. The darkness still enveloped them.

About a minute passed, where there was no response.

"Brother... don't you have your own light?" Bonnie asked, starting to have an eerie feeling creeping up her spine.

"I guess I'll just use it." Clemont activated his lamp, and started brightening up the area.

 ***CLONK*** A large metallic sound banged onto the floor. As the room lit up, the entire gang was surrounded in metal bars.

" **Hey! What's going on?** " Ash shouted.

"Would you look at that?" A voice shouted. "Not _everyone_ was affected by my smoke bomb."

A scientist stood next to a man in a black suit.

"What's going on?!" Clemont shouted.

"Why, I've trapped you." The man replied. "More like, I had someone trap you."

Walking in from the side, Lucas looped a keychain around his finger.

"They're all yours." Lucas handed the man the keys. In exchange, he handed a large wad of money.

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" Bonnie shouted.

"That's what I wanted you to think. So gullible." Lucas exited a doorway in the large room.

"What do you want to do with us?!" Latias said.

"No use for your dinky light, 'scientist.'" The man with a white moustache took out a button from his lab coat and pushed it.

Put all over the ceiling, a brilliant amount of light blasted into their eyes.

"First thing to do." The man in the suit aimed a gun at Ash's chest.

 **Bang*** He fired something that stuck onto Ash's fur.

"What was that all… what the." Ash shouted in human language, although very much feminine.

"A translator so I can scheme into your face and hear your delightful responses." He replied.

"My name is Robert, and you might already be familiar with this mark." Robert pointed behind him.

"Team Everest!" Clemont shouted.

"I've been chasing after you and your little friends." Robert pointed at Ash. "Particularly because you have something that I need to complete my plan."

"Well, bring it on! I'll take you on myself!" Ash shouted.

"Go ahead and try." A little hatch opened below her.

"Whoooah!" Ash slipped in, then the door quickly closed behind her. Outside in the middle of the light, the Pikachu popped out.

The scientist walked away, pulling Robert's chair behind him. Robert then took out a sword of black metal and pointed at Ash. "I've dueled before. Let's see if you have."

The Pikachu formed a sword of brimming blue from her palm.

" **Whoa! Is that magic?** " Lily asked from the backlines.

"That's aura." Latias described. "It's soul energy. Let's just hope that Ash is stronger than this person."

Ash charged forward before jumping up and blowing the sword down below him.

Robert simply raised his and the aura dissipated.

 _What the…?_ Ash thought.

"Why, thank you for your life energy." Robert glistened the black sword, which obtained a sparkling black lightning. "If you haven't known, this is your greatest weakness."

'Darksteel.' Dude described. 'You can't let him touch you with that. It'll absorb your aura.'

 _Alright._ Robert twirled the sword in his hand.

"Now, it's my turn."

Robert dashed forward, swinging the sword ahead of him. Ash jumped out of the way, only to be smacked in the chest.

"Ha, a jumping dodge. Makes you so vulnerable." The static effect grew stronger, while some of it had jumped onto Ash's body, weakening her.

'Damn it, should I take over?' Dude asked.

 _I'm fine._ Ash replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **It doesn't seem like Ash is doing well out there…** " Serena said with a worried tone.

"Well, what are we doing standing around? Clemont, you surely have something for every occasion. DO SOMETHING!" Latias shouted.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Clemont was already digging through his bag.

After taking out plenty of small gadgets, Latias gave up. "You know what, I'm teleporting into there."

Latias released her illusion and gathered the psychic energy to transport outside the cage.

Once in an ethereal state, Latias was free to move around.

Only that she bumped into the cage bars.

 _Ow, what the heck?_ All walls while being in a teleportation state should be able to be passed through, but the black bars seem to have some potential power to resist this.

Returning back to the normal dimension, Clemont was still digging through his bag, only now the massive pile of technology was twice the size of the bag itself.

"...How does space even work there? There must be some sort of pocket dimension or black hole in there."

"Don't question it! I don't know either, I'm still trying to find an old drill I made a long time ago!" Clemont replied.

" **Perhaps one of my spells could do the trick.** " As the clashing continued, Lily searched through her old spellbook, where she had recovered more of it than before, and found an explosion spell. " **Aha! Serena, I need your help!** "

" **Why? I don't know how to do any of your magic stuff.** " Serena said.

" **Yes, but you're a fire type now. You can use fire to fuel this explosion!** " Lily exclaimed.

" **But I don't know how to make fire! I've never been a pokemon before!** " Serena shouted.

" **Well, I've never been a pokemon before either. First time for everything.** " Lily replied.

" **Serena, what you have to do is concentrate on your core. Once you start feeling hotter, exert it out.** " Pikachu explained.

The Fennekin focused onto the fiery aura inside, and the air around her did feel like it rose a couple of degrees.

" **Now blow!** " Lily held out a branch from her set.

A light but hot column of fire spiraled out of Serena's mouth, lighting the end of the branch.

" **Alright.** " Lily held up the stick. " **Latias, hold this out and read this!** "

Latias picked up the book with the folded page and stuck out the branch. "Incinerate!"

 ***KABOOM*** Ash filled up the room, smothering everyone's vision. Once the smoke cleared, the bars have been broken through.

"...Why wasn't the water spell this simple?!" Latias shouted.

" **I don't know! I didn't write this book!** "

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hmmm?" Robert peered over the exhausted Pikachu and saw a large cloud of smoke. Dodging backwards to a safe distance, the smoke cleared and all his friends came charging out.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, picking up the Pikachu.

"I'm… fine…" She said, with plenty of breaths in between.

"Now, would you look at that? I'm outnumbered." Robert smiled. "Don't you think nine to one is unfair? In that case, I'll be using my own tricks, too."

All the lights shut off at an instant, blinding everyone's vision.

" **Hey!** " Gabe shouted.

A haze was felt after a couple of seconds, invoking drowsiness among the gang.

"Sleeping powder! Everyone keep… their… noses…" Clemont shouted before losing energy to finish.

It was a very strong powder, setting everyone to sleep within five seconds of contact.

 _It sure is fun to be in control._ Robert thought, with a mask with night vision goggles attached to it.

He picked up the female Pikachu and walked away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

" **I've warned Latias about the upcoming destruction, as you've told me to.** " Mew said.

" **Good.** " Arceus replied.

" **Hey, why can't I be let on to more of the future? I'm the origin pokemon, I should be able to know what's going on!** " Mew complained.

" **If you know the future, the future will change thus being a false future.** " Arceus replied. " **You must see it, for it will not change.** "

" **Then can I see it?** " Mew asked.

" **No.** "

" **...Why?** "

" **Only those privilege with time may investigate the future.** "

" **Oh, and WHO gave these 'privileges' of time?** "

" **I did.** "

" **This is heavily unfair.** "

" **You may be the first, but not the most powerful.** "

" **Besides, we're basically telling what's going to happen to others? What's wrong with telling me?** "

" **We are telling them** ** _part_** **of what will happen. They cannot deduct the entire future, otherwise they'd be able to change it, once again resulting in a false future.** "

" **...This is confusing me.** "

" **That's time for you.** " Arceus turned back to her little viewing pool.

" **...stupid time shenanigans…** " Mew grumbled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"...How long have we stayed here?" Jessie asked, munching down on more fruit gathered by the Bewear.

"No idea, but the grub is great!" Meowth replied.

"We aren't doing much... and I haven't seen the twerp for weeks." Jessie said.

"Well, everytime we tried sneaking out that pokemon keeps bringing us back, and it would be rude to accept her gifts." James said.

"If we can't sneak out, can't we just ask?" Jessie said.

"...Good idea!" Meowth went over to the bear staring at the ceiling of the little cave in the tree. "Uhhh... Is it fine if we can leave? We loved your hospitality, but we got some stuff to do!"

The Bewear simply stared at Meowth, before nodding.

"Does that mean we can go?"

She made a quick little screech.

"Hooray! Jessie, James, she's lettin' us go on the requirement that once in a while, we visit her!"

"Great! Let's go see what that twerp is up to!"

 ***Insert packing up phase here***

"Thanks a lot for hosting us here!" James shouted.

The Bewear waved its paws in a non-aggressive way as the Rocket trio walked off into the sunset.

"Where did we put our balloon again?" Meowth asked.

"I think it blew up before we got here..."

"James! Seriously?!"

"It's not my fault!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **AnonJolteon: I know this was a really short chapter, but there wasn't many ideas to go into this.**

 **Demon: K.**

 **AnonJolteon: Recently, I've quit playing so much of a Minecraft world, so I should be able to pour more time into this, until I finish this.**

 **Nerd: Which will occur in a bit.**

 **AnonJolteon: Also, why didn't the lever budge?**

 ***Nerd clicks something on the side***

 **Nerd: The safety lock was initiated.**

 **AnonJolteon: Ah. If that's the case… YEET**

 ***Smacks lever handle***

 ***Doesn't budge***

 **AnonJolteon: ;D**

 ***Runs out the door*** **Nerd: I actually turned on the switch rather than turning it off on accident.**

 **Demon: An "accident," I see.**


End file.
